How Do We Take Our Path to Happiness
by DeadGrlSprStr666
Summary: Bella and Quil have history, so do Bella & Paul. What happens when she meets the Alpha of the Wolf Pack MC in a bar and comes to find out that nothing is as it seems? Starts B/Q, lil S/B thrown in, B/P in the end. AH/AU/AltHistory/Extremely OOC
1. Thanksgiving Bash

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters therein. This is an all human/alternate universe and history/non canon story. All characters are OOC and in this story Renee left but did not take Bella with her. 22 year old Bella and Quil have been friends ever since they met at their first job when they were 16, Six years later a lot has changed but that is still the same. This story contains explicit language, drinking and drug use, and will have lemons later on. I might not update this story very often because my Bella/Sam story Getting Back to Myself is my first priority so until that's finished this story is second but both will be worked on.**

****Quil POV Thanksgiving night around 8:30****

I was talking to Bells on instant messenger on my laptop chilling after having eaten Thanksgiving dinner with my family.

**Bells913: **_Hey do you want to come to Jared's party with me tonight? It's the annual Thanksgiving Bash and I kind of need a Designated Dave because I've already been drinking lol. Dad picked up a bottle of vanilla vodka for me and I've been making nilla pepsi's all afternoon_

**QAteara2:**_ I guess it's a good thing my name isn't Dave then.. nah, just kidding, you know I don't mind being your designated driver. I'd love to go to the party, when should I pick you up?_

**Bells913:**_ Umm around 9:30. He said it's going to run really late and to just show up between 9 and 10._

**QAteara2: **_Sounds good, I'll give you a call when I'm in your drive._

I logged off and went to take a shower and get changed to go out. Bells had been one of my best friends for about 6 years now; we first met when we both had our first jobs at my parents' grocery store. Back then she had been dating some asshole named Edward Cullen.

Apparently he was really overbearing and possessive, she had never been allowed to hang out with me back then, any time I asked if she wanted to she would say she already had plans with him. She gave me her screen name and we started talking that way. He didn't like that either but she said it was easier to get around his craziness when it wasn't something that entailed her leaving the house.

They had been together for a year at that point and would go on to stay together for another 2. During that time we never hung out, we saw each other at work and we talked every day online. Sometimes we would talk for hours our conversations would span for days as we went about our lives.

She finally broke up with him about a month after her 18th birthday telling him that she couldn't stand not being able to associate freely with her male friends and the fact that he had rules for all aspects of her life.

2 months later she started dating Paul and practically disappeared. I would see her at work but she had stopped having long involved conversations with me, we still talked every day online at some point or another but not anywhere near the epic conversations that we used to have. I missed her but went on with my life. I went to school, dated around, and basically man whored and hung out with my pack of friends.

Paul consumed her whole life, she moved in with him and spent her time either working full time at the store, or waiting on him hand and foot. I know everyone on the res thought they'd end up getting married or having a kid but thankfully that never happened. Shortly after her 20th birthday party she dumped him and moved back home to Charlie.

I remember when she messaged me after the breakup. She had been so depressed, Paul had proved not much better than Edward and she had no friends left. She apologized for not being around and told me that she hoped that now that she was single and in control of her own life that maybe we could actually hang out socially instead of having an online friendship the way we had been for the last 4 years.

I took it upon myself to start bringing her out of her relationship-induced shell. She was a 20yr old woman who hadn't been single for more than 2 months in the last 5 years, and I was practically the only friend she had left.

For the next 2 years we were inseparable, we both eventually got new jobs so we didn't work together anymore, but I introduced her to my friends and their girlfriends and she hit it off well with all of them. Her dad kind of assumed that we were dating but didn't say anything. He generally stayed out of her life and she did the same for him.

In all the years that she had worked at the store she had never met my parents, they never came in on the evening shift and she was never in La Push unless she was working or with Paul. Even when she lived in La Push she never went out into it Paul preferred to hang out at home so that's what they did.

It probably wouldn't have made a difference; my father and grandfather hadn't even wanted to hire her because of the fact that she wasn't Quileute, my mother ended up winning that argument though. The men in my family were so against interracial anything that even when we started hanging out consistently I wouldn't bring her to mine, we went to hers or over to one of the guys.

The more we hung out the more things seemed to change between us. We were always touching, when we would chill at her house we would watch movies or TV in her room and she would snuggle up next to me on her bed. Neither of us had dated at all in the last 2 years and I guess we did it for the feeling of closeness.

For Bella not dating was her choice, she wasn't interested in dating after having been stuck in controlling relationships for the majority of her teens. She just wanted to be free to do what she wanted when she wanted and with whomever she wanted without having to answer to anyone. For me it was just that I really didn't want anyone that I'd already been with. Most of the girls in La Push I had either already hooked up with or had no interest in, and don't even get me started on the bitches from Forks.

I finished changing and slipped my shoes on before heading out the door to pick up Bells.

****Bella POV****

Fuck I'm running late, Quil was going to be here in 20 minutes and I was only just finishing my hair. I was in beauty school and on one of our free days my friend in class had dyed my hair for me, it was black from the roots to my chin and from there I double bleached it and then used a semi permanent bright blue/purple color.

It was pretty rough, the bleaching had been really tough on it and the dye could only repair it so much. It was a twice-weekly endeavor to keep it looking fresh but when it was vibrant and up it looked amazing. I flat ironed it with a smoothing gel and put it up in a high ponytail, all that hung down was bright blue/purple with a little bit of black by the elastic.

I pulled on a pair of opaque black tights and slid my dark green mini skirt on over them. I grabbed a black bra out of my drawer and put it on and then pulled a hot pink scoop v neck t-shirt over it. I was just finishing lacing up my black combat boots when my cell rang.

I answered, "Hey Quil, you here?"

He says, "yup, in your drive"

I tell him I'll be out in a minute and snap my phone shut. Grabbing my purse throwing my phone in it I stop at the liquor cabinet and grab an unopened bottle of whiskey and a bottle of Kettle One Citroen vodka. I run out the door calling out to Charlie, "Dad I'm going to the party at Jared's I'll be home late don't wait up!"

I run out to the car and get in putting the bottles on the floor by my feet. I flip down the visor and start to do my makeup in the mirror as Quil pulls out of the driveway. Quil has been one of my best friends since I was 16. We worked together for like 4 years and I had been in 2 really bad relationships but now I was single, I had friends I could actually hang out with, and I was loving life.

Quil had been there for me through my breakups and when I had emerged from my breakup with Paul with no real friends and really depressed about it he had taken me under his wing, introduced me to his circle of friends, and helped me to see that being single was awesome.

Things had started to change with the more time we spent together though. I wasn't interested in dating but that didn't mean I didn't get lonely. I noticed that Quil hadn't been dating either and I knew he was probably lonely as well. So I started being more physical with him, snuggling against him on someone's couch or on my bed when we would hang out and watch TV. He never complained or seemed uncomfortable but neither of us ever took it any farther than that.

I finish my makeup as we pull into the parking lot behind Jared's apartment. I had met Jared at my second job, we had hit it off and now he was the brother that I had always wanted. He was the first actual friend that I had made as a single woman and after a week of hanging out till dawn we had looked at each other and declared each other family.

I got out of the car and looked over at Quil before slamming the door. We headed into the apartment building and up to J's apartment. I let us in and headed for the kitchen. The music from the living room was blaring I saw Jared's best friend and roommate Embry Call with his girlfriend Deanna talking to some kids I didn't know who went to LPH. Jared came out and I handed him the bottle of whiskey that I brought from my house and gave him a hug while shouting, "Big Bro! What is up?"

Jared gave me a squeeze and put the whiskey on the bar as he replied, "not much Kid; not much at all. I see your still holding on to your collection of flesh mutilating silver appendages." He turned and nodded at Quil who had gone to the bar and poured himself a soda, "Good to see you Quil, thanks for being my sis here's DD tonight, good man"

Quil nodded back and I said, "J, how can you make fun of my piercings, you paid for half of them!"

We all laughed, it was a running tradition that for any birthday or holiday that Jared wanted to get me a gift I would ask for another piercing. So far he had gotten me my labret, and my industrial; I had paid for my tragus, nose, and tongue piercings.

I made myself a drink and went to go sit down on one of the couches, Jared's parties pretty much go like this, a bunch of guys and girls getting shitfaced, at some point someone may have weed, then there will be a huge brawl, a bathroom door will be broken. Property damage usually signals the end of the party.

I had rolled a couple of joints in the early afternoon and stuck them in with the remainder of my pack of Marlboro Reds, pulling one out I lit it and took a deep pull on it. I held the smoke and counted to 5 before I exhaled. I took another hit and then passed it to J who was on the other end of the couch.

As the joint made the rounds I got up to go see what Quil was up to, I found him in the kitchen talking to a bunch of guys that I didn't know but who knew both Quil and J from their first 2 years of college. I caught his eye as I made myself another drink and headed back into the living room so that I wouldn't miss my turn on the joint.

I get back and snuggle in with J on the couch, everyone who knows me knows I'm a touchy feely kind of girl; it's what used to piss Edward off so bad when I had dated him in high school. He hated that most of my friends were guys and that I was inclined to be flirty but not suggestive. Most of my friends had known me since grade school; they knew I wasn't serious so it wasn't a big deal for me.

By the time it got to be around 2:30am I was well and truly lit, I couldn't stand still unless I was leaning against a wall and I was high as shit. I heard a sudden crash in the hallway and then someone screaming and J came back into the living room and announced, "Alright, all you fuckers can get on out of here, property damage has been achieved!"

There was some jovial laughter and Quil came in with my coat from the kitchen and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me up, I struggled with my jacket until I felt the couch back under me, I blinked and looked up at Quil who was laughing at me. From my now seated position I got my coat on and he helped me up again. I swayed on my feet and next thing I knew I was crashing against Quil's chest and his arms were around me keeping me from hitting the floor.

I manage to steady myself and say, "I'm sorry Quil; I'm all fucked up right now."

He laughs and shakes his head and we head out to the car. He asks, "Do you want me to take you home or do you want to hit up the diner for some drunk food?"

I ponder it but I'm not really capable of making decisions at this point so I garble something out and he just laughs and says, "Ok, diner it is, you need to sober up a little."

****Quil POV****

I drive around the corner to the diner, if Bella wasn't so fucked up we probably would have walked but she had smoked one of her joints to the face on top of the two she had shared with the other 6 or so people who were smoking and she had ended up drinking most of the bottle of citrus flavored vodka that she'd brought from her place.

J's parties always end the same, people who are fucked up beyond all recognition, and for some reason with him and his roommate Embry needing to replace their bathroom door. Generally I'm the one who ends up on designated driver duty because Bells gives me her sad pouty eyes when I bring it up that it wouldn't kill her to be DD once in a while. I don't really mind I just like to complain sometimes.

The truth is I love to be her designated driver because the fact that she trusts me to take care of her when she's at her most vulnerable tells me that she trusts me more than anyone else.

I shake myself out of my reverie and get out of the car, Bells is halfway to passed out and I know that if she does she'll end up getting really sick when I wake her up when we get back to Charlie's.

I open her door and lean down into it and nudge her, she shakes her head and asks me something but I'm not sure what it was so I just say, "Bells we're at the diner, you have to get out of the car and come in and get something in your stomach or you're going to be in big trouble when you wake up this afternoon."

She groans a little but swings her legs out of the car, I see her skirt rising up her thigh a bit and pull my eyes away as I grab her arm and help her out of the car. We walk into the diner and get a table and I push both glasses of water that the busboy sets down for us towards her.

She leans back in the booth and closes her eyes and I say, "Bella. Open your eyes. Come on girl you need to drink this water ok?"

She keeps her eyes closed but sits up and lifts the glass to her lips and takes a couple of sips. The waitress comes over and I order myself 3 different things and a French toast deluxe for Bella because she's going to need the food to absorb some of the alcohol in her stomach.

I watch as Bella finishes the first glass of water and opens her eyes and laughs as she says, "Ugh, Quil, I'm fucked up! I feel a little better now though"

She still looks pretty fucked but she's at least speaking coherently again and I know she'll be fine when she wakes up later. She finishes the second glass and the busboy comes and fills them again. This is part of the party routine, after a big night we always end up at the diner.

Our food comes and we dig in, she looks about 75% sober by the time we get the check and she tosses down a 10 at me as she finishes her final glass of water and we get up and go pay.

I drive her back to her dads with the windows open and she seems much more alert and awake but maybe she's just cold. I pull into the driveway and idle as she gets her stuff together. She turns to me and says, "Hey do you want to come in? We can watch some TV in the living room, dad will be asleep by now."

I think about it and decide why the fuck not, it's like 4am now but I don't have to work tomorrow so I can watch a movie or something. I throw the car in park and tell her, "Yeah sure I don't have work today so it doesn't really matter when I get home"

She smiles and we head up into the house, she tosses me the remote and snuggles up against my side as I skip through the channel guide looking for something to watch. I finally settle on Adult Swim on Cartoon Network and put down the remote and wrap an arm around Bells.

Taking our relationship to another level has been rolling around in my head lately but I have no idea how to do that. I've known for the past 2 years that there was a physical attraction there. Sometimes the tension between us was almost unbearable. But then there was the fact that she wasn't native. My father and grandfather would have a fit if I brought her to their home as a friend, that's why through 6 years of friendship she's never met them. It would be a lot worse if I brought her home as a girlfriend.

I don't know, Bella is an awesome girl but is she really girlfriend material? She's got a past, so do I but even with my looser ways hers is wilder, she drinks and does drugs on a regular basis, she's loud and brash and she's got metal head chic down to a science, I don't look at girls like that as girlfriends, they're hook ups, one night stands. I love Bella too much to do that to her. Don't I?

My mind has been running this all different ways and I have three main truths; first, I love Bella as a friend. She's been the one I've confided in and trusted with everything for the last 6 years. Second, I want her physically more than I've wanted anyone else. Lastly, I can't see myself dating her or having any kind of relationship with her.

She gets up and says, "I'm gunna get another glass of water, do you want a drink?"

I shake my head no and she heads into the kitchen. I watch as she comes back and drinks her water, her eyes on the TV. She relaxes back into the overstuffed couch and I wrap an arm around her shoulders.

I know that what I'm about to ask her is wrong, under the circumstances it's so wrong because I know she's high and I know she's had a lot to drink but I need to ask. I need to get this out in the open. I'm not going to promise her anything I'm just going to ask for what I want.

I take a deep breath and say, "Bella? You awake?"

She shifts against me and answers, "yeah, whatsup?"

I've had hookups and one night stands before but I've never been nervous asking for one. I guess because before this none of those women really mattered, Bell matters, we've been friends for so long and I don't want to lose that but sometimes no matter how much you want things to stay the same they change anyway.

So I take another deep breath and I ask, "Bella, would you think it's a bad idea or that it would be weird, if I asked if I could hook up with you?"

She takes a shaky breath and doesn't say anything for a long time, I'm starting to get worried and I wonder if I should just laugh it off and play it as a joke when she says, "umm I don't think that would be a good idea tonight Quil. I'm not saying no, just not tonight ok? I feel a little nauseas and actually do you mind if we call it a night?"

I smile at her and I can see that she's not rejecting the idea and she's right, tonight is not a good night, really I just wanted to put the idea out there to see if she would completely shut it down. Now I know that she's considering it.

I rub her shoulder a little and tell her, "Yeah B, that's fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

She nods and walks me to the door and I head to my car and drive home where I drag myself up to my room and lay down, the thoughts running through my head are oppressing me and I push them away and spend the rest of the early morning trying to get some sleep.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter… I hope you guys like it. It's not going to be a happy easy story. There's going to be drama and hurt and before the end a lot of you probably won't like me but I hope you stick around for the whole thing!**


	2. Phone Calls and Uncertainty

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters therein. I just play with them.**

****Bella POV the next morning****

I wake up with a slightly sour stomach and a dull throbbing at my temples. Charlie peeks his head in at me and says, "Bells it's almost noon hon, you should get up."

I wave an arm at him and say, "Yeah Dad, I'm up. Feeling a little rough is all."

He scowls and goes into Chief of Police mode, "Bella you didn't drive home did you? Who drove you to the party? Were you with someone you could trust?"

I roll my eyes, "Dad you know I didn't drive to the party. I was with Quil and after 6 years I'm pretty sure I can trust him. He drove me home he was my DD you know how it is."

Dad nods and goes about his business. In my head I'm rolling over the conversation I had with Quil early this morning before he left. My dreams last night had been very confusing; I had been hooking up with Quil, and while it was awesome and I was happy about it, it ended up ruining our friendship. I decided that when I talked to him today I would tell him I didn't think that us hooking up was such a good idea.

I didn't want to lose him as a friend; yeah we had wicked chemistry but in the end attraction would only get us so far. Quil and I regardless to how much we have in common we have more things that are different. I'm wilder while he's more reserved, he's more into happy pop punk and I'm into metal, he likes anime whereas I hate it, even though he has had his share of one night stands they were all fairly tame and he's only had one steady girlfriend, I haven't ever had a one night stand but my relationships were pretty crazy especially Paul we practically lived in bed and it was pretty wild.

When it comes right down to it Quil is fairly straight laced whereas I'm more of a free spirit I'm loud and feisty and I'd happily get into a fist fight with anyone who dared hurt my friends or family.

I get dressed for the day pulling on a Marilyn Manson fitted t-shirt and a pair of pink and black bondage style pants over my bra and panties. I check out the window to make sure Charlie has left for work and then cross over to the closet and take a small pink bong out of its hiding spot behind a giant teddy bear that was mine from when I was little.

I take out a 20 bag of weed from my desk drawer with the lock on it and pack the small hitter. Pulling a lighter from my purse I take a hit, hold the smoke and then release it. I smoke maybe half the bowl pack and go downstairs to make myself a grilled cheese. I eat my 'breakfast' and grab my purse from my room and go outside to have a cig.

As I'm sitting in the yard my cell rings and I see that it's Quil. I let it go to voicemail because I'm not in the mood to have that conversation with him yet. I don't want to hurt his feelings and it's not that I don't want to be with him physically, I've had a huge crush on him the last 2 years and my feelings have grown but I'm not willing to lose him as a friend because I'm horny and may or may not be a little bit in love with my best friend.

I decide to call Jared and see what he thinks. I hit his speed dial and he picks up after 2 rings, "_Hey Bells, what's up? I'm surprised you're up already you were fuckin trashed baby sis!_"

I laugh and reply, "trust me J if it wasn't for Charlie I would have probably went back to sleep but you know dad. Do you have time to talk me through a mini crisis J? I need like 20 minutes and your opinion on something but you can't tell Quil I told you and you can't mention it to anyone else, I'm serious J you have to keep it a secret!"

"_Sure Bells you know I always have time for you, I don't work today so we're good what's up_?"

"Well after we left your apartment Quil and I went to the diner, you know normal party routine. I was probably halfway to sober between the food and the 6 glasses of water I drank. So he drives me home and we're parked in the driveway and I asked if he wanted to stick around and watch TV for a bit. He says yes and we go inside, he put on King of the Hill on Adult Swim and we're watching it just chilling.

After a while he was being kind of weird and quiet so I went to get another glass of water because my stomach was getting a little messed from all the alcohol and I got back and we were snuggling on the couch you know just our usual. Well he turns to me and he asks me if I would think it was weird or a bad idea if he was to ask if he could hook up with me."

Jared cuts in before I have a chance to say anything else, "_Are you fucking serious? He tried to take advantage of you? Bells did he touch you? Are you okay? Call Charlie we'll take you to the hospital! I can't believe that asshole! You were so fucked up when you left! You had had a joint to the face, plus the other 2 we all smoked on top of that, and almost a whole fifth of vodka and he's putting moves on you? I'll fucking kill him!"_

I cut in, "Whoa, Jared! Hold up! He didn't do anything to me! I swear J he didn't touch me at all in a bad way, and you promised me you wouldn't say anything to him! You can't say anything to him J! I swear nothing happened. He just asked. I thought about it and told him that it wasn't a good idea at the time, that I wasn't saying no, just not right then and that I would think about it."

He sighs in relief, _"well thank God you're ok, and you're right I promised you I wouldn't say anything but if he had hurt you B, I promise I would've kept my mouth shut as I kicked his sorry ass!"_

I laugh and reply, "Thanks J you know I love you too right? What do you think I should do though? I mean I love Quil as a friend, we've been friends forever, he's the one I always asked for advice when I was with my exes and he's the one who helped me when I moved back in with Charlie after Paul and had no friends. I won't deny that over the years I've developed a bit of a crush on him and I think if we were to get together that it could be really good. I want to make him happy but I don't want to lose him as a friend, do you think it's possible for us to hook up and not have it affect our friendship?"

I hear him thinking, the silence drags on and he finally replies, "_Honestly B I wouldn't do it. I know you love Quil and that he's been your friend for a long time but the fact that he would even ask that when you were so fucked makes me angry. I mean furious! It could've waited for you to sober up; he could've waited one more fucking day before bringing that up! I just don't want him to use you B, but it's your life and you have to do what makes you happy. What do you think you're going to do?"_

I sigh sadly, "Well I tossed and turned over it all morning I had good/bad dreams that we went ahead with it and it was fantastic but that we ended up hating each other. I understand why you are mad at him J but he really didn't do anything to me I promise. I don't feel like he was trying to take advantage of me, but I see your point and I guess I'll take my dreams to heart and tell him I don't think it's a good idea."

J tells me he thinks I'm making the right choice and I reply, "I know, thanks J, for being there to talk to me about this. I had no idea who I was going to ask. I don't want anyone else to know about it. I shouldn't have told you about it but I needed the advice."

He tells me it's no problem and we hang up. Jared has really given me more to think about and I stub out the remains of my cigarette before getting up and heading back inside.

****Quil POV****

I wake up around noon and all I can think is _oh fuck, I fucked up huge. _I can't believe I asked Bella to hook up with me after the party last night, what the fuck was I thinking? Well that's an easy enough question, I was thinking of my very sexy best friend who I cuddle with all the time letting me do more than cuddle with her.

I go downstairs and my father stops me as I'm on my way to the kitchen. He looks me over and asks, "Where were you last night? I heard you come in at like 5am."

I reply, "I was just hanging with the crew dad, Jared had his annual Thanksgiving bash."

He looks at me like he knows that I'm not telling him the whole story before saying, "Yeah? Did you have a good time? I hope you didn't drive home drunk, son."

I roll my eyes and reply, "Yeah, it was a blast and no I didn't drive drunk, I was the designated driver for a friend so I wasn't drinking."

He looks like that satisfies his curiosity and heads out the door. I fix myself a bowl of cereal and sit down at the table mulling over what I'm going to do about this situation that I've gotten myself into.

I go back to my room and grab my phone and hit Bella's speed dial, I listen as it rings 6 times and goes to voicemail, "_Hey you got Bella, leave me a message and I'll get back to you."_

I cough and say, "Hey B, it's Quil I just wanted to call and talk to you about yesterday so uh, call me back. Bye."

****Bella POV****

It's around 4 when I finally listen to the message Quil left. He sounds anxious and kind of upset and I feel like a rock has dropped into my stomach. I sit around pretending to watch TV. At around 6 I go outside and light a cigarette before sitting on the swing and taking out my cell to call Quil.

I hit his speed dial and he answers after 3 rings, _"uh, Hey Bells. Whatsup?"_

I roll my eyes and answer, "I dunno man. You told me to call you so I'm calling you, what's going on?"

He sighs and says, "_come on B, don't be like that. I just wanted to talk to you. How are you feeling? I would think you'd still be in bed from the weed hangover alone."_

I'm starting to get annoyed so I decide to just rip off the metaphorical band-aid and put this shit to an end, "I feel fine man. Look I don't know what you wanted to talk about as far as last night goes but I just want to say that I thought a lot about it, I spent most of the early morning hours tossing and turning and when I finally fell asleep I dreamed that we went ahead with this and while it was completely awesome, in the end we hated each other!

I can't take that chance Quil. I can't take the chance of losing you from my life when you're pretty much the only reason I have a life in the first place. You took me under your wing when I needed someone the most; you introduced me to your friends and helped me realize that just because I was alone it didn't mean that I was **alone**.

I can't take the chance that we'll end up hating each other just because we're both horny and miss having people to be physically close with. You're my best friend man and I love you for that. I need you to know that I'm not saying no because I don't find you attractive or I don't think we have good chemistry. It's purely because I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life."

I hear him take a deep breath and I can almost hear him counting to 10 before he starts talking, _"I understand that Bells. I don't think I could ever hate you though. I think your dreams are playing off your subconscious fears. As much as you love and care for me and value our friendship I feel the same. I could never replace you in my life, for every hard time you got me through, for every one night stand you ran off when she wouldn't take a hint, you're my best friend Bell. Just keep it in mind ok? If you change your mind about it, I'm here."_

I told him I'd keep that in mind and we said our good-byes. I went up to my room and smoked a bowl before flopping down on my bed to call Jared and talk about the completely awkward conversation I had just had with Quil.

**A/N: Ok so Bella may or may not be in love with Quil, and he only wants a booty buddy. Leave some feedback. To the peeps who read both this and GBtM there should be a new chapter of that up later today. Thanks you guys for reading! **


	3. Merry Sort of Christmas Quil Kinda Sucks

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters and situations contained therein. I'm actually fairly certain I'll be changing the end pairing of this story. For right now it'll stay a Bella/Quil but I'm not sure he is who she'll ultimately wind up with.**

****Bella POV one month later****

It's been about a month since I told Quil that I didn't want to take our relationship past friendship. The last month has proven one thing to me; my name is Bella Marie Swan and I am a fucking LIAR! Every day since the idea was put in my head it's all I can think about! Every second that Quil and I are alone together it's the only thing going through my head!

We haven't hung out much since then but it's been fairly normal when we have. We still cuddle, he still puts his arm around me when I sit next to him, still holds my hand sometimes when we watch movies. It's 2 days before Christmas and he's coming over tonight so that we can exchange gifts. I get out of the shower and do my hair. It takes about a half hour and when I'm finished I stand in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear.

I decide on a pair of low-rise hot pink rave pants with my 'I heart Zombie' fitted t-shirt. I trade out my labret spike for a more conventional post and take a minute to tighten the connections on all my various body jewelry. Jared had taken me to get my belly pierced a couple of days after the Thanksgiving party. He was still so pissed at Quil that he couldn't even say his name without wanting to punch something. I had confided in him how I felt about Quil and he just told me over and over that it was a bad idea.

The sad thing is I know he's right but I don't know if I can keep listening to him. If there's even a chance that Quil wants me the way I want him, well, shouldn't we try? I know everything about that boy, doesn't that mean that I can make him happier than almost anyone else?

I sigh as I look around, it's 7 now and Quil had to cover a late shift at his parents store and he'd be over around 10, which gives me time to smoke a bowl and air the room out before he gets here. It's the one thing we argue about consistently, my drug use. When it comes to drugs Quil is straight edge, he drinks occasionally but that's it and even that is like a bi-yearly occurance. He doesn't smoke cigarettes, and he's never tried weed or anything else.

I take out a small glass bowl shaped like a mushroom from my hiding spot behind the teddy bear and pack it with the 20sack in my purse. Charlie's working the overnight tonight so I don't have to worry about him till early tomorrow morning, even if he was to come home he wouldn't be too pissed, he'd be disappointed, but not mad.

I smoke my bowl slowly, enjoying the high quality exotics that my other best friend Jacob Black grows. Jake and I had been best friends since we were little, we don't see each other much these days though, other than when I go to pick up from him because he's best friends with my ex-boyfriend Paul and he's still pissed that I dumped his friend.

On a whim I decide to text Jake, '_Hey Jake, we haven't talked in a while, I know you're still mad on Paul's behalf but it's been 2 years Jake, I miss your face. 2 minute drive through meetings don't count. –Bells'_

Ten minutes later he texts back, '_I miss you too chick, stop by Dad's sometime during the week and we'll catch up. –J'_

I smile at the sentiment; it'll be nice to see what Jake's been up to. I kill the bowl and put it away stopping to grab the can of Febreze on my way over to the window. I open it all the way and walk around my room spraying the Febreze before going and flopping down on my bed.

I jolted awake when the doorbell rang and made my way downstairs. Opening the door to find Quil standing on my porch with a small brightly wrapped box. I smiled at him and stepped aside so he could come in.

We climbed the stairs and went into my room; Quil walked over and sat in my desk chair frowning at the open window. I smiled at him as I went to my closet and pulled out his present. I noticed him still frowning at the window and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you scowling at my window Quil?"

****Quil POV****

I shrug at her question and answer somewhat nonchalantly, "I guess I'm just kind of cold, it is December after all Bella."

Really I'm pissed because I know that she's been smoking pot, Bella's drug use is the one thing I actively dislike about her. She justifies it by saying that sometimes she just needs to disconnect, that sometimes she just needs to empty her mind and relax. I personally think she could do that without herbal enhancers but what the fuck do I know.

She shuts the window and hands me my present, it's soft so I know that it's clothing of some sort. She sits on the bed holding her present and smiling gently at me obviously waiting for me to open mine before she opens hers. I tear the paper off of it shake it out and then jump up in surprise and delight, "Damn, Bells this is awesome!"

She got me a hoodie with Mario from Super Mario Bros on it doing a classic pose and holding a power mushroom. It was beyond awesome. I hugged her telling her thank you and that I loved it.

****Bella POV****

Quil seemed to really like the hoodie I got him, I was glad because I thought he would love it. He handed me the box and I carefully peeled the paper off and lift the lid on the box to find 2 small metal ear plugs, they're black with a red cherry logo but they're a much bigger gauge than the 6 I have my lobes at right now. I smile at him, "I love them Quil, what gauge are they?"

He shrugs nonchalantly as he says, "they're double zeros, I remember we were talking and you said that that was your ultimate goal on your ear gauge project so I saw these and they reminded me of you and since they were double zero I got them for you."

I bounced over and jumped on his lap hugging him tight, "that's so sweet man, thank you so much!"

He hugs me back running his hands down my back in a gesture that's not quite friendly and makes me shiver a little. I hop up off of him and go over to my DVD rack, "What do you feel like watching?"

He thinks for a moment before answering, "why don't you put in scrubs season 1 this way we can talk and have that on the background."

He seems a little tense so I put in what he suggested and we both go over to sit on my bed, I move the pillows so we can sit up against the headboard and Quil comes over and sits close to me and wraps an arm around me. I hit play on the remote and turn the volume down slightly before turning to Quil and asking, "So what's going on? You seem tense."

He sighs and takes a deep breath before going on this massive rant about Christmas and how it's such a shit time of year because he works at the store and it shows him just how fucking greedy our consumer culture has become and that his family is at it's worst because everyone is so worried about what they're going to get gift wise that the whole meaning of the holiday is lost.

It's weird but the longer he goes on the worse I feel for him, he seems genuinely distraught about this and I look in his eyes and something just clicks and I need to make him feel better. I close the gap between us and tentatively press my lips against his, effectively cutting him off mid sentence.

It's like the dam of every moment of pent up sexual frustration between us breaks and one minute we're tentative and the next we're going at it with anger and aggression and I'm not sure why we're mad; maybe because we waited so long to do this. Quil mashes his lips against mine, it hurts so good, he's biting and sucking on my lower lip as I nip at his upper.

He leans me back and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist while stroking my tongue against his. He sucks on my tongue as he moves his hands up from my waist under my shirt to my tits, he thumbs my nipples through the fabric and I moan into his mouth. My hands are in his hair pulling as he sucks and bites at my lips, it hurts but in a good way.

I gesture at him letting him know I want to be on top and he flips us over, I straddle his waist and kiss him again. I move down to his neck and lightly kiss it before sucking lightly on it gently biting down. I can feel his dick pressed against my center through our clothes. I want him to feel good, I want him to forget the depression he's been feeling so I work my way down to his belt.

I fumble with his belt for a minute and feel Quil's hand on my head, I look up at him quizzically and he asks, "are you sure about this B? I know you had a lot of doubts I don't want you to do anything you aren't sure about."

I smile up at him and reply, "I want to make you feel good Quil, I want to help you forget about all the shit that's weighing down on you. Just let me do this for you ok baby?"

He nods and lays back and I get his belt open, I undo his pants and slide them down his hips leaving him in just his boxers. I pause for a moment thinking about what I'm doing and hearing Jared in my head telling me this is a very bad idea. I push all thoughts aside and just focus on what I feel. It feels right to me to be with Quil this way, if I'm honest I've wanted to be with him for a long time.

I reach into his boxers and pull out his very hard cock. Quil's dick is just about perfect, it's slightly above average length and nicely thick, perfect. I stroke it gently for a minute before leaning in and wrapping my lips around the velvet soft skin of the head of his dick and just suck gently on it while circling my tongue around it. It feels so fucking good in my mouth and I slowly work my way down the shaft and back up to the head where I suck and lick all around it.

****Quil POV****

Holy fuck Bella is sucking my dick and shit it feels so fucking good. I've only had a couple of girls go down on me and B is by far the fucking best I've ever had, the way she works her tongue as she sucks me into her mouth is like fucking heaven. She pulls back till her lips are just wrapped around the head. She sucks gently swirling her tongue around it.

My hips are pumping involuntarily it feels so fucking good. I grab the back of her head and push her down on my shaft. She gags a little and I relax my hand on the back of her head so she can pull back to where she's comfortable. She does her thing for a fucking hour, getting me close to the edge 4 times before she starts swirling her tongue around the head fast sucking at the same time and I pant out, "B, gunna cum, oh fuck Bella"

She just keeps going as I cum down her throat. I collapse feeling completely exhausted. She gets up and goes across the hall to the bathroom and I hear water running. I take the time to pull my pants up and redo my belt, maybe 4 minutes later she comes back and puts the next disc in before coming over and giving me a kiss, I can taste the toothpaste in her mouth and am thankful that she brushed her teeth before she kissed me after what we just did. She sits back down next to me and I wrap an arm around her and we watch the movie.

We make out a little bit more while the DVD plays in the background when Bella asks me something I really wish she had thought of before hand, "So uh, what does this mean? Are we still just friends or friends with benefits or are we taking this to the next level?"

Fuck. I sigh, "Umm I love you as a friend, you know that right? You're my best friend and have been for years I love spending time with you and I want you badly but I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now period."

She looks confused, "You're not looking for a girlfriend or you don't want ME as a girlfriend?"

I take the out she provides and tell her, "I just don't want a girlfriend right now. It has nothing to do with you, I'm just happy being single. I mean this isn't going to be a regular thing right? Maybe just every once in a while if we both feel like it, I don't feel like this is something we should broadcast either you know? It's no one's business what we do together and I'd rather just keep it between us."

She agrees that we can keep it between just the two of us and that it definitely won't be an every day occurrence and we promise each other that we won't let it affect our friendship. We go back to watching the movie and she ends up falling asleep, I let her sleep against my shoulder until I hear her mumble in her sleep, "I love you Quil"

Fuck… I know she's asleep but that's so not something I wanted to hear because I don't think she means it in a friendly way. Then again she's obviously dreaming so maybe I'm reading too much into it. I gently wake her up and tell her I'm going to head out and that she should come lock her door. She waves me off and tells me Charlie will be home in a few hours anyway so I go and let myself out.

I get in my car and head back to the Res trying to figure out my next move. I know Bella has real feelings for me now. I don't return those feelings and I know that I shouldn't ever let things get physical between us again knowing how she feels and that I don't feel that way but at the same time I still want her as much as I did before, hell physically I want her more that was far and above the best fucking blowjob I'd ever gotten and I'd been with some girls who had way more experience than Bella.

I kind of shrug to myself, and push the thoughts aside, I'm already an asshole may as well enjoy it while she's willing to do it.

**A/N: So yeah this story took a turn, it definitely in the end won't be a Bella/Quil, still not sure who she's going to actually end up with so I'm going to leave it categorized as a B/Q for now until I have more of an idea what the outcome will be. It's definitely going to be a lot more angst ridden than GBTM **


	4. Say What Now?

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Again this story is rated M and contains strong language, lemons, and drug use if you are under 18 or any of that shit offends you then this is not the story for you! Everyone is OOC and all human.**

****Bella POV****

I wake up the next morning and my lips are swollen and bruised. It hurts but it hurts good. It makes last night real to me, before I felt the stinging in my lips I thought it had been just another lifelike dream. I know that Quil said he doesn't want a girlfriend right now but he also said it has nothing to do with me just him wanting to be single.

I get up throw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and head downstairs. Charlie is at the kitchen table and he does not look happy, "Bella, why was the front door unlocked when I got home this morning?"

I shrug as I pull out a bowl and pour myself some cereal and sit down with it before I answer, "Quil left about an hour before you were due to be home so I didn't bother locking up behind him."

His face turns red with anger, "Damn it Bella I know this is Forks but we have crime too! If we didn't I'd have been out of a job a long time ago! What would you have done if right after Quil had left a stranger came into the house, found you in your room, and beat or raped you? Would you be able to stop something like that from happening?"

I sigh, I know he's right but he doesn't have to be so dramatic all the time, "Damn Dad, dramatic much? You're right I should have locked the door I was just so tired I hadn't expected him to stay so late and I didn't want to go downstairs."

He rolls his eyes, "Bella you know that I do my best to stay out of your affairs, you're 22 and can make your own choices, sometimes I worry about you and that boy though. He's polite enough and seems to be a good friend to you but there's something there and I'm not sure it's a good thing."

I roll my eyes back at him, "Dad you've always been here, you didn't check out mentally when Renee left you did your best with me and you're right I can make my own decisions and if Quil turns out to be a wrong one you can feel free to say 'I told you so' if it blows up in my face."

I go back to my cereal as Dad finishes his eggs before saying, "I'm going to bed Bella, I'm on nights this whole week, please remember to lock the door tonight regardless of if Quil is here or not."

I nod and wave him off, I finish my cereal and put my bowl in the dishwasher before heading out to smoke a cigarette. I pull my Blackberry out of my pant pocket and call Jared. It's relatively early but he sounds wide awake as he picks up on the third ring, "_Merry almost Christmas Bells!"_

I smile at my terminally happy older brother but I know he's going to be majorly pissed at me, "Hey Jared, what are you up to today?"

"_Not much the store's closed till after Christmas, why what's up?"_

I sigh a little as I reply, "Nothing really I just wanted to get together figured we could talk about some stuff."

I can practically see the frown on his face as he says, "_That's cool, everything okay?"_

I think for a second before answering, "Yeah, I think so. I'm gunna come down to the apartment okay?"

He replies, "_Yeah, that's fine, see you in about an hour okay?"_

I reply that that's fine and we hang up. I go in and take a shower careful to cover my hair with a shower cap so I don't wash the dye out yet, using the bottle of satin soap I carefully wash my belly ring checking the connections on the plain surgical stainless steel banana barbell to make sure that it's not coming loose.

Satisfied that it's healing nicely I finish washing up and get out, I use a dry shampoo on my hair and flat iron it, it looks good I'll have to wash it tomorrow and probably re-do my color but that's the least of my problems right now. I get dressed in a black corset style top with red embroidery flowers on the bodice and along the sleeves. It's kind of old world German style not really sexy but cute, I have class tonight so I pair it with a pair of black slacks and cute black slip on shoes.

I make it to Jared's apartment about 20 minutes late but he's used to that. I head up and let myself in with the spare key, he's in the kitchen on the phone with his girl Kim and it sounds like they're fighting, again. I wave at him as I go through to the living room and sit on the couch; Embry comes in asking, "What the hell are they fighting about now?"

I shrug, "fucked if I know Em, I just got here, chances are it's about the time he spends with me like always. I don't know what her deal is, I've told her multiple times that I'm not into J that way, she knows that he thinks of me as his baby sister so unless he has some sort of incest kink that I don't know about I don't know what her problem is."

Em shrugs, "She's just insecure, I mean you're a lot hotter than she is B, she thinks that J is lying when he tells her he's not interested. She's afraid that you'll change your mind about not liking him and he'll drop her for you."

I huff, "that's pathetic, really, I hate insecure bitches. I don't know how Jared deals with that, I lived that for 5 years. I could never do it again."

Em nods and turns the TV on to some daytime court show. I hear Jared in the kitchen still yelling at Kim, "Ya know something Kim, Bella is part of my family! She's not just a friend, she's my fucking sister she may not be my blood but she's my sister all the same and if you can't accept that then you and I are going to have to seriously re-evaluate our relationship because I'm not cutting her out of my life! She's family and that's that, you knew coming into this relationship that she was my best friend and part of my family; the terms didn't change on you without your knowledge. If you have a problem now then you and I can very easily be done and over with, that's your call."

He comes in and tosses his still ringing cell on the couch between us as he sits down and says, "I hung up on her, she's going to call every two minutes now. I don't understand her fucking deal! I don't know how many times both of us can tell her we don't think of each other as anything other than family. She always gives me shit when she knows you're going to be around or she'll call CONSTANTLY and leave me 800 messages about how I'm not answering and what am I doing that I'm not picking up."

I shake my head and pat him on the shoulder, "I don't know how you do it J."

We're talking about our plans for Christmas 20 minutes later when I'm cut off as his phone starts ringing again only this time it's his two-way tone and Kim's voice cuts in, "_Jared you better fucking pick up or we are fucking done. Bella, if you're touching my man, I swear to God I will beat your ass you fucking slut!"_

Embry sucks in a breath as he gets up and heads back to his room, J looks like he's going to kill someone and I finally have had it. I ask him real quick, "J are you ready to be done with her? If you are I'm going to do something, but if you're not just say so and I'll drop it and go chill with Em so you can deal with this."

He looks conflicted but nods and says, "yeah I'm ready, I can't deal with her jealous bullshit anymore it's ridiculous!"

I smirk at him a little and pick his phone up, I hit the two way button and start moaning, "Ohhh Jared, yeah baby just like that. Mmm yeah J fuck me hard!"

I'm moaning and groaning like the slut that Kim already thinks I am and Jared suddenly breaks me out of my fake sex haze as he groans out, "fuck yeah Bellllaaa. You're so fucking hot babe!"

I let my finger slip off the two-way button and collapse onto the ground laughing my ass off as Em comes running out into the living room with a shit-eating grin on his face. Kim has hit her two-way and is screaming and calling me names and just going ballistic when Em grabs the phone and joins in like we're having a fucking threesome.

I'm still rolling around on the floor J is on the couch holding his stomach and laughing so hard I think he's going to bust something, his face is bright red and he's gasping for breath.

Em finally just turns J's phone off and falls down on the floor next to me laughing. About 20 minutes later we finally get shit under control and I get up and go sit next to J on the couch as he asks, "So what's going on with you B? You said you had something you wanted to talk about?"

I glance at Em who catches the hint and peaces out to go back to his room and call Deanna to make sure Kim didn't call her and start some bullshit. I listen to make sure that his door clicks shut and spill it, "Umm, don't be mad ok? I kind of hooked up with Quil last night. I know you think it was a bad idea but I don't know J, it just felt really right to me and I had to do it."

J is gaping at me with his mouth open and his face is turning bright red. He gets off the couch and starts to pace and I know he's really pissed, "What do you mean you 'kind of hooked up' with Quil? Damn it B, we talked about this! Remember? I said 'it's a bad idea B, if he couldn't restrain himself from trying to get in your pants for one fucking night when you were high and drunk as shit what's to say he wants anything more from you than a piece of ass?' Do you not remember that conversation Isabella?"

Oh shit, he did NOT just call me Isabella, and now I'm pissed, "Now wait just a fucking second J, first off don't EVER fucking call me Isabella! Second, you don't know Quil the way I do. He would NEVER use me that way! We've been friends for the better part of a decade; he just wouldn't do that to me!

Yes I remember you telling me your feelings on the matter but this is MY LIFE, not yours you have no right to tell me how I should live! I stayed out of your bullshit problems with Kim for the last year I never pushed you to dump her for being a possessive psycho bitch, I never put myself in the way of your happiness! Why can't you do the same for me?"

J is staring at me and running his hands through his hair in exasperation, he sighs and says, "Bella I don't want you to get hurt, I know you think I don't know Quil like you do and you're right but I DO know him well enough to know that you aren't his type. Christ his father and grandfather are the two most racist men on the Res, you've been friends for almost 10 years, have you EVER met any of his family besides his mom?"

I goggled at him in shock, "No, but that has nothing to do with Quil, J. It's unfair of you to put his father and grandfather's prejudices on him!"

Jared looked pissed, "Damn it Bella I'm trying to save you from having your heart broken! I know you love him but he doesn't love you romantically I guarantee it! Have you ever met Quil's old girlfriends?"

I shake my head in the negative, I hadn't ever met his exes not even the one he was dating when we first started hanging out for real, I had however met a bunch of the girls he had hooked up with. Most of them were girls I knew from the scene or I met them because they wouldn't take the hint that he was done with them.

J continued on, "I didn't think so, well let me tell you about them, they were preppy bitches who listened to bubblegum music and shopped at Hollister. Now, you've met some of the girls he's hooked up with right? The one's he's had one night stands with? You know, the girls he calls Hit it and Quit it's"

I nod the affirmative and sit down on the couch looking at my lap because it's starting to sink in where J is going with this. I don't want him to but he continues, "Now, which group do you fit in with B?"

He tilts my face up so that I'm looking him in the eye as he tells me, "I love you baby sis, I don't want him to use you like you're some whore at a bar. He owes you more than that. Hell he owes himself more than that! I know he loves you but baby he's not in love with you. Unless he wants to properly date you don't let this go on. If you do please don't tell me about it because I can't stand to watch you setting yourself up to be hurt like this."

I nod and tell J that I have to go. I decide to take Jake up on his offer to stop by Billy's before I have to go to class.

I drive over to Billy's and see Jake's VW Rabbit in the driveway confirming he's home. I park behind him and go up and knock on the door. Jake answers it wearing his signature grin and a pair of cut off shorts with a black wife beater. He's grown out a goatee beard thing and his hair is long and tied back in a ponytail, he's also wearing a pair of black docs.

He scoops me up in a hug and swings me around yelling, "BELLS!"

I laugh and beat at his shoulder, "Put me down Jake!"

He drops me onto the floor and I stumble but gain my balance before I fall, I take a good look at him, "What the fuck's goin on Jake? You look like shit!"

He looks a little uncomfortable as he tells me, "Nothing B, just dealing with some shit right now. Paul and I are not getting along right now and Nessie is breaking my balls big time!"

I look at him confused, "What's goin down with you and Paul? Last I heard you guys were BFF's. Also, how is the Loch Ness Monster breaking your balls?"

Jake scowls at me answering, "Well honestly Paul's beef is that I told you to come by and he's pulling the 'your boy's old lady is your boy's old lady for life whether she's with him or not she's off limits.'

Nessie is my old lady, Vanessa is her name but I call her Nessie, she hates it but whatever! She's pissed because we've been together for the last year almost and she brought up getting engaged and I laughed in her face."

I roll my eyes, what the fuck, "Dude, that's so lame! I'm gonna call Paul and set his ass straight, you and I have never been more than friends, hell we're practically family and he needs to get the fuck over it and move on. It's been two years, he's had at least 4 girlfriends and 20 one night stands in that time I'm sure so why is he still getting involved in my shit? I didn't give him shit when he joined that motorcycle club I didn't come down and beat that skank Kaycie's ass when she started talking shit on me about how I had decorated our old place. I stay out of his way and he needs to do the same!

As for your lady probs I dunno Jake if she wants to get hitched and you don't you need to quit it because chances are if she's shady she'll try to trap you if you know what I'm saying."

He nods confirming, "Yeah I know, she tried to get me to stop wrapping it when we fuck. Told me she's on the pill now, you know that shit's just code for 'you're gunna give me a baby whether you want to or not' fuck that shit. I'm probably gunna dump her ass when I see her tomorrow. It depends if she's gotten this marriage thing out of her system or not."

We sit down in his living room and he pulls out his grinder and throws some bud in it grinding it up and pulling a cotton candy flavored blunt wrap out of the end table drawer. He rolls it and sparks it taking a couple of drags and then passing it to me.

I hit it taking a big drag and holding it for 5 seconds before exhaling as Jake asks, "So do you wanna tell me why Quil was up in my face this morning about selling to you?

I gasp and suck back in the smoke I was just exhaling and start choking on it. I'm coughing and sputtering trying to get my breath as Jake comes over to me saying, "Shit B! I didn't mean for you to take it like that! Breathe girl!"

I finally catch my breath and choke out, "He WHAT?"

Jake nods, "Yeah he showed up here probably around 9:30am, rang the bell, and tried to punch me when I opened the door! Told me that if I wanted to fry my brain with that crap that was my choice but that if I wanted to stay healthy I wouldn't sell it to you anymore. I told him if you wanted it I would give it to you no charge and there wasn't nothing he could do about it at least with my shit you know it's not laced or grown in some shady basement or something. Motherfucker threatened to call the cops! I told him go the fuck ahead I have a medical grow op card for my dad and he can't prove that I'm selling to anyone else."

I shake my head trying to clear it and wrap my head around this shit. Oh he and I are gunna have it out. This shit is ridiculous, I know he doesn't like that I smoke but that's my choice like being a goody two shoes is his, I don't rag him for that why can't he show me the same respect?

I finally get my breath back and I tell Jake, "I'm sorry he did that, Jake. I had nothing to do with it and you can believe that he and I will be having a talk about this. Just because we hooked up one fucking time doesn't give him the right to bully my friends about shit that is MY decision.

I'm not making excuses for him but he doesn't know all the shit with Renee so he doesn't really know why I smoke, the few times he's asked I brushed him off and just told him I need to disconnect every so often and turn my brain off."

Jake looks shocked, "wait, you and Quil? Oh Bella, that's such a bad idea…I mean I know it's not my business but Quil's family is all about native blood. He'll never see you as more than a casual hook up."

I scoff, "I think you're wrong, Jake. I think him coming here today and doing what he did proves that he sees me as more."

Jake rolls his eyes, "see this is the problem with chicks. They say they don't want a guy to control them but they fall all over themselves for that caveman shit! That's what got you hooked on Paul way back in the day, you guys went on one date and he saw that Mike guy staring down your shirt and beat the crap out of him."

I look at the clock and see it's getting late, "I gotta go Jake, I have class tonight and we're having a test first thing."

I get up and give him a hug as he tells me, "I got you when this shit blows up in your face, B. When he breaks your heart call me and we'll hang out and I'll get you through it. I love you girl, I'll see you soon."

I tell him he will and go out to my car and start the drive to PA.

**A/N: So basically everyone but Bella knows that this thing with Quil is a bad idea. Unfortunately she has to find that shit out for herself. I'm going to warn you now that the fallout is going to find Bella doing some things that are extremely OOC even more than her bad girl persona try not to judge her it's all just a bump on the path.**


	5. WTF? He is not divorced!

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. I just want to remind everyone that this story is rated M it contains strong language, sexual themes, drug use and general adult content. This chapter features some very OOC behavior between Bella and Sam. You've been forewarned! **

****Bella POV 2 weeks later****

It was 2 weeks later when Quil showed up at my house. I had gotten off of work and he was on my porch when I pulled up at home. I hadn't spoken to him since I found out what he'd done to Jake; I had been ignoring his calls and texts. If he tried to get me on instant messenger I would x his message out and sign into another screen name. I was pissed at him, thinking I was making a bad decision was one thing, but he had no right to threaten my friends.

I got out of my car and walked right past him without even looking at him. Dad wasn't home so he took advantage of that fact and followed me into the house. I continued to ignore him as he shut the door behind us. I went into the kitchen and started taking things out to cook dinner for my dad and me. Quil came up behind me as I was washing potatoes in the sink. He put his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck in a way that made me shiver and he asked, "Why have you been ignoring me, Bella? I've been trying to call you for the last two weeks, you haven't called me back, you haven't returned my texts, or even talked to me online. What's the deal?"

I spun around and shoved him hard only succeeding in moving him about 2 inches but it was enough to get some space between us as I started yelling, "You want to know what the DEAL is Quil? The fucking deal is how dare you go to my friends' house and threaten him! How DARE you threaten to call the cops on Jake! How dare you go behind my back and interfere in my life! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Quil took another step back his face going hard and his eyes darkening as he said, "I think that I'm your friend Bella, your best friend at that! Look I'm only looking out for your best interest. I don't understand why you need to do drugs Bella!"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down before this got out of control, "Why do you care what I do? We're friends yeah I get that, but generally speaking, friends can have different lifestyles and manage not to judge each other. Why can't you just accept that I live my life the way I want to? There's nothing wrong with smoking some herb, you've never even tried it! I don't try to make you though now do I? No, because I respect the choices that you've made in your life. I think you owe me the same respect!"

Quil looked at me and said, "Well you know I could never date a girl who chooses the things you've chosen Bella."

I looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a third eye, "Oh really? So it doesn't matter to you if I love you or if I know you better than just about anyone else? Our history doesn't matter to you? Is that what you're saying? Because I smoke pot I'm not good enough for you?"

Quil quickly does a 180 but the damage is done, "No, that's not what I'm saying Bella! Not at all! I care about you and it's because I care that I wish you didn't do drugs. Look I just don't think a relationship could work between us, we're just too different. I don't know if that will change, I think it could but I don't know."

I felt my heart crack a little as he said that, I looked down at my feet, saying in a small voice, "Oh. I see. I guess I can understand that. I guess it's good that what happened between us only happened the one time. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. However this means that you need to be my friend and respect the choices I have made for my life. You're right you don't know why I smoke pot, that's my choice too; I don't have to justify my choices to you. Just do me the favor and respect them okay?"

He walked over and hugged me, "it's for the best Bells, and I don't want it to ruin our friendship either. We're just way too different I think. I'll try to back off the drug thing ok?"

I nodded and he left. I was feeling pretty low and I decided that Dad would have to fend for himself for dinner. I went upstairs and got a shower getting out I did my hair drying it and then flat ironing it before pulling it up in a high ponytail.

I went to my dresser and picked out a bra and panty set it was a black bra with a silver star print and a tiny matching thong. Putting them on I went to my closet and picked out a black and pink plaid pleated miniskirt and paired it with a hot pink fitted t-shirt with a v-neck and a black rose burnout design. I went with dark purple eye shadow with heavy black liner and a burgundy lipstick.

I left a note for Dad and got in my car headed into PA to a club that was having showcase of local metal bands. I parked my car and walked over to the club. Heading to the club I saw the line was around the corner, I was freezing so I skipped the line, approaching the door the bouncer gave me the once over and waved me in. I showed him my ID and got my booze band and went inside. I made my way over to the bar and positioned myself strategically off to the side but still in sight of the bartender.

I had brought only enough for 2 drinks but judging from the crowd of mostly 20 something dudes it wouldn't be hard to score free drinks all night. Sure enough 2 minutes later a tall built Quileute guy approached me with a lame pick up line, "Hey there sexy, what's a pretty little thing like you doin here all by yourself?"

I laughed and flirted a bit hoping that he would offer to buy me a drink, "I guess I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along, I'm Bella, what's your name?"

The guy had had a lame pick up line true but he was pretty hot, 6'4 and built like he spent days in the gym. His long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, I got caught up in his forest green eyes and he was rockin a sexy as hell goatee with a day or two worth of stubble on his face wearing faded loose fit jeans with black construction boots and a black wife beater with a leather motorcycle vest. His arms were heavily tattooed not quite to the point of being full sleeves but close, as I looked closer I saw the tattoo for the Wolf Pack which was a motorcycle club down in La Push that both Jake and my ex Paul belonged to and I looked closer at his vest and realized it was his cut. Hottie wrapped an arm around me and said, "I'm Sam. Can I buy you a drink, beautiful Bella?

I smiled at him and said, "I'd like that but I have to tell you that one of your brothers considers me his old lady."

In the interest of fairness I had to tell him the truth, it wouldn't be fair for him to get in trouble with the club because I had kept it to myself. Paul and I hadn't been together in over 2 years but in the eyes of the club I was his old lady even though we had already been over when he was patched in, I was the one on his emergency contact sheet to be contacted in the event that he needed bail, was in the hospital, or God forbid died, it probably didn't help that I did answer and show up when he needed bail or was in the hospital.

I had tried multiple times over the last 2 years to get him to change it but he refused, he had been trying to get me back claiming that he'd changed and that it wouldn't be the same but I kept my distance. I asked him the last time probably about 6 months ago and he told me, '_Bella one day you'll give me a chance to prove to you that I've changed and that things will be different between us. I love you Bella."_

The things Paul said were one thing they were sweet and I often almost actually believed him, but he was still living with that bitch Kaycie, he had moved her in to his place about 2 months prior to this conversation. So I put him on the spot asking, '_What about Kaycie? I don't think she'd be too happy to hear that.'_

He had told me not to worry about her that she was just there because he had to at least try to move on, that he would drop her in a second when I decided to give him another chance with me. It felt kind of good especially because Kaycie hated me and never failed to take jabs at me when she knew I could hear her, but at the same time I didn't want it.

Sam was looking me over, I guess trying to figure out if I was worth the beating he might catch for it later, he considered for a moment and asked, "which one? Are you his old lady?"

I rolled my eyes a little knowing what was going on. I answered, "Paul Dixon, big dude with a black Harley with a red tribal design, the chick who goes with him to club events is a curvy blonde with his name tattooed on her chest. I shouldn't be his old lady, we've been broken up for over 2 years but I'm the one on his emergency contact sheet in the event of jail, accident, or death, so in the eyes of the club I am."

He nodded and I guess he decided I was worth the trouble he might get into, and he asked, "so what are you drinking mama?"

He got the bartender and ordered a shot of Jack for himself and I got a lemon shot. I was watching him shoot it back when I noticed the line on his left ring finger; I took my shot after he did his and asked, "So you got an old lady of your own at home Sam?"

He shook his head vigorously and said, "Nah, mama, I'm recently divorced. Just couldn't bring myself to take the ring off till just recently. Can I get you another shot?"

I nodded in the affirmative and he ordered me another drink. I took the shot and wandered off onto the floor to dance as the first band launched into their third song of the night. I saw Jake and some redhead dancing across the bar and I made my way through the crowd over to say hi, I bumped Jake from behind and he turned around smiling as he saw it was me and exclaiming, "BELLS! I didn't know you were coming to this?"

I fell into rhythm with him and said, "Yeah I got into it with Quil and figured I'd rather come out than stay home and wallow. I dunno I just don't get why he's so dumb that he can't see that we'd be great together. He thinks we're too different. Paul's not here right?"

He shook his head, "Nah, he's not here, did you want to see him? He's probably home but bitchface is probably there too just so you know."

I shook my head, "No! I just wanted to be sure he wasn't here. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

He jumped I guess he had forgotten about the redhead who was standing behind him looking like she wanted to kill both of us, he brought her forward and introduced her, "Nessie this is Bella my best friend since we were in diapers practically! Her dad has been my dad's best friend for like over 20 years. Bells, this is my old lady, Nessie Cullen."

I blinked for a minute not sure if I had heard him right, "wait a minute, did you say Cullen?"

She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I looked at her trying to see if she looked like them but didn't see a resemblance so I asked, "are you related to the Cullen's in Forks?"

She nodded again, "Yeah, Carlisle is my dads cousin. I used to spend summers with them all the time, probably up till middle school."

I gasped, "Oh wow! That is a trip! I dated your cousin Edward all through High School. I have to go, it was good to see you Jake. Nice meeting you Nessie, give my regards to Carlisle and Esme."

I made my way back to the bar and another random guy bought me a couple of shots. I finished them and politely brushed him off when I saw Sam on the other side of the bar. I made my way back over to him feeling very nicely buzzed and he smiled when he saw me revealing very straight white teeth with a bit of a predatory glint to them. He bought me another shot and I took it eagerly as he put his arm around me again.

With the alcohol haze in my brain I was thinking about Quil, fuck him! Fuck relationships really. Why was I wanting to get back into another relationship anyway? I loved being single! No one to answer to! No one to tell me what to do! I looked at Sam and suddenly I wanted to know what it was like to just hook up with a stranger. Do the one night stand thing, I mean fuck I'm 22 and Quil is the most casual hook up I've ever had but he had been my best friend for so long I couldn't think of him as just a hook up.

Sam and I started dancing he had his arms wrapped around my waist and I turned around grinding back against him. He was nuzzling on my neck and running his hands all over my body I slit my eyes open and saw Jake starting at us, he did not look happy. I turn back around and wrap my arms around Sam's neck pulling him down so I can whisper in his ear, "Maybe we should get out of here, my ex's best friend is here and I think he just spotted us, want to go somewhere quieter before he sees your cut or your tatt?"

Sam's hands moved down my back to cup my ass and he groaned in my ear, "Yeah, I know just the place."

He took my hand and pulled me out of the club and into the street, he took me to his car, it was a big black double cab truck. I looked at him questioningly as I asked, "no bike?"

He grinned, "Nah, not tonight, had a feeling I was going to get lucky."

I laughed, "Well where did you want to go?"

He helped me into the truck before going around to the drivers' side and getting in. He started up the truck and said, "I figured we'd go for a ride, I know a nice secluded place where we can get to know each other a little better."

"Whoa, hold up! I assumed you had a place! I can't just go off to the middle of nowhere with you dude, I don't know you like that!" I was starting to panic and I let a slight edge of it into my voice.

He rubbed my thigh comfortingly as he laughed, "Chill mama, I'm not a psycho or anything plus how many people just saw you leave with me? I'd have to be pretty stupid to hurt you after that many people just saw us together.

The thing is I'm staying with my brother and his wife since the divorce. My sister in law, Leah, she's actually my ex wife Emily's cousin so I can't exactly bring you through there. I know this place, it's really private, I swear no one ever drives through it; it's totally secluded! If you don't want to go tell me now, if you want to have a good time though then come."

I thought about it for a minute, most of my body was screaming at me to get the fuck out of this mans car and go the fuck back home, but the part that was connected to where he was rubbing my thigh to the bottom of my skirt was telling me to take the chance.

I decided to go with the adventurous side and nod at him as I say, "Okay then, let's go!"

He pulled out onto the main road and about 5 minutes outside of the city turned off onto a service road behind a row of warehouses. I was really nervous, I had never done anything like this before, I was just tired of playing it safe all the time! I just wanted to have some fun no strings; no expectations have it out up front. I turned to him and said, "Hey, just so you know I'm not looking for anything out of this, you just got out of a marriage! I spent most of my teens and early twenties in controlling relationships, I just want to have some fun, and maybe if we have fun tonight we can make it a re-occurring thing but no attachments. We just have fun."

He nodded, "I am definitely in for that! Emily, my ex wife, she's the only girl I've ever been with. No joke either! We got together back in high school. Now I'm a free man and I just want to have fun."

We got out of the front seat and moved into the back. Sam kissed me hard he had caught my ponytail in one hand and pulled it hard jerking my head back and kissing his way down my neck. He sucked on my neck hard I knew he was leaving a hicky and I thought about stopping him but it felt fucking good so I just went with it.

He continued to suck down my neck stopping every inch or two to leave another hicky. He hit the neckline of my shirt and pulled back to pull it off of me. He tossed it into the front seat before reaching around to unclasp my bra and pull it off me.

He sucked my right tit into his mouth sucking and licking on it as I moaned while he pinched and stroked the left one in his hand. He switched off between them as I moaned beneath him. He pulled me up with him moving us till I was kneeling in front of him in the backseat. I hadn't even realized that he'd moved the front seats all the way up before we came back here or just how roomy the backseat of his truck was.

I undid his jeans and gasped as the biggest dick I had ever seen popped out in front of me. It was huge, at least 10 inches long and as big around as my wrist. Sam smirked at me as he took hold of my ponytail again and pulled my face closer to his dick. He touched it to my lips and I tentatively opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around the head, I sucked on it gently as I worked my tongue around it. Sam threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he rasped out, "oh girl that feels so fucking good!"

I took as much of his thick shaft as I could into my mouth, he had a grip on my hair and was forcing my mouth down more, I gagged and he loosened his grip letting me slide back a little. I worked him up and down using my hand to stroke what I couldn't take into my mouth, he was moaning and talking telling me I was a good little girl. I was so turned on by the pleasure he was getting and the way he was talking to me I almost came myself just sucking his dick.

Sam pulled me up so that I was kneeling over him, straddling his lap with my knees on the seat. He had pushed his jeans down off his hips but reached into the pocket before letting them fall to the floor of the truck. He handed me a condom and I tore the foil packet open and took it out. It was non-lubricated and I quickly slid it on him, he grabbed his throbbing cock and brought it to the entrance of my pussy pushing my panties to the side and popping just the head in.

I hadn't had sex since I broke up with Paul and he was so big that he was stretching me in ways I hadn't ever experienced before. I couldn't believe that this was just the head. I whimpered a little and he held still as I adjusted to the size of him. After about 2 minutes I had adjusted enough to slide myself down a couple of inches.

I moaned loudly and Sam grabbed my hips and slammed me down the rest of the way. I screamed out in mixed pleasure and pain as he thrust me up and down on his dick. I caught the rhythm and started to move with him squeezing my pussy muscles around his hot length. He pulled me forward and sucked on my tits as he thrust in and out of me.

He pumped in and out and I came with a scream. He pulled out of me for a second and positioned me on the backseat on my hands and knees as he knelt behind me and lined his dick up with my opening.

He thrust into me holding me tightly by my hips, his big hands wrapped around them. I knew I'd probably have bruises the next day but his hands were hot and they felt good on my skin. I started moving slowly against him taking him inch by inch in and out of my pussy squeezing the muscles around him as I moved. We were moaning in unison when I came again and I felt him spasm inside me as he groaned out, "Fuuuck Bellaaa! So tight. You feel so good baby girl!"

I collapsed onto the backseat and he pulled out of me, taking the condom off carefully and opening the window a crack and throwing it out onto the ground. I fixed my panties and skirt and grabbed my bra off the back of the drivers seat and put it on before grabbing my shirt and putting that back on as well. Sam had fixed his clothes and put his cut back on and I finally zeroed in on his patch and thought, "_FUCK_!"

I hadn't been able to read them in the dark club but here in his car he had the interior light on and I could read it clear as day, underneath his charter patches was a patch with the words 'Alpha Wolf' I had just had crazy stranger sex with the president of Paul and Jakes club! FUCK ME!

I started to worry but then I realized that Sam could change Paul's emergency contact without his permission, I sighed and said, "You're the president of their club."

He nodded and answered, "Is that a problem?"

I shook my head and told him, "No, it's not that. I mean I'm sure that you're going to ride Paul about this and while I feel bad that he'll be hurt by it we've been over for so long I don't know why he even cares. I just realized though that you could change his form. You could have him make Kaycie his old lady."

He shook his head, "No, girl. I can't make him do that. It would have to be his choice. Either way I'm not going to ride him about this either so don't worry about that. You and I this is just between us. I won't tell your man that I banged you."

It was him saying he wasn't going to ride Paul about fucking me that clicked something inside of me and I looked him in the eye and asked him, "Are you really divorced? I mean at this point I won't even be mad about it but I know how the guys in your club are, I know there's no way you wouldn't ride Paul about getting with me unless you're hiding the fact that we fucked from everyone and why would you do that if you're divorced?"

He looked uncomfortable as he said, "I'm sorry, I know that it was fucked up to lie to you about it, but no I'm not divorced. Emily and I have been together since High School I swear that this is the first time I've been unfaithful to her though. I want a divorce but she knows too much about the club I can't just leave her. It has to be her choice to leave, she honestly has me over a barrel."

I just gaped at him feeling numb and shell shocked, I let his words run through my head and I'm stunned to find myself not caring. What the fuck Bella? How do you not feel dirty and used? I don't know the answer to the question I just asked myself. Maybe it's because I never wanted more from Sam then a casual fuck anyway but him being married really doesn't bother me. In fact, it's kind of perfect actually, I don't want more and since he's married I don't have to worry about him deciding that he wants more and stalking me out. As I've never been involved in Paul's club activities I don't know Sam's wife so I don't feel like I owe her anything.

In the back of my mind I know that what just happened was beyond fucked up, this man lied to me about being MARRIED! It's not like he lied about his age or taste in music or something, he LIED about making a LIFETIME COMITTMENT to another person! So why don't I care? Why aren't I disgusted with both him and myself? Maybe because deep down I knew something was off, the fresh ring mark, not wanting to take me to his place, he never mentioned his last name.

I took a deep breath and looked at him, he looked worried that I was going to freak out, but cocky and sure of himself at the same time. I let out my breath in an unsteady rush and said, "Look, honestly it doesn't bother me that you're married, I know that it should but it just doesn't. However it does bother me that you lied about it. I know that I don't know you and I don't have a right to expect honesty from you but that's just human fucking decency! I'm not pissed about it though and I really don't know why I'm not pissed about it.

I'm not sure why it doesn't seem to bother me at all. I should by all rights be disgusted with both you and myself. But I'm not. Maybe because I didn't want anything more from this so I don't care that you actually CAN'T give me more. In all actuality it makes it safer for me. I don't want you as a boyfriend and with you being married I don't have to worry about you deciding you want me and stalking me out or something."

He actually laughs, he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close and kisses my neck again as he says, "Look I know that this is a fucked up situation but I'd like to see you again. Casually, no strings, no attachments, maybe we could work our way to being friends but until you either find someone new or you decide to go back to Dixon I want to hook up with you. Are you down for that?"

I think about it for a moment, am I down for that? Do I really want to be someone's piece on the side? At the same time it takes care of the horniness issue without bringing my friendship with Quil into jeopardy and I remain single and free to do whatever I want, whenever I want, and with whomever I want without having to answer a lot of questions. I nod and answer him, "Honestly, I think I am down for that. If I find someone else though you have to back off though ok? At this point in time I just want to have fun, and you're probably the safest guy to have it with but you can't lie to me either. If you're fucking other chicks besides your wife you need to tell me, don't put my health at risk okay? Any time you fuck me you wear a condom. Paul NEVER finds out about this okay? Can you promise me that?"

He nodded his head and said, "Of course! Please I know he'd freak. Actually, they'd all freak. One of our tenets in the Wolf Pack is loyalty to our spouses. We don't have parties where we fuck around on our old ladies like some clubs, we're family oriented. Unfortunately shit happens, hell guys weren't happy that Paul was bringing a chick to club stuff that wasn't his old lady but he explained it, and we gave him a pass. I give you my word on my club that you are the only girl I have ever fucked other than my wife for the duration of our marriage."

He drives us back to the lot where I parked my car and drops me off by it, he takes my cell and programs his number into it and gives me his to do the same, I put it in under Swan with just a first initial B and tell him why, "I'm putting it under B Swan this way if your wife goes through your phone she doesn't see Bella and ask why you have a chicks number. I'm going to change my message to the automated one with the number so if she was ever to call it she wouldn't know who's number it is just that it's the number in the phone, okay?"

He nods and pulls me forward to kiss me and says, "I'll see you soon girl. Go on home."

I get in my car feeling strange. I know that I should feel horrible. I just don't. What does that say about me?

**A/N: Okay so bad Bella! And Sam too! Try not to judge Bella too harshly, she's young and she's been pretty sheltered in her life, so now she's cutting loose in a big way but mostly it's out of hurt from what Quil said to her. That's no excuse but you have to remember she's not really a bad person she's just making a bad decision, sometimes you have to make bad decisions before making the right one.**


	6. Shit Happens

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. I own the Wolf Pack MC and hot ass Alpha Wolf MC President Sam Uley. As always this story contains adult language and content and is not intended for people under 18yrs of age. Just to let you all know this chapter contains a very out of character Charlie Swan all will be explained.**

****Bella POV the next day****

I woke up the next morning around 9 and lay in my bed staring at the ceiling and contemplating the person that I thought I was as opposed to the person that I actually was. It was safe to say that all the guilt I hadn't been feeling last night about having slept with a married guy had, with the metabolizing of the alcohol that I'd had in my system last night, finally decided to appear. I had slept with Sam, I still didn't know his last name he had put his name in my phone as just 'Sam', the only things I knew about him was he was Alpha Wolf of the Wolf Pack motorcycle club down in La Push that Paul, and Jake were a part of.

The club was new so far there were only 4 of them, but it was growing down there; even my best friend and honorary sibling Jared and his roommate Embry had been talking about joining up. The club was so new that they were pretty sure they wouldn't even have to go through a year long Prospect period. Pretty much the only guy in my age group who I hung out with down there, that wasn't at all interested in the club, was Quil. Surprise; Surprise.

I trudged into the bathroom and got into the shower. I made the water as hot as I could stand and stood directly under the heavy spray. As the water flowed over me I thought about Sam. Again I justified it to myself, Sam would have been cheating on his wife regardless of if it was with me or not. I was actually kind of doing her a favor because I had no designs of taking him for myself; I was just borrowing his fantastic dick. I convinced myself that it was a victimless crime, she would never know, Sam would never have to worry about me showing up at his house and outing him, and I got to have dirty hot sex with the hottest guy I'd ever seen!

Well second hottest because Paul still ranked as the hottest. He was slightly shorter than Sam at about 6'3 so they were within an inch height wise, but I'd be willing to bet Paul was more muscled than Sam. Probably not much but Paul was thicker more like an offensive tackle to Sam's power running back. Paul's face was more chiseled than Sam's he had slightly more rugged features, pretty much the only place I felt that Paul came up short to Sam was the size of his dick and even then I felt Paul was a better lover, not that Sam wasn't fantastic but still Paul knew everything about my body so he was better by virtue of that. By the end of my shower I had pretty much convinced myself that what I was doing was in no way right, but that it wasn't THAT wrong.

I dried off and got dressed pulling on a pair of baby pink rave pants and pairing it with a plain white fitted tee shirt. I flat ironed my hair debating a change of style. My hair went halfway down my back but I was thinking about cutting the purple out of it getting an edgier cut and maybe going back to my original dark red brown.

I pulled on my pair of 10 eye steel toed Docs and grabbed my phone sticking it in my pocket along with my pack of Marlboro Reds and going down for breakfast. Dad was sitting at the table looking a little green and sipping at a cup of tea as he grunted out a good morning to me as I came in and popped a strawberry pop tart into the toaster. He finished his tea and turned to me, "Quil called 3 times this morning, Bella."

I looked at him shocked, "What?"

"I said, Quil called 3 times this morning, Bella." Dad was not amused.

To be frank neither was I. He needed to figure out his damn mind, if we are just friends don't treat me like I need to answer to you. I sighed, "Sorry Dad, I don't know why he didn't just call my cell. The next time he calls I'll tell him to tone it the fuck down."

The toaster dinged and I put my pop tart on a small paper plate my butt just hit the chair when the phone started ringing. Dad threw up his hands and said, "Answer the damn phone, Bella!"

I got up and grabbed it off the cradle taking advantage of the long cord to take it out the back door so that Dad wouldn't be listening to me talk, "Hello?"

"_Bella, it's Quil. Look I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday."_

I rolled my eyes, "What is there to talk about? You were clear about how you felt, I was clear about what I expect from you if we continue to be friends I think that about sums it up. Why did you call my house 3 times before this, this morning Quil? You could have called my cell! You drove my dad nuts and he isn't feeling well this morning!"

"_Shit, I'm sorry, tell the Chief it won't happen again. Yeah I know I have to respect your drug use blah blah. Look I just want us to be okay; we haven't talked or hung out in over 2 weeks B. I miss you."_

I roll my eyes again and am glad he's not here to argue about it, "Look Quil, I'm not going to lie and say that what you said yesterday didn't hurt me because it did. Don't worry though I'll get over it I just really need some space right now. I don't feel like hanging out ok? Maybe next week."

"_Do you not want to hang out because you're really mad at me? Or because of the guy you were with last night at that club in PA?"_

At hearing that everything goes absolutely still, I feel myself start to panic, I'm holding onto the last bit of calm with every ounce of me as I grit out through my teeth, "What did you just ask? Did you follow me to that club, Quil?"

"_No, of course not! My cousin Collin was in one of the bands, he'd seen you in one of the pictures in my room of us together hanging out at one of George's parties and he recognized you. He said you left with some overbuilt member of the Wolf Pack MC. What the fuck is that about Bella?"_

I'm keeping it together by the skin of my teeth but I can feel my control starting to slip as I blurt out, "That was about getting laid, Quil. What is it usually about when a guy and girl leave a club together?"

Quil sounds royally pissed as he says, "_What the fuck, Bella? You fucked a strange man you met at a club? Are you really that fucking stupid? You could get a disease! Or God forbid, pregnant! Did you even know his name Bella?"_

I'm honestly too shocked and pissed for words at this point as I snarl out, "For Christ's sake Quil we used a condom! I'm not a moron although it's clear that you think I am. By the way, yes I do know his name. No, I'm not going to tell you what it is.

We are not together Quil, that was your choice, so unless you want to change your mind you have no right to judge me or demand answers about what I do in my personal life. Yes I fucked a 'strange man' I met in a club, it felt fanfuckingtastic by the way, and I'll probably fuck him again. Do you have anything else to say?"

"_I just can't believe you Bella. I'll find out who it was. There are only 4 guys it could have been and I highly doubt it was Paul Dixon because at least you came to your senses about that piece of crap, so that leaves Jake Black who I doubt you'd fuck because you look at him like your own sibling, Sam Uley who's married and whose wife is pregnant, and Sam's brother Brady who is also married and to the biggest bitch in La Push so you had better hope it wasn't him cause if Leah finds out you fucked her husband she'll probably kill you. _

_So now I'm fairly sure you banged a married dude, so which one was it Bella? Alpha Wolf? Or was it Baby Brother? You may not want to tell me, but you will tell me, or our 6+-year friendship is over! I'm not joking when I say that Bella. I want to know as your friend which of those pieces of shit did you open your legs for?"_

I actually pulled back and stared at the phone for a minute not able to believe what I was hearing, I finally asked, "Quil, are you on drugs? Have you been drinking? Or are you really just this psycho? You have no fucking right! No right to talk to me this way. It's seriously none of your business who I fucked last night, and for the last time, I'm NOT telling you who it was and if that ends our friendship then so fucking be it! You need to back off Quil. If you're having some sort of crisis, I'll help you, but you need to back the fuck off of my personal life. You chose not to be with me and I haven't heard you say you've reconsidered so tell me what the fuck is going on with you?"

Quil sighed heavily and said, "_I'm sorry Bella, you're right, it's none of my business who you were with last night, and I'm sorry that I flipped out. I just. I love you, as a friend, and it hurts me to think that you would ever stoop so low as to fucking a married man. _

_Sam's wife is pregnant to boot so thinking that you could possibly be wrecking this child's home before he or she is even born just had me flipping out. You're right though; I have no right at all to judge you. I made my decision about our relationship and you accepted it. I guess maybe I feel more for you than I realized. This is just how it has to be."_

I was really confused, "What do you mean? If you have feelings for me why wouldn't you want to give us a chance?"

He evaded, _"We're just too different Bella. You have a completely different set of morals and values than I do. It doesn't make you a bad person, just a bad person for me as a partner. I'm sorry I really hope we can start hanging out again soon. I really have missed you Bella."_

I brushed him off using Jake's "sure sure" and we said goodbye. The nerve of him! I slammed the phone back on the cradle and went back outside to smoke a cigarette.

I sit down on the porch swing and take my pack of Marlboro's out of my pocket I open it up and decide to say fuck my morning and take out one of the joints I had tucked in among the cigs and lit it. I needed to take the edge off in a bad way.

Dad had gone up to sleep off his night shift and I wasn't even thinking of him catching me. So of course that's exactly what happened! I had just exhaled a lungful of the acridly sweet smelling smoke when dad stepped out onto the back porch. I cupped the lit joint in my hand, playing along. He sniffed in the air and turned to look at me, "What's that smell out here Bella?"

I shrugged, and told him nonchalantly, "I don't know, Dad. Must be one of the neighbors burning leaves or something."

Dad came to stand next to me and he inhaled close around me as he said, "The neighbors, Bella? Are you sure? Because it smells pretty strong right around here."

I laughed, knowing I was caught, I handed the joint to him, "Sorry Dad, you can take me downtown if you want."

Dad laughed as he sat down next to me and popped the end of the joint in his mouth; he picked up my lighter off the table and re-lit it, taking a deep drag in and holding it for 5 seconds before exhaling the smoke into the yard.

He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side as he passed me the joint. I took a hit holding it the same 5 seconds Charlie had held his before exhaling and passing the joint back to him. I asked him, "How are you feeling today, Dad? Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

He coughed as he exhaled his hit and said, "Maybe after this shit kicks in you could make me some eggs? Right now I'm still nauseous from the medication."

I nodded and took my hit. This was normal for Charlie and I in the last 6 months or so, ever since he had started his chemo after being diagnosed with Stage 2 liver cancer. His prognosis was good, he had excellent healthcare and was responding well to the chemo.

We first smoked together shortly after his first round of chemo, he had been nauseous for days and couldn't eat. I had just picked up from Jake and I knew that Dad had been given a medical marijuana card, but just hadn't been able to bring himself to use it. I hated that he was so sick, so I brought it up to him.

I said to him 'Dad you need to eat to get better I know this is gonna shock you and I hope you're not angry but I know they gave you a medical card. I want you to smoke this.'

I put my little pink bong on the table in front of him the hitter was already packed. Dad had argued for about 5 minutes, I finally had convinced him to do it because I started crying and asking what I was going to do if he died because he wasn't eating properly, who was going to take care of me, after all Renee hadn't even talked to me in over 12 years! Ever since then I had been picking up for him from Jake too and I tried to get in a smoke with him every week or so.

Dad squeezed my shoulder lightly and asked, "So where did you go last night?"

I laughed; the only time Dad and I ever really opened up to each other was when we were stoned, I could tell him anything and everything and he'd just shrug it off and give me advice, "I went into PA to one of the clubs that was having a local metal showcase. I met a guy that's why I was home so late."

Dad smiled at me passing me back the joint as he said, "Oh yeah? Nice guy?"

I shook my head, "Nice enough, but he's married, got a kid on the way too."

Dad looked shocked, "Did you know that before hand?"

Again I shook my head saying, "No, but yeah. He denied it but deep down I knew. He was a total hottie though so I let him lie."

Dad nodded sagely as he said, "Everyone makes mistakes Bells. Sometimes you have to make wrong decisions before you can make the right ones, are you planning on seeing this guy again? What ever happened to Paul? You know I always liked him, he took care of you but without taking away your ability to take care of yourself."

I shook my head, "To be honest I'm not sure right now, I know that I shouldn't, but I honestly might. Seriously dad? Paul? The man practically kept me locked in his house, he never wanted to hang out with my friends but he didn't really like for me to hang out with them either! When I moved back home I had no friends left!"

Dad looked at me considering, "Bella when you lived with Paul did you feel like you were missing the outside world? Did you feel alone? When did you notice you had no friends left? I remember spending time with you and Paul and you were very happy. I also remember spending a day with you, Paul, and those girls Jessica and Angela you used to hang out with.

Baby girl every time you left the room those two were all over him! Did you ever ask him why he didn't want to hang out with your so-called friends? He never wanted to tell you because he didn't want to hurt you and tell you that these girls weren't the friends you thought they were. I told him that if you asked me about it I would talk to you about it but you never did ask so I figured he must have gotten up the courage to tell you himself."

I sat there dazed; I couldn't believe this was happening! I took my hit and handed the joint back to dad and thought about what he had said. We finished the joint and Dad headed back inside while I pulled out a cigarette. I lit it and pulled my phone out of my pocket, seeing I had 3 texts. I opened my txt folder and clicked the first one open, it was from Quil and said, '_Bella, I know it was Sam Uley you were with. You need to stop this shit right now before someone gets hurt. You and I are going to have a long talk about this.'_

I sent him one back, '_I appreciate your concern Quil but you have no idea what you're talking about I don't even know Sam Uley. Do me a fav and mind your own fucking business okay?'_

The second one was from Jared, '_Baby Sis, I heard a distressing rumor that you hooked up with Sam Uley last night, please call me. ~J'_

I ground my teeth and shot back, '_J, I don't know where you heard that. My sex life is not up for discussion big bro and if it makes you feel better, I don't even know anyone named Sam Uley. I'll call you later ~B'_

The third message was from Jake, '_Bella who was that guy you left the club with last night? I could have sworn it was Sam Uley, but that's just not possible, call me back girl.'_

What the fuck? We were all the way in Port Angeles! How the fuck could so many locals have seen us? Had all of fucking La Push heard this by now?

I sent a text to Sam's phone trying to use innocuous language so that if his wife read it she'd think it was something work related, _'I'm getting lots of questions about that collaboration. Could use some help on the answers. Call me when you get a chance. –B'_

I got a call about 15 minutes later from him, "_What's goin on B?"_

I sighed, "I think we have a problem, Sam. Can you talk freely?"

He responded a little apprehensively, "_Yeah I'm in the truck on my way to a job, what's going on?"_

"My boys have been asking questions. Apparently my friend Quil's cousin was in the band that was performing last night when I left with you. He told Quil and God only knows who else. You guys don't exactly have a very extensive list of members and Quil knows it was either you or your brother. Also what the FUCK, SAM! Your wife is pregnant and you didn't think that was worth mentioning? I oughta kick you in your dick for that alone!" I exclaimed

Sam took a deep breath and he sounded truly shocked and angry when he replied, "Who the FUCK told you that bullshit Bella? Emily is not pregnant! If she was I would sure as fuck not have been fucking you last night! I know for a fact that she's not pregnant and if she is than she's going to have some God damn explaining to do because I haven't had sex with her in almost 10 months! I might be kind of a scumbag for cheating on my wife, but I'm not such a scumbag that I would cheat on my wife if she was pregnant with my kid!"

I know there's really not any way for me to verify his story but I don't see what he'd have to gain from lying to me about this so I calm down minutely and say, "Look, that's really neither here nor there, the real issue is besides Quil being up my ass about last night in a bad way Jake and my boy Jared have also both been asking questions. Jared as far as I know was not at that bar last night, which means that someone told him! I sort of doubt it was Quil because Jared hasn't spoken to Quil since Thanksgiving.

As of right now I've given all of them the brush off and told them that I didn't know who Sam Uley was, and that it wasn't their business who I slept with last night. The only one that's not going to fly with is Jake, he's in your club, he knows exactly who you are the only reason he's pretending not to know it was you is to give me the opportunity to tell him the truth. I'm going to HAVE to tell him the truth, Sam. He won't say anything to you about it though probably and he would never tell Paul. The wild card is really Jared and how he found out."

Sam took a deep breath and said, "_Wait, Jared Thompkins?_"

I confirmed Jared's last name and Sam continued, "_Shit, he and Brady must've come out after all, we've been talking to Jared lately about coming out with us and talking about Prospecting the club. FUCK! If Leah was with them we are in fucking trouble! She'll tell Em for sure but only after she kicks your ass on her own!"_

I laughed out loud at that, "Sorry, Sam. Look I know Leah has quite the reputation in La Push but I'm not scared of her! I've been in fights before and I can hold my own. If she comes at me and wants a fight I'll give her a fight. I'm sorry about this whole thing Sam. I never wanted to get you in trouble hell half the reason I've been convincing myself that what was going on between us wasn't too wrong was because I had no designs on being with you for real."

Sam took a deep breath and replied, "_Shit girl, you have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I'm sorry to you for dragging you into the middle of this fucked up shit. I brought all this down on myself and if Leah does tell Emily I'll tell the truth and tell them that you didn't know until it was already done that I was married. Look it's probably not a good idea for us to hook up again but I like you, you're a down chick and I think we could be real friends, let me give you some advice."_

He stopped and took a breath before continuing, "_you should give Paul another chance. He really does love you. That bitch he's with now is a pain in the ass. Half the reason he's still with her is because she got completely fucked and got his name tattooed on her and he feels bad about it because he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying and he basically gave her the go ahead to do it, which is also the only reason he moved her into his place because her parents flipped and kicked her ass out of their house when she came home with his name on her. Also I didn't know you hung out with that holier than thou piece of shit Quil Ateara, I fucking hate that guy, always running his mouth about shit he has no right talking about."_

I sigh and it turns into half a sob, "I don't know about me and Paul, Sam. I've been finding out that some of the things that I hated most about Paul weren't even things that truly had to do with him. I've been horrible to him the last couple of years. When he got into that accident last year half the reason I showed up to the hospital was to rub it in Kaycie's ugly face that I was the one they called and to beg him to change his damn form!

The nicest thing I did for him in that whole time was paying his bail that time he and Jake got arrested for vandalism. He's been begging me for 2 years to take him back and in most of that time I wouldn't even give him the time of day!"

Sam comforted me the best he could and we hung up a few minutes later. I decided to head down to Jared's apartment and we would talk about what had happened. I knew I was going to tell him the truth I was just really apprehensive about how much he already knew and how pissed he would be.

I got in my car and sent him a text telling him I was coming down, and started the drive down to La Push. I made it to J's apartment about 25 minutes later. Getting out of the car I noticed a tall athletic looking Quileute woman with brown hair watching me from across the street. I shut my door and the woman shouted at me, "hey Paleface Bitch! Yeah you! Fucking goth chick with the purple hair! How many homes are you gunna wreck down here? Who the fuck do you think you are sleeping with my cousins husband you fucking whore!"

I arched an eyebrow at her and stepped around the car so that she could see that I was wearing steel toe boots and yelled back, "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about Bitch but if you got something to say to me why don't you come on over here and say it!"

The woman I'm assuming was Sam's sister in law Leah strode across the street with her hands on her hips. She came right up and got in my face sneering at me as she said, "I know who you are you whore! You're the slut I saw hanging all over my brother in law at The Black Dog bar last night at that metal show! I SAW YOU leave with him!"

I sneered back at her and was about to snap back at her when Sam and a guy I didn't know came running up the street. I stood there as the other guy who looked too much like Sam to be anyone other than his brother Brady, grabbed Leah and pulled her back 3 feet. Sam stood in front of me in a protective stance and Leah's eyes went black with rage as she screamed, "Yeah that's right Sam! You protect your fucking whore! Protect the home wrecking piece of pussy, because that's all that fucking matters to you, right Sam? Don't even trouble yourself with the fact that Em is 2 months pregnant with your kid! You just protect the whore you cheated on her with! I should have known you'd fuck her over! You did it to me why not her too! I thought you loved her you piece of shit!"

Whoa, I just stood behind Sam speechless at the shit that Leah was shouting at him, Brady shook Leah sharply and said to her, "What did you just say, Lee? Did you just say that Em is 2 months pregnant?"

Leah nodded her head and he laughed at her, "you stupid bitch, the kid ain't Sam's! He hasn't fucked her in the better part of a year. Why the fuck do you think Sam was out at the fucking bar last night? You can only be turned down by your old lady so many times before you go out and start lookin for pussy somewhere else!"

Leah's face paled as she put a hand over her mouth and looked guiltily at the pavement. I took in her demeanor and couldn't help myself as I shouted, "HOLY SHIT YOU KNEW!"

Sam and Brady's eyes whipped to her and Brady grabbed her arm tightly as he spun her around to face him, he was nose to nose with her asking her in a tight angry voice, "Did you know that Emily was cheating on my brother? Leah? Did you know that she was pregnant with someone else's kid?"

Leah looks terrified and Sam has sunk down to the pavement sitting with his head in his hands resting his elbows on his knees. I go sit next to him and put an arm around him as I say, "I'm so sorry Sam!"

He pushes me away lightly as he says, "It's not your fault Bella. I'm sorry for what she said to you."

He gets his shit together after a minute and gets up in Leah's face, "You owe her an apology Leah. Yes I slept with her, but I didn't have my ring on, and I lied to her when she asked me about the ring line and told her that I was divorced. She had no idea I was married until after it was already too late. I'm the whore and you can call me one if you want but you don't need to talk to her like that.

As for Emily, I'll deal with her when I get home, you should probably call your mother when you get home and let Sue know that Emily will be showing up at their place. Brady I think you need to teach your bitch a lesson in manners and loyalty, I know Em is her cousin, but her first loyalty is supposed to be to you. If she knew Em was cheating on me she should have told you. Brady, call a meeting 2 hours from now, prospects too. We're gunna clear the air. Bella, will you come? Have J bring you down in 2 hours okay?"

I nodded and headed into the building to go get Jared.

**A/N: So I'm 99% sure she's going to end up getting back with Paul. So I'm going to re-categorize this story as a Bella/Paul. Hope you all liked the Leah/Bella confrontation. I kind of wish that Sam and Brady hadn't shown up because I'd have loved to see that bitch fight, though something tells me that even with Emily being outed as a cheater herself that this isn't going to be the end of the Leah/Bella feud. Also I wonder if any of you have any guesses as to who turns out to be the father of Emily's kid.**


	7. Confrontations With the Past and Present

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. This story is rated M and contains profanity, lemons, drug use, adultery, and general adult themes. If you are under 18 or any of the above offends you then this is not the story for you. Oh! Sam in this story is 30. Jake, Paul, and Brady are 25. Jared is 23. Bella, Embry, and Quil are all 22**

****Paul POV the same morning****

Jake and I both got texts around 11:00 from Brady Uley that said, '_meeting in 2 hours, no excuses! 911'_

I looked up with Jake, "Dude, what the fuck do you think happened?"

Jake looked back at me somewhat alarmed as he said, "I dunno man, but it can't be good if they're texting us a 911, at 11:00 in the god damn morning! I guess we should just be thankful that they decided to have the meeting at 1 when we close down for lunch, hopefully it doesn't take more than an hour whatever it is."

I looked around at the 5 cars already waiting on services and groaned loudly, I had been looking at working through lunch to get done on time, now I'd have to stay late tonight to get it done instead. Dixon-Black Auto Repair was going strong, we often didn't have enough mechanics for the work coming in, but our reputation for impeccable work at affordable prices made it so that people generally told us they would wait for whatever work they wanted done. I suck in the sigh that I wanted to let out and headed over to the next car to get down to business.

_**Flashback**_

_Jake and I had started the business officially the year we turned 23; that was a hell of a year. It was the year that we got our business loan after working our asses off fixing cars on our own time to get the startup, it was the year I had planned to propose to Bella, it was the year I got arrested for assault and ended up on 2 years supervised probation, and it was the year that I ended up getting my last really good look at her fine ass as she had walked out the door leaving me behind and taking my heart with her. _

_I admit I'm kind of a Neanderthal when it comes to women, well not really all women, but Bella. I got with Bella when she was 18 and I was 21, on our first date I saw that creep Mike Newton staring down her shirt and beat the fucking crap out of him, she had pretended to be upset but I could tell that it turned her on more than a little. _

_We were pretty much inseparable from the start, her dad and I got along, I pretended to like the stupid whores she hung around with, and she was already best friends with Jake so no problems there. She moved in about 3 months into our relationship and that's when the problems started. I didn't think the issues were as bad as she seemed to think they were but I don't think I knew what was really going on in her mind half the time. The problems for me were named Angela, and Jessica. Bella's supposed best friends since middle school, only they didn't act like her friends. _

_Any time she left me alone with them, whether she was running out to get another 6 pack for me and Jake or she had to run over and do something for her dad, any time I was with them and she was out of the house they were trying to get me in bed with them. Sometimes at the same time! I didn't want to hurt Bella by telling her that her supposed best friends were nothing but a couple of whores but I was really at a loss. I ended up talking to Charlie, Bella's Dad, and he told me that if she asked he would talk to her about it. _

_I ended up taking the path of least resistance and just preferred to keep my distance. I gave Bella excuses on why I didn't want them in our place and she respected my wishes. I didn't really want her hanging out with those kinds of girls though, and I would've told her that, but I tried really hard not to be like Cullen. I couldn't help giving her the puppy dog eyes when she'd go out with them. I know she knew I didn't like them and eventually she stopped calling them. _

_She ended up leaving me over Collin fucking Ateara, not that she knew that of course but I'm getting ahead of myself, fucking kid had been talking shit for weeks about us, calling her a fucking paleface and telling me I was a blood traitor, of course it was all the fucking bullshit that his grandfather his father and his uncle fed to him but that didn't make it okay with me. I tried to take it in stride but I finally ended up losing both my cool and my heart the day he came up to me and asked how it felt to know that my kids with Bella would be nothing more than filthy half breeds who had a blood traitor for a father and a Paleface Res-whore for a mother. I fucking snapped! I beat that dude so bad he was in the hospital for almost a week. _

_Of course cousin Quil happened to be there at the time and he told Bella everything, well everything except for the fucking truth! He told her that he heard from a guy who witnessed the fight that the guy I beat up had made a bad joke about her being beautiful and how he would love to get with her and I had flipped out and put him in the hospital for that. Bella had known Quil since she was 16, and she thought he was her friend, so of course she believed what he told her. _

_He hadn't mentioned to her that the kid was his own cousin, or any of the derogatory things that had been coming out of the little fucker's mouth, or even the fact that he himself had been the witness. All that combined told me that I had been set the fuck up! _

_Of course it was my own fault for taking the bait but the manipulative fuck had definitely had something to do with the whole thing, I couldn't even remember an instance where his shit-bag cousin would have seen Bella! I should have told her the truth, hell I tried to tell her the truth, but she ended up blocking my cell number and I just wasn't home enough to try to make her listen what with getting the business off the ground and shit._

_Maybe 6 months before my 24th birthday my boy Brady and his older brother Sam started talking to Jake and I about this motorcycle club that they wanted to start. We did some research and decided to go ahead with it. I remember when we had to fill out our emergency forms, who we'd want them to call in the event of an arrest, accident, or death. What we'd want in the event our emergency contact couldn't get to the hospital in time, who our lawyer was in the event of an arrest, and that under no circumstances would we wave our rights and speak to police without an attorney present. I had put Bella because at the time I had still been under the impression that we wouldn't be broken up that long. I thought she would come to her senses soon enough and realize that we had both been played and we would get back together. _

_I remembered the first time Bella got a call about me; I had been arrested for vandalism along with Jake about 2 months after we broke up. Her Dad had been the arresting officer. He had persuaded the shop owner not to press charges on us providing we paid for the damages, I would have to pay a fine but he wouldn't have to book us and it wouldn't affect my probation._

_Charlie was the only one who believed my version of the story behind mine and Bella's break up; he had gone to bat for me in court as a character witness, and that was the only reason I had landed probation instead of jail time. So when I had given him my form the night he arrested me with Jake and told him to call Bella, we had a good laugh at how pissed she would be. _

_He called Bella at home in the middle of the night and I was shocked when she actually came out at 3:30 in the morning and paid the 300-dollar fine. I thought that meant she had forgiven me, but she just told me that I could pay her back by taking her name off my sheet._

_A few months later I had met Kaycie at a bar in Port Angeles called The Black Dog. We had started talking, and I pretty much figured that if I had to live without Bella, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of living like a priest. I started going out with Kaycie and a bunch of other girls, I had a couple of girlfriends at a time and a bunch of one night stands, and then a while after that, Kaycie ruined it all by going out and doing something really fucking stupid. _

_She had gone out and been doing coke and she was really fucked up. I was pissed off that she was blowing lines because I really don't enjoy people who used harder stuff than weed so I wasn't paying attention when she was talking to me and telling me what tattoo she wanted where. The guy asked me if I was okay with what was going on and I had brushed him off like an idiot and gone home. Her friend brought her home 2 hours later with my fucking name tattooed on her chest for everyone to see! I was so fucking pissed! I thought I was going to lay hands on a bitch for the first time in my life that night. I kept my cool though, even when her parents flipped the fuck out and tossed her out into the street I kept my cool._

_Originally she was not supposed to stay with me permanently, she was only supposed to be there while she looked for another place. The fucking thing was that she never fucking found any place! So now 8 months later she's still living with me. It pisses her off to no end that I still haven't made her my contact, and I haven't let her change anything in my place._

_2 months after she moved in was the last time I had really seen Bella; I had run into her and fucking piece of shit Quil at his parents store and she came up to me and fucking begged me to change my form. I told her that I wouldn't because in the end I'd only have to change it back and that I loved her. She looked like she wanted to believe me, and I thought maybe she'd finally give me a chance to explain, but that was until fucking Quil put his hand on the small of her back. _

_Her whole face closed down and she threw Kaycie in my face. I told her not to worry about her that she was just a fucking stopover on my path, and that I would drop her in a second if and when Bella decided to give me another chance. She looked happy at that, but she still took fucking dickhead's hand when he offered it, and walked the fuck away from me._

_**End Flashback**_

I was so engrossed in my work and my memories that I barely noticed that 2 hours had passed by in the seeming blink of an eye. Jake and I got in his Rabbit and drove over to the clubhouse. It was in an outbuilding on the site of Sam's construction company and took only 4 minutes to get to from the auto shop. We get out and I'm surprised to see Bella's car parked in the lot.

We go in and Sam, Brady, Jared, Embry, and Seth, are all there already. Jake and I take our seats at the table while Jared, Embry, and Seth take the chairs around the wall, they're just prospects so they can't sit at the club table yet. I'm about to ask what the hell is going on when Bella walks into the room.

I look over at Jake and see a worried kind of shock on his face and I know that whatever the fuck is going on he at least suspected that she'd be here. Her eyes find mine and I look into them as I say to the room in general, "What the fuck is she doing here? If this is about my form again Bella, I'm sorry and I'll change it, but you can't be in here this room is for club business ONLY"

She cuts me off, "No, Paul. It's not about the form."

Sam breaks in, sighing heavily as he says, "Paul, man, I invited her here. She's pretty much the reason I called this meeting."

I turn to look at Sam feeling my face pale a couple of shades, I feel light headed and like I'm going to puke, because I know in an instant why we're having this meeting. I look at Bella sadly as I say to Sam, "You broke 2 club tenets with the same girl."

Bella actually took 2 steps towards me, I held my hand up and she stopped in her tracks as I said, "Don't Baby Bell, just don't ok? I knew you would move on eventually. Find someone better than me who would treat you the way you deserved to be treated. He's married though, Bella, did you think about that?"

Bella was about to say something when Sam interjected, "She didn't know I was married Paul. I had my ring off and I lied to her when she asked. I told her I was divorced. She didn't find out until afterward. She actually put it together when I told her the whole thing would stay just between the two of us."

Oh that is just some fucking shit then! I got up out of my chair and I envisioned myself knocking Sam's head right off his fucking shoulders, but I was frozen, I sank back down into the chair and heard Bella saying something. I tuned back in and said, "I'm sorry? I didn't catch that?"

She looked at me her face crimson with embarrassment and tears in her eyes as she told me, "I said that I knew he was married. Maybe not right out but I knew something was off. The fresh ring mark, the fact he never told me his last name, that he didn't want to bring me by his place, I let him lie to me, but I knew deep down that he was lying."

I snort derisively, "Well that's just fucking great Bella! You didn't think it would cause problems? Him being Alpha FUCKING Wolf!"

She interrupted, "I didn't know he was Alpha Wolf, Paul! I knew he was part of the club, but I didn't know he was Alpha Wolf until afterward, I couldn't read his patches in the bar! I'm sorry Paul, I did know that it would cause problems; I guess I was just in a place that I didn't care. Look if you want to talk about the why and how we can do that after this is done. Right now we're just here to talk about the consequences."

Sam spoke up again, "Look you guys know that shit with Em hasn't been good for the last year. I wasn't exaggerating when I said around the clubhouse that I hadn't gotten laid in 10 months, she's been pushing me away and brushing me off, I literally haven't slept with her since last February. Valentines Day to be exact, I snapped and I went out to the bar looking for a girl, I met Bella and we hit it off. We had some shots and we decided to hook up. I didn't realize that Brady and Jared were there with Leah, I also didn't realize that Jake was there with his old lady until Bella pointed him out to me.

We hooked up, and I told her the truth about still being married, she was cool about it pissed that I lied because that was indecent of me but we agreed we would probably continue seeing each other until she found a guy she could date or she decided that she would give Paul another chance.

This morning all hell broke loose. Apparently one of the guys in the band that was playing when we left was Collin Ateara, who told his cousin. Fucking walking hard on asshole Quil decided it would be fun to be completely up Bella's ass about it this morning. Jared you texted her about it, and also Jake, that prompted her to text me. I called her and figured out that Jake and J were in the club, and warned her that if Leah were there she'd probably be looking for her, tough bitch actually laughed!

We got off the phone and I guess she was going to see J, I don't know how Leah knew she'd go to J, but she was stalked out outside of J's apartment. Bella showed up and Leah was shouting shit at her and Bella just told her that if she had something to say to go on over and say it. Brady and I showed up as they were in each other's faces like a couple of spitting cats.

It came out that Em is 2 months pregnant. She's been cheating on me for God knows how long. Really we are here to clear the air, we're a family and I know that I fucked up, I'm asking that my trespass against my wife be overlooked on the grounds that she is a cheating bitch who is carrying another man's kid."

Brady took over, "Look you guys I know that Sam fucked up but he came clean as soon as he knew he was caught, he didn't try to lie or deny, didn't ever claim it was Bella. He took responsibility, I'm voting that we not punish him for breaking his vows, the fact that his wife is pregnant with another dudes kid is punishment enough for that I think. All in favor?"

I put my hand up along with everyone else in the "Aye" category. Taking a deep breath I asked, "What about his trespass against me? Bella is still, technically my Old Lady, is there to be any punishment for him on that?"

Brady sighed, "Do you want punishment for him on that, Paul? That's on you, she's your Old Lady so whatever you want, that's what we'll do."

I looked between the two of them, Bella the girl I loved more than fucking anything who had left me based on a lie and never looked back; and Sam one of my best friends, president of our small but ever growing brotherhood, and before today one of the most trustworthy guys I'd ever met.

Bella was staring at me, and for the first time in two years I really felt like she was seeing _me_, did I want to show her that I was the same guy who beat Mike Newton's ass for looking down her shirt? I sighed, "No, I don't want any punishment for him on that. Also I'll be changing my form, Bella hasn't been my Old Lady since before I even patched in, it was wrong of me to hold onto her for this long.

If I had let her go this wouldn't have even been an issue. She's a free woman, she's free to do whatever she wants with whomever she wants, it's none of our business who she chooses to sleep with. Sam, if after your shit with Emily is settled you want to be with Bella you have my blessing. Just, don't ever hurt her, ok?"

"Paul, STOP! For fuck's sake just stop! I know I fucked up and I'm sorry but I never had any intention of being with Sam romantically! I had just pretty much had my heart ripped open by the one guy I thought I could really trust, I wanted to know what it felt like to just do the no strings attached thing for once in my life, I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't think you or his wife or ANYONE really would ever find out!" Bella was practically crying as she poured this out.

I looked at her stunned, "who hurt you Bella?"

She looked down at the floor, "the one you always said would."

Fucking Quil, of fucking course, I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped me. I looked up at her sneering a bit as I said, "Yeah, I always did tell you that dude was a fucking worthless piece of crap. All his high and mighty morals, he'll fuck girls like you, but he won't date them. It's worse because you're white and his whole family is a bunch of small-minded ignorant bastards.

Look, I'm going to change the form and you'll be done with me once and for all, but before I do that though, you are coming back to the house with me. You are going to listen to every fucking word that I've been trying to say to you for the last two years.

If Kaycie is there I'll tell her to leave. So help me God though Bella if I have to fucking tie you to a chair you are going to finally listen to my side of the fucking story. After I've finally had my fucking say I'll change my form and that'll be that. Now are you going to walk out of here with me or am I going to fucking pick you up and carry your ass to my house? If you think that I won't you can just fucking try me!"

She looked at me defiantly for a minute but soon dropped her eyes and sighed saying, "I'll go on my own. I know you rode here with Jake, I have my car so if you want you can ride with me."

I nod, "thanks, that's fine."

Turning to Jake I sneer and say, "Thanks for giving me a heads up on this bullshit bro, I appreciate it, I'm taking a personal day by the way. Seth go into the shop and help Jake okay?"

Seth nods and I turn to Sam, "Meeting adjourned?"

He nods at me and I take a tight grip on Bella's arm and pull her along behind me out of the clubhouse. As soon as we get outside she yanks her arm out of my grasp and turns to face me with fire in her eyes, she spits out, "Who the fuck do you think you are Paul? You touch me like that again, and I'll call my father on your ass!"

I sneer at her as I say, "Fucking do it, Princess! Your daddy will tell you exactly what I told you in there you are going to, _**finally,**_ let me have my fucking say Bella!"

She lets out a frustrated shout and tosses her head back. In her anger, I guess she forgot why she had left her hair down and over her neck in the first place, as I see about half a dozen hickies going down her neck. I snort derisively and say, "nice neck Bella. Christ, Sam really did a number on you, didn't he?"

She blushes and brings her hair forward again as we get into her car. Driving the 5 minutes to my house in silence. I look up as we pull into the driveway and she parks next to Kaycie's car. Just fucking great, bitch hadn't gone to work or out to look for another place, of fucking course why would she do what she said she was going to?

I sigh as we get out of the car and Kaycie comes to the door. She yells through the screen, "What the fuck is SHE doing here, Paul? I will not have _her_ in _our_ home! It's bad enough that in the last 8 months you haven't let me change anything in it I won't have you bringing her in here!"

Fucking bitch never could tell when I was in a fucking mood. I open the door and Bella comes in behind me. Kaycie of course can never take the fucking hint and she keeps yelling, "What the fuck Paul! I'm not fucking kidding! I don't want her here! She left you baby, I've been the one here for you, make her leave!"

I get right up in Kaycie's face as I scream, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! God damn it Kaycie I'm fucking serious I have never hit you or any other woman, but if you don't shut the fuck up, I swear to god I will punch you like a dude. Shut your fucking mouth and get the fuck out! You can come back tomorrow morning but until then I swear to God that you better not fucking let me see you here.

I'll have your shit packed for you when you get back. I'm done with this bullshit. This was supposed to be a temporary thing until your parents calmed down or you found your own place. It's been the better part of a year now and you're not even LOOKING for another place to live. I'm fucking done and you are fucking out of here! _**We **_are _**done**_, so do me a fucking favor, and just **GET THE FUCK OUT!**"

By the end of my tirade Kaycie was cowering in fear and the second I stopped yelling she bolted out the door got in her car and pealed out of the driveway. I knew that it wouldn't be that easy, she may leave for 5 hours or so go do some lines and get her shit all fucked up, but she would be back long before tomorrow morning. Unfortunately for her I was not joking the fuck around. Her ass was done as far as I was concerned. I'd pack her shit up and leave it outside. I'd had the locks changed on the sly last week because I had been gearing up for this anyway.

Bella rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Well, there's the Paul I know and love."

I scowled at her, "Really? Shut the fuck up, Bella. Just sit the fuck down somewhere so we can get this over with."

She stood in the doorway and took her boots off before walking across the white living room carpet that she'd picked out over to the beige sofa that she'd chosen and sat down with her legs up under her.

I kicked my boots off and went to sit in the recliner that she'd also chosen. It had been the one thing that she picked out just for me. I let the anger and resentment of the last 2 years roll through me, and I started in on finally having my goddamn say with Bella Swan. "Now that I have you here Bella, undivided attention and all, I want to tell you exactly what really happened that day I got arrested for assault and you ripped my heart out and left me. Did you know that the guy I assaulted was Quil's cousin?"

She looked stunned as she shook her head and I continued, "Yeah, his cousin Collin in fact, what a coincidence! The whole week leading up to the incident he had been coming up to me whenever I was alone and calling you a fucking Paleface bitch and me a blood traitor. I took that shit in stride for a whole week, because I knew who his family was, the biggest bunch of ignorant fucks on the entire Reservation."

I paused and she said, "Why would he say that? I still to this day have never met ANY of Quil's family aside from his mom but Quil always told me that him and his cousins swore they wouldn't follow in their father's and grandfather's beliefs!"

I laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, I honestly have no idea what his problem was, other than just trying to piss me the fuck off. I knew he didn't know you and hell I barely knew him by sight. You wanna know what the last straw was? When I couldn't take it in stride anymore?

He came up to me while I was on a lunch break, this time though Quil was with him, and he says 'So Dixon, how's it feel to know that when you have kids they're going to be dirty little half breeds with a blood traitor for a father and a Paleface Res-whore for a mother?'

No one was ever going to call you a whore to my face and get away with it. I beat that fucker half to death because of what he said about YOU and about our future children. You want to know the best fucking part? Your best friend Quil, well he heard the whole fucking thing, and **never said a fucking word**!"

I broke off and she gasped sharply, "No! Why would he have heard what his cousin said to you and never tell me about it? He told me that he heard from someone else who witnessed it that the victim had just told you I was hot and that he'd like to tap that or something equally stupid! Paul I swear to God I had no idea about any of this!"

I looked at her in disbelief before momentarily losing my cool and shouting at her, "OF COURSE YOU NEVER FUCKING KNEW ANY OF THIS! YOU WOULDN'T TAKE MY FUCKING CALLS!"

She cringed back cowering into the side of the sofa and I somehow got a handle on my temper. I took a deep breath and continued, "Did you know that your dad is the only reason I'm STILL not in jail for that shit? The DA wanted to give me 5 years inside just from the severity of the beating; your dad went to bat for me as a character witness, he's the only one who believed my story. Quil of course denied being there he got his friend George to tell them that he was the witness and George of course told the story that Collin and Quil had already told!

I tried calling you every fucking day Bella. Did you ever even listen to my messages? Or did you just hear my voice and hit delete? I'm STILL on probation by the way. Got another 3 months before my 2 years is up, I have to see a Probation Officer every week, and I get piss tested once a month.

I know you been buying weed from Jake this whole time, must be nice to be free to do what you want. I haven't been free to do anything I've wanted in the last 2 years. Not since you left. First it was not having you, then it was the probation shit, and then it was fucking Kaycie! If you ever thought I wanted a serious thing with her, then you're fucking stupid, and I never thought you were a dumb chick Bell.

You need to get this through your head honey, I was set the fuck up, and we _both _were fucking PLAYED! The thing that pisses me off most is that if you had just listened to my messages or let me talk to you we could have worked this out! If you had just once talked to me any of the times that I tried to talk to you we could have been happy for some of these last 2 years!"

She started shaking her head and hyperventilating and saying, "no, it can't be true. He wouldn't do that! Why the fuck would he do that? Why would he do that to either of us? He doesn't want me! We hooked up one time in the last 2 years shortly before this past Christmas. I told him I wanted more and he said he didn't want a girlfriend, which then later turned into he didn't want ME as a girlfriend, because I was too different from him.

When he found out about Sam he flipped shit but he STILL didn't want to be with me! So why would he ruin our relationship, make me think that you were a crazy possessive douche-bag who put a guy in the hospital for something innocent when really he knew all along that it was because his own cousin called me a whore and told you that our children would be half breeds? Why? Why would he do that when he doesn't want me?"

She looked so heartbroken I honestly felt bad; I almost couldn't blame her for having been taken in by Quil, but the fact remained that had she just once given me the benefit of the doubt we could have fixed this. Bella honestly looked destroyed, I understood why though, she had considered Quil a really good friend since before I had even met her.

From what I had heard from Charlie the two of them had been pretty much inseparable since about a month after our breakup. I got up and went over to sit next to her and I said, "Bella, look at me, please?"

She looked up at me and I saw a thoughtful expression cross her face. She looked at me skeptically and said, "Paul, why didn't Charlie ever tell me about this? That the kid was Quil's cousin? That the witness was his friend? Why wouldn't he have told me about this?"

I sighed, "He legally couldn't tell you Bella. Collin's name was being withheld from the papers because he was only 17 at the time. Your dad didn't know that George was Quil's friend. Honestly I think he just didn't really want to get involved, he thought you were happy without me. Then he got sick and I guess he didn't want to add more stress to you by dragging up old shit."

She looked surprised as she looked up at me, "You know that he's sick? He told you about the cancer?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he told me a lot of things, I'm guessing he never told you that we had kept up our weekly fishing trips, but he talked about you all the time. Told me how you were doing, the weekend after you had him smoking pot the first time we laughed till we cried! Classic shit Bella."

She laughed a little but it quickly turned into a sob, which quickly turned into Bella crying hysterically all over me. I was shocked as hell when she jumped into my lap I let her cry into my neck and I held her gently. It was strange after all this time to have her back in my arms, and it was stranger still to know that I wasn't even sure how I felt about her anymore.

All of a sudden she jumped and stood up a look of manic confusion on her face as she exclaimed, "Wait! Did any of you have any reason to suspect that Emily was being unfaithful to Sam?"

I shook my head no and she continued, "Did any of you know that she was pregnant until today?"

Again I shook my head no and asked, "What are you getting at, Bella?"

She looked at me with anger tight on her face and said, "QUIL!"

**A/N: most of you guessed Quil for Emily's baby daddy, we know he's somehow involved but he may or may NOT be the actual father. **

**I had a general idea about how stuff was going to work out between Bella and Paul and what the underlying reasons for their breakup would be but when I sat down and started to write this was what ended up coming out, so I hope it's good.**

**I'm still working on my other stories too just this one has kind of run away with my muse for right now but don't think I've forgotten any of the others. **


	8. The Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Once again this fic contains strong language, cheating spouses, drug using Charlie (it's ok he has a med card), and one gigantic asshole named Quil! If you are under 18 or are easily offended you might want to move it along!**

****Bella POV directly from last chapter****

Paul looked at me, confusion evident on his face, as he asked me, "What do you mean, 'Quil'? Are you saying you think he's the guy Emily is banging on the side?"

I thought about it for a minute before replying, "Not necessarily, I mean what kind of a flagrant hypocritical asshole would he be if he was banging Emily while she's married for God only knows how long. I'm not saying that Quil is the guy banging Sam's wife on the side. If he isn't though he definitely knows who is, he's the one who told me that she was pregnant this morning, I knew before even Sam. When I talked to him this morning and I got mad that he didn't tell me she was pregnant, I told him that I should kick him in the dick for that alone, he was fucking shocked I mean floored. He definitely had no idea."

Paul sighs and puts his feet up saying, "Well if he is the one who knocked her up he should feel lucky that he will at least get to have one kid because let me tell you, Sam will take his fucking nuts for that shit! He went the last practically whole fucking year without and now to find out it's because she's been out whoring around? That shit is not going to end well for whoever it is. You may want to give your buddy Quil a chance to leave town."

I snorted derisively, "psh, with everything I've found out today, I'm starting to wonder if Quil was EVER really my friend. I just can't reconcile the scumbag that you told me about today with the man that I've known since we were 16yr old kids working in his parents' store!"

I pause and take a breath while gazing at his beautiful face before saying, "Look, Paul, I'm really sorry that I never gave you a chance to tell me the real story. I believe you that what you told me was the truth and I'm so sorry that I never gave you the benefit of the doubt. I was just so turned around and confused back then.

Jessica and Angela were always telling me how you were holding me down and keeping me locked away from the world. Quil would tell me on messenger every time I spoke to him, which was pretty much every day, that it wasn't right how you kept me locked in the house and soon I'd be barefoot and pregnant and I'd never had a real life."

Paul started to interrupt me but I cut him off, "Please, just let me finish. Dad was pretty much the only one who stood up for you, and back then you know things with Charlie and me were kind of rough, I was dealing with my abandonment issues from Renee walking out all those years ago and my anger at Charlie for never being able to MAKE her be a part of my life.

I was afraid that if I didn't go out and have what other people thought was a life that I'd end up like Renee and we'd have a baby and one day I'd walk away from you both and do exactly what she did and you always got along with Charlie so well that it made me think that you'd be like him and let me walk away from our family."

Paul laughed and I stopped, stunned, as he said, "You seriously think I would ever let you walk out of my life if we had a kid? For any reason? Bella I've been begging you every chance I got for the last 2 years to come back to me. Do you really think that if you had walked out on _our child_, that I wouldn't have been in your face EVERY SINGLE DAY until you came back where you belonged?

You belong with me Bella. It's about time you fucking realized it! We belong together; I've known it since the first day I laid eyes on you, and you used to know it too. Now you tell me most of the reason you left me was that you didn't feel like you had lived enough on your own? That you were an automaton led around by your fucking jealous ass friends?"

He stops and takes a breath and I start to say something, I have no idea what but just something to make him stop, but he holds his hand up and continues, "God Bella, all the time I've known you you've despised people who are followers and now you tell me that you broke my fucking heart because you needed to follow what other people were telling you? Christ. I just don't even know how to feel about you anymore. You hook up with Quil, who is probably the one person I hate most in this whole world, and you KNOW I hate him! Then you hook up with one of my best friends? Who's married on top of it? I just, I don't know anymore Baby Bell."

I get angry about what he just said but I can't help but smile as he uses my old nickname, after a minute I get my voice back and rail at him, "Really? Seriously? Paul Dixon: Ladies Man of La Push? The man with a girl for every night of the week, hell, the month last I heard! You think you have any right to judge me for the guy and a half I've banged in the last 2 years? How many bitches have you fucked in those last 2 years Paul?

Yes the outside interference had a lot to do with my decision to leave you, the rest of it though that was the FACT that you put a man in the hospital for a week! Yes, you had a reason, and yeah he said some vile shit, but you almost killed a man Paul! I thought you did it because of me, and I thought it was over some petty ass shit!

Can you even IMAGINE how guilty I felt? All I could think about was that guy's family and the fact that they weren't sure he was going to survive! Then all I could think was that you did that! The man I loved did that, because of me! How could I face you every day knowing that I was the reason that you put your whole life in danger, you could have gone to jail, and it would have been my fault that your whole life was ruined! I just had to go."

I pause for a second and I know that I have to apologize for the things that happened, I need him to know that I regret it. I sigh and continue, "I'm sorry Paul. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry that I hooked up with Quil; we didn't have sex though if that's what you're thinking. I'm especially sorry I hooked up with Sam though because that was low of me. I knew he was part of the club and therefore I knew he was your friend and that was just really, really low of me and I'm truly sorry for it Pauly."

His face snapped up as I used my old nickname for him and he actually started to smile as he came over to me and wrapped me up in a hug, he held me gently for a minute before letting go. He sat on the couch and I went and sat next to him for a minute before realizing that maybe I should go.

I went over to the door and started getting my boots on. I looked up and he was standing in front of me looking down with an angry expression on his face. I looked up at him questioningly, "What?"

His tone was tight and angry as he asks, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

I had stopped lacing my boot and just knelt there looking up at him. I shook my head a little and said, "What do you mean? I assumed we were done, I figured you'd want me to go."

He shook his head and pulled me to my feet as he said, "you're not leaving Baby Bell, because I'm not done speaking to you yet."

I stood there in front of him wondering what the fuck he was thinking when he grabbed me roughly and pulled me to him. He kissed me hard and full of 2 years worth of anger, resentment, and longing. I reacted instinctively to his kiss and fisted my hands in his hair, jumping up to wrap my legs around his waist while I attacked his lips sucking and biting on them as he did the same to me.

All too soon my consciousness came back to me and I shoved him away from me as I jumped down exclaiming, "What the FUCK! Are you fucking insane? Paul you just told me not 10 minutes ago that you weren't even sure how you felt about me anymore! What the fuck was THAT?"

He gave me his best panty-dropping smile and I felt my heart catch in my throat.

****Paul POV****

Bella's abrupt departure from my arms hadn't surprised me, I was actually surprised that I had moved her enough in just those few moments that she had actually attacked me with as much fervor as I had shown her. I smiled the predatory smile that she loved so much and I could practically hear her heart skip a beat.

I was stalking towards her again when my fucking doorbell rang! I shouted out, "GO AWAY!"

A minute later Sam and Jared busted through my front door with a loud crash. Bella shrieked and ran down the hallway towards the bathroom and I shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK! Seriously? Sam what the fuck is this about?"

Sam ignored me as Jared shouted, "Bella! Bella are you in here?"

I looked at him like he was nuts, "Of course she's here you fucking dope! Her car's right outside isn't it?"

Jared stalked over to me looking every bit the protective big brother as he got in my face, "What the fuck did you do to her, Dixon? If you hurt her I swear to God the Chief will be the least of your worries you fucker!"

I laughed and pushed him back a little, "Listen, Prospect, you need to calm the fuck down. Bella is fine, when ya'll busted in she ran and locked herself in the bathroom, she musta thought I was getting raided. I swear Jared; I didn't do anything to hurt her. By the way, Charlie has never been a worry for me, that man loves me like his own son."

At that point I heard the lock on the bathroom door click and Bella came back down the hallway and went over to Jared and gave him a hug. He hugged her back for a minute before holding her at arms length and looking her over. He brushed her hair back and scowled when he saw the hickeys all over her neck.

He turned to glare at me and I scoffed, "Don't look at me man, those are all the Sam man. Trust me if they was mine they'd be lookin a helluva lot worse!"

Bella smirked and said, "He's right, J. The marks are Sam's. Although if you two hadn't shown up when you did chances are I would've had some uglier ones. Paul always liked to stake his claim."

Sam looked happy, "So are you guys back together?"

I shook my head, "No, we're not. Did you really think that it was only going to take an hour-long convo to fix 2 years worth of hurt, anger, and resentment? Right now I'd say we're talking things through. We're feeling each other out I think."

Bella looked sad when I said that but she nodded and said, "Yeah, I've made a lot of mistakes the last 2 years, trusting someone who it turns out is not worthy of it. Not trusting the man that I loved and letting other people tell me how to live my life. Mostly though the last two months and the things that I've let myself do out of loneliness and hurt. I made huge mistakes and I'll be lucky if he ever decides to forgive me."

Sam shook his head, "Bella, you aren't the only one in this room who made mistakes. I'm sorry for marking you up the way I did, I know that that is probably making things a lot harder for Paul. Paul man, I'm sorry but don't let your pride ruin this for you man. You've been wanting Bella back here for how long now? Don't push her away because we did something that we both may regret."

I nodded and said, "I'll think about it Sam. Now, before I kick the two of you out of my house, I need to talk to you about something. Sam, who knew Emily was pregnant?"

Sam thought for a moment and said, "Well Bella heard it from somewhere this morning, and fucking Leah has apparently known that my wife is a cheating whore the entire fucking time it's been going on, but other than that I have no clue. Why?"

Bella spoke up, "Quil was the one who told me she was pregnant, Sam. Either he's the father or he knows who is. I honestly can't see him being the father because you should have heard the shit he was saying to me about hooking up with you. I mean I know he's not the person I've always thought that he was but I just can't see him being that much of a fucking hypocrite!"

Sam narrowed his eyes as he asked, "What exactly did he say to you?"

She blushed a little before replying, "basically he told me I was a fucking moron for hooking up with a guy I met in a bar. He actually demanded that I tell him which of you and I quote 'pieces of shit I spread my legs for'. Then he told me that I was wrecking Sam's child's home before his child was even born and blah blah blah. I realize now that he knows the kid isn't yours he was just putting that on me because I think he doesn't want me to be with anyone if I'm not with him."

That fucking asshole, I cut her off, "Wait. What? I thought you said he didn't want you?"

She shook her head and continued, "He doesn't. He does however have feelings for me that may run just as deep as mine for him did before finding out he was a completely different person than I thought he was.

Here's the thing, Quil and I have been 'friends' since we were 16, and in that time we've talked almost every single day. I think that when I had a boyfriend he didn't really know me, I didn't start getting piercings and shit until I lived with Paul. The hair didn't happen until this year when I started going to cosmetology school.

What I'm thinking is that he had this image of me from back when I was with Edward Cullen of who I was. God, as fucking vain as this sounds I think that he set Paul up because he wanted to date me, and then he found out I wasn't the girl he thought I was. He didn't want to date me anymore but what kind of girl does Quil love to fuck?"

She took a pause and Jared went over and gave her a hug as he said, "It's not vain Bella, Quil has fucked all the hardcore girls on the res at least once, I tried to warn you."

I walked over to him and shoved his stupid prospect ass as Bella said, "Thanks for that J, way to rub it in! The point I'm making is that he still wanted me, he just didn't want to date me, but I wasn't dating anyone else either. He didn't have to share me with anyone really, when we went out or hung out with friends I was always with him. Most of his friends are coupled up, except for his friend George. I never really got to know him though, we would be at his house but I'd be with Quil. I'd arrive with him, be by his side the whole time, and leave with him. For all intents and purposes we were a couple, there was just no sex.

After I hooked up with him that's when things started getting weird. I mean, he showed up at Jakes, tried to punch him in the face and threatened to call the cops on his grow op if he didn't stop selling to me!"

Sam moved to stand next to Bella as he told her, "I had heard about that. Unfortunately for him Jakes grow op is legal and good luck proving otherwise."

Bella came to stand by me and I decided it was time for J and Sam to hit the road, I took a deep breath and said, "Well thanks for stopping by you guys, Bella and I still have a lot of things to talk about. Sam man, are you staying at the clubhouse?"

Sam shook his head and laughed as he said sarcastically, "Yeah man, I'm totally gunna let my cheating bitch wife who's knocked up with some other dude's kid stay in my comfortable house while I stay at the fucking club.

Please, that bitch is gonna have to go to either Leah's mom's place or her baby daddy's place. Cause ain't no way I'm supporting her ass even one fucking minute more. I got her dead to rights on that shit I won't even have to pay her alimony cause I had the brains to make her sign a pre-nup with a cheating clause."

J and I each fist bumped him while Bella sat quietly on the sofa and they turned to leave. Sam I guess was itching for an ass kicking and he went over and took Bella's hand raising it to his lips and kissing it as he gave her his best lady killing grin and told her, "Hope to see you soon, Beautiful Bella"

She giggled and I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him over to the door saying, "Yeah, yeah, Casanova you'll see her soon I'm sure. Now both of you get the hell out of here!"

J and Bella laughed loudly, and he and Sam finally headed out the door.

****Bella POV****

As the door clicked shut behind J and Sam I started to get nervous. Paul had told them we still had things to discuss, and he was right of course, but then again talking had never really been what Paul liked to do.

He came and sat close next to me, crowding me into the arm and putting his arm around me, I shrugged him off and stood up walking halfway into the space between the chair and the sofa and said, "What's your endgame Pauly? Do you want to get back together or what?"

Paul smirked at me as he came and stood in front of me just the whisper of space between our bodies. I stood perfectly still my heart hammering in my chest, the air around us was electric. I could smell him, his soap, the Tommy Hilfiger cologne that he wore every day, and the citrus scent of his shampoo combined with the woodsy sort of scent that was just Paul.

I wondered briefly what he could smell on me as he brushed my hair off of my neck. He scowled as he traced his fingers along the hickeys that Sam had left on my neck, they weren't the worst ones I'd ever gotten but they were definitely impossible to mistake, about 8 or 9 of them worked their way from the spot just under my jaw line down to the top of my bra.

He tsked at me disapprovingly and frowned as his hands whisked lightly down my sides, he rested his hands on my hips his strong hands gripping them, I winced as he squeezed the bruises that Sam had left as he gripped my hips while he fucked me and I knew that Paul saw it.

Paul smirked at my wince and whispered in a low gravelly tone, "Does that hurt Bella?"

I swallowed and somehow found my voice and squeaked out, "a little, it's just sort of a dull ache."

He shook his head slowly and looked at me in disapproval, "Poor Baby Bell, I remember when it used to be my hand marks on your hips, do you remember that Bella?"

I nodded as he slid my pants slightly down my hips. He gently traced over the light bruises. I had forgotten how hot Paul's hands always were, he was always abnormally hot, even in the dead of winter he'd be like a space heater.

I gulped as his hands travelled back and forth on my hips before running up my sides to my shoulders and traveling down my arms. Paul's hands brushed over mine before taking them and holding them. He smirked as he said in his low tone, "You're shaking Bella, are you scared of me?"

Unable to speak I nodded, he affected a wounded look and said, "Do you think that I would hurt you?"

I couldn't answer; as much as I had never thought that Paul would hurt me I was so nervous and shaken, that right this second I really wasn't sure. He laughed and told me, "I'm offended Bella! In the time that we were together did I ever hurt you? Ever touch you to bring pain instead of pleasure?"

Nervously I shook my head and he grinned at me, his perfectly straight white teeth, glinting with a predatory edge that I knew all too well as he said, "Did you miss this Bella? The way that I affect you, scared little rabbit Baby Bell. Not sure whether the big bad wolf is here to help you or eat you up…Tell me Bella, did you miss me?"

****Paul POV****

Bella's eyes are huge and glassy with a mix of adrenaline, fear, and a healthy shot of lust. I know she remembers how this works, she knows that I would never hurt her, but Bella has always been one who likes it on that edge of being controlled and slightly afraid.

When she doesn't answer me I sink my hand into her hair and grip a handful, not hard enough to hurt. It's enough to have her eyes rolling back slightly in her head and have her letting out a throaty moan. The moan shoots right through me and with my hand still fisted in her hair I half drag her down the hallway to what used to be the master bedroom.

Bella starts to struggle as she sees where I'm heading and I stop moving, spinning her around so I can see her face I ask her sharply, "What's the matter, Baby Bell, are you going to tell me you don't want me? If that's what you're going to try to sell me I'm going to tell you right now that I ain't buying little girl. If your panties aren't soaked through right this second I'll trash my bike."

She took a deep breath and let it out shakily before she said, "It's not that, Pauly. I just. I don't want to be with you in the room that you were with her for the past 8 months."

She looked sad and wistful and I laughed and took a key out of my pocket, Bella looked at me quizzically and I told her, "I keep it locked so that I know that Kaycie hasn't been in it. I didn't want to take the chance that she would hurt the things you left behind."

As I slid the key into the lock she said, "you mean you didn't sleep with her in there ever?"

I laugh derisively as I reply, "Nope, she's actually never been in there. I told her it was just a storage room that was off limits to her and when I thought she was starting to get tempted to poke around I put the lock on it."

She looked stunned as I opened the door. Everything was still the same as when she left it. She had cleaned it the morning before she got the call that I'd been arrested, the bed was made and her short hot pink satin robe still hung on the back of the bathroom door. The only things that had left the room after she had left were my clothes and shoes, I hadn't been able to bring myself to go through her drawers or her closet to see what she may have left behind but I had a feeling that she had left more than a little in her haste.

On the mirror above the dresser all the pictures of the two of us, and of her dad and us were still tucked into their places around the edge. She walked slowly into the room, traced her finger through the dust that had accumulated on the dresser, and opened the top drawer. It was the drawer that she had kept her bras and panties in and I watched as she rifled through them, I guess checking to see which ones she had left, or to see if any of them weren't hers.

Bella shut the drawer and her gaze went to the pictures, in the very center of the top of the frame was a picture of the two of us that her dad had taken when we had thanksgiving with him. He had caught us just as we were about to kiss our eyes were closed and our faces angled towards each other just about to touch as he snapped the picture. The flash of course had broken us apart and he had laughed and snapped another shot which was right next to the first one.

She reached out and took down the center one bringing it closer and blowing a thin layer of dust off of it. Watching as her eyes filled with tears I didn't really know what to say. Replacing the picture she moved to the bathroom door lightly stroking her fingers over the material of the robe she used to love prancing around in while making me breakfast in the morning as she swung the door open.

She actually laughed a little, but it was nervous laughter as she said, "It's like going back in time. I hadn't realized that I left all these things. I missed the perfume and some of the clothes, but I figured you would have scoured the house of my existence after the way I left, and then when you moved Kaycie in I figured she'd have taken care of anything you missed."

I walked over and sat on the bed and decided to go back to her previous question, "You want to know what my endgame is Bella? This is my endgame. To be able to move back into this room with you, that's my endgame, to have you back where you belong.

I hate that I have to look at the evidence of your night with Sam all over your body, I want to throw you down and cover his marks with my own, I want to claim you as my own again. I love you Bella, right now though, Darlin I'm so mad at you that if I took you the way I wanted to chances are you wouldn't walk right for a week. I hate that thought, the thought that I could actually hurt you."

Bella walks over and sits next to me as she says, "Pauly you wouldn't hurt me, all I would have to do is say please stop and you would stop, we've been there before remember?"

She looked over at the clock that said 4:30pm and sighing said, "Unfortunately it's really going to have to wait, I have to get home and cook dinner for dad, he hasn't been feeling well the last couple of days. This weeks chemo really took a lot out of him."

Knowing she was going to leave was the hardest thing. I wrapped my arms around her and asked, "Can you give me 20 more minutes? I'd really like to actually get a chance to talk about where we go from here."

Bella smiled a little and cuddled into my side as she replied, "I really have to go. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure you saw him this past weekend but it'll be pretty funny to see his reaction to you coming to the house with me and see if he pretends like he hasn't seen you in 2 years. We can talk in the car on the way."

I inhale her sweet scent as I kiss the top of her forehead. Bella always smells fantastic, the sweet sugary scent of her signature perfume and the matching body wash, the floral sort of plant milk scent of her shampoo, and underneath that the sweet vanilla sort of feminine scent that was all Bella.

Getting up I take her hand and lead her out to the living room. We put our boots back on chatting about nothing in particular and I carefully lock all the doors and windows because I honestly don't trust Kaycie not to break in if she gets home before I'm back. I unplug the garage door opener so that she can't even try to guess the new code and follow Bella to her car.

**A/N: I'm gunna cut this off here because this chapter is giving me a fit. I hope it's not too much repetitive information because I felt like it was. Hopefully it's ok. **


	9. Where Do We Go From Here?

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Story is rated M, it's rated that way for a reason, and is intended only for mature adults aged 18 and over! This chapter contains a lemon; you HAVE been WARNED!**

****Bella POV****

Paul and I were on our way back to my house and the drive was kind of tense. In the 5 minutes we'd been on the road neither of us had said a word. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I cleared my throat and said, "So, where do we go from here?

Paul coughed and turned on my stereo system, he hit play on the cd and Godsmack's The Oracle album started blaring through the car. I sighed and reached out to turn the volume down as I turn to him and say, "Paul, seriously, I'd like to figure this out before Dad starts asking questions. Tell me what you want to do."

He sighed a bit and said, "I don't really know Bella. I want to get back together, but I don't want to do that if you're not really in it. I don't want you if you're not 100 percent certain that you want to be with me. If you think you're in love with Quil, I don't want you. If you think you even MIGHT want to be with Sam, I don't want you. If in 18 months you think you're going to have some sort of identity crisis and fuck me over all over again then I don't want you Bella.

I can't do that again. You want to know why our room looks like it hasn't been touched in 2 years? Because it hasn't been! Literally no one has been in that room since about a week after you left. Jake came over and moved all my clothes and stuff into the guest room, I literally couldn't even go in there, I was afraid that if I did I wouldn't be able to stop myself from ripping the whole place apart.

I was just so furious with you, I still am beyond pissed about the whole situation, but I understand that I can't put it all on you. Don't set me up to fuck me over, Bella, if you want to be with me body mind and heart then fine we can start seeing each other again. If you aren't sure then we can _maybe_ try to be friends."

I kept my eyes on the road ahead as Paul reached out and raised the volume on the stereo. I think about what he said, it had been like a knife through my heart every time he said he didn't want me, even though I knew he didn't mean it and wasn't saying it in that context it had still hurt. Paul had always pursued me, from the minute we met he had hunted me, and I had loved it. Had loved him. Did I love him still?

That was the question I had to answer and I had to figure it out quick it wasn't fair to lead Paul on if I wasn't capable of re-committing to him with everything that I was. Unfortunately I didn't know how much I could commit, with Charlie's illness he needed me around the house, I wasn't comfortable with him living by himself in his condition.

It was lucky that the road was all but deserted and that I really didn't need to watch it because I was on serious autopilot. I started with assessing my feelings for Quil; did I love him? I thought so only a few days ago but all of my feelings for him had been based on lies, so the answer was a firm NO. At this point I didn't even LIKE him, I actually found myself hoping he was Emily's baby daddy so that Sam and the Pack would crush him like a bug.

That was another question, Sam; Paul seemed to think that I might want to be with him for real, now that it seemed more than certain that he and his wife would be divorcing. Don't get me wrong; Sam and I had had a night and it had been pretty awesome, but I hadn't ever even thought about being with him romantically, and that was definitely something that hadn't changed with his likely status change.

So neither Quil nor Sam was an obstacle, now I just had to sort out my feelings for Paul. Wow. Knowing that the destruction of our relationship had been a set up, knowing that we had both been played, I didn't know where to start with this. How do I feel when I think of Paul? I started to think about our relationship; without all of my so-called friends interference Paul and I had really had a wonderful relationship. He was the only guy I'd ever been in a relationship with who just accepted me as I was, didn't want to change me at all and truly loved me for me.

Paul never cared what I was wearing, I dressed sexy for him because I wanted to, but he found me sexy even in yoga pants and tee shirts. Paul had never let me down, ever. The more I thought about it the more I realized that the last 2 years had been all about me fooling myself. I remember when I found out Charlie had cancer; I had desperately wished that I could pick up the phone and call Paul, he loved Dad and I thought he had a right to know.

Charlie hadn't wanted anyone to know about his diagnosis though, he was afraid that they would make him retire as Chief which would have been foolish, Dad was only 40 and the Drs said that his prognosis was excellent. Obviously I didn't know he had told Paul, if I had I may have actually called him because there had been a lot of days when Dad was sick from the chemo and looking so weak that I really needed someone to talk to who would understand. Paul hadn't just been my boyfriend, he had been a good friend and I really did love him, not just that but I knew I could trust him, I knew he would never let me down.

I only hoped that he would give me the chance to prove to him that I wouldn't fuck things up again, that I wouldn't let _him _down.

Snapping out of my reverie I realized I had just turned down my street, I parked the car in the driveway and killed the engine. Paul turned to me and asked quietly, "Did you come to any conclusions in your introspection? I hope you didn't ignore me for the last 20 minutes for nothing."

I smiled at him and ran my hand through his hair quickly before resting it on his cheek and telling him, "I actually did. Look Paul, the first thing I need to get out there is that I have no interest in Sam romantically, I know it's really hard for you to deal with the evidence of the night I spent with him and I understand that but I don't want to be with him. I never did! As for Quil, I thought I loved him that's true, but I don't even KNOW him! Pauly, I want us to date again; I want to be in a relationship with you again. Can we do that?"

He smiled at me before leaning in and giving me a light kiss on the lips and saying, "Yeah, I think we can try. I know Charlie needs you here most days, maybe you could spend weekends with me until he's done with his chemo?"

It seemed like it could work maybe things would be able to go back to normal with us being a couple. I nod and say, "That seems like it could work, it'd be something we have to discuss with Dad. Make sure that he's comfortable with being on his own on the weekends. I know that when I lived with you he was always giving a call here and there when he needed something or other. 25 minutes didn't seem like a long time then but now? If he ended up having a real emergency? I don't know. You ready to go in?"

Dad came to the door I guess wondering what the hold up was and why it was taking me 20 minutes to get in the house. He was coming out onto the porch and stopped dead in his tracks as Paul got out of my car. I saw shock and happiness cross his face before he locked his expression into one of utter neutrality.

Taking my keys out of the ignition I opened my door and got out of the car shutting it behind me and clicking the lock button. I walked up to the porch to stand next to Dad and he looked at me, his eyes full of smug satisfaction, as Paul came up and stood next to me. Dad burst out laughing as Paul stuck his hand out. He grabbed his hand and shook it as he said, "About damn time I see you back at my house, Paul. I probably don't want to know what brought this all about do I?"

Paul shrugged and replied, "I dunno Chief, it might give you the excuse you've been looking for to shoot that walking scumbag Ateara."

Dad scowled and his eyes went dark with anger as he turned to me and asked, "What's that piece of shit punk done now?"

I shrugged and started into the house saying over my shoulder, "Why don't we all go sit down and we can talk about it if you want."

****Paul POV****

I follow Bella and Charlie into their house and we all sit down in the living room. Bella speaks up and says, "Paul told me the whole story dad. That Quil set him up. That the guy he assaulted was Quil's cousin. How Quil and my friends had manipulated me. I'm so sorry to both of you. Dad, I know you couldn't tell me who the victim was, but I wish you had told me somewhat sooner about Jessica and Angela. I always thought they hated Paul because of him not hiding the fact that he didn't like them and didn't want me to hang with them. Now I know they hated him because I had him and they wanted him.

You remember me telling you about the guy I hooked up with in Port Angeles last night?"

Charlie nodded looking slightly agitated, not that I blamed him, I was kinda agitated about it myself.

Bella spoke again, "Well, what I didn't tell you was, that man, it's Sam Uley. Half the reason Quil blew up the phone this morning was to yell at me about it and drop the bomb on me that I was sleeping with a man whose wife is pregnant, I told you about that though.

Turns out that the kid isn't Sam's, he hasn't slept with Emily in almost a year and she's only 2 months along. We're not sure but we're thinking that Quil might be the father, it's either him or someone that he is close to because he knew early this morning and Sam had no idea until I said something to him about it after I had hung up with Quil."

Charlie was smiling and looking dreamily off into the distance, Bella and I exchanged worried looks and I said, "Charlie? Pops? You okay? You're scaring us a little here man."

He opened his eyes and said, "Sorry kids, I was just envisioning the beat down that piece of shit is going to get if it turns out he is the father of the illegitimate offspring of a MC member's Old Lady."

Bella laughed and Charlie slung his arm over her shoulder and said, "So what does that mean for you two? Paul, I know how you feel about my daughter, I also know how much it must hurt you to know that she spent the night with a friend of yours."

I sigh and reply, "It does hurt, but I'm trying to get over it, we've talked about it and we've decided that we're going to give things another shot. I told Bella that if she's not 100% committed to having a relationship with me again that she shouldn't waste my time. She's said that she is committed and I'm going to let her prove it to me.

We're going to date. I know that you need her around here more than I need her in La Push, we were thinking that maybe she could spend weekends with me until you're done with the chemo."

Charlie grinned like a kid at Christmas and said, "I'm really glad that you guys have worked this out, it took long enough but I've always know that Bella is a stubborn one. It shouldn't be a problem for her to spend weekends with you, Paul. I'm usually down with Billy or you fishing on the weekends anyway so it's not like I wouldn't see her or that I'd be far if I needed her for something"

****Bella POV****

Paul and I nodded, Dad had a fair point, most of his weekends were spent with Billy or Harry or apparently Paul fishing. I thought about it for a minute before asking, "Dad, you spend almost all of your free time down in La Push. Why didn't you ever just move us down there? I mean it's not like it's a crazy commute or anything. Is there some sort of rule that the Chief has to live in Forks?"

Dad and Paul both looked at me like I had said something stupid, "What?"

Paul laughed and said, "umm, honey… You and your dad really couldn't move down to the res unless you moved in with someone who already lived there. You're not Quileute honey."

I did a double take as I realized, "Oh! Duh, sorry I'm an idiot…don't mind me. I guess I just forgot that I only lived there because you did."

Dad chuckled at my stupidity and joked, "It's okay Bells it's all the hair dye it must have just seeped into your brain I guess."

Paul laughed and I just glared at both of them. I put on a little pout and said to Paul, "You don't like my hair Pauly?"

He looked at me like he knew he was entering dangerous territory as he said, "I really like the length of it, I thought your original hair color was beautiful though honey, I'm not sure why you changed it."

I shrugged, "I just wanted a change. I've been thinking about going back though lately, cutting off the purple and getting the black stripped off."

Paul shrugged, "That would be my vote, but it's your hair babe and you should do what you want with it."

He turned to Dad and continued, "I kicked the blonde bimbo out; did you ever get that paperwork done for me?"

Dad nodded and went and took a couple of envelopes from his desk drawer over by the front hall, "Restraining order stating that one Kaycie Silver is not to be within 500 yards of your home, place of business, or person. Kind of overkill isn't it son?"

Paul shrugged, "I've tried to kick her out before Charlie. She leaves for a day or so but then she comes back and it's a huge thing, I can't call the cops because I'm still on probation and the last thing I need is her saying I assaulted her or something. Basically I'm just covering my ass. Can you follow us back and serve her if she's there?

I don't like to leave the house empty too long, by now she may have broken a window or something to get back in. Bella's my witness that I did kick her out and tell her we were finished before she left."

Dad nodded and said, "yeah, I can do that, I'm supposed to stop by Billy's we're going to have dinner with Jake and some girl at Sue's Diner. I meant to call Bella before and tell her she didn't have to come home but I forgot."

****Time skip Paul's POV****

We pulled back up at the house and just as I suspected Kaycie's car was there and the door was open behind the screen. I got out of the car followed by Bella and we waited for Charlie to pull up.

He pulls up in the squad car with the paperwork in his hand. I gestured to the front door and he gets on the radio and requests backup 10 minutes later another squad car pulls up and one of the Deputy's gets out and he and Charlie go to the door. Kaycie answers it looking fucking strung out to all hell and there's a giant bruise on her face. I roll my eyes at Bella as I hear her telling Charlie that I hit her and that I never told her to leave.

Bella speaks up, "Bullshit! Deputy Collins I was with Paul this afternoon when he told her to leave and not come back here till tomorrow to get her stuff. There was no bruise on her face this afternoon when she left either."

Charlie breaks in, "Paul was at my house when she is alleging that he hit her, Jesse."

He turns to Kaycie, "Miss Silver I am here to serve you with a restraining order. It states that you are not to be within 500 yards of Mr. Dixon, his residence, or his place of business. If you do not keep that distance you will be arrested and charged. Do you understand?"

Kaycie looks at him like he's grown another head, "What? I don't, Paul why are you doing this?"

I scoff at her and say, "Why? Seriously Kaycie? It's the only way I'll ever get rid of you! I ask you nicely to leave and you come back. I ask you not so nicely, and you come back! What am I supposed to do? Now please, just go! I'll have one of the prospects bring you your stuff. How did you get back inside in the first place?"

She looks guiltily at the floor and I'm starting to get pissed, "Did you break a window?"

She shakes her head, "no, I picked the lock on the back door."

I roll my eyes, "Well I guess that just figures. Look, you have two choices; you can get your stuff and get out and NOT come back. Or I can have you arrested for breaking and entering. If you think I won't press charges on you Kaycie you go ahead and choose choice two. I don't think your parents would be very happy with you if they had to come bail your ass out of jail though."

She breaks down crying and I honestly have not one ounce of pity or sympathy for her. She brought this shit on herself. Deputy Collins follows her through the house as she gets her clothes and stuff together. He has me come check through the bags to make sure she's only taking what's hers.

I almost miss the small box at the bottom of the bag, almost but not quite. Taking it out I ask, "What the fuck are you doing with this? This is NOT yours."

She actually whined, "What are you going to do with it? You bought it for me! I should at least get to take it with me!"

I laugh mirthlessly as I open the box and pull out the diamond engagement ring. Charlie has come in behind me and I pass it to him as I say, "Hey Chief, can you read the inscription on it out loud and tell me if you think I bought that ring for Miss Silver?"

Charlie's eyes practically bug out of his head as he reads the inscription out loud, _"To the girl so beautiful it had to be her name. I will love you forever my Bella."_

I look at Kaycie who is just staring at me murderously as I say, "Still think I bought that for you?"

She lets Charlie and Deputy Collins lead her out to her car and she signs something that Charlie holds out for her and gets in and drives off. Deputy Collins goes out to his car and drives off leaving Charlie, Bella, and I alone again.

I turn to Charlie and ask, "What did you have her sign?"

He smirks a bit and says, "the receipt to prove that she was served with the restraining order. It's effective as of the time she signs it so if she comes back here you make sure to call the office and report it. I'm gonna head on over to Billy's now. Goodnight Son. Wait…where's your bike Paul?"

"Shit! I left it at the lot! Oh well, Bella will just have to drive me to work in the morning. Night Chief." He went over to Bella and kissed her goodbye before going out to the cruiser.

I went back into the house to find Bella's shoes by the door and her standing in the living room with her hair tied back, a rag in one hand, and a can of furniture polish in the other. Trying to sneak back out she rounded on me and said, "Not so fast, Dixon! If I am going to be spending weekends here this place is going to need to be cleaned from top to bottom. You can get out of most of it by going to the store and renting one of those steam cleaners.

Make sure you get the upholstery attachment as well because I can tell that you haven't cleaned the couches or your recliner since I've been gone either. I'm going to start here by stripping all the beds and starting a load of laundry. When you get back we'll figure out where to go from there."

****Time-skip Paul POV****

By the time Bella had finished with her impromptu cleaning spree it was 8:30pm, and while I had moaned and complained through pretty much every hour of her cleaning fit, I had to admit that the place looked amazing. It hadn't looked like this since Bella had moved out 2 years ago. She had helped me bring my clothes and things back into our old bedroom, and washing all the clothes that she had left behind.

Coming up behind her as she wiped down the kitchen counters, which was the last job she had left for herself. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. I just can't believe that she's here. Bella shrugged me off, laughing a little as she says, "Pauly! I'm sweaty and dirty, how can you kiss me now?"

I fist my hand in her hair and pull her head to the side licking the sweet sweat off her neck. She struggles slightly as I pull her tight against me, I see one of the hickeys that Sam left on the side of her neck. It's about the size of a quarter and not all too dark but definitely dark enough to notice against her pale skin. Latching my mouth onto it I lick it and suck on the spot as hard as I fucking can, pulling away the splotch is now the size of a silver dollar and angry black/purple in color.

Bella freezes up even as she moans a little as I spin her around and pick her up pinning her against the counter as her legs wrap around me. I start from the bottom and work my way up putting my mark over the marks that Sam had left. I was determined to cover his with my own because Bella needed to know who her ass belonged to.

As I'm halfway up her neck Bella tangles her hands up in my hair and pulls gently. I grab her under her ass and pick her up as I fasten my mouth to the last hickey on the underside of her jaw and carry her back through our bedroom into the bathroom. Setting her back on her feet I turn to the shower stall and turn the water on hot.

Bella is looking at me biting her bottom lip the way she does when she's nervous. I back her up into the vanity and rasp out, "Strip."

She looks up at me with that mix of adrenaline and lust as she side steps out of my proximity; her eyes are locked to mine as she grabs the hem of her white t-shirt and pulls it up over her head tossing it into the hamper by the door. She unbuttons her pants and slides them slowly down her hips to the floor before turning around and bending over at the waist to pick them up.

I snarled with jealousy as I saw the hand prints on her hips, she jumped as she straightened up and turned around to face me. I could see the fear on her face as I stalked over to her as she stood there in a lacy white bra and the tiniest white thong I had ever fucking seen. I got up in her face, as she stood there stock-still. It was like watching someone react to a wild animal, trying not to make any sudden movements.

I smirked at her and said in a low gravelly voice, "Are you scared little girl?"

She nodded slightly as I reached one hand behind her and unclasped her bra with two fingers. It loosened and I said in that same low voice, "Take it off."

She reached up with shaking hands and slid it off letting it fall to the floor as I ran my hands over her abdomen from just under her breasts to her hips. I turned her around roughly and let my hands move to cover the marks on her hips; they weren't really handprints as much as finger shaped bruises. I could tell he had been gripping hard with his fingers but not adding pressure with his palms.

Smirking as I could see my hands are bigger than Sam's. I let myself grip her hips tightly squeezing and releasing as she had started rolling her hips against my pelvis. I was rock fucking hard as I stepped back and threw my shirt off, as Bella slid the tiny thong off and kicked it aside.

She stepped into the shower stall and stepped under the spray as I finished taking my clothes off and stepped in behind her. Turning her so that I was under the water I let it flow over me as I pulled her close and kissed her deeply for a moment.

Turning her around I could feel her rolling her hips against me as I cupped her breasts in my hands. I had never expected to be here with Bella again, never expected to be feeling her tits in my hands as she ground her ass against me. I tilted her head to the side and latched my mouth to her skin again this time not sucking but biting the side of her neck lightly. Bella moaned and it shot me through with pure lust.

I spun her around and picked her up pressing her back against the wall of the shower as her legs wrapped around me, I shifted her and groaned loudly as I sank my dick into her hot wet core. She moaned into my mouth as I fucked her against the shower wall hard and fast until she was screaming my name in ecstasy. Feeling her pussy clamp down around my hard dick was enough to make me lose it and I groaned her name against her mouth as I spilled my seed inside of her.

Feeling my knees shake I sank down slowly to sit on the floor of the shower my dick still buried inside of Bella. She kissed me as hard as she could all teeth and tongue as she consumed my mouth. I got my breath back and realized that the wetness on my face was not the water from the shower but tears that were falling down Bella's cheeks.

I looked at her concerned as I said, "Shit, Baby did I hurt you? Why are you crying honey?"

She inhaled shakily before sobbing out, "N. No. Y. Y. You didn't h h hurt me! God! P Paul! I just can't believe. The last two years! God baby we lost so much time! We can't ever get that time back and it's m m my fault!"

I know that I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing hugging her close to me as I laughed my ass off sitting on the floor of my shower with the girl I never thought I'd hold again. I laughed as I stroked my hands over her back and held her close to me.

Finally I regained enough control to say, "Baby you can't think about that shit! You'll drive yourself insane if you constantly think about the time we lost. You can't blame yourself. We got fucked baby; pure and simple and that piece of shit is GOING to pay for it. You can believe that shit baby, he will fucking pay, and he will pay one hell of a price!"

I brushed the tears off her cheeks and she stood up and pulled me to my feet. Grabbing the bar of soap off the ledge she soaps me up from top to bottom and then pushes me under the spray. I grab the soap from her as soon as all of it is rinsed off from me and I return the favor paying particular attention to my favorite parts of her.

Bella moans as I soap her tits with my hands tweaking her nipples before maneuvering us so that she's under the water now. She rinses all the soap off of her as I wash my hair. I put some shampoo in my hands and move towards her but she backs up and shakes her head at me, "No! You'll ruin the color!"

I look at her confused and she says, "The purple isn't permanent and I have to retouch it 3x a week as it is! I have to wash it in a very specific way and only with color safe shampoo."

I scoff and say, "Fuck that Bella! I don't care if it washes out, you're going to cut it off tomorrow anyway!"

She smirks a bit as she says, "Oh yeah?"

I grab her and lather the shampoo through her hair and start to laugh, as the suds turn purple as I tell her, "Yeah! Wow you weren't kidding about it not being permanent."

I stick her back under the spray being careful not to get the dye anywhere other than on my hands as I rinse them off watching the purple flow down the drain. She grabs a handful of shampoo and repeats it and as I watch the ends of her hair turn white blonde with a bluish tint. She shrugs and says, "I guess I can live with it for tonight, I'll have to have my girl Jen cut it tomorrow though."

I step out and grab a towel wrapping it around my hips as she finishes up in the shower. I grab another towel as the water shuts off and I wrap her up in it as she steps out of the stall. I back her slowly into the bedroom as I dry her off seductively.

Bella grabs the towel off my hips and uses it to dry my hair quickly before using it on her own as I keep backing us toward the bed. She smiles at me as her legs hit the bed. Bella switches our positions and slowly sinks to her knees and places a light kiss on the head of my hard dick. I groan and watch as she locks her eyes on mine and proceeds to suck my dick like a fucking porn star, fuck, that's new.

I'm about to blow when she pushes me back on the bed and climbs on straddling me as she guides my dick back to her opening. Slowly she sinks down and engulfs me inside her. Catching my gaze she grabs my hands and puts them on her tits as she sits straight up and slowly rides me as she moans out my name.

Sliding my hands down to her hips I guide her as she rolls her hips forward and back rising up and down on me I feel her tighten around me as she starts to cum again and it pushes me over the edge again as I rasp out her name.

She collapses on my chest and I hear her breathing even out as she falls asleep. I move us so that I'm lying on the bed normally before I drift off with Bella in my arms.

**A/N: whew. Sorry that this took so long to get up! WPMC:AW kind of took over my muse for a while. I have a feeling I'm going to be running with this story for a bit, next chap will be a bit all over the place as I think I'm going to do a quick Sam POV and also a Quil POV and I THINK we may find out who Emily's baby daddy is. **


	10. Quil Ain't the Only Ateara Who's Fucked

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Any original characters or situations contained herein are mine! Story is rated M and is intended only for mature adults aged 18 and over. Okay, I apologize if this chapter gets a little confusing but we're going to have a few different POV's this chapter. **

****Quil POV a few days later** **

I woke up Wednesday morning and somehow I knew that today was the day that everything was going to hit the fan. Bella wasn't speaking to me, I called her cell and texted her a bunch of times but she hadn't answered. I had tried her house line but it just rang and rang. The Swan's didn't have an answering machine, which meant Charlie was either at work or down on the res fishing with Billy Black or Bella's piece of shit ex Paul Dixon. Where the fuck Bella was I had no idea.

Why Chief Swan bothered spending time with his daughter's former boyfriend I will never know. Paul was trash and pretty much the whole res knew it, or those of us with brains did anyway. I flipped my phone open and saw a new text.

Fuck, it's from Emily, '_Quil, Sam is acting really weird the last couple of days. I think he knows.'_

FUCK! She never did understand when I told her 'NO TEXTS' there's no quicker way to get caught doing something you're not supposed to be doing than by texting about it. I quickly send her back a reply, '_knows what Em? If you have something to hide you shouldn't be talking about it in txt messages. I'm working at the store this afternoon so if you need to talk come down and we'll find a place to speak.'_

I roll out of bed and hit the shower trying to figure out what the hell is going on with Bella. I know she was pissed about what happened with Jake but I thought I could smooth that over quick enough. The problem was that when I had gone to her house to try she had put her feisty ass attitude on and I had responded unfavorably. I lost my temper with her and said things that I hadn't meant to say out loud.

In short I was truthful with her when I should have lied. I was working at the store today but not till like 1, it was about 8:30, which gave me about 4 and a half hours to find Bella and get her shit in line. Just because I didn't want to be with her as a couple didn't mean I didn't want to be with her in the general sense. We had been friends for a long time and I refused to let her end our friendship because of Jacob fucking Black.

Finishing up in the shower I grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and a sweatshirt and threw them on, I grabbed my shoes put them on and headed out the door. Getting in the car I started on the drive to Forks.

What the fuck was Emily thinking texting me this morning saying Sam knows? Well if he didn't know anything was up before if he saw that text message he'd certainly know something was up then! God, women, not an ounce of common fucking sense in the whole fucking gender!

I can't believe Bella has been ignoring me for going on 3 weeks now. This is honestly the longest we've gone without speaking in the entire time I've known her and I don't fucking like it. It gives her too much opportunity to think about people that she should have long since forgotten about. This shit with her and Sam Uley had come at the absolute worst time and I had reacted far too emotionally.

If I had been able to keep my emotions in check I could have swooped right in and swayed her back to my way of thinking and convinced her that she had been used. Unfortunately she had been the one who had gone about it in the stupidest way possible, I mean Christ, what kind of woman picks up a motorcycle club president in their bar and thinks no one will notice? Bella, that's who, granted she doesn't exactly have experience like that but still.

I hadn't heard anything about it on the Res; I couldn't get a hold of Leah either and that was worrying me, she had had a thing going on the side with my cousin Collin and he hasn't heard from her since 2 days after she had seen Sam leaving with Bella from the bar down in PA.

She had shown up at his job with a bruise on her cheek dressed completely different from her norm and totally incognito and ended it with him, understandably Collin had freaked! I had asked Emily about it the next time I saw her and she said she had no idea what was going on with her cousin, that she hadn't seen her in a few weeks and that Leah wasn't speaking to her any more than was absolutely necessary.

Something was seriously wrong, I just couldn't figure out what it was. Pulling up on Bella's street I see her car in the driveway and I'm thankful that I caught her at home. Shit, it's like 9:30am; she's probably still sleeping.

I park the car on the driveway and head to the door. Banging on the door I hear a male voice shout out, "I'm coming hold your damn horses!"

Wait, what? Looking back around I see the cruiser and figure it must be her dad. The door opens and the Chief is looking at me with disgust as he says, "What the fuck do you want?"

Stumbling over my words I reply, "uh, I I'd like to talk to Bella, Sir?"

Chief Swan scowls at me and he says, "She's unavailable right now."

He starts to close the door in my face but I catch it before he can as I say, "Look, Chief Swan, it's really important that I speak to Bella. She has been ignoring me for going on 3 weeks now and I'm worried about her. I don't know if you know but she's been engaging in self-destructive behavior for years now and it's gotten a lot worse in the past month! I NEED to talk to her! I'm probably the only one who can stop her from totally self-destructing!"

Chief Swan is looking at me like I've grown another head but he steps aside and lets me into the house. He points to the table and says, "Sit your ass down and don't move, I'll go up and tell Bella that you're here. If she doesn't want to talk to you though you're going to have to leave."

I watch in shock as he goes up the stairs. Chief looks pretty weak today but he has access to firearms so I know that arguing with him will get me nowhere. I have no idea why he's being such a dick to me though, normally he's a little cold to me but civil.

****Charlie POV****

I can't believe that fucking punk Ateara is in my kitchen demanding to speak to my daughter. Self-destructive behavior my ass! My girl may be a bit wild but she's young and with everything she's been through in her life I think more than most other kids her age she's entitled to a bit of wildness. Not to say I approve of what happened between her and Uley but that's her business and no one else's. It's especially none of fucking piece of shit Quil Ateara's business!

Fuck! Right now I wish I had been a little more open to Paul spending the night over here. Opening Bella's bedroom door I knock softly, she jolts awake and rolls over to face me saying in a groggily, "Dad? What's wrong? Do you want breakfast?"

I chuckle as I say, "Nothing's wrong Bells. Breakfast would be good but uh you have a visitor…"

She takes in the set of my face and sighs as she asks, "It's Quil, isn't it?"

I nod as Bella pushes the covers off revealing her tank top and short sleep set as she says, "I'll be down in 5 minutes just let me change. I left a loaded bowl for you in the cereal cabinet by the way I know you're feeling sick from the chemo on Monday."

Nodding again I shut her door and head downstairs. I know that part of what Ateara terms my daughters 'self destructive behavior' is the fact that she smokes weed. Personally I don't know what the big deal is, Bella never drives under the influence, she never smokes when she has to go to work or school, she's a responsible user. In no way does she abuse it.

Frankly that's more than I could ask for, her mother ran out on us when Bella was a kid, I raised her the best I could on my own but sometimes girls just need a mother. Then I got cancer and it scared the shit out of my girl, I couldn't blame her for wanting to empty her head and relax at times.

Putting a scowl back on my face I enter the kitchen to find Ateara right where I left him I say in a cold voice, "She'll be down in 5 minutes."

The kid actually has the nerve to scoff and he says, "Maybe I should just go up."

I turn back to him with a deadly glare on my face and say, "you make a move for those steps and I'll shoot you where you stand. She's changing and she'll be down in 5 minutes. Sit your ass down and shut the fuck up!"

I watch as the little shit drops back into his chair completely shocked at the tone of voice I'm taking with him. Taking advantage of the moment I say, "You listen and you listen good kid, I have watched you try to manipulate my daughter into your idea of a lady for the last 2 years, I sat back and said nothing because I thought you made her happy.

I couldn't tell her the truth about you because I'm legally obligated not to reveal the identity of the victim of Paul's assault but I know the truth. I know exactly the person you are on the inside and I think you're a fucking scumbag and frankly I don't want you around my daughter."

****Bella POV****

I get out of bed and change quickly pulling on a pair of hot pink yoga pants and a black tee slipping a small tape recorder into my pocket before going downstairs. I find my Dad and Quil in the kitchen glaring at each other and I say, "is everything okay in here?"

Dad nods curtly as he says, "everything's fine honey, isn't that right Quil?"

Quil nods and turns to me as he says, "Bella can we talk privately?"

I nod and gesture to the back door as I say, "sure, we can go out to the yard."

Quil looks surprised and he says, "Umm I thought maybe we could go upstairs?"

Shaking my head I see Dad glaring daggers at Quil out of the corner of my eye as I say, "Yeah, that's not really a good idea right now. Let's just go outside, it'll be private."

He follows me out to the back porch and we sit down on the chairs out there and I ask him, "What are you doing here Quil, and why did I come down to you and my dad trying to kill each other with your eyes?"

He shrugs, "I don't know what your dad's problem is, maybe his age is catching up to him, he's not looking all that healthy. Bella I'm here because you've been completely ignoring me for the last 3 weeks! With the exception of when I came to your house that day and you practically assaulted me and then the next day when you bit my head off for showing a little concern for your well being you haven't spoken to me at all! Are you still seeing Uley?"

I fight not to roll my eyes at the bullshit coming out of his mouth and remind myself that this is all part of the plan as I snap back, "Not that it's any of your business but no Sam and I are not seeing each other anymore. Now first of all I never assaulted you, you came into my house uninvited and had me up against my kitchen counter, all I did was put a little space between us. Secondly, your _concern, _as you put it was you calling me an idiot and demanding to know things that frankly are none of your fucking business!"

Quil takes a deep breath as he says, "Look I'm not here to fight with you Bella. I love you honey, I'm sorry I can't give you a relationship but I'm willing to be _with_ you if you want me, I do love you and maybe if you can prove to me that you're willing to change your lifestyle maybe someday we could be together for real."

Trying not to lose my temper I blurt out the safest question I can think of at this point in time, "Quil how did you know that Emily Uley was pregnant?"

His mouth drops open and I see him racking his brain for a plausible explanation, finally he manages to get out, "She's a friend of mine, has been for a while, I met her at my parent's store."

I nod and ask him, "Why didn't you ever mention that you were friends with her? Why would she tell you she was pregnant and not her husband? Jared knows Sam and he said that he hasn't heard ANYTHING about Sam being a father. Just how good a friend were you to her?"

His face pales as he says, "Wait, why are you interrogating me Bells? I'm not the one who hooked up with a married man in a bar! If she didn't tell her husband about her pregnancy maybe it's because she doesn't intend on having it? I mean I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to bring a child into that kind of toxic environment. Her husband is a criminal for God's sake! I mean what would you have done if you had found out that you were pregnant after you and Paul broke up?"

I smirk as I say, "If I had ended up being pregnant after Paul and I broke up chances are I would have had the baby and loved it regardless of who the father was. Sam is not a criminal Quil. He's a nice guy and I don't appreciate you talking out the side of your face about people you don't even know! I think she didn't tell Sam about being pregnant because there is no chance that her baby is his.

Quil if you know who the father of her kid is you need to tell me. Because honey if she pins that kid on you the Pack will likely kill you! Now I know that you and I have been having some problems but I care about you honey and I would do anything to help you in any way that I could but you need to be honest with me. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Quil is practically hyperventilating as he grips the arms of the chair he's sitting in. Finally he finds his voice and says, "God, Bella, how could you think that I would sleep with a married woman? You claim you know me so well! Besides what would you do to save me anyway? Fuck the whole lot of them?"

Smirking again because Quil only gets like this when he knows he's caught in something he wasn't supposed to get caught doing I say, "Maybe I would. If it kept you safe I would do anything they wanted honey. We already know that I'm too tainted for you to date, what difference would it make? Please tell me the truth Quil. Who is Emily's baby daddy?"

He's gaping at me but I see the fear in his eyes as he looks down at the porch and says, "it's me… God Bella, what the fuck do I do? Emily and I have been having an affair for almost a year now! I don't love her though baby, I love you! She was just a convenience! Her and her cousin came to one of Collin's shows. Sam is not a good man Bella! Emily told me that they are all drug dealing woman beaters! I think Leah's husband found out about her and Collin, she showed up at his job with a black eye and broke up with him!

I told Emily to get an abortion! She told me that she wouldn't that she would just pass the kid off as Sam's! She wouldn't be that stupid as to think she could do that if they weren't fucking. He lied to you Bella! He USED you! You should have known that a man who hangs out extensively with Paul fucking Dixon is no good Bella!"

Oh Quil. You poor fool…I stop the tape recorder in my pocket and stand up saying, "Okay. Look I need to think about some things. I promise you Quil that things will work out exactly as they are supposed to, I'll take care of things for you the way I always have. Like when I chase away the whores down on the Res for you, I got you honey okay? I have to get ready for work though so you have to go. Call or text me later and we'll figure this all out."

Quil leans down to kiss me but I turn my head and he gets my cheek and I guide him through the house and to the front door. Dad gives me a nod as Quil walks out the front door.

I cross back to the kitchen and make breakfast for dad and myself. I hand him a plate of eggs and sausage and sit down across from him with my own as he asks, "Did you get what you needed?"

Smirking I take the recorder out of my pocket and lay it on the table as I say, "yup. Fucking idiot never even suspected. Dad I'm quitting my job at Newton's, Paul says I can work for him and Jake until I pass the state board in March or until I find a job doing hair. I already let Mrs. Newton know."

He nods and we finish up our breakfast. After I do the dishes I go out on the back porch to smoke a cigarette while dad goes to take a nap.

Sitting on the back porch I pull my phone out, and hit speed dial 3 it rings twice and Paul picks up, "_hey Babe, I was just about to call you. What's up honey?"_

Smiling as I light my cig I take a drag and let it out as I say, "not much, guess who showed up at my house at 9:30 this morning?"

Paul laughs and says, "_Seriously? Tell me you got something Baby girl!"_

I laugh as I say, "Oh I got everything Pauly. I got that shit on tape! Should I call Sam?"

I can hear the smile in his voice as he says, "_Nah baby just come out to my house tonight around 6:30 okay?"_

Laughing I reply, "Okay, sounds good. See you then, I love you Paul."

He tells me he loves me too and we hang up. The last few days have been great. Paul and I had seemingly picked up right where we left off. The first day after I spent the night at his house was kind of weird, I had woken up in his arms, and immediately burst into tears again thinking of all the time we had lost. I couldn't seem to hold on to him tight enough.

I had woken him up and he had held me as tight as he could trying his best to make me feel secure, eventually he had gotten me calmed down and I had put on my short hot pink robe and made us breakfast, which had actually made Paul tear up in remembrance of all the times that I had gone through that routine wearing that same robe.

Heading back up to my room I lie down and just veg out. Sunday evening the Pack had gathered at Paul's and we had come up with a tentative plan. They thought that it was likely that Quil would seek me out sooner or later and I agreed that he probably would. In all the time we'd been friends I had never ignored him for such a long time. I was supposed to record our conversation and try to get the subject around to Emily.

I remember asking Sam what would happen to him if he were the father. As much as I hated Quil I really didn't want to be a party to murder. Paul assured me that they wouldn't kill him, but chances are he would wish he were dead before all was said and done. When I had asked for more information Paul had shot me a look as Sam's brother Brady told me it wasn't my problem, it was club business and I should just do what I was told.

Brady's attitude towards me did not go over well with either Sam or Paul, Paul got up in his face about disrespecting me in our home, and Sam had told him to turn down the misogynistic attitude. He told his brother that I wasn't Emily or Leah and that he was not to take his home problems out on another Pack members Old Lady.

Brady had scowled at first but Sam gave him a look and he apologized to me. I had a feeling that Leah had experienced a little dose of what the old timers called 'Home Correction', which was just a fancy term for a guy beating on his wife. Unfortunately now that I know that she had been having an affair herself and not just covering up her cousin's affair I could only muster up the barest amount of sympathy for her.

Chances are that while Brady had grilled her it had come out that she had been seeing someone as well but obviously she hadn't named names. Hrm…I take my phone out and text Paul, '_Babe, does Brady know that Leah was unfaithful to him as well? If not someone needs to give him a heads up because that's on the tape as well…~Xo B'_

A few minutes later I get a text back, '_Are you serious? Did Quil say with who? ~oX P'_

I send him one back, '_umm, his cousin Collin…'_

Almost immediately he replies, '_WHAT! OMG that family is so STUPID! I'll talk to Sam. Love you honey.'_

I send back, '_Love you too Pauly.'_

****Sam POV****

I had gotten a text from Paul earlier telling me that Ateara had shown up at Bella's and for the Pack and prospects to meet at his place at 6:30 tonight. I had sent him back an affirmative and went back to work. I was up on the roof with Jared at his parent's place doing a re-shingling job. It was monotonous work but it gave me time to think.

Things at home had been tense lately; I had been testing Emily, offering her beer and other alcohol as well as cigarettes and weed. When I asked her why she wouldn't drink she told me she was trying to lose weight, granted she had gained about 5 or so lbs but I guess that was to be expected and it all seemed like it was in her boobs anyway.

When I offered her a cigarette she told me she hated them and the smell made her sick, and when I offered her weed she threw a fit about it being illegal. To make matters worse she had been trying to seduce me lately. I guess she was getting to a point in her pregnancy that if she didn't have sex with me it would be impossible to pass the kid off as premature and she knew it.

Her attempts were getting desperate but I wouldn't give in. I had taken to sleeping at the clubhouse because I was honestly worried she would fuck me in my sleep! Brady was staying at the clubhouse too and it was like a constant party. I hadn't been happy to find out he'd backhanded Leah hard enough to leave a bruise but when he told me that she was having an affair as well I honestly couldn't even bring myself to be pissed at him. Brady worshipped the ground that Leah walked on, up till this point he had never even raised his VOICE to her! He was heartbroken but trying to hide it.

He had snapped on Bella though and that had not sat well with either Paul or myself, Bella was something special, if she were a guy she would be the only white dude in the Pack. As it was if I could get her on a bike I would think about offering her an honorary membership, in name only. She was just a down little chick and she deserved respect.

I was really happy that she and Paul had managed to work their shit out but I couldn't help but wish that she had never belonged to my Pack brother; she woulda made one hell of a Biker Queen. As it was she probably would be the official Pack woman in charge of setting up functions and family dinners and shit like that due to being the only Old Lady of a founding member who could stand the club. Shit had to change; the other guys and I really had to start finding women more like her, girls who would embrace the club.

It was around 10 after 1 when Paul rode up and signaled J and I down, it was time for us to take a lunch break anyway so we headed down the ladder and grabbed the sandwiches that J's mom had made us as Paul came around the back, "What's up man? You look like shit."

He nodded, "Yeah I got a lot on my mind. Dude, I know Brady's been staying at the club lately, he knows Leah cheated right?"

I nod at him, "Yeah man, he bout freaked the fuck out when he told me. Did Quil drop a dime on the dude that Leah's been fucking too?"

Paul scowls, "yeah, his fucking cousin Collin!"

I think both mine, and J's jaws hit the ground. I'm still processing when J says, "What the fuck! Why would those guys be so fucking stupid?"

Paul smirks, "Easy, they've been jealous at the fact that the Pack has been running things on the res and all the money we're making. They know that what they did to me back in the day means that their whole family is Persona Non Grata as far as the club is concerned and I guess they saw fucking the women of the Alpha and Beta as a good way to get even.

Dumb shits, anyways, Sam you have to talk to him before you guys come over tonight. I won't have a repeat of Sunday and him taking his anger at women out on Bella. I mean fuck you were hurt too and you manage not to be a dick to her."

I nod and reply, "Yeah but at the same time Paul, I knew my marriage was over, Brady had this shit dropped on him like a ton of bricks. That and no offense but if you had never been with Bella she'd be your Alpha's old lady right about now."

Paul scowls at me as J's jaw drops again in shock and Paul says to me in a tight angry voice, "All due respect Sam if you value our friendship, and your nuts, just keep that shit to yourself okay?"

I smirk at him and raise my hands up in front of me as I say, "easy there Man, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm actually giving you a compliment, you have by far the hottest Old Lady in the group and on top of the fact that she is smokin' hot she is the fuckin coolest chick I've met in a long ass time."

J speaks up as Paul snarls at me, "Dude, how do you think I feel? You guys are talking about my sister for fucks sake!"

Paul looks at J funny as he asks, "You seriously aren't attracted to her at all?"

Jared actually looks like he wants to be sick at the thought as he says, "Fuck NO man! She literally is my SISTER! Not really but she may as well be! I have only EVER seen her as family! She couldn't be more my sister if she came out of my moms vagina. I swear to both of you that I have never once EVER thought of Bella in a sexual sense."

Paul cracks up laughing as I say, "Wow J, are you sure your dick works? You do like pussy, right?"

J rolls his eyes and Paul says, "Hey Sam, back off the J man! I'm just happy I have at least one prospective Pack mate who DOESN'T want to bang my future wife! Well two if you count Brady but I think if he got the stick out of his ass they'd be cool and then he would want to so I don't count him."

I roll my eyes at him as he reminds us 6:30 and gets back on his bike and heads back to his and Jake's auto shop.

**A/N: Okay I'm going to cut this here cause it's starting to get long I know there's not much action in this chapter but LOTS of info that needed to be had. Leave a review! **


	11. Truths and Planning

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters and situations contained therein. Any and all original characters and situations contained in this fic are mine. Story is rated M and is intended only for mature adults aged 18 and over. You HAVE been WARNED.**

****Bella POV later that same day****

I had made two large pans of lasagna to take down to Paul's with me for him and the Pack. I was packing it into the car when I felt eyes on my back, looking around I didn't see anyone, but still I felt like something was wrong. Shrugging it off I throw my purse with the tape recorder inside it on the passenger seat. I start the car and pull out onto my street heading to Paul's.

I'm about halfway to La Push, and I've got my iPod hooked into the stereo, and I'm listening to Hatebreed when _BANG_ someone hits my car from behind. I pull off to the side of the road and I see fucking Kaycie getting out of her car. Oh bitch if you want a fight I will give you a fight! I get out of the car and scream at her, "What the fuck are you doing bitch!"

She rushes at me screaming, "You can't have my man you fucking whore!"

I side step her easily and she runs into the car she bounces back and I shove her hard making her fall into a puddle on the side of the road as I scream back, "He doesn't want you! Get it through your head Kaycie! He never loved you! You were just a fucking substitute! He put a _restraining order_ on you for fucks sake!"

She screams again and rushes at me mud all down her back and her hair dripping. I'm bored with this and I kick her in the knee and she goes sprawling to the ground. Kaycie screams, "Why does he want **you**? You fucking _left him_! You _**abandoned him**_! I'm the one who's been there! I'm the one who got his fucking name tattooed on me! Why does he only want you?"

Smirking I answer, "He loves me bitch, get over it! Oh, and good luck finding another man with _my man's_ name on your fucking tit! You really should have thought that through better."

I walk up to her and let her take a shot, she slaps at me weakly and I can't help but laugh as I punch her across the face as hard as I can. Knocking her out I drag her back over to her car and leave her in the dirt before getting back in my car and driving away.

I hit my Dad's speed dial and he picks up first ring, "_Hey honey, you're going down to Paul's right?"_

I take a breath and tell him, "Yeah dad, umm send a Deputy about 10 minutes down the road from La Push. I kind of knocked out Paul's ex and left her on the side of the road. As much as I hate that bitch I'd feel bad if someone came along and hurt her after I left her there."

Dad sounds worried as he asks, "_What the fuck Bella? Did you leave the scene of an accident?"_

Shit! I hadn't even thought of that, "Well, kind of… It wasn't my fault dad! I was minding my own business driving down to Pauly's and she hit my car from behind! I got out of the car and she tried to attack me! I swear she threw the first punch dad. There was no damage to either car she just bumped me enough to get my attention. I think she followed me from the house."

Dad takes a deep breath and sighs as he says, "_Alright Bells, I'll send Deputy Collins out to take care of it. Do you want to press charges?"_

Sighing in relief I tell him no and that I'll see him later, what he says next surprises me, "_Tell Paul if he wants to spend the night up with us he can… Asshole Ateara showing up this morning made me rethink my position on him staying with us. I'm on nights the rest of this week and I would rather know that you weren't alone so either he stays up here or you stay down there. On Friday I have my appt in Seattle with the Oncologist. It's that time, they have to do tests to figure out where I'm at. Hopefully I can be done with this chemo shit and things can get back to normal."_

"Alright, I'll let Paul know that I won't be around Friday. I'm starting at the shop tomorrow. Thanks for reconsidering about him spending the night by us Dad, I know it makes you uncomfortable but I'm glad that you accept our relationship. Call me if you need anything Dad, love you." He tells me he will and that he loves me too and we hang up.

I pull up in Paul's driveway and park behind his Harley. Jared comes out of the house and I pass him one of the pans and tell him to take it inside. I had texted Paul earlier that I was bringing food and he had preheated the oven for me so I put the pans into the oven and ask J, "Where's Paul?"

J pulls a beer out of the fridge and points back towards the bedroom. I walk down the hall and see him sitting on his side of the bed facing the wall, leaning against the doorframe I say, "What ya doin hon?"

He jumps and hurriedly puts something into his nightstand drawer before turning to me and saying, "Hey there Baby Bell, come on over here and give me a kiss."

I laugh as I give him a sideways glance, I'm getting the feeling he's hiding something and that makes me nervous but I walk over to him and sit on his lap as he nuzzles the side of my neck. I had gone on Sunday to have my girl Jen cut my hair, it had been longer than I thought and even with all the purple cut out it was still past my shoulders. She had stripped the black out and then dyed over it with a color that was very close to my original mahogany brown. Paul had been thrilled with the results.

Paul is running his hands through my hair as he kisses me and I moan into his mouth as he tugs lightly on my hair. Breaking away I ask, "What did you shove in the drawer when I came in?"

His face closes up for a second before lighting up and he says, "I guess you'll have to wait and see when I'm ready to show it to you. Don't go peeking either, if I have to give it to Jake to hold I will. Seriously I'm not hiding anything bad from you B. It's just a surprise that I'm not ready to give you yet. Okay?"

I nod because now I have an inkling as to what it was and I definitely wouldn't want to ruin that for him. I'm about to say something when Jared appears in the door looking grossed out, "Umm, the rest of the guys are here Paul. Sam wants to get started."

****Paul POV****

I kiss Bella's neck again waving J off. She hops off my lap and smiles at me as she takes my hand. Getting up we make our way out to the kitchen, Jake runs over and picks her up spinning her around and hugging her. Embry and J are setting up sodas and beers on the counters. Sam and Brady come in arguing about something or other and I feel anger flood me as I hear him say "Don't know why the whole Pack hangs on this bitch, she'll cheat just the way all bitches do and we'll be the ones picking up the pieces of Paul's broken heart again."

Walking up to him I shove him hard and tell him, "Look Brady, I know you're having a hard fucking time right now and I respect that you're in a funk but you need to stop taking out your anger at women on Bella! She has never done anything to you but be nice to you and you treat her like shit every time you see her. This is the last time I'm going to say it, she is NOT Leah or Emily. STOP. TAKING. YOUR. SHIT. OUT. ON. HER."

Brady looks like he's about to freak out but Sam puts a warning hand on his shoulder and says, "Dude, Paul is right man, Bella is an awesome chick. We understand that you're having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that Leah betrayed you, we get it man and I promise, we will take care of it, just like we're going to take care of that piece of shit Quil."

Bella takes the food out of the oven and sets the trays out on the counter and starts making plates for the guys. She brings over one for me and one for Sam and hands them to us. I take mine and go sit down but not before I catch Sam giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering something in her ear before he comes and sits by me. I glare at him and he asks, "What?"

Scowling as I take a bite of the delicious food that _my _Old Lady brought I swallow it down as Bella brings me a beer and kisses me on the cheek. Catching her around the waist I pull her onto my lap and kiss her deeply tangling my hands in her hair. She freezes for a split second but then melts into my embrace.

I hear Sam take a disgusted breath before he clears his throat and says, "Is that _really_ necessary Paul? Why don't you let Bella get something to eat too."

Bella pulls away and levies a glare at him as she says, "Sam, is there a reason you have a problem with my boyfriend showing me affection?"

Sam clears his throat and tries to backtrack, "No, Bella, it's just I figure he should let you eat so that we can get through this meeting."

Bella nods at him clearly not believing what he's saying as she replies, "uh huh, sure. You need to get that shit in check Sam, before Paul loses his temper with it. I'm telling you right now that if it comes down to that it's his side I'll be on."

The rest of the guys are pretending that they aren't witnessing what is going on and I'm surprised when Brady speaks up, "Sam, man, don't tear us apart because you went and developed feelings for a one nighter. Paul man he knows she's with you, you know he wouldn't disrespect that. Unfortunately for you man you hit the Old Lady jackpot; She's hot, she can cook, she cleans, and she has no problem with the Pack! Fuck man apparently she's the perfect fucking woman."

Bella blushes before saying, "I'm not perfect you guys. Most of you know that I am FAR from perfect. I'm Susie Homemaker because I was raised by a single father who worked a lot of hours! I grew up cooking and cleaning! As for the Pack I know that it's part of who you guys are! I couldn't ask Paul to give up the Pack any more than I could ask him to give up the shop!"

We finish up the food and Bella cleans up while the prospects do dishes. After they're finished we all sit down and Bella goes and takes a tape recorder out of her purse.

****Time Skip still Paul POV****

The tape stops playing and my brothers and I look around at each other. I see the anger on Sam and Brady's faces and I know that it mirrors my own. Jared and Embry look like they want to kill Quil for the way he was talking to Bella insinuating that she would run a fucking train on us to get his ass out of trouble.

Sam breaks the silence with a menacing grin on his face, "Oh this shit is ON! That mother fucker and his cousin are fucking DEAD!"

Brady nods, "Fuck yeah. Look. We've seen how Quil has reacted to Bella being with other men. I say we let him find out that she's back with Paul, make it seem like Paul really isn't treating her well. Let the fucker try to stick his nose in shit that isn't his business and lure him to where we want him. That fucker Collin is MINE! I can have Leah draw his ass out."

Jake speaks up, "Do you think she'll do it Brady? I mean you haven't even been home since you found out shit was going down. Sam's been home during the day but spending nights at the clubhouse."

I break in because that's something that's been confusing me too, "Why have you been at the club Sam? I thought you were gunna kick her ass out the day you found out?"

He smirks at me, "I was going to but what good would that have done? We never woulda figured out who was behind it all and I spent most of the time since we found out testing her. I've been offering her alcohol, cigs, and weed and I make sure I ask a lot of uncomfortable questions when she gets sick."

Bella gets up and walks back to our bedroom looking uncomfortable and Brady scowls in her wake as he says, "Is she going to be a problem Paul? I mean she's an Old Lady but you and my brother treat her more like a member. We shouldn't even be having this discussion here. I mean I know that Charlie does a lot of favors for us but I doubt he'd be turning a blind eye to what we do to those guys. What if she tells him? What if she sells us out to that scumbag and his cousin?"

I start to talk but Sam breaks in, "Brady man, I know that you don't understand but Bella is more than just Paul's Old Lady. I mean look at what she's done for us so far. She didn't have to record this shit but she did! She's never once said that Quil and his cousin deserve leniency or forgiveness. She didn't even get bitchy about you giving Leah a dose of the ol' home correction. You need to get over your problem with her. She's not the one who cheated on you!"

Brady scowls and says, "Yeah but she's been with both you and Paul AND that scumbag on top of it? I mean what the fuck, who's next?"

I lose my damn temper and I'm moving for him but fucking SAM beats me to it and all of a sudden I'm just fed the fuck up with the fucking Uley brothers. One who wants to ram my girls name into the mud and the other one who just wants to fucking ram her! Jared jumps in and pulls Sam off of Brady and proceeds to drag Brady outside while I grab Sam by his shoulder and shove him out my back door and into the yard.

J is screaming at Brady "You need to stop talking shit about my fucking sister Brady!"

Brady unrepentantly tells J, "Why Thompkins? You waitin on a piece of that ass too?"

J punches him in the face and grabbing him by the collar gets right up in his face saying that Bella's his sister and that she's only ever been with me and Sam, that she never fucked Quil and that he should keep his mouth shut about shit he doesn't even know, and that she was with Sam one time and that was a one off. She'd never be with him again.

Sam breaks into their argument, "Why the fuck wouldn't she be with me again, man?"

That's just about all I can take and I punch Sam in the face as hard as I fucking can and he goes down hard, "What the FUCK, Sam! You're the one who told her to get back with me! If you had such a hard on for her why did you do that? You're confusing the fuck out of me and I don't fucking appreciate you being all up on my girl!

I LOVE Bella, she is MY GIRL and you need to accept it and stop fucking flirting with her and disrespecting me! I didn't pursue punishment against you for fucking her before we got back together even though that was my right! You are really making me fucking regret that decision though! Keep pushing my boundaries man and see what fucking happens!"

During all of this I'm kicking him in the stomach half strength to accentuate my point, and finally Embry and Jake jump in and pull me away from my friend and Alpha. I run my hands through my hair and let out a breath as Sam struggles to catch his. Brady and Jared are still rolling around throwing punches at each other and as I help Sam up to his feet Jake and Em pull them apart.

Jake gets in the middle and shoves the two Uley men to one side of the yard and me and J to the other as he shouts, "THAT'S FUCKING **ENOUGH!** Look at you 4! We're supposed to be a fucking PACK for fucks sake, and you 4 are trying to tear each other apart over a woman! Don't get me wrong Paul, I love Bella just as much as you and J do, but the PACK is supposed to come FIRST!

Brady, you need to respect the fact that Bella is FAMILY! She's not just Paul's family, she's mine and J's family too! Would you have liked it if we had treated Leah like that? Even now, would you like it if I called Leah a two timing whore?"

Brady starts to go after Jake and he continues on as Embry holds Brady back, "I'm not calling her that Brady, I'm just demonstrating that you wouldn't like it if I did! One of the most fundamental rules of this club is that we respect each other's women! Brady as far as Bella is concerned you have been breaking that rule at every turn! And what has Bella EVER done to you? Seriously if you have a grievance with her I want to know what it is!"

Brady slumps his shoulders in defeat, knowing that he has absolutely no reason for treating Bella the way he does other than the fact that she's a woman and right now he's fucking torn open about Leah cheating on him. He looks at J and I and says, "Jake's right. Bella has never done anything to me. I have no reason and no right to disrespect her the way I have been. I'm sorry Paul, and you too Jared, she's not Leah and I promise that I will try my hardest to stop taking my anger at women in general out on her."

Jake nods and J and I fist bump Brady accepting his apology and adding our own condolences about the Leah situation. Jake turns to Sam saying, "And you! Sam man, what the fuck is going on with you? You broke a club tenet by hooking up with Bella in the first place, Paul was nice enough to grant you amnesty but you continue to bend that rule! We are nothing without the rules that govern us! Sam, what is the one most unbreakable rule?"

Sam mumbles out, "A Pack mates Old Lady is off limits to his brothers."

Jake shouts, "EXACTLY! Now you were given a pass for the initial hookup because at that point Bella and Paul really weren't _together_. He claimed her as his but she didn't acknowledge his claim on her. Things are obviously different now! She has been clear with you about the fact that she is back with Paul now. You need to accept that what you guys had was a one off, if you want a relationship with her you need to accept that friendship is all you're going to get. If you can't do that then just stay the fuck away from her!

Now! We _can_ do this without Bella, but it'll be harder than if we do it with her help! Put it to a vote, prospects as well, All in favor of using Bella to help us draw the Ateara's to where we want them?"

I put up my hand with everyone else in the aye column. Sam takes over, "Ok, it's unanimous."

He comes over to me as the rest of the guys drift back into the house and says, "Paul man, I'm sorry. I know that Bella is with you and that I have been pushing the boundaries. I can't help that I like her but I know she doesn't feel that way about me and all I can tell you is that I will keep my hormones more firmly in check from now on. I really am sorry brother."

I shake his hand and start to speak but am cut off by Bella coming out the back door with two beers which she hands to us as she says, "Are you guys done fighting over me like I'm a shiny new toy? Sam, I know I don't have to tell you this because you already know, but I love Paul. I've loved him from the moment I met him. Yes, we've had our problems but we're getting past that. It's not something I can explain but when I'm with him I know that I'm home, that his arms are where I belong. I really don't want to cause problems between you guys. I would like to be your friend Sam but if you can't accept that I understand."

I wrap an arm around my girls shoulders and Sam smiles at her a bit sadly as he says, "Bella I'm really sorry. You haven't been causing problems between Paul and I, that's been all me. I know that the two of you belong together and I'm ashamed of myself that I even thought about interfering in that. I guess I'm having a hard time adjusting to the fact that my marriage is over. I really am going to try my hardest to keep myself in check. I want us to be friends too, I guess I just have a hard time not getting attached, I mean you and Em are the only girls I've ever slept with now she's knocked up by King Scumbag of La Push and you belong to Paul. I was jealous and I'm sorry."

We make our way back inside and Brady says, "I called Leah, she's on her way over here. I'm sorry for anything she might say Paul. She has to be here though so we can get a handle on how we're going to go about this."

I nod and wave him off as Bella brings the other guys beer and chips. Going over I sit in my recliner and when she passes by I pull her onto my lap. Bella snuggles in and I toss Jared the remote and he puts on a movie. We all relax until a knock at the door signals Leah's arrival. Brady goes over and opens the door and she comes in looking warily around her like she expects to be attacked.

Sam and the rest of the guys scowl at her, I kind of just feel bad for her because she's lost her husband, her friends, and the guys have zero respect for her right now. Brady loves her though and that makes it a rough deal all around. Bella gets up and I can tell she's making an effort to play nice as she offers Leah a plate of food and a drink. Leah honestly looks pathetically grateful as she replies, "Umm, sure, thanks."

****Bella POV****

I lead Leah through to the kitchen and set up a plate for her popping it in the microwave before grabbing a beer from the fridge and handing it to her. She's looking at me warily as she asks, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Smiling at her as she opens her beer and takes a drink I say, "Because as long as Brady intends to stay married to you we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, and I think our men would rather we try to get along rather than having us trying to beat the hell out of each other every time we see one another. I already have one bitch taking shots at me. I don't need another one."

She looks surprised as she asks, "Who's taking shots at you?"

Laughing I answer, "Kaycie fucking Silver, fucking bitch actually rear ended my car on the way over here tonight. I knocked her ass out and left her there. Don't say anything about it in front of Paul though; I don't want to bother him with her petty shit. Can I ask you something Leah?"

Leah shrugs and says, "You want to know why I did it, right?"

I nod and she continues, "Honestly I don't even know! I love Brady, have for my whole life, and up till this…"

She breaks off and gestures at the bruise that takes up most of the side of her cheek before continuing, "He had never even raised his voice to me, I would try to argue with him and he's just so even tempered that he wouldn't rise to it. It drove me crazy because I'm an argumentative bitch! Then I went to this show with Emily; she said she wanted to introduce me to her new friend.

By the time I figured out what was going on Collin was all over me. I told him I didn't want to be with him and we fought and by the time we were done fighting we were kissing! I freaked! I told him who my husband was and he just laughed! He said he knew damn well who my husband was and that was half the reason he wanted me!"

She stopped and took a sobbing breath I comforted her as best I could rubbing small circles on her back while she cried. After about 2 minutes she had gotten herself back under control and she went on, "It only happened a handful of times, and we never fucked! Emily orchestrated each time so that she could see Quil. I don't know what the fuck she was thinking getting in bed with that scumbag. All his talk about racial pride, I knew who he hung with, I had seen you running the hardcore chicks from the res off for him.

When I brought that up Emily got mad and they had a fight, she had thought he stopped seeing you. Quil got up in her face and told her to mind her own business, that he didn't give her shit about her _husband_ and that he only hung out with you and strung you along to keep Paul miserable. He knew about Kaycie too and made some comment about Paul liking white meat.

Emily told Quil that Sam was a dangerous criminal, and that he beat her and treated her like a servant. I had known Sam for years through Brady; I was actually the one that introduced him to Emily! I knew she was lying, she hated the club, she hated who she said Sam had become and she wasn't above coercing me to go along with her! After the first time I told her never again, she laughed at me and told me that if I didn't go along she would tell Brady I was having the affair and making _her_ go along with it! She's crazy! Her and Quil honestly deserve each other, because the two of them are fucking insane!"

****Paul POV****

Everything is quiet in the kitchen and I start to worry that Leah hurt B in some way and took off so I get up to go check on them, and grab myself another beer. Walking into the kitchen I see Leah in tears with a plate of untouched lasagna in front of her, and Bella gaping at her like she's a new species. Warily I ask, "uh, everything okay in here ladies?"

Bell turns to Leah and puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "You have to tell them, Leah. They need to know! They're going to war with that crazy fuck. They need to know everything! Brady needs to know the truth from you Leah he needs to know that you never meant to betray him."

She pauses and turns to me and says, "go back out to the living room Pauly, we'll be out in a minute and she'll tell you guys everything."

Feeling very confused I grab a beer and go back out to my living room. Sam and Brady are staring at me and Brady asks, "Everything okay?"

Shaking my head I answer, "No man, I have a feeling everything is really NOT okay. I think this shit is worse than we thought. Leah's in there crying and Bella is comforting her, they'll be out in a minute and tell us what's going on."

Bella and Leah come out of the kitchen about 3 minutes later. Bella comes over and I pull her onto my lap holding her tight against me as Leah goes and sits next to Brady and takes a deep breath as she starts in on her story.

****Time Skip still Paul POV****

Leah finishes her story and she's sobbing into Brady's neck as he holds her. Brady is comforting Leah as best he can but he has a murderous glint in his eyes. The rest of the guys look as shocked as I feel and I'm sure I'm wearing a similar expression of disbelief on my face.

Leah didn't even fuck Collin; they had kissed and made out because Emily had told her that if she didn't at least put on a show in front of Quil that she would tell Brady that Leah was having an affair and making Emily go along with it. Apparently she had taken a picture with her cell phone of the two of them making out the first night they met which was coincidentally the only time that Leah had touched him of her own volition and she still felt horrible for it.

Sam speaks up, "What do we do now? We were counting on Leah drawing Collin out. Chances are that won't work with the fact that they had the most cursory of relationships. How do we know that Quil's feelings for Bella are any more than what he claims?"

I break in, "Trust me Sam, that rat does have real feelings for her, it's in his every action towards her. The kid is a master manipulator though I have to give him that much. He's always got an answer, a plausible explanation.

He was with Emily because she made him feel for her with her 'criminal husband who beats her and treats her like a servant'. She gets mad about Bella and he's only with her to make my life miserable. He manipulated Bella by claiming to be her friend when he only ever wanted to get in her pants. He manipulated me into beating down his cousin in order to break Bella and I up. I hate to say it but the scum is a fucking master. I think this is going to take a lot more careful planning than we ever thought."

Sam nods and Brady gets up and says that he and Leah are going to talk outside. I think that they may actually be able to work their shit out and get through this the way that B and I have gotten through our shit and I'm happy for them. Brady truly loves Leah; he had been fucking gutted when he thought she'd been unfaithful.

Bella is rounding up beer bottles and chip bowls and bringing them into the kitchen before she comes out with more beers for the guys and I. I say to her, "Baby Bell, you don't have to wait on these guys like this. Sit down and relax with me."

She smiles at me, and replies, "Pauly I honestly can't relax right now! My mind is going a million miles an hour!"

Brady and Leah come back in and Leah starts helping B clean up, and by the time they go back into the kitchen they're talking like old friends. I have to say it's awesome but at the same time fucking strange. Leah has never been social with the other Old Lady's, she had mostly just stuck around Emily, she had hated Kaycie with a passion I thought it was because Kaycie was white but I guess not, and she said that Jake's old lady wasn't going to be around long enough for her to want to try to be friends with her.

Brady sits down with the beer Bella gave him and Sam speaks again, "You guys we really have to plan this shit out, every possibility has to be anticipated and provided for. I hate to say it you guys but I think we might actually have to kill those guys. They've just gone too fucking far…and what about Emily? Do we just let her off scot-free? She owns more than a little of the blame in this bullshit. How are we going to do this?"

Bella comes in as Leah tells Brady that she'll see him back at their house and he gets up to kiss her before she goes. After she leaves and Brady sits back down Bella says, "umm I might have a plan for you guys."

The guys all look at her and I say, "No Baby Bell, I don't want you involved in any of this."

She scoffs as she replies, "Newsflash Pauly, whether you like it or not, I AM involved in this! It's my life that's been manipulated the last 2 years. I'm the one that he's fixated on! I'm WITH YOU Paul! How long before he finds out and starts causing trouble again? You're still on probation for Christ's sake! If anyone shouldn't be in on this shit it's you! Now you can listen to my plan or you can tell me to fuck off. That's on you, but I think my plan is the only one that gives you guys a chance of coming out of this unscathed."

I take a deep breath and let it out with a sigh as Sam says, "Tell us your plan Bella."

Bella smiles at him and starts to put it all out on the table for us, "Okay, first off, I heard Brady say that my dad does favors for you. Exactly what kind of favors are those?"

I answer, "He runs background checks on people we're doing business with. He's not involved in anything criminal but he turns a blind eye to a lot of what could be deemed criminal activity. You and I can talk about what that entails as far as the shop another time though. I don't think Charlie would turn a blind eye to what we intend to do to these guys though Baby Bell."

She nods and says, "You're not going to tell him anything about what you're actually going to do. What you're going to do is tell him you need a big favor. Bigger than any favor that you've asked for before because it really could put his job in jeopardy. Paul I'm not sure this will work for you though with your probation but it probably could because he won't HAVE to book you."

Sam breaks in, "What are you getting at Bell?"

She continues, "You guys have to get in a bar fight at that bar in forks, JUST YOU GUYS, NO CIVILIANS and try not to do any property damage, you don't want to do anything that could give anyone outside the group a reason to press charges. Do it in the parking lot. Dad will have you all thrown into the drunk-tank for the night. He's on nights all this week and most of next week. Paul you know that when he does nights it's just him, dispatch, and one deputy. Lately it's Deputy Collins, Jesse, the guy who was here the day you kicked Kaycie out. Do you guys _know_ him?"

Sam nods and says, "He's a friend..."

Bella nods and continues, "so they haul you in, they hold you overnight, Forks doesn't have camera's in the jail. Who's going to know if you're all really in the holding cell or not? You get back before shift change and no one is ever the wiser! It's a perfect alibi just remember to keep all identifying marks covered."

Even Brady looks impressed with this plan, I nod and Sam says, "It really could work. Chances are Forks P.D. is not going to be heading the investigation. This is going to be brutal and chances are Clallum County Sherriff's will be the one's to catch it, they're the one's who handled Paul's original assault on Collin so an ironclad alibi is an absolute must. Bella do you think it's a good idea for us to approach your dad on this?"

Bella shrugs a little and says, "I honestly don't think you really have a choice Sam. I think it's the only way it'll work. How are you planning to get them to wherever this clusterfuck is going to go down? I'm assuming it's going to be Forks, because really guys, don't shit where you eat."

What the fuck? Since when did my sweet Baby Bell develop the mind of a criminal? Sam nods and says, "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Port Angeles."

I see Bella shake her head and I chime in, "Not smart Sam. Going all the way to PA we take too many chances to be seen and identified. God forbid one of us gets a fucking speeding ticket or something. I think Forks is probably the best place. In fact I know just who to reach out to."

Sam looks confused, "I don't know Paul, I think we need to do this somewhere with absolutely no ties to the club, or any of our legitimate businesses."

I grin at him and say, "I know. That's why this place will be perfect. When Bella and I were together the last time she was friends with Jessica Stanley, who is now Jessica Newton, guess what store her husband owns?"

Brady grins as he says, "the fucking camping store! They have that huge warehouse out on that access road between Forks and La Push!"

Bella looks confused as she asks, "Wait, I'm confused, how is this a good thing if you guys have robbed them or done work with them or something before that's a tie."

Sam shakes his head and replies, "no, Bella, the thing is the Newton's have their own shady dealings. That warehouse is the safest place for shit to go down. It's nothing more than a shell. They don't put anything in it they go there once a month for some sort of conference with whomever it is they do business with, and it's always at the beginning of the month. Which means that place is EMPTY till after the new year."

Bella nods understanding crossing her face as she says, "Wow, I guess that is a good plan. What about Emily, Sam?"

Sam looks uncomfortable as he says, "I honestly don't know Bella. I want to get revenge but at the same time she's a woman, and she's pregnant! It's not mine but that doesn't change the fact that she's a pregnant woman, what am I going to do to her that makes her pay for practically pimping out my sister in law who is her own fucking cousin but that I can still look in the mirror and like myself for afterwards?"

Bella thought for a while and said, "I got it. Make that bitch fucking watch."

**A/N: Wow, longest chapter yet! Okay, so how much am I loving writing this? A LOT! Hope you guys are loving it too! What do you think of Emily's proposed punishment? What about the way she used Leah? Do you think they will really kill Quil and Collin or just brutally maim and disfigure? ** **Leave a review!**


	12. Any More Surprises?

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC as well as any original characters contained in this fic are mine! As always story is rated M and is intended only for mature adults aged 18 and over! This chapter ends with a lemon, you HAVE been WARNED!**

****Paul POV late Friday afternoon****

The last couple of days had flown, I had been spending nights up at Bella's on Charlie's request because he didn't want her alone if Quil decided to show up again. Bella had started at the shop on Thursday and I had spent half the day trying not to be distracted by the short skirt and button down she was wearing, she looked like a sexy secretary and it had taken all my willpower not to find an excuse to stay in the office and ogle her all day long.

Snapping out of my reverie I finish up with the car I'm working on and toss the keys to Seth to move it to the lot. Seth was Leah's younger brother and our youngest prospect at 20; he hadn't been at the meeting at my house when the whole truth came out about Emily and Leah because he had classes down in PA but he had been informed of the tentative plan. Done for the day I go out to the office and help Jake with the day's paperwork while we wait for some customers who are late to pick up.

As soon as the last scheduled pick up is out the door Seth announces that he's done cleaning up and we lock the place down. Getting in my car I head to Bella's zoning out and going on autopilot for most of the drive I'm thinking about the fact that I have to talk to Charlie about our plan today. Sam had delegated that task to me for obvious reasons.

It made me nervous though, 2 years ago the month before the breakup I had asked Charlie's permission to propose to Bella, he had given it gladly and I was terrified that one day he would realize that I wasn't good enough for her and take it back. Charlie had overlooked a lot of shit that could cost me my freedom and him his job. Just how much could I ask from this man? He had already saved my ass from prison, given me his only daughter, and done more favors for the club than I could count!

One of the deputy's Jesse Collins was also a friend to the club he had actually been a prospect until Charlie found out and told him he could be a cop or he could be a prospective member of a motorcycle club, but he couldn't do both. He had chosen the law but he stayed friendly with us and did whatever favors we needed when we couldn't get a hold of Charlie. He didn't think Charlie knew about it but he did. I didn't normally keep things from Charlie.

Pulling up in front of Bella's I see an unfamiliar car across the street. Getting out of my car I hear Bella in the backyard yelling at someone to get the fuck out. Running in through the back gate I see fucking Quil with his hands on my girl. He has her by the shoulders and he's shaking her and I see fucking red! Crossing over I pull him off her and spin him around and punch him in the face with every ounce of strength that I have while screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Blood spurts from his face as I hear the telltale CRUNCH of his nose breaking as he falls off the porch. Bella looks shaken as I turn back to her and ask, "What the hell is going on?"

She takes a deep breath and bursts into tears saying, "I I don't kn kn know! I was sitting out here smoking a bowl waiting for dad to get back from checking in at the station and all of a sudden he's in my face screaming at me! He broke my bowl and grabbed me and he was shaking me when you showed up!"

Ateara stands up and he's looking at me like he's seen a ghost and I want nothing more than to break every fucking bone in his hands but this is not the time or the place, that fuck will get his due. I pull Bella close to me levying him with a deadly glare as he shouts stuffily, "What the fuck Bella? Why the fuck is that scumbag touching you!"

Bella looks at him as if he has lost his mind and she replies, "The only scumbag I see here is **you **Quil! You need to get the fuck off my property before my dad gets home and shoots you on sight! Paul is my boyfriend. You and I? We aren't even friends anymore. Whatever kind of sick relationship you think we have is over Quil. I'm DONE with you!"

He looks like he's about to lose it and I put her behind me as he steps towards us with a menacing look on his face as he says, "Whatever Bella, you want that piece of shit? Don't come running to me when he goes to prison and you're left alone again! Christ Bella you really are a fucking Res-whore, how many guys are you fucking down there? Are you the whole Packs whore now? Do you do them one at a time or all at once?"

He starts to say more but is silenced as Charlie comes through the gate with his gun drawn on him. Affecting an innocent posture he says, "Thank God you're here Chief Swan! That animal attacked me! I want to press charges!"

Charlie spits on the ground in front of Quil as he says, "Are you fucking kidding? Quil I heard everything that was said back here, you laid hands on my daughter, and now you want to press charges on her boyfriend for defending her from you? You really are delusional if you think that is going to happen. You've got 10 seconds to get off my property before I put a bullet in you I'm giving you this free pass Ateara, only because Paul doesn't need the trouble. This is your only free pass though, if I see you on my property or anywhere NEAR my daughter ever again I promise you that you _will _regret it."

He pauses to cock the slide on his gun as he says, "You're down to 5 seconds and I don't see you running boy."

Quil's face pales visibly and he runs out the gate past Charlie. Bella sinks down onto one of the chairs and I notice broken glass around her bare feet. Charlie holsters his gun and goes in the house coming out a minute later with a broom and a dustpan. Bella looks paler than normal and very shaken up. I pick her up from the chair and carry her back into the house setting her down into one of the kitchen chairs I ask, "Are you okay?"

She tries to nod but bursts into tears again; I grab a glass and pour some water into it from the pitcher in the fridge and put a straw in it. I kneel in front of her and I put the straw to her lips as I stroke her hair and say, "Shh drink this. It's okay honey he's gone! He's not going to hurt you Baby Bell, I promise I won't let him get near you again. By next weekend he's not going to be in any shape to hurt anyone. We're going to take care of him Baby Bell, I promise."

She sips the water and starts to calm down. Charlie comes in the back door with the dustpan and the shattered remnants of Bella's bowl saying, "What the fuck was he doing here Bella?"

I glare at him and say, "It's not her fault Charlie. She was sitting in the yard and he just came right in through the gate! I got here probably 2 minutes after he did. He had her by the shoulders and was shaking her."

Charlie looks pissed, "That's it! I'm putting a restraining order on him Bella, and I want you to move in with Paul."

Bella balks, "Dad, no! Not until we know that you're in remission! The doctor said it was likely but not for sure!"

Charlie scowls at her, "I don't care Bella! If you want me to stay down with Billy until we find out for sure that's fine but I want you either with me and Billy or with Paul at ALL times."

I break in, "Don't be stupid Charlie, if you're going to stay down on the Res you'll stay with us. I don't want to hear any argument on that."

He scowls at me but nods and turns back to Bella, "Will that make you happy? I'm fine Bella! I know that it's going to be good news but if you want me to stay down there with you until we know for certain I will."

She shakes her head, "No, I don't want to force you Dad, but you have to promise to tell me the truth. Whether it's good news or bad, don't hide that from me Daddy."

He comes over and gives her a hug as he says, "Baby girl you know I wouldn't lie to you or hide anything important from you."

She nods and hugs him tight for a minute before sitting back and drinking the water I had given her. I take the opportunity and ask, "Sir, can I talk to you about something?"

Charlie looks wary as he answers, "What's with the Sir shit, Paul? You know you can talk to me about anything."

I nod and continue, "I need a favor, it's for the Pack, and it's a big one."

He nods saying, "Son, you know I would do anything I could to help you boys out, all of you are like family to me and my girl."

I continue uncomfortably, "I know Pops, it's just this one is probably the only thing we've asked you for that honestly could put your job in real jeopardy."

Charlie sighs, "Paul just spit it out, what do you need?"

Running my hand through my hair I take a breath and sit down across from him and say, "I need you to arrest us. Are you on night shift next Friday?"

He gives an affirmative looking confused, and I continue, "The Pack and I are going to be at that bar in Forks, Gavin's Pub. We're going to start a brawl in the parking lot about 11pm, just between the six of us. I need you and Jesse to bring us in and throw us down in holding. Hold us for about a half hour or so and then sneak us out the fire door. Leave it open and we'll sneak back in before 5 for you to lock us back in. I can't tell you why we need this, and honestly, it's better for you if you don't know. All I can tell you is that we desperately need the ironclad alibi."

Bella is putting together some kind of casserole and pretending not to listen. Charlie sits deep in thought for a while before he says, "I can do that. Holding you all overnight there'll be paperwork but I'm not going to charge you with a D&D or anything I'm just going to hold you till you learn your lesson so to speak so it won't fuck your probation but it'll be on record that you enjoyed Forks PD's fine hospitality for the night. I don't pretend to know what's going on Son but I have an inkling and I'll help you any way I can."

I breathe a sigh of relief and say, "Thanks Charlie. Bella is going to pick us up about a block away in a van with temp tags and no identifying features so just let Jesse know not to pull her over or anything. Umm do you think you could give Bella a stun gun? I know she won't want to carry a gun but I'd feel better if she had something to protect herself in the event she has to go someplace on her own."

He nods and Bella looks at me questioningly and I shake my head at her mouthing 'Later' to her. She nods in understanding and goes back to cooking.

****Quil POV****

Fuck! I pull over halfway to La Push and hunt around my car for another box of tissues. That fucking bastard broke my goddamn nose! He and that little bitch are going to fucking pay! I plug my nose again and drive out to the motel on the outskirts of La Push.

I'm meeting Emily so that we can talk about the situation we're in. Pulling in I see her car in front of one of the doors and it's open. Getting out of the car she comes to the door and waves. I roll my eyes because I'm still pissed the fuck off. I get out of the car and go into the room shutting and locking the door behind me.

Turning around she shrieks, "OH MY GOD, QUIL! BABY YOUR NOSE!"

She comes over and is fretting over me, she used to be a nurse before Uley made her quit her job and she confirms what I already know, "It's broken baby."

I snort and wince in pain as I say, "I KNOW it's broken, Emily! Thanks for the newsflash, can you fucking set it?"

She nods and tells me to close my eyes and stay still. I close my eyes and a moment later I let out a loud scream as she grips the bridge of my nose between her thumb and forefinger and jerks it back into place, "FUCK THAT HURTS!"

She goes and sits on the bed and asks, "Who did that to you honey?"

The pain is down to a sharp ache and I sigh as I answer, "It's not important Em. What is important is what are we doing about this whole fucked situation we're in? Are you and Sam fucking Em? Is there even a snowball's chance in hell that it's his kid you're carrying? Because from what I hear, you haven't fucked your husband in the better part of a year and there's absolutely no way he'll ever believe that it's his kid."

She looks uncomfortable and I know that Bella had the score right all along, "WHAT THE FUCK EMILY! You SAID that you could pass the kid off as SAM'S! How did you plan on doing that if you haven't fucked him at all in almost a fucking year?"

She whines, "I'm sorry Quil! I've been trying to get him to fuck me for the last 3 weeks and he refuses! He isn't even SLEEPING at home anymore or I would have just done him while he slept! It was already too late anyway! The doctor says I'm 5 months along already! We assumed it was the time that we forgot the condom but apparently one of the ones you used was defective! I'm just lucky like my mom apparently, when she had my sister you couldn't tell she was pregnant until halfway through the 7th month."

Shit, "So it's too late to abort then?"

She nods and I exclaim, "FUCK! Why didn't you just listen to me in the first place! How long do you think you can hide this from him?"

Her eyes snap to mine and she snaps, "What the fuck Quil! This is _your child!_ Are you telling me you don't want him? I love you Quil, I want us to be a family!"

I sink down onto the bed and put my head in my hands, what the fuck am I supposed to say to that? Of course I don't want a kid, I'm only 22, fuck I already HAVE 1 kid I don't see! At least this one though is from a native woman. I could bring her home, the family would be upset that she was married to someone else but they can't fault me for 'falling in love' ugh, even thinking that phrase makes me feel ill.

I had been telling the truth to Bella when I had said Emily was a convenience, hell if she hadn't been married I would have made her my girlfriend and then fucked Bella on the side. It would've been the perfect arrangement, Emily the quiet native girl who would eventually make the perfect wife; and Bella the feisty hot bitch that I could keep on the side. Emily being married had ruined that dream though.

Fucking Bella, what the fuck! When had Paul wormed his way back into her pants? Fuck all of this bullshit! That bitch will pay, she thinks she can give me the mother of all blowjobs and then just cut me off? So not happening. Unfortunately Charlie is another roadblock, knowing that old bastard he'll probably have me served with a restraining order before the week is over.

Emily smacks me in the back of the head breaking me out of my reverie as she says, "Well?"

I roll my eyes at her and reply, "Fine, what are you going to do about your husband though? Do you really think he's going to accept this well? He'll want to know who the father is at least."

She scoffs, "Please, Sam will probably just be happy to know it's over, maybe he can go back to fucking your friend Bella. Yeah I know about that, Leah told me before she all the sudden stopped speaking to me. Leah still has her old apartment, I ran into the girl she was subletting it to and it turns out she's moving out this week. So once I get a hold of Leah I'll set it up to move in there."

I nod and pull her onto my lap kissing her deeply, any port in a storm and all.

****Time skip: Bella POV later that night****

I wave to Dad as he heads out the door saying, "I'm heading to work Bells. Paul you look after my girl, you hear?"

Paul looks at him very seriously and says, "Always, Chief."

I laugh a little at the two of them and lean into Paul on the couch as he puts an arm around me and channel surfs. Looking up at him I ask, "Why did you ask my dad to get me a taser Pauly?"

He smirks a bit and says, "Well Quil knows you and I are back together now, that kind of throws a wrench in the plans to get him to the warehouse. It hit me though that we potentially have a bigger draw."

Arching an eyebrow at him I ask, "What's that?"

He grins at me a little evilly as he replies, "Emily and his unborn kid. Here's what I'm thinking; Leah hasn't spoken to Emily lately, Brady put the brakes on that after he found out about the affair and that Leah had been covering up for her, made her cut basically all ties. Well lately she's been calling and leaving messages for Lee asking about the old apartment that Leah sublets. Basically she's gearing up to leave Sam, my guess is she knows that there's no way she can pass the kid off as his, better to get out before he finds out she's pregnant."

Paul takes a breath and now I'm totally intrigued as he continues, "Well as luck would have it the chick that was subletting it is moving out this weekend, and she and her fiancé are also friends of the club to an extent. Brady is going to have Leah call her tonight and talk about it. She'll probably move in there on Monday. So what you're going to do is next Friday night around 8 you and Leah go over there, you put the Taser on maybe half or ¾ strength you don't want to hurt her, just incapacitate her. There was that story about those cops who tasered a pregnant lady in Seattle and her baby was fine, just don't taser her in the stomach obviously."

I laugh a little at that before asking, "What about an alibi for Leah and I? If the last thing Em remembers is being in her apartment with Leah that kind of fucks us."

He smiles at me and replies, "Damn, I don't know when you developed the mind of a criminal Baby Bell, but I gotta say it's fuckin hot. You're right, that would fuck you. Babe, do you remember Victoria Adams? That redheaded chick from Fork's that you ran off for Quil a couple of months after we broke up?"

I nod and ask, "Yeah, what the fuck does she have to do with anything? How do you even know her?"

Paul rubs my shoulder in a soothing manner as he answers, "I was at the bar that night Bella. I found her in the parking lot crying and drove her home. She had only been looking for Quil that night because she had found out she was pregnant the week before and he had been ignoring her calls. She had actually told him she was pregnant in a voicemail because he wouldn't talk to her. He's her son's father.

She's also the chick that Leah sublets her old apartment to. Her fiancé, Riley, is someone we've done business with a time or two. He's a good guy. Vicky's kid is the spitting image of Quil though; I mean looks JUST like him in miniature but with lighter skin. No mistaking who his father is. She's going to go to the apartment and bring the kid claiming she forgot some toy in the apartment; Emily will get one look at that kid and freak out. What I think is she'll follow Victoria out to the car asking her about Quil. After Victoria drives away you're going to go up behind her and hit her in the neck with the stun gun, I'm going to get you a pair of handcuffs and you blindfold and cuff her in the van and bring her to the warehouse.

Victoria is doing this as a favor to me for introducing her to Riley and for helping her out when she needed it, she has no idea why though just that I asked her to do it and that if she's ever questioned about it all she knows is that she went there because she had forgotten her sons toy in the apartment and that Emily was fine when she and her son drove away."

Okay, it seems like a good plan, a couple of variables that could go wrong but maybe we'd get lucky and Emily would react exactly as Paul and the Pack had predicted. Wait, "What the fuck Paul! Quil has a kid?"

He nods and pulls a picture out of his wallet, "Quil Ateara Adams, 15 months old"

I take the picture and wow…this kid really is the spitting image of Quil just tiny and with much lighter skin, however there is no mistaking that he has Quileute in him. I hand the picture back to Paul and I feel sick to my stomach. I had ran her off telling her she was nothing to him, that he didn't even remember her name and that he had nothing to say to her. Of course those were the things that Quil had told me to say but I had never even questioned him on it. I had just blindly done what he had told me.

Paul pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me soothing me, "It's okay Bella, she was fine, better off without him really. Her parents took the news really well, they supported her while she was pregnant, I introduced her to Riley when she was about 5 months along. He's been with her ever since."

I take a deep breath and say, "I'm just…wow…I don't know Pauly. I feel awful! I just can't believe that he would do that; he's never even mentioned even the remote possibility that he had a kid! What happens if Emily doesn't react the way you think she will?"

He sighs and says, "We just have to hope she does, if she doesn't we'll still have a few hours to think of something else. At this point though that's the best plan I think."

I nod in agreement and snuggle up against him as he puts a movie on. Halfway through the movie I'm feeling uncomfortable and a little sleepy, stretching I say, "Baby come up with me, I want to get changed, we can watch tv upstairs."

Paul smirks at me as he gets up and says, "You go on up, I'm going to lock up down here. Don't forget to set your alarm; Jake will be pissed if we're late to work tomorrow. I also have to call Sam and tell him to come up and put a lock on your back gate."

I nod and head up the stairs, I go through my bathroom routine washing my face and brushing my teeth before going into my room. Pausing to set the alarm, I take my clothes off and throw them in the hamper before going to my dresser and getting out a pair of lacy boy short panties and a tiny black tank top and laying them out on my bed. I hear Paul's heavy footsteps on the stairs as I pull the top over my head.

I can hear him talking to Sam, "yeah whenever you have time, man. Her dad wants her to move back in with me anyway so she probably will it's just a matter of when at this point anyway."

I hear the door open and I'm bent over sliding the panties up my legs as I hear him say, "Yeah, uh, I gotta go Sam. Talk to you tomorrow okay, bye."

His phone snaps shut and he drops it on my nightstand. I jump as his hands grip my hips and he says in that low gravelly voice, "you look so sexy bent over like that pulling those little black panties up your legs."

I smirk and let them drop from my hands as he whispers, "Good girl, now lets get this tank top off."

He grabs a handful of my hair and uses it to pull me up so that I'm standing straight and leaning against him as he runs his hands over my breasts through the thin cotton of the tank top. I moan as he teases my nipples through the material till they are straining against it, he runs his hands down my stomach till he reaches the hem of the shirt and then pulls it up and over my head.

Paul spins me around to face him and his mouth captures mine. I slide his cut off his shoulders and toss it onto the end of the bed as his tongue slides sensuously over mine and he nips my bottom lip lightly. He breaks the kiss momentarily to take his shirt off and toss it aside as I run my hands over his chest and down his stomach taking in the feel of his muscles.

He moans as I rub my hands all over his body and bite his lip as I kiss him passionately. Dropping my hands down to the waistband of his jeans I work his belt open struggling momentarily with the button I get it undone and let them slide down his powerful legs.

Paul lifts me easily and sets me down on the bed staring at me a moment before moving his cut to the back of the chair by my desk and crawling onto the bed and settling himself between my legs. He gathers my wrists in one of his hands and holds them above my head as he bends down and circles my right nipple with his tongue. I moan as he continually circles my tit while lightly pinching the other.

He sucks on it for a minute softly then gently scrapes his teeth over it as I cry out in mixed pain and pleasure as he moves over to give the other one the same treatment. Paul moves down as he plants kisses down my stomach moving as he lets go of my wrists and his hands move down to stroke lightly over my pussy.

He spreads my legs farther apart as he runs his finger up and down my slit, teasing me as I buck my hips trying to get him to add more pressure. He smirks up at me before bending and placing light kisses on my inner thighs and blowing on my pussy lightly.

I shiver and whimper as I again buck my hips towards him, finally he swipes his tongue slowly between my lips stopping at the top and lightly flicking my clit. I cry out as he slowly circles it and then alternates between slowly stroking it with his tongue and flicking it fast as I moan his name over and over.

Paul keeps going taking long slow licks as he holds my hips down with one arm and puts one finger in my pussy as he licks my clit softly.

"Oh, Paul, fuck baby that feels good don't stop!" I moan out and he adds another finger as he gently sucks my sensitive bundle of nerves, he curls his fingers up as he thrusts them in and out of me and I scream his name out.

He flips me over and I get up on my hands and knees as he lines himself up with my entrance and slowly sinks into me gripping my hips tightly as he groans out, "Fuuuck, Bella. So fucking tight baby, you feel so fucking good Bella."

He fucks me slowly with long thrusts and I grip his dick with my pussy muscles as I pant out, "fuck, Paul, feels so good"

He starts to speed up a little and I feel my orgasm building as he thrusts into me harder while gripping my hips tighter. Quickening his pace he reaches forward and grabs my hair pulling me up sucking on the side of my neck lightly as he pinches my nipples pushing me over the edge as I cry out his name as my pussy clamps down on his dick I hear him groan my name out as he spasms inside of me.

Collapsing onto the bed in a semi comatose state I vaguely feel him get off the bed. A moment later I feel him sliding the panties I had picked out before up my legs, I lift my hips and pull them up over my hips as he lifts me so that I'm sitting up a little and he hands me the tank top. I pull it on over my head and he eases me back onto the pillow. I crack open my eyes as I say, "Baby? What's going on?"

I can hear the laughter in his voice as he says, "I don't think your dad would appreciate coming home in the morning and finding us naked in your bed, I doubt he'll check knowing I'm here but just in case. I'm just grabbing a pair of boxers from your drawer, I left some here yesterday, go to sleep baby I'll be right there."

I let my eyes close but don't let myself pass out until I feel the bed shift and Paul's arms circle my waist as he pulls me flush against him as I drift into sleep.

**A/N: This is as good a place as any to stop this chapter. The plan is all coming together, Quil is still an asshole, and Emily is a special kind of stupid! Special thanks to reader/reviewer Noin37 for suggesting a white baby mama for Quil! Hope you all are enjoying the story. Leave some love! **


	13. Implementation

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC, the Packs MC personas, as well as any original characters contained in this fic are mine! As always this story is rated M! It's rated that way for a reason and is intended ONLY for adults aged 18 and up!  
**

****Paul POV the following Friday afternoon****

I wiped grease on my coveralls as I finished the tune up I was doing on a beat up Toyota and slammed the hood down. Driving it out to the lot on my own and thinking about everything that was going on. Today is the day that my pack and I get our revenge on Quil and Collin and so far everything has gone according to plan; Emily had left Sam and moved into Leah's old apartment on Monday, she actually had the gall to ask us to help her move! We all had better things to do and it ended up being Leah's dad and Seth who helped her, Seth hadn't wanted to but as he was actually related to the bitch he wasn't given much of a choice.

Bella hadn't been away from either my side or Charlie's since Quil had attacked her last week. She had moved back in with me over the weekend and Monday she had spent the day with Charlie as it was her day off from the shop and she was with him when he got the call that his cancer was officially in remission. We had gone out to dinner to celebrate and Bella had asked him if he would stop smoking pot with her. Charlie had laughed and said that he would probably majorly cut back but that he would still toke one with her on occasion.

Walking back into the shop I realize that we're pretty much done for the day, I have one more car that needs new break lines but I can do that a little later. I take a look around and see Seth sweeping up, and Jake is doing his last oil change of the day. I head through the office doors and see Bella on the phone. I come up behind her as she finishes up her call and place my hands on her hips, turning her head she smiles at me biting her lip, as I run my hands over her hips.

She starts to lean back but I hold her steady as I whisper in her ear, "Don't. My coveralls are all greasy and I don't want to ruin your outfit."

She's wearing a tight fitted white button down with a short grey skirt and grey ballet flats, total sexy professional. Keeping my voice low and raspy I say into her ear, "God I love you. I'm going to miss you tonight Baby Bell. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right here Bella. If I thought we could get away with it uninterrupted I would."

Bella sighs out, "Mmm I love you too Pauly."

She groans a little as Seth comes through the office door like a DEA agent on a raid and I take a step away from her. She pouts a little and chides Seth, "Do you have to bust in here like that? You almost gave me a heart attack, Seth!"

He laughs and replies, "Yeah, sure Bella, that's why you're flushed and startled."

Laughing he puts a bunch of papers on her desk and catches my eye as I smirk at him. He leaves and Bella starts going through the papers he left for her separating them into 3 piles to be filed away later. The bell over the front office door rings and Bella goes out to deal with the people coming in to pick their cars up.

****Time Skip around 7:00pm Victoria POV****

Heading out of the office a little later than usual I drive across town to pick up my son from Day Care. My sweet boy is the only good thing to EVER have come out of Quil Ateara. Regardless of my former flings feelings towards him, or lack thereof, I gave my son his name so that there could never be ANY question of where he came from.

I had gotten a call from my friend Paul Dixon last week telling me that he needed a favor. Apparently Quil had slept with the wife of Sam Uley, Alpha of the Wolf Pack MC. As if that wasn't bad enough, the idiot went and got her pregnant too. Imagine my anger at the fact that he was seemingly sticking around through this bitch's pregnancy. When I had found out I was pregnant I thought my life was just beginning I thought that Quil and I could get to know each other and even maybe have an actual relationship.

I had called him and told him I needed to talk to him and when he hadn't called me back I thought at first that it was just a mistake. I called and called and texted and finally left a message telling him about my pregnancy. He never even acknowledged me. My best friend at the time, Laurent, had told me that he had seen Quil at a bar in Port Angeles with another girl. I had my other friend James pick me up and I had gone down there to confront Quil and MAKE him acknowledge my pregnancy. I hadn't even been able to get close to him.

He had sent the girl who I now knew was Bella Swan to run me off. She had said some really horrible things to me, but I knew that he was using her just the way he had used me, and I didn't hold any ill will towards her. Eventually he would show her his true colors and she would hopefully not be in the same situation as me when he did it. Just like that, I felt like my life was over.

Paul Dixon had found me in the parking lot sobbing inconsolably, at first I had been afraid of him, he was huge and he was extremely angry at something but when he offered me a ride home I had jumped at it because I just wanted to get out of there. James apparently knew him through his weed connection and he told me I'd be safe with him.

On the way back to Forks I had worked up the courage to ask him, "What are you so mad at?"

He had snorted and replied, "Wow, you must be the only person in Forks not to know that I'm a recently convicted criminal. I'm THAT Paul Dixon, Vic. The guy who beat a 17yr old kid into a coma for a week, fuck the only reason I'm not in Clallam Bay Corrections Center right now is because my ex girlfriends father is the police chief in Forks, and he spoke on my behalf at sentencing.

I'm on supervised probation for the next two years of my life, I have to check in with a probation officer once a week and be drug tested once a month for the next 2 fucking years, and that scumbag who knocked you up and then like a coward sent my ex girlfriend to tell you off is the reason why."

I had been shocked that the girl who had been so cruel to me was this seemingly sweet man's ex, saying so he had snorted derisively and replied, "Yeah, that's not her, not really. Bella is one of the sweetest girls you could ever hope to meet unless you're on her bad side; she's also fiercely loyal to her friends. It's not you, it's Quil, and whatever he told her about you put her back up. Most likely he lied about why you were there, if she had known you were pregnant I can assure you that little meeting you had with her woulda gone very differently."

He had dropped me off at home and given me his cell number telling me not to hesitate to call him if I needed anything, a ride somewhere, or just someone to talk to. That was the beginning of our friendship; 4 months later he had introduced me to an acquaintance of his named Riley. Riley didn't care that I was pregnant with another man's child, he asked me out and I had reluctantly agreed, now almost 2 years later we're engaged and still going strong.

Parking my car in the Day Care center's lot I get out and head in. Walking in the door I hear my little man shout "Ma, MA!"

He runs up to me and throws himself at my legs wrapping his little arms around them. I bend down and scoop him up holding him close and covering his face with kisses as I say, "There's my sweet boy! Did you have fun today Q?"

He babbles at me in the way that babies have and my heart breaks just slightly at the fact that my sweet boy looks exactly like the father who wants nothing to do with him. I knew that Paul had me taking my baby boy to our old apartment to pick up his toy tonight in order to get a rise out of Quil's new baby mama. I wasn't stupid, I knew something was up that he wasn't telling me but honestly my baby boy is 15 months old and he deserves for his existence to be acknowledged by his father and his father's family, especially if he's going to have a sibling.

I had gotten the address of Quil's family home from Paul recently and just yesterday had mailed a letter with a picture of me and my son explaining to his family who we were, how to contact me, and that their son was my boy's father. I would like to see them try to deny it.

One of the day care aides comes up to us carrying Q's jacket and lunchbox I take them from her with a smile and set the lunchbox aside before setting my son down and putting his jacket on him. I take his hat and mittens from the pocket and put them on for him as well before scooping him up grabbing his lunchbox and heading out the door.

Strapping him into his car seat it's just about a quarter to 8. I send Paul a text, '_Just picked up lil Q DC, on my way over to the old apt now. ETA 15 mins~Vic'_

Riley wasn't happy with me for letting Paul drag Q into whatever he had going on but when Paul told him it was for the Pack he had let it drop. I got to my old apartment complex in no time, parking around the back closest to my old unit I turn the car off stick the keys in my pocket and go around to get Q out of his car seat.

Holding him close I head up the familiar steps to apartment 2F thankfully it's closest to the stairs. I shift Q so that I can hold him one armed as I knock on the door. I hear a woman say, "Just a minute!"

A minute later the door opens and a short native woman that I've met once or twice before opens the door. She looks surprised to see me as she says, "Can I help you?"

I put on my best frazzled mom smile as I reply, "I'm so sorry to bother you Ms. Uley! My son left a toy here and he is absolutely lost without it!"

At that precise moment Q starts crying burying his face into my chest. Her face softens and she says, "oh I'm so sorry, I haven't seen any toys but I haven't been in his old room yet so I guess it could be in there! Please feel free to go look for it."

She stands aside and I walk in, I'm careful not to let her see Q's face as I carry him through to his old bedroom. He perks up looking around and says, "Ma! Home!"

I laugh and whisper to him, "Sweetie this is old home, remember? We have a new home now with Daddy."

He laughs and starts to babble, "Da Da! Da Da Ri!"

He calls Riley a mix of Daddy and Daddy Ri. I had made up my mind before he was born that he would know as much about his Quileute heritage as I could teach him and he would know that even though Riley wasn't his biological father that he had chosen to be his daddy.

Crossing into the room I spot the small stuffed elephant that honestly Q doesn't even really like. I had chosen to leave it behind because he constantly throws it, I pick it up and go back out to the living room. Putting back on my frazzled mom face I hand it to him as we cross the living room toward the front door saying, "Baby look it's Mr. Elly, aren't you so happy to have him back?"

Q takes the toy and with surprising aim chucks it right at Emily who picks it up off the floor and comes over to the apartment door as I open it to hand it to him. I scold him as she hands it to him, "Quil Ateara Adams! You know we don't throw things!"

He takes it and I hear her sharp gasp as she asks, "What did you say his name was?"

Smirking on the inside I say innocently, "Quil Ateara Adams, I named him after his father, he's 15 months old and still that B. A. S. T. A. R. D. hasn't met him or acknowledged his existence."

Emily looks like I just kicked her in the face and as I step outside and over to the stairs she exclaims, "That's not possible! I know Quil! He wouldn't do that! He doesn't even LIKE white girls!"

As if on cue Q looks up at her and babbles something at her and her face pales as she follows me down the stairs, she's upset and I can see the shock and disbelief on her face as she gets a good look at little Q for the first time. She's repeating the same things over and over and I finally break in as I strap Q into his car seat, "You can believe me or not Ms. Uley, but I know who my sons' father is. If you know Quil you take a good look at my son's face and you tell me that he isn't the spitting image of his father."

She steps forward and takes a good look and I see her face crumple. I almost feel bad for her because she obviously has no idea what kind of man she is seeing but then again she was supposed to be someone else's wife and it kind of serves her right that the man she was cheating on her husband with turned out to be a scumbag.

I depress the lock on the door before swinging it shut because honestly I'm not sure what her response will be when I walk away from her and my first priority here is my son's safety. I walk around to the driver's side and get in as she just stands there in shock. I back out of the spot carefully and leave her standing there in shock and disbelief. As I round the corner I see a flash in the rearview and I wonder what it is until a second later when I hear the thunder and relax, just another thunderstorm in Forks.

****Bella POV****

I see Victoria back out and drive away. She's just about around the corner as Leah pulls the van alongside where Emily is just standing there staring after her car. I have the side door open and I jump out behind her and hit her in the neck with the stun gun, pulling the trigger.

There's a blue bolt of electricity and Emily crumples against me. I grab her under her arms and drag her into the back of the van. Leah starts to drive and I first wrap the blindfold around Emily's face. With that secured I snap the cuffs on one of her wrists, raising her arm I bring the cuffs through the van's 'oh shit' handle and secure her other wrist. I have a second set of cuffs in my pocket so that when we get to the warehouse we don't need to actually un-cuff her to move her out of the van.

Sitting back looking at Leah we smile and try our best not to laugh. Fuck it, I take a pair of shooter's earplugs out of my pocket and insert them into Emily's ears so that Leah and I can speak in hushed tones and she won't hear us. Paul had given them to me and I wasn't supposed to put them in until after we got her to the warehouse.

Leah and I are both wearing baggy sweats to hide the fact that we're women, underneath the sweats we had on tight black thermals to hide our skin color. We're both wearing 8 eye black docs and black gloves. We had two ghost face masks like from the movie Scream because they were the only masks we could find that didn't show our mouths or eyes but still were easily seen through and easy to breathe in.

We're driving well below the speed limit, Leah looks really freaked out as I ask, "Are you okay?"

She whispers back, "I'm fine, I'm just afraid to get pulled over!"

I laugh lightly and reply, "Lee my dad knows what we're driving. The guys told Jesse the plate number we were using too. We won't get pulled over. We'll be fine! Trust me, they took care of us."

She visibly relaxes and I ponder over the last week or so. Ever since the meeting when we found out the truth about Emily Leah and I had actually become pretty good friends. About 25 minutes later we pull into the warehouse. Sam had had Mike Newton come out and open it up for us, the loading doors were up and we were able to drive the van right inside. Getting out, I'm closing the loading doors when I hear the scream. Leah appears with her mask on and tosses me mine as we continue shutting doors. Emily is screaming at the top of her lungs and I say in a hushed tone to Leah, "Damn that bitch has a set of lungs! You had to grow up with that?"

She nods and whispers, "Tell me about it!"

Finishing with the loading doors we go back to the van and it's a good thing we put the masks on because Bitch had actually managed to get her blindfold halfway off and to knock the earplugs out of her ears. She sees us coming toward her and screams louder. I pick up the white board and the marker that Sam had had Newton leave and write in big letters, '_BITCH, SHUT UP!'_

Emily stops screaming and starts begging, "Oh my god, please don't hurt me! Please, I'm pregnant! Please my family doesn't have money I don't know why you're doing this! Please just let me go and I won't tell anyone!"

Wiping the first message off with my sleeve I write on the board again, '_What part of shut up do you not get, bitch!'_

She stops and sits still and I again wipe the board before writing again, '_We can do this easy or hard up to you. Easy: you shut up and sit perfectly still as I put this set of cuffs on you.'_

I take out the second pair of cuffs and show them to her before I hand them to Leah wiping the board again before I write, '_you wanna do this hard I'm going to use a taser on you and knock you out again to do it. I don't think one shot will hurt the baby, but I'm not sure about multiple shocks if you don't do what you're told. Easy or hard?'_

Tears are rolling down her face and I feel just a little bad for her as she squeaks out, "Easy. I swear I won't move I'll stay still, please just don't hurt my baby!"

Leah takes the stun gun and holds it at her neck as I put the second set of cuffs on her just under the first set. Taking the key out of my pocket I unlock the set that is attached to the van and holding her by the cuffs I pull her out of the van. She stumbles but doesn't fall as I pull her to a chair set up in front of a freestanding pipe that goes from floor to ceiling.

I push her into the chair and take the free cuff and wrap it around the pipe before attaching it to her other wrist again so that she's now double cuffed and I debate taking the second set off but decide better safe than sorry and leave it. Reaching my hand into her pocket she screams again and I smack her in the face before putting a finger to my lips.

Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket I hand it to Leah as I take the useless blindfold off and wrap it around her mouth securing it behind her. She hands the phone back to me and I slip it into my pocket. I hear Emily making noise as I open the loading doors again and Leah drives the van around to the back of the warehouse. Closing the loading doors again I walk around to the back of the warehouse where there's another van, this one black. I switch the tags so that the white van has the black one's plates and the black one has the temps.

Leah and I wipe down the white van careful to get every surface that either of us may have touched with a bare hand before hopping in the black one and heading back towards Forks.

****Time skip Paul POV just about 11pm****

The Pack and I are seated at the bar of Gavin's Pub when Bella and Leah come up to the bar. Leah goes to sit with Brady and Bella comes over to me. We've been drinking but we're acting a lot drunker than we actually are. I grab Bella roughly and kiss her hard, bruising her lips as I suck and bite them while rubbing my hands all over her.

All of a sudden I feel her jerked out of my arms, looking up I see Sam and he looks wrecked, in reality he's perfectly sober but he's doing one hell of a job acting like he's ingested the equivalent of a bottle or 2 of bourbon. He stumbles and connects his mouth to Bella's neck as she struggles to push him away.

I grab him and pull him away from her but not before he's left a small hickey on her neck. Even though I know this whole thing is choreographed seeing that mark on her pisses me off bad! I lunge at him and the other guys join in as Gavin the owner shouts, "You boys take that shit outside before I call the Chief!"

Doing as directed we stumble out the door still taking shots at each other. Sam and I seriously start to take body shots at each other as Bella and Leah shout at the bartender to call the cops. The guys and I are all going back and forth with each other I curse loudly as Jake punches me from behind and Jared gets me in the gut with a boot.

I have Sam locked into a headlock when I hear the sirens as Chief Swan and Deputy Collins pull up into the lot. 2 minutes later they have their guns on us as Charlie shouts, "THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKER'S FREEZE! DOWN ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

Seth, J, and Embry are the first to drop. Brady and Jake are screaming at each other when Charlie goes behind them and shoves them both down yelling, "I said **GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND!" **

The rest of the guys do as we're told as Jesse and Charlie circle around slapping cuffs on all of us. He crams Seth, Jake, and Embry into the back of his cruiser and sticks Jared in the front while Deputy Collins puts me, Sam and Brady into the back of his cruiser. He gets in and starts reading us the riot act, he knows that this is all planned but it has to look normal to anyone driving next to us.

We pull in back at the jail and they bring us downstairs to the lower level and throw us in a huge communal holding cell with 2 toilets. One by one he has us come forward and stick our cuffed hands out through the hole in the door for that purpose and he takes our cuffs off as he lectures us about proper behavior and what is and isn't appropriate behavior in public.

Jared is the last to step forward and Charlie takes his cuffs and smirks at me giving me a wink before ending his speech with, "If I ever have this kind of trouble with any of you again I will not hesitate to charge you with drunk and disorderly conduct!"

He heads out the door and we sit down on the ground leaning against the wall and the bars. I catch Sam's eye across the cell and he smirks smugly at me, laughing I nod at him as I say, "Oh that's how it is? That shit wasn't funny Sam. I told you you could give her a little kiss, you didn't have to put a mark on her you fucking dick!"

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "I may have improvised a little, come on Paul, you know that's nothing to the hickeys you've left on her! I was just having a little fun, no disrespect man, really."

He seems sincere so I laugh it off, he has a point the little blip he left would look more like a pimple than a hickey tomorrow. I tell him so and he laughs. I look up and I see the dispatch woman staring in at us and laugh even harder. I'd have to tell Charlie to talk to her about staying at her post otherwise she was likely to go hysterical about a jailbreak and Charlie really did NOT need that shit.

Another 15 minutes goes by and Charlie comes in with his keys. We all stand up and get ready, psyching ourselves up for what lays ahead. I know that some of the younger guys are going to sit out, they'll be outside keeping a lookout just in case. This is going to be brutal shit, and I don't blame them for being squeamish. Stepping out as Charlie slides the door back I turn to him and stick my hand out, "Thanks Chief, we really owe you for this."

He smirks and takes my hand, as he says, "Just don't ever make me regret it, Son. You boys need to be back here no later than 5:15am. It's about 11:30 now so that should give you plenty of time."

I nod and tell him, "Charlie you might want to have a talk with your dispatch girl about proper work behavior. She was down here 3 times to gawk at us, I don't want her to give you trouble if she comes down here and sees us gone."

Charlie's eyes get cold and he tells me he'll definitely speak to her. I understand why he's upset; every second that dispatch is away from her desk is a second that she could miss a call and someone could end up seriously injured or dead.

He pulls the alarm cord out of the top of the door leading to a set of steps that go up to street level and pushes it open. We all head out as he whispers, "Don't forget, Paul, no later than 5:15."

I follow the rest of the pack up the stairs and we head down to the end of the block. Bella is sitting in a black panel van, the windows are blacked out and there is no logo on the side. The plates are temps that I got from a connection but this isn't the van I put them on.

****Bella POV from the bar****

I watch as my father loads 4 of my friends into his cruiser and Jesse loads the other 2 and my boyfriend into his. God I hope that this is the last time I ever have to see my man and our friends loaded into police cars. I know that I probably won't be that lucky but I can always hope.

I go back to the black van and pull the black sweats back on over my street clothes as Leah gets in the passenger seat. I drop her off at Charlie's where she had parked her car earlier in the day and then make my way over to the police station.

I turn the van off and put my gloves on before I take Emily's cell phone out of the pocket of the sweatpants, I had turned it off at the warehouse because I didn't want to leave any sort of traceable signal as to where the phone had been while Emily had been in the warehouse.

I jump a little when Paul bangs on the window. I unlock the doors and they load into the back of the van. Paul kisses me and asks, "Where'd you get this Bella?"

I smirk at him as I say, "Dad borrowed it from a friend of a friend and I'm borrowing it from him. We just have to remember to change the plates back when we get back to the warehouse."

Handing Paul a bag full of clothes I step out so that they can change. 10 minutes later we're on our way to the warehouse. We're almost all the way there and I check the time, 12:00.

As Paul pulls in around the back of the building he and the guys pull on ski masks, they're the kind that have two small holes for the eyes and a vent under the nose instead of a mouth hole. The guys are all wearing long sleeved underarmor under there sweatshirts and gloves so that there is no chance that anyone would be able to be identified if their sweatshirt sleeve rolled up and revealed a tattoo or other identifying mark.

I grab Emily's phone and turn it on as the guys go back and get their shit ready. Embry was on lookout duty because he had the least stake in the punishment. They were still having problems deciding who should talk, everyone in the group had had a connection with either Emily or Quil, in some cases both. Should they take the chance on having someone Quil might recognize or would it be safer to make it a voice that Emily would and Quil wouldn't.

Scrolling through Emily's contacts I find Quil quickly and send a text, '_Quil, I need help.'_

I send it and he hits back 2 minutes later, '_What's the problem?'_

I quickly type in, '_I got a flat tire on that access road by that warehouse in between Forks and La Push'_

Two minutes later, '_What the fuck were you doing out there?'_

I type in, '_I was just taking a drive, I didn't expect to run over a nail. Are you coming?'_

A minute later, '_yes, do you have a spare?'_

I roll my eyes at how easy this was as I type in, '_yes, bring Collin, you'll need someone to help you. Thanks so much baby.'_

He replies back, '_you're welcome, I'm stopping by Collin's and then I'll be on my way, see u in a 1/2 hour or so.'_

Paul comes back and gives me a hug as he looks over the texting and whispers, "you did good Baby Bell, I wish you hadn't had to be so involved."

I smirk and cuddle against him as I reply, "I am involved though Paul. This is both our lives that he fucked, I AM involved."

He nods and says, "I know baby, I still wish you didn't have to be, that I could have handled it for you on my own. You did good though honey. I changed the plates back, you can go ahead and head on out. I love you."

I pull him close and pull the mask up and kiss him before I pull it back down and hand him Emily's cell phone. I get in the van and drive back to Charlie's I park the van in the driveway and wipe it down quickly making sure I grab absolutely everything that belongs to us out of it.

Taking the clothes and the scream masks that Leah and I had worn earlier I head in through the house to the backyard. I go over to the fire pit that Paul had dug earlier today and throw everything down into it. I walk back into the house and pull down a container of lighter fluid and a box of matches. I grab the loaded bowl out of the cereal cabinet that dad had left for me before going to work and head back outside.

Setting the bowl on the table by the porch chairs I go down and I spray lighter fluid all over the clothes and the masks in the pit. I close the container and put it to the side and take the box of matches out of the pocket of my pants. Sliding it open I take out one of the wooden stick matches and I slide it closed before striking the match. I pause for a moment and look at the flame.

For a minute I stare at it and I think about what I'm doing, what my boyfriend is at that warehouse doing. Everything that has led up to this moment, I smiled to myself as I dropped the match into the pit. The lighter fluid ignites and the flames grow. I make sure the area around the pit is clear and I turn and walk back up to the porch.

Sitting on the chair closest to the door I pick up my bowl and put it to my lips, fishing my lighter out of my pocket I flick it and put the flame to the bud. I pull for a few seconds and then release the carb, inhaling the acrid smoke. I hold the hit for 5 seconds and exhale as I sit and watch the flames.

**A/N: I know you guys hate me for this but I have to stop this chapter here. Next chapter is the big one. Leave me some love! Also thanks to reader/reviewer YankeeGirlNJ for suggesting sending pictures of Quil's son to his family!**


	14. Vengeance

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC, the Packs MC personas, and any original characters and situations in this story are mine! As always story is rated M, it's rated this way for a reason and is intended only for readers aged 18 and older! You HAVE been WARNED! Okay, we're going to have some unfamiliar POV's this chapter. **

_**This chapter contains graphic violence; you HAVE been WARNED! **_

****Emily POV****

What the fuck is going on? I'm handcuffed to a chair in some sort of warehouse! Who the fuck were those people? The last thing I remember before this nightmare was my new apartments former tenant coming to my door with her son. Victoria, that's her name, I was on my couch watching something on TV when someone knocked on my door. Going to open it I find her on my doorstep with a small boy in her arms.

She told me that they had forgotten one of the kids toys when they had moved out over the weekend. The boy started to cry burying his face in his mother's chest and my heart softened. I stepped aside and she went through to the room and I went back to the couch. She was coming back out and was by the front door when the kid threw the toy at me.

I picked it up and walk over and I feel like I've been punched in the face when she scolds the little boy, "Quil Ateara Adams! You know we don't throw things!"

I swear my heart stopped, I asked her what his name was and she told me again and said that she named him after his bastard of a father who refused to acknowledge him. What the hell? I followed her out to her car asking questions and just saying over and over that Quil wouldn't do that. As I say his name the little boy looks up and I get a good look at his face. It's Quil's face, just much smaller and younger.

Victoria tells me to look at her son and tell her it isn't the spitting image of his fathers. I truly can't. I stand there staring as she backs the car out of the spot and drives away and that's the last thing I remember before the huge electric jolt and everything going black.

I have no idea how long I was out but as I came to I realized I was handcuffed to something and there was a blindfold over my eyes. Reaching out I could just brush my hands over my face, I manage to get the blindfold half off and I scream in fright as I see a man in black sweats wearing boots and a ghostface mask like from the Scream movies.

The person jumps as I scream and grabs a second mask jumping out of the van and running off. I look frantically around me, the windows on this van are all blacked out and there's nothing inside but a large bag. The back doors were open and I see them as they come back, there are 2 of them, both wearing those masks.

I scream, and the shorter one picks up a white board from a table off to the side and writes on it, '_BITCH, SHUT UP!'_

It goes back and forth like that for a minute and I let them take me out of the van easily because I don't want to risk them tasering me again and hurting my baby. The short one sits me in a chair and cuffs me to a pipe. He goes into my pocket and I scream, he hits me across the face and puts a finger to his lips, I shut up and he goes in my pocket again and pulls my cell phone out handing it to the taller guy before taking the half off blindfold and gagging me with it.

The tall guy gets in the driver's seat of the van that they brought me in and the short one goes and opens the doors and the other one drives the van out. I start struggling trying to communicate for the person not to leave me here but the doors close and I'm alone.

****Time skip the Pack arrives at the warehouse, still Emily POV****

Jerking awake as the headlights of a van coming strike me in the face I look around frantically. The lights are out and my heart is racing, I can't see anything and I've been here at least 4 hours and I have to pee. Somewhere far off I hear doors opening. Then the large doors open and there are at least 5 large men in the doorway, they're all wearing black sweatsuits and ski masks. They talk to each other in hushed tones as they stay in the doorway.

One of them finally steps inside and flips a switch and I wince as the warehouse floods with light.

****Brady POV****

Sam comes up to me as I finish changing, "Brady I think you should be the one to talk. Emily may or may not recognize your voice but frankly she's not the one I'm worried about. If Collin or Quil recognizes any of our voices we WILL have to kill them, they really have never had any dealings with you."

Looking at my older brother I realize exactly the magnitude of the situation we are in, one mistake and we'll be perpetrating triple homicide. Plus one if you count Emily's baby, there can be no mistakes. I shake my head slightly and say, "You really think Emily won't recognize my voice?"

He shrugs and raises an eyebrow as he says, "it's a risk we have to take bro. Honestly I don't think she'd rat even if she did. I think with Victoria showing up there with Q this afternoon she has a better idea about who she's been bedding down with. She deserves to pay anyway for the way she went about everything and for what she did to Leah. I think watching us beat the fuck out of those two scumbags is enough to show her we mean business and we're not to be fucked with. At the end of the day man Seth is her family, Leah is her FAMILY and through Leah you are her family bro. I'm not trying to give her more credit than she's due but I just don't see her turning on her whole family like that, regardless of what she did to Leah. I don't see it happening, not with the show we're going to put on here tonight."

Embry is on lookout for Quil's car and the rest of the guys come over and we quickly go over the tentative plan. Paul comes up with a length of pipe in his hand and points out a pile of it and other assorted homemade weaponry in the corner. I can only imagine what this shit has done. Newton was only too happy to open this place up for us, it made me nervous that he may be setting us up, recording or something, but Sam assured me he was on the level that he held no ill will towards Paul for beating him down back in the day and was happy to help.

Paul shut all the loading doors but one, Emily was staring at us in fear but she was gagged and unable to make noise thank God. We ignored her as Paul pulled her cell out of his pocket, it had lit up and I went to read over his shoulder, '_Emily I'm on the access road, wtf are you?'_

He smirked as he typed back, '_I'm waiting for you at the warehouse, I broke down in a really remote part and was scared to wait there.'_

He tosses the phone on a table and Embry gives the signal that Quil's car is approaching. I hear them pull up and doors open. Paul and Jared are in position on either side of the loading doors. They're talking and laughing as they walk through the door, Jared strikes first using his high school wrestling experience and putting a choke on Collin. Quil shouts and Paul swings the pipe taking him out at the knee, he falls and his gaze hits Emily still handcuffed to the chair.

He lets out a roar of rage and struggles to get to his feet. Paul strikes the other leg with the pipe and Jake comes in and punches him in the jaw knocking him out for the moment. Jared has dragged Collin's unconscious form to a chair and he cuffs his arms to the armrests on the chair and ties his feet.

Paul drags Quil up and over to a second freestanding pipe that is across from Emily. He ties him to it and J moves Collin next to Emily as I step into the middle of the triangle. I point to Collin and J smacks him across the face a few times until he jerks back into consciousness. He finds himself shackled to the chair and starts to struggle yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

I laugh and reply, "Mr. Ateara. You and your cousin and your cousin's girlfriend are here because we have decided that none of you are worth the space you are taking up in La Push. Your cousin Quil has been pissing off a lot of people the last few years. People he shouldn't have fucked with. That's all well and good but he dragged you into his depravity. The two of you almost sent a good man to prison! You manipulated his girlfriend and ruined his relationship. You both tried to break up the marriages of good people! Only one of you succeeded though. Did you really think that you could do these things and no one would pay you back?"

He looks back and forth from Emily to Quil and understanding comes over his face, he looks absolutely petrified but he still cops that jackass attitude like he's tough as he says, "So what? You pussy motherfuckers work for the Pack? Is that it? What is this? Pack justice? Fuck you all, none of you are ever gunna see the light of day again!"

Jared punches him in the face and he spits at him as I say, "Collin, Collin, Collin. You have this all wrong. We work for no one, expand your mind, the simplest explanation is often the right one, but it's also often the wrong one. We are simply people who have watched your family step on and hurt people that we are close to. People that we love, by the time we're done with you here tonight. Justice, will be served. See while you _are_ here to be punished don't get me wrong, we're not starting with you. No. We're going to start with the ring leader of your bullshit."

I gesture at Quil and Emily starts making noise, I nod at Seth who comes in with a knife and cuts the gag off of her. Originally Seth hadn't wanted to be involved, but when Leah told him what Emily did to her he changed his mind, she had attacked his family not just the Pack. Emily starts to scream as he backs away from her.

She rants, "Why are you doing this to me? I'm pregnant! Please! Let me go!"

I smirk, "How's your cousin Mrs. Uley?"

She stops dead in the middle of her pleas and her face pales as I continue, "I bet she isn't so good is she? See we watch, we see everything that goes on on the Res, we KNOW everything. You practically pimped your own flesh and blood!"

She stutters, "What? No! I would NEVER!"

Seth steps forward and pushes her lightly, just enough to get her attention as I shout, "ENOUGH! You would never? So you're telling us that Leah didn't tell you she wanted no part of what you were doing with Quil? Is that the truth Mrs. Uley? Tell me the truth now, you don't want us to have to hurt you ma'am, you tell us the truth and you have my word that not one of us will lay hands on you."

She bites her lower lip considering and finally decides the truth may be the safer option and whines, "I just didn't want her to rat me out! I did make her go along though! I never meant to hurt her!"

I laugh and reply, "Yeah but you did. A deal is a deal though and you have my word that none of my friends or I will lay hands on you. You are here to watch what we do to betrayers. I don't mean blood traitors as your dear friend over on the pole calls them, I mean people who betray human decency and kindness for their own personal gain. Manipulators, users, men who hurt and degrade women for their own amusement, and most of all deadbeat dads."

She shouts, "He's not a deadbeat dad! He would never do that!"

Laughing I shake my head and walk over to Quil, pulling out the stun gun that Bella had loaned me I put it down to a quarter power and shock him with it. He jerks back into consciousness and struggles against his bonds cursing at us, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE BUT YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!"

Paul snorts derisively, as he punches him across the face, and says in a raspy voice that sounds nothing like his own, "I don't think you're in much of a position to make threats you walking piece of shit!"

I wave him back and say, "So nice of you to join the conversation Quil."

Collin shouts from his chair, "This has something to do with the Pack, Quil. These motherfuckers work for them or for someone they know!"

I gesture at Jared, "Gag him."

He grabs a rag off the table and shoves it in Collin's mouth as I say, "Thank you. Now, Quil do you want to know why you are here?"

He flails uselessly against the ropes and I continue, "You're here because society has no further use for you. Well no, not really. You're here, Quil, because you are the biggest walking, talking, piece of crap that I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Now, we were just telling Emily that the thing that pisses us off the most apart from men who manipulate and use women for their own gain are deadbeat dads. How is your son by the way?"

He pales visibly and grits out, "I don't have children, no idea what you're talking about."

Paul breaks in and says in that fake voice, "So you didn't get Victoria Adams pregnant 2 years ago?"

Quil jerks his head up and says, "How would you know about her? DID SHE PUT YOU FUCKS UP TO THIS?"

Laughing again I reply, "No, no, no. She is just another casualty of your war on women; we're doing this purely for the satisfaction of making sure you never have another child. Now we're not unfair, we'll give you a chance to defend yourself against our accusations, first things first.

Quil why did you and your cousin here goad Paul Dixon into putting Collin in the hospital 2 years ago? If you tell us the truth we may let you keep your balls. Lie to us and I guarantee when we are done with you, you will wish you were dead."

He pales at the mention of his balls and replies, "He had something I wanted. Something I felt that he didn't deserve to have. I don't see how it's any of your business."

Snorting derisively I reply, "So you wanted his girl and she wouldn't give you the time of day is that it? By the way it is my business because I hate to see a decent man get fucked over by scum like you! Now to my recollection Mr. Dixon primarily dates white women… It's my understanding that your family doesn't date interracially. Why did you want his girlfriend?"

He smirks as he replies, "I saw her first! She should have been mine! Instead she meets that piece of shit and falls for his caveman routine. He RUINED her! She was perfect! A lady! And in the course of 18 months he turned her into a whore! I may have broken them up but he ruined her for me!"

Paul punches him in the gut and I nod as I reply, "See, now we're getting the truth! Now, I'll ask you again, how's your son?"

He glances over at Emily gasping in breath and whispering, "I don't know, I've never met him, I don't accept that he's my son."

I snort again and say, "But hasn't his mother offered to give you a DNA test? Have you ever seen the boy?"

Again he glances at Emily, "only from a distance."

Emily shouts at him, "How could you, Quil!"

He turns to her and says, "I was barely 20! She was WHITE! My family would have disowned me! What would you have had me do Emily?"

She lets out a disgusted breath and says, "I would have had you be there for your son who looks JUST FUCKING LIKE YOU BY THE WAY!"

He stares at her stunned and I gesture to Paul as I say, "Now Quil. We've gotten the truth from you about your campaign against Paul Dixon. Why did you start an affair with Emily Uley? Did you really care for her? Were you so caught up in attraction that the fact that she was married didn't matter? Or did you do it to hurt the Pack? Hurt the Alpha, hurt them all, was that it? Or was it love? Remember if you lie to us we will know and you'll be losing two of your best friends."

Emily is staring at him in shock as he averts his gaze from her. Finally after 5 minutes of silence he says, "I didn't care for her, I just wanted to hurt the Pack."

She sobs out and I know that what she's feeling sucks, I honestly do feel bad for her but this shit just crossed too many lines to overlook. I ask him, "And if she wasn't pregnant, would you have anything to do with her after her divorce?"

This time he just hangs his head shaking it no, I hear Emily cursing at him and screaming and crying and I turn to her and say, "I'm sorry Emily but you needed to hear that. You needed to know the truth."

Collin starts straining against his cuffs and Jared smacks him upside the head as I turn back to Quil, "Well that's really all that we need to know I guess. Here's the thing Quil. My friend behind you is going to cut your ropes and you'll have a chance to defend yourself one on one with him. Good luck."

****Paul POV****

Smirking to myself I step up and cut the ropes. They fall to the floor and as he starts to turn I swing the pipe into his gut. He falls on the floor gasping for breath and I kick him in the stomach full strength. He puts his hand flat on the ground to push himself up and I think about those hands gripping Bella's shoulders as she screamed for him to get away.

Walking around I stomp on his hand as hard as I can, Quil screams and I can hear his cousin straining behind me as Emily weeps bitterly. He pulls himself up using the pole for leverage and I'm done playing nice, this fucker had almost cost me 5 years of my life, and he had cost me 2 years with Bella all because he was a jealous piece of shit.

I gesture at Jake and he and Jared grab a hold of him; Jared extends the arm and presents me with the hand I had stomped on, it's already swollen. I take hold of two of his fingers and bend them sharply in opposite directions listening to the bones snap as he lets out a high pitched scream.

Jake has his other arm pulled up behind him and he pulls on it sharply as Quil screams. I take the piece of pipe and motion at his legs. He struggles but Jake puts a bit more torque on the arm, Jared sweeps the leg closest to him out more as Jake does the same leaving him totally unprotected.

Thinking of how this fucker manipulated me, manipulated my girl, used my girl for his own gratification I swing the pipe with all my force connecting with the only things Quil Ateara actually loves, his balls. His legs collapse under him and he screams with hardly any sound. Jake and Jared are bodily holding him up and I motion them to the table. Jake puts his uninjured hand flat on the table and I swing the pipe again hearing the satisfying snap as it connects with his fingers and breaks the delicate bones.

Jared taps me on the shoulder and I know he wants to switch places; I grab Quil under the arms and lift him up. Jake and I hold his legs apart and Jared aims his steel toe boot, takes two steps back and takes a running start before kicking him square in the balls. Jake and I drop him and he curls up in a ball gasping and choking as he vomits on the floor. At this point Emily is shouting, "STOP! PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

I rasp out, "No one ever died from getting hit in the nuts, bitch!"

I kick him in the back as I step on his less injured hand and lean down to whisper, "Well we just fucked you one at a time. How about all at once now?"

I pull him up and the rest of the guys come over and we form a rough circle around him. I point at Jake across from me and punch Quil in the jaw sending him flying over to Jake. He catches him and punches him hard in the ribs as he passes him back over to me. I punch him in the head and pass him over to Jared. J kicks him one more time in the nuts before turning him around and holding him up as Sam unloads on him.

Sam punches him in the mouth and I see a tooth fly out, he punches him twice more in the head before landing a solid punch to the gut and kneeing him in the balls. Quil is a bloody mess and I gesture to J that he's had enough. Jared un-ceremoniously drops him to the floor and he curls up in a fetal position and passes out from the pain.

While this was going on Brady and Seth have unlocked Collin and are taking turns holding him while the other punches him in the face and gut. They beat him for a while until his nose and jaw are broken and he's doubled over from a few kicks to the gut. I grab him up and hold him while Seth kicks him in the nuts a few times. Brady comes in and kicks him hard and I drop him again and signal the cut off. Brady looks surprised but nods.

Seth picks him up holding a knife to his throat, Brady steps up in his face and says, "Collin, you have two choices, you can try to be brave and keep causing trouble for people we care about in which case we will have no choice but to find you and finish what we've started here tonight. Or, you can accept that you've been beaten and move on with your life, preferably someplace other than La Push. Those are your only options. If you make us come back for you, you're going to end up like your friend over there. Now, he has two kids, how many do you have?"

He shakes his head gasping out, "None!"

I laugh and Brady replies, "That's too bad. Hopefully you don't make us come back for you or you'll never have any. Your boy over there, he's lucky he has already procreated. I guarantee you after the beating my boys just gave him he's gonna be lucky if he can get it up again."

Collin gulps and Sam, Seth, and Brady jump in and start kicking him as hard as they can. Finally they back off leaving him unconscious on the floor. At this point the only one conscious besides us is Emily.

Brady walks over to her and she shrieks. He puts a finger to his lips and says, "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you bitch. I gave you my word that none of us would touch you. You see unlike your man over on the floor there, I'm a man of my word. In about 10 minutes I'm going to un-cuff you these two will be in the back of their car and you're going to drive them to the hospital.

Keep this in mind, if this is what we do to men who haven't hurt us personally think of what we could do to you if you give us a reason to hurt you. Don't make us hurt you, Emily. Now if my memory serves me right you're from Makah aren't you?"

She nods and Brady replies, "Maybe you should go back there. Take Mr Ateara if you still want him. Are you going to be a good girl when I un-cuff you?"

She nods and Brady gives us the signal to get Quil and Collin into their car. J and I grab Quil and drag him out to the car making sure to hit every rock we can see. Seth and Brady are doing the same to Collin. We get them into the backseat making sure to smack their heads into the doorframe before shoving them into one another.

Quil is starting to stir and I punch him across the face just for good measure. I go back in and grab Emily's phone from the table and take the battery out of it before putting it back into her pocket. Stepping outside I throw the battery as far as I can into the woods. We are all in the back hosing off our boots when Brady comes up beside me asking, "When should I let her go?"

I shrug and say, "I wouldn't to be quite frank I know those two fucks have to get to a hospital but I don't trust her not to follow us or something. This needs to be a clean getaway. It's 4:00 now though, we have to get the fuck out of here. Just untie her legs and undo the handcuffs that are keeping her trapped to the pole. Then give her the key and let her work the other set off on her own."

He does what I say as Sam lays a tarp on the floor of the van and he and the other guys pile into it. I drive around to the front and I watch through the doors as he gives her the key and tells her to do it herself as he runs out and jumps into the van. I drive to the garage and pull the van in, I had pulled in on a plastic sheet and there was a large oil drum on one side of it. I pulled off my clothes and tossed them into the drum before grabbing the bag with all our regular clothes from the van.

The other guys were following suit as I finished getting dressed it had taken 15 minutes to get to the garage but it was a necessary evil. I popped the temp tags off the van, popped the real tags back on, and did a quick detail on it making sure there wasn't ANYTHING to tie any of us to it. The guys are all ready to go by 4:30. I carefully fold up the plastic from the back of the van with the plastic from the floor and shove it into the oil drum with the clothes, gloves, and masks.

Sealing the drum we get back into the van and head for Forks. It's 4:55am and I pull up back where Bella was when she picked us up. I'm wearing gloves but all the same I wipe down the steering column and tell the guys to wipe down anything they may have touched. It's a moot point really because I know that as soon as Riley picks the van up he's going to take it up to Seattle and have it chopped.

We get out and Riley runs up to us, I toss him the keys and he hops into the van and drives away. Running around the block I make sure no one is around as we sprint across the Police Department parking lot to the stairwell that leads into the holding area. Breathing a sigh of relief as we open the door and no alarm goes off we pile through the door and Charlie is waiting for us. We made it with 10 minutes to spare.

He smirks at us as we file back into the cell and he swings it closed behind us locking it before crossing to the door and re-attaching the alarm cord to the top of the door.

Settling on the floor with our backs against the walls of the cell my brothers and I look around at each other grinning. We had actually pulled it off.

****Time skip still Paul POV 8:15am****

"Allright Ladies, wake the fuck up!" I groan and open my eyes to find one ugly fucking cop staring in at us.

He opens the cell door and says, "You fuckers are lucky the Chief was on last night! If it had been me your asses woulda been charged!"

I smirk at him as I reply, "Oh one more reason why it's good to be nailin the Chief's daughter!"

The guys and I file out of the cell and he has us sign our paperwork before telling us we're free to go. I step outside the police department and see Bella's car along with Leah's. I smile to myself, good ol' Charlie must've woken Bella when he got home and told her that I'd be out soon and she woulda called Leah.

She gets out of the car and runs to me jumping into my arms as she attacks my mouth right there on the police department steps. J comes up behind us and groans out, "Come on B! It's too early for that shit!"

She laughs and says, "Just for that, you can find your own way home J."

He pouts at her and she rolls her eyes and says, "Get in the car."

Sam, Brady, and Seth wave to us as they get in Leah's car and she drives away. Jake, J, Embry and I pile into Bella's car and she pulls away saying, "It's all over the news. Dad had to go out to the hospital to take statements and wait for Clallam County Sherriff's to get there. He said Emily isn't talking, apparently she's in shock but her baby is fine. Quil had to have surgery for internal injuries, apparently he's going to lose his left testicle and the other one is literally hanging by a thread. They said most likely he's going to end up sterile, and he's still unconscious. Collin is also not talking and in shock, he's pretty much fine they're holding him overnight for observation they say he's just pretty beat up he has a mild concussion, nothing major."

She drops J and Embry off at their apartment and continues on to the shop, Bella pulls into the parking lot at the shop and we all get out of the car. Bella closes and locks the gate as Jake and I drag the oil drum out to the back of the shop and Bella brings out a container of lighter fluid and a pack of matches. She hands the lighter fluid to me and I liberally spray it all over the contents of the oil drum.

She hands me the pack of matches and I ask, "You did your part?"

She nods and replies, "Yeah, the fire pit worked nicely. The lighter fluid did the trick. That shit burned to nothingness. I did what you said and filled it in afterwards."

I nod as Jake comes back out and I strike the match. I stand there for a moment staring at the flame and taking in everything that has happened over the last 24 hours. I look up and Bella and Jake are smiling at me, I smile back and I can't help it I start to laugh as I toss the match into the drum. We grab some chairs from the office and Bella takes a joint out of her pack of cigs and lights it.

Sitting around the fire we pass the joint around and just stare into the flames.

**A/N: Well, there it is, the big revenge scene, I hope I did the build up justice. Leave some love! I really want to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding it to their favs! You girls who review you have no idea how much it makes my day! Thank you all so much!**


	15. Repercussions?

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC, the Packs MC personas, and any original characters contained in this story are mine! As always this story is rated M, it's rated that way for a reason, and is intended only for adults aged 18 and over. Going to have some surprise visitors this chapter, hope you guys like it.**

****Paul POV the following Tuesday around noon****

Today is a good day so far Jake and I, doing something we rarely do anymore, are working together on a car. Thankfully aside from the car we're working on now it's a slow day. This car has been involved in a major accident and it was going to take at least a week with both of us working on it to get it operational again, I had told the owner that it wouldn't be ready for at least 2 and probably closer to 3 weeks thinking that he would take it somewhere where they'd be able to get it done quicker but nope, the guy wanted us.

Hearing the bell over the shop door ring I look up and feel my heart stop in my chest as 2 of Clallam County's finest walk in. I watch from the corner of my eye as they go up to Bella. The one who looks more in charge gives her a good once over noting carefully where on her thigh her little black skirt stops and just how many buttons on her purple button down are undone, that shit pisses me off but at the same time I know my girl looks hot.

She gives him a back off look and handles it with the ease of having lived her entire life with an officer of the law. Doesn't get skittish, her breathing stays even, she looks like the picture of innocence. Something tells me that she could take a poly right now on all the shit that has been going on the last few weeks, lie her ass off, and still come out clean on the other side. It was amazing all the things I still didn't know about her, where had the badass criminal side of her come from?

The cops ask her something and she gestures through the glass at us. They turn away from her even as she's saying something to them and it burns my ass that they're disrespecting her. As they start to come through the door I hear her shout, "HEY! You can't go in there, fuckers!"

The 2 turn back to her and she says, "Employees only! Unless you have a warrant that you haven't shown me! Please have a seat out here and they'll be with you in a minute."

I raise a hand as I ask, "Problem, honey?"

She smiles at me as she says, "No problem, these officers apparently have some questions for you and Jake."

I raise an eyebrow at Jake as we cross over and go out into the reception area. I approach the officers and extend my hand as I say, "How can I help you officers?"

The taller cop who is decidedly the Alpha of the two looks pointedly at my hand and doesn't take it as he says, "I'm Detective Ruiz."

He breaks off and gestures to his partner saying, "That's Detective Matthews, we have a couple of questions to ask you and your business partner, and we wondered if we could ask you two to come down to the station?"

I drop my arm and raise an eyebrow at him as I ask, "Sure thing, give me 5 minutes to call our attorney and have him meet us there?"

Ruiz smirks at me as he asks, "Why do you need an attorney?"

Smug piece of shit, I scowl at him and pull my form out of my pocket and refer him to the section where it says that members of Wolf Pack MC decline to answer any questions by law enforcement without council present no exceptions.

He reads it over and he looks pissed as he takes out a pair of cuffs and says, "Have it your own way then."

Bella comes out from behind the counter and her eyes are full of fire as she stalks right up to him and demands, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Before you slap those cuffs on him you better show me an arrest warrant and tell me what the fuck you're charging him with!"

Detective Ruiz stares at her coldly and asks, "What I'm charging him with is obstruction and interfering in a criminal investigation, would you like a pair too sweetheart? I'm sure I have a pair that would fit you."

My tough bitch actually laughs as she puts her wrists together and sticks them out as she says, "Bring it on! I guarantee you that if you put those cuffs on him for bullshit, which is exactly what your obstruction and interference charges are, we will sue you personally and the whole of the Clallam County Sherriff's Department for every fucking penny that you're worth. Your grandchildren will still be paying off the debt! You have no idea who you're fucking with! My boyfriend has agreed to go to your office and answer your questions with his council present, as is his RIGHT. I would advise you to think long and hard about whether you really want to violate his rights."

Ruiz looks at me in shock and says, "Who the fuck is she?"

Bella laughs as she answers, "I'm Bella Swan. Police Chief Charlie Swan is my father, and if you think I grew up with him and don't know Standard Police Procedure you're out of your fucking mind! Now, Paul and Jake are more than willing to co-operate with your investigation but they'll do it at your office, on the record, and with an attorney."

I watch as shock and dismay cross his face and he nods curtly to her as he asks us to follow them out to the car. Bella asks, "Where are you taking them so that I can call the lawyer?"

Ruiz answers, "Forks PD. I'm sure your father will be thrilled to see him."

Bella smirks as she replies, "Yes, he probably will."

She turns to me and continues, "I'll be right behind you guys Paul, just as soon as I call the lawyer."

I cross to her and give her a passionate kiss not caring that the assholes are watching. I pull away and kiss the top of her head telling her I'll see her at the station.

The detectives lead Jake and I to their Crown Vic and we get in the back. The drive is tense and silent Jake looks scared and I kick him, he catches my meaning and visibly relaxes, 25 minutes later we pull into the parking lot of Forks PD. They lead us into the foyer of the police station and I smile as I see Jasper Whitlock the Pack's criminal defense attorney waiting for us.

Charlie comes out asking, "What is this about?"

Detective Ruiz smiles smugly at him as he says, "This is about the kidnapping and double assault from Saturday night."

Charlie looks surprised and asks, "You think they had something to do with that?"

Ruiz raises an eyebrow as he says, "They're suspects, yes, and frankly Chief this isn't your concern."

Charlie smiles benignly and walks away as Jasper comes up and says in his heavy southern drawl, "Excuse me Sir, I believe you are waitin on me." He extends his hand and continues, "Jasper Whitlock of Stanton, Whitlock, and Hale. I'm the attorney of record for Mr. Dixon, Mr. Black and the rest of the Wolf Pack Motorcycle Club."

Ruiz scowls at him and says, "Stanton, Whitlock, and Hale huh? Thought you boys only did major corporate mergers and business litigation?"

Jasper smiles and replies, "For the most part yes that is my father and his partners side of the business, they handle the business side of the Pack's legal needs, I however am left to deal with the less desirable side of the law. Now my clients are in the middle of a work day so if we could make this quick."

Detective Ruiz leads us through to Charlie's office opening the door without knocking. Charlie looks up and Ruiz tells him condescendingly, "I need to use this office."

Charlie raises an eyebrow as he replies, "Really? Well I'm sorry but I have a lot of paperwork to go over so I'm afraid you'll have to use Deputy Chief Willet's office."

Ruiz grips his file tighter and his jaw clenches and for a moment I think he's about to lose it but he takes a deep breath and just says, "Fine, thanks for the hospitality, really."

Charlie doesn't bother to look up as he replies, "You're welcome."

Ruiz and Matthews lead us to the Deputy Chiefs office, DC. Willet must be off today because the office is empty. Ruiz takes a seat behind the desk while Matthews leaves and comes back in with 2 more chairs. We sit and he goes over to stand by the windows.

Jasper takes out a tape recorder and clicks it on; he sets it on the desk and asks "You don't mind if I record this for my files, do you?"

Ruiz scowls but says, "No, of course not. Now, counselor we asked your clients down here to ask them some questions about an incident that occurred between approximately 1 and 5am on Saturday morning. Collin Ateara, you know the kid who Mr. Dixon here put into a coma for a week 2 years ago? He and his cousin were lured out to a warehouse and assaulted. Collin Ateara is beat up pretty badly, he's got a broken nose, and a dislocated jaw, but no permanent damage. Quil Ateara on the other hand has lost a testicle, is likely to be sterile, every bone in his hands was broken and his jaw was broken so badly that it had to be wired. Quil's girlfriend Emily Uley was abducted from the parking lot of her apartment and was forced to watch the beating put on her boyfriend and his cousin."

Mr. Whitlock rolls his eyes and answers; "This happened between 1 and 5am on Saturday morning? Do you even know how to do regular police work anymore, Detective? I'm so glad I wasted my time coming down here. My clients were HERE, in Forks Police Department's holding cell at that time! Perhaps if you were a little more cordial to the local P.D. they would have shared that with you before you picked my clients up."

Ruiz almost chokes on his soda as he points to me and asks, "He was arrested?"

Jasper narrows his eyes at him replying, "No charges were filed Detective, don't even think about trying to violate his probation. There was an incident here in town between my Mr. Dixon and his brothers. No civilians were involved and no property was damaged. Mr. Gavin, the owner of the bar, declined to press any charges and Chief Swan very kindly did not feel it was necessary to formally charge them with anything."

Matthews is by the window running his hands through his hair in frustration as he asks, "Who all was involved in this incident? You know, just so we don't waste our time picking up suspects who were in jail at the time."

Mr. Whitlock grins as he answers, "The entire Pack was involved and was held here from approximately 11:30pm Friday night till around 8:30 Saturday morning. I'm told that officers on duty were Chief Charles Swan, Deputy Jesse Collins, and there was also a dispatch girl who would have seen them. Also Deputy Chief Willet is the one who released them in the morning."

Detective Matthews takes a notebook out of his pocket and asks, "The whole Pack? So that's Sam and Brady Uley, Paul Dixon, Jacob Black and prospective members Seth Clearwater, Jared Thompkins, and Embry Call? All of them were in holding overnight here?"

We nod and Jasper answers, "Yes I believe they were all here at the time. Are we done here?"

Detective Ruiz slams his fist on the desk saying, "No, we are NOT done here. We can link your clients to ALL THREE victims! Paul Dixon assaulted Collin Ateara 2 years ago and put him into a coma for a week; he's still on probation for it! He has also ALWAYS claimed that Quil Ateara, set him up to commit the assault by having his cousin stalk him and make derogatory statements about Mr. Dixon's girlfriend."

He takes a breath before continuing, "Sam Uley, Emily is his estranged wife and Quil is the man she was having an affair with! Brady Uley is Sam's brother for Christ's sake do you think he's just going to sit back and let his brother's wife get away with cheating on him? Seth Clearwater is Emily Uley's cousin but I'm guessing 'Pack' comes before blood."

Ruiz turns to me and smirks as he says, "Quil Ateara was apparently also having an intimate relationship with Chief Swan's daughter; he dumped her for the former Mrs. Uley and oh, guess who she's dating now? Paul Dixon, what a coincidence!"

I interrupt, "Now wait just a fucking minute…"

"Paul! Don't say anything, let me do the talking, that's what you boys pay me for after all." Jasper interrupts making a valid claim.

He turns to address Ruiz, "Detective Ruiz, I'm going to start by saying everything you are saying here really has nothing to do with your case. La Push is a small community and my clients ARE very involved in the local politics, is it really surprising that they know these 3 people who are around the same age? They probably went to school together growing up too. Everything you have here is completely circumstantial."

Jasper straightens his tie as he continues, "Sam and Emily Uley are getting a divorce, that is true, but Mr. Uley holds no ill will towards his wife. She moved out quietly at the beginning of last week there was no ugly scene or confrontation at all, check with their neighbors if you'd like, in fact he wished her luck and said that the marriage has essentially been over for close to a year! There's no intent there.

Yes Paul Dixon did assault Collin Ateara 2 years ago, however, there is absolutely no evidence that he's been anywhere NEAR the man since! Paul has admitted his crime and has been doing his time! He has not missed even one appointment with his probation officer, he has not had even one drug test come back dirty, and he has not been charged in ANY crimes since that time! As for Miss Swan her relationship with my client is irrelevant as is her former friendship with Mr. Ateara.

What you're doing is fishing plain and simple, your office has had a grudge against Mr. Dixon since his first assault case, don't think I don't know how much it chafed your ass that he got probation instead of jail time, and just think that that was with a public defender on his side! You have absolutely no real evidence linking my clients to this crime, they have an ironclad alibi for the time of the crime, and you've got absolutely nothing to go on and you're grasping at straws. You have no clue who actually did it so it must be the big bad bikers!"

He takes a deep breath and continues, "Sorry to disappoint you Detectives, but it looks like you guys are actually gunna have to do your jobs. Now if you ever find any ACTUAL EVIDENCE linking my clients to this crime then we will talk again, until then though detective I'm going to warn you one time, stay the hell away from my clients! Otherwise you and the entire Clallam County Police Department will be very sorry. Jake, Paul, we're leaving."

He gets up and we follow him out of the office. I don't see Bella anywhere, I'm looking around for her and she comes out of her dad's office. As she's passing Ruiz comes out and leans down and says something in her ear, I'm on my way over when Charlie comes out and barks, "Ruiz! Step away from my daughter!"

Ruiz backs off and Bella rushes over to me, Jasper is looking back at us and he narrows his eyes at Ruiz as we walk out of the building. As soon as we get to the sidewalk Jasper comes over to us and asks Bella, "What did he say to you?"

She rolls her eyes, "He's a pig! I guess Quil or Collin dragged my name into their statement and he asked if he could have the same kind of 'friendship' that Quil had. He also said that he was going to get you guys maybe not this case but eventually he'd see you all locked up where you belong."

Mr. Whitlock looks extremely pissed and I'm just trying to keep myself from going back in there and kicking the Detective's ass for what he had said, it was clear from what he said in our 'interview' that Collin had told them that Bella had given Quil head and from that it was clear what Ruiz was asking her for, "Ohh that guy is fucking LUCKY he's a fucking cop! If he was anyone else I would be in there re-arranging his fucking face!"

Jasper looks around to make sure we're alone before he says, "Christ Paul, rein that shit in, no doubt he'd deserve it but you have to be very careful right now until this whole thing blows over. No bars, no parties, NOTHING that draws any attention to yourselves, clear?"

Jake and I nod, "Crystal. Do me a favor Jasper and file a complaint on him for harassment. Two actually, one for the club and one for Bella."

He nods, "Done, I mean it you guys, absolutely nothing to draw attention back to you. Stay away from the hospital too, unless you actually need to go for yourselves. I'll call you to tell you when they've formally dropped you guys as suspects. If Ruiz comes around again Paul you call me immediately."

I nod and we shake hands before we separate as Bella leads us to her car in one direction and Jasper goes in the other.

****Time Skip Bella POV****

I pull my car into the lot of Dixon-Black Auto and park in one of the 4 employee spots against the building. Jake and Paul head into the shop floor and I go into the office and start entering service data into the computer. Sometimes I think that this system that they have is complete bullshit, it would be much more time efficient for them to enter the data into the computer as they do it but then they wouldn't really need me for much of anything.

I'm just finishing filing the work orders when I hear the bell at the shop door chime indicating a customer or Seth coming in for his afternoon shift. I head out to see which one and see a tall stacked blonde standing at the counter. What the fuck? She's staring through the glass with an approving smirk on her face, wow, that's original ogle the mechanic. I follow her gaze and am immediately pissed off to find that she's staring at my man.

I clear my throat loudly as I ask, "Can I help you ma'am?"

She turns to me and gives me a once over arching her eyebrow as she dismissively replies; "actually I'd prefer to speak to the mechanic myself if you don't mind."

I give her a phony smile as I reply, "Well my boyfriend is busy at the moment but you can take a seat if you'd like to wait."

The bitch curls her lip at me as she smiles and says, "That will be fine thank you."

I walk through the door separating the office from the mechanics floor and make my way over to Paul grumbling to myself the whole way, I know my man and there is no way I'm threatened by that overly developed probably surgically altered bitch out there. She's at least 5'10 and slim with an impressive rack she's dressed like a biker chick, tight black leather pants and a tight red low cut halter top that shows off her cleavage, granted she's gorgeous but she isn't gunna turn my man's head.

I step up to the car and Paul smiles at Jake as he laughingly says, "uh oh, the hellcat is mad Jake better watch out!"

He leans over and kisses me softly. As I end the kiss I look up from under my lashes and see the blonde staring daggers at me through the window. I smirk at her and turn to Jake, "Jake can you go find out what that woman in there needs done on her car? She asked to speak directly to a mechanic."

He nods and goes to deal with the customer; Paul backs me up against the car and whispers in my ear, "So she was checking me out huh?"

I roll my eyes and tell him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He laughs and wipes his hands on his coveralls before brushing my hair off my neck and leaning down to nibble gently at my ear before releasing it and whispering, "if it had been Jake she was ogling you would've sent me out to talk to her. You're very protective of the men in your life Bella, especially Jake, Charlie, and me, so logic follows that she must have been staring at me for you to send Jake. Darling you know that girls like that are not my type right?"

I snort as I reply, "Oh, so gorgeous stacked blondes aren't your type?"

He laughs and bites my ear again pushing me against the car as I wrap my legs around him as he said, "First off, my type are gorgeous stacked brunettes. Second, honey that girl is probably so high maintenance she needs more work than the car! Finally, YOU, Bella are the only girl for me. Forever Bella, that's how long I've wanted you and how long I will continue to want you and only you.

You are the only girl I ever kept fantasizing about after I had sex with you, and you are gorgeous Bella! Fuck I mean look at what you did to Sam! You could have had him wrapped around your gorgeous finger and I'm betting you didn't do to him even half of what you've done to me. You are sexy, tough as nails, cool as fuck, and still underneath everything the sweetest most loyal girl I've ever known! You are beautiful inside and out and you make strong men into slaves without even trying Baby Bell, what the fuck would I ever want with anyone else?"

As he's saying all this he's practically humping me against the car, he leans in and bites my earlobe giving it a gentle suck before pulling away and helping me stay steady on my feet as he says, "Get back to work honey, we'll finish this later."

He smacks my ass lightly as I walk away from him and go back through the doors. Jake is still talking to the blonde assuring her that they've done the work she needs done before and that they're very familiar with vintage cars. She thanks him and tells him that she'll drop the car off in the morning before very pointedly avoiding my gaze and leaving the shop.

Jake turns to me and puts his disapproving big brother face on as he says, "Bella, did you really have to go in there and get all up on Paul that way? She was just looking, what's that saying girls have, 'you can look but don't touch'? She's going to make us a lot of money and your behavior could have cost us her business."

I raise an eyebrow at him trying to figure out if he's serious and he busts out laughing. I smack him on the shoulder as I say, "Jake! You fucker! I actually thought you were really serious for a minute! Besides, I was up on Paul? Sorry bro but I think you have that backwards! Another thing, that bitch wasn't just looking to LOOK at my man. Don't think I can't tell the casual looker from the ones who want a piece, she needed to be shown that he's off limits."

He nods, "Sure, sure, you know you don't have to worry about Paul Bells. That man worships the ground you walk on, shit I don't think he can even get it up for a bitch that isn't you anymore. You've ruined him, I hope you're happy with yourself."

By the end of his statement, I'm doubled over in a chair laughing so hard that tears are streaming down my face. Paul comes out and looks at the pair of us like we've gone insane as he asks, "So Jake what's the deal with the broad?"

Jake answers, "Vintage Charger, she wants a system put in and a full service, though I think she wants the full service from you bro."

Paul rolls his eyes, "Oh well, too bad for her I'm taken. So who is she anyway? How'd she find us?"

Jake smiles and replies, "Apparently she's Jasper's cousin Rosalie Hale, when she told him what she wanted done to the car he told her to come to us that we're the best that he's done business with and he wouldn't recommend anyone else."

Paul's smile is brilliant as he replies, "Damn! That's high praise coming from Whitlock; it means a lot that he would recommend us to his family. Especially when they can afford the very best."

I get up and wrap my arms around him and he leans down so I can kiss his cheek as I say, "Baby you are the best. Everyone on the Res and half the people in Forks bring their cars to you when they need service. You guys are booked solid all the time, you should really think about hiring more help."

Paul and Jake both look thoughtful but Paul shakes his head as he says, "We can't Bella. If we hire guys outside the club there's always the chance they find out things they shouldn't about our side work. We can't afford that."

I nod as I reply, "Okay but you have Seth, what about Em and Jared? They're both certified mechanics, why not bring them in?"

Paul looks surprised as he asks, "They're certified? Why wouldn't they have ever said anything? Maybe they don't want to work for us Baby Bell, they've never even asked us if we were looking for more help."

I roll my eyes, "maybe they think you don't need it? Look just mention it and see what happens. You guys could really use the help."

He nods and leans down to kiss me quickly before we all go back to work. I have to say I am a bit worried by the fact that that bitch is related to Jasper. Not because I'm worried about Paul, I know I can trust my man to be faithful. What worries me is if she's related to Jasper she has money and not just a little money but major major bucks, girls like that aren't used to not getting exactly what they want and THAT is what worries me. I doubt that she's just going to leave Paul be without a fight. I wonder how Sam feels about blondes…

**A/N: I'm going to stop here for this chapter. Not a lot of action but a whole lot of information. Hope you guys liked Lawyer Jasper, what do you think about Rosalie as a possible love interest for Sam? Credit to reader/reviewer Noin37 for suggesting her! Do you guys think that she's going to be easy to get to switch her attentions from Paul to Sam? What about if she finds out that he wanted Bella as well? Something tells me she's going to make things a lot more interesting! Leave some love!**


	16. Paul Did What?

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. Wolf Pack MC, the Pack's MC personas, and all original characters contained in this story are mine! As always this story is rated M, it's rated that way for a reason and is intended only for adults aged 18 and over. This chapter has a lemon pretty close to the beginning! You HAVE been WARNED!**

****Bella POV the next day****

It's barely 5:00am as I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, I can hear Paul's heavy even breathing as I reach out and turn the water on full force, he had taken off with the guys just after dinner last night they wouldn't tell me what was going on just that they had some shit they had to take care of. I was in bed asleep by the time he got home. I missed him holding me as I fell asleep but I didn't want to whine.

I step naked under the spray thinking that I have to call Dad today, those cops showing up at the auto shop yesterday had really pissed me off, and that one cop was lucky that I didn't kick him in his worthless nuts when he had said what he said to me. Actually I think he was luckier that Dad hadn't heard what he said just seen his close proximity to me and been pissed.

I have that woman, Ms. Hale, dropping her car off this morning for the guys to work on. Can't say I'm looking forward to that but maybe she won't be as bad as I originally thought, I guess only time will tell. I had called Sam yesterday and asked him to stop into the shop on his way to work. I had made a batch of cookies for him to take to his office as a cover. Paul had been a bit pissy about it at first because he thought I was just making them for Sam for no reason, but I told him what I had in mind and he calmed down.

I'm rinsing the conditioner out of my hair when I feel Paul step in behind me, he wraps his big hands around my waist and I lean into him, he whispers in my ear, "Turn around."

I turn around and the first thing I see is a bandage on his neck, I'm about to ask about that when I see the ring, it's hanging on a chain and I feel my breath catch in my throat. He's looking at me with a mixture of love and lust as he sinks down on one knee. My hand is at my throat and I know there are tears mixing with the water as it sluices over my body as I say, "Paul, baby are you sure?"

He grabs my hands and says, "Bella I know we haven't been back together that long and I know to a lot of people it probably will look like we're rushing in but baby I love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and I don't want to waste any more time. You are my other half, the most beautiful, kind, caring, badass chick that I've ever known! I love you Bella."

He pauses and unhooks the chain from around his neck and takes the ring off of it, holding it up to me he asks, "Bella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

****Paul POV****

I watch the tears rolling down her face and for a minute I'm sure she's going to say no. Shit, how fucking stupid am I? We've barely been back together for a month and Bella is not one who can be rushed, fuck my life, fucking stupid Paul! As I watch, a radiant smile breaks on her face, and I feel my heart stop as she flings herself down into my arms as she screams, "YES!"

She's laughing and crying at the same time and I still haven't started breathing again yet as I'm waiting for her to change her mind. Bella realizes that I'm just sitting there and she tenses up as she pulls back. She looks into my eyes and asks, "Pauly? Babe, are you okay?"

I shake my head and take a huge gasping breath as I carefully stand up with her and say, "I'm better than okay. You really mean it? You want to marry me? Honey, please don't say it if you aren't a hundred percent sure."

She wraps her arms tighter around my neck as she bring her legs up as I grip her under her ass, she snuggles in and says, "Pauly I never would have said yes if I didn't mean it with every fiber of my being. I love you Paul, you've been everything to me, I finally realized that the two years we spent apart I told myself that I was moving on that I was over you, past you. I was fooling myself baby, there is no moving on from you Paul, you were my first. With the exception of the one time with Sam you're my only, and I want you to be the only one for the rest of our lives baby."

I gasp and look into her face feeling stunned as I ask, "Baby I thought…"

She cuts me off, "I know you thought I'd been with Cullen but I wasn't. One day I'll tell you the whole story about him and me. Not today though, I'm not going to ruin this day for us. I'm going to marry you Paul Dixon, I love you, now do it right and lay that rock on me!"

I set her down and take her hand pausing as I say, "Wait, read the inscription."

Bella takes it from me stepping forward away from the water and holds it up and reads out loud, "_To the girl so beautiful it had to be her name. I will love you forever, my Bella_. It's beautiful Paul, thank you so much baby. I love you too, today, tomorrow, and for the rest of my life and into the next one. You're it for me baby, I think I've always known it was going to be you. I wish I hadn't let us get ripped apart the way I did."

I cut her off, "Shh, don't talk about that baby, 2 years of a lifetime is not so bad. It gave us the time to become the people we are now. I think we needed that time. Now give me that rock and let me put it on you."

She hands it to me and I take her hand and slide the ring on her finger. It's a one carat round cut diamond set on a white gold band that has 5 small round diamonds channel set on each side. It fits perfectly, and I breathe a sigh of relief that I don't have to take it to get resized, which would ruin the inscription. She stares down at it with a wide smile on her face and jumps into my arms again.

I turn and prop her up against the wall feeling her legs wrap around my waist as I lock my mouth to hers. I kiss my way down her chest and take one of her nipples in my mouth sucking on it gently as I slide my cock against her pussy. Moving back to her mouth she moans into it and I can feel her hips bucking as my dick slides in her slickness, every time it brushes over her clit she cries out. I bite and suck her lips as she pulls away shaking her head around crying out, "Please! Paul, I need you inside me!"

I reach down and place myself at her entrance whispering into her ear, "I want you to know that you're the only girl I've ever had sex with and didn't use a condom. You're the only girl I ever even wanted to _chance_ knocking up. I want us to have a family Bella; I want kids, lots of em, I want you to go off the pill Baby Bell."

She moans and whimpers into the bandage on my neck as I thrust myself inside of her. I feel her walls clamp around me as she cums instantly throwing her head back as she screams my name. I pump into her holding her up against the wall of the shower as the water flows over my back, she opens her eyes and they lock to mine I feel her clamped tight around every inch of me as her eyes roll into the back of her head and she comes apart around me.

Her second orgasm pushes me over the edge and I moan into her ear as I spill inside of her, "Take the bandage off."

She reaches up with a shaking hand and pulls the loosely taped bandage off of my neck and gasps as she sees the tattoo underneath. I gently lower her to the ground setting her on her shaky legs she clings to me as she brushes her fingers lightly over the natural curve of my neck where in flowing bold black cursive is her own name, as she asks, "This is where you went last night?"

I nod and tell her, "Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise, that's why I came back so late. I didn't want you to see the bandage and get suspicious or start asking questions. I was over at Jake's place helping with the harvest. My probation is up at the end of the month by the way."

Her face lights up as she squeals with almost child like glee and says, "That's so awesome! We can smoke together again afterwards?"

I nod and she hugs me tight before she gasps and says, "Oh shit! Baby I gotta go! That Ms. Hale is coming to drop her car off at 7am! I'll see you when you get into the shop, I love you baby!"

She kisses me hard and fast before giving herself a good rinse and hopping out of the shower.

****Bella POV****

I quickly dry my hair with a towel before putting it up in a knot at the back of my head. I dress quickly my mind is going a million miles a minute as I pull on a tiny black thong and a pair of fitted black pants. I grab a tight black button down with tiny white polka dots out of the closet and pull it on buttoning it up as fast as I can. My hand feels heavy and I can't believe the beautiful ring that Paul got for me. I wonder when he bought it, if it was a recent purchase or something he bought when we were together the first time. I'll have to ask him when I have a chance.

Slipping on a pair of black 4-inch heels I blow Paul a kiss in the bathroom mirror as he stands shaving and he smiles as I head out the door. Stopping in the kitchen I grab the plate of cookies and head out to the car.

I check the time and see it's about 6:30; I take the 5-minute drive to the garage admiring my ring on the way. I pull up to the lot and am glad to see Jake's bike in the lot and the gate open, meaning that I don't have to get out of the car and open it. I pull into the lot and park in my space against the building. Going in I place the plate of cookies on the counter and see the reason Jake's in so early as I take in the huge banner he has going across the pane of glass that separates the customer area from the mechanic's floor that reads, 'CONGRATULATIONS PAUL AND BELLA!'

He runs out and scoops me up spinning me around as I laugh and cling on for dear life. He sets me down and I wobble on my too high heels for a minute before I get my bearings and Jake asks, "So you said yes, right?"

I hold my hand out and show him the ring as I say, "Did you have any doubt that I would?"

He laughs as he answers, "Fuck no! Paul did though, he spent half the harvest asking me if he had just made the stupidest decision of his life getting that tattoo, I told him if it was any name other than yours I'd say yes, but that I know the both of you too well. There was no question in my mind you'd say yes, you guys are just it for one another."

I laugh and reply, "well maybe someday I'll get one for him too, not necessarily his name but something to represent him, it'll have to wait a while though."

Jake looks confused as he asks, "Why?"

I shake my head, "School, work, etc. Don't really have the funds or the time to get anything done now. Also Paul wants to start trying for a baby right away I think."

He looks shocked as he says, "Seriously? Wow I'm not really surprised that he wants to, he's wanted a big family for as long as I've known him, I'm just kind of surprised that you're on board."

I'm about to reply when the door opens and Sam walks in. He smiles at me and says, "Congratulations Bella, I'm really happy for you and Paul, you guys make me believe in fate and that shit. Why'd you want me to stop by?"

I hug him and walk behind the counter before I hand him the plate of cookies telling him, "I made these last night for you and your guys, kind of a thank you for getting Paul and I back together."

He grins and takes a cookie off the plate and bites into it. His face contorts with pleasure and he swallows it and says, "God damn Bella! You should open up a bakery or something instead of a beauty shop, this is the best fucking cookie I've ever tasted!"

Just as he goes to take another one the bell on the door rings and Ms. Hale walks in. She's dressed very similar to me today and I guess she has to go to work. Sam just gawks at her like a slack jawed idiot for a minute before pulling himself together and moving aside to let her step up to the counter. I see her look Sam over appreciatively before she reads the banner and looks over at me.

I greet her politely, "Ms. Hale, you're dropping off a car this morning correct?"

She nods and answers, "Yes, and please, call me Rosalie or Rose. I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday; I didn't realize that the other mechanic was your boyfriend until you said it, I see that even that's changed. Congratulations."

I feel my eyes widen a bit as I say, "Thank you Rose, I'm Bella and I'm sorry too for how I behaved yesterday. I saw you looking at my fiancé and I admit it put my back up. Do you live in Forks?"

She smiles as she replies, "Honey if I had a man like that I'd be the same way! I recently moved back to Forks I grew up here for a while before my parents sent me away to an expensive prep school and then college and some traveling. The only people I know around my age here are my cousin Jasper and his wife Alice, and while Alice is very nice she and I have almost nothing in common."

I nod sympathetically, "I know how you feel, most of the girls I went to school with turned on me when I got with Paul, they wanted him and he wanted me and eventually our friendships fell apart. Actually my best friend Leah and I have been talking about doing a girls night for a while, you should come along! It'll give you a chance to meet some people."

I pause for a minute and act like I just remembered Sam was there and I say, "Oh hell, I'm sorry I'm being rude. Sam, this is Rosalie Hale, she's Mr. Whitlock's cousin. He recommended the shop for some work she needs done on her vintage charger. Rose, this is Sam Uley."

She looks at him and does a double take as she takes in his cut and reads the patches, she gives him a smoldering look as she says, "Alpha Wolf huh? It's nice to meet you."

She sticks out her hand and Sam takes it and kisses it as he says, "Trust me Ms. Hale the pleasure is all mine."

She giggles and says, "Please Sam, call me Rose or Rosalie."

He nods and says, "Sure, Rose. I actually have to go though; my guys are gunna wonder why I'm not already at the lot. I really hope I run into you soon Rose."

He turns to me and says, "Thanks for the cookies Bella, tell Paul I'll call him later okay?"

He picks up the cookies and heads for the door as Rosalie opens her purse and calls out, "Wait!"

She takes something out of it and puts it in the pocket of his cut as she says, "My cell number is on the back of that card, call me."

He grins his lady killer grin at her and tells her he definitely will and heads out the door. She turns back to me and I smile at her as she says, "He's single right?"

I laugh and nod as I say, "Technically yes but it won't be final for about another 3 and a half months. His ex wife was a real piece of work; she's being slow about signing the papers and getting them back to Jasper but as soon as she signs them and they're filed he's only a 90 day wait period away from being a free man. Don't worry though; he's been over her for a long time. Their marriage has essentially been over for a year."

She looks nervous as she asks, "You know a lot about him?"

Thinking about it I answer, "Sam is Alpha Wolf, Jake and Paul are his Pack brothers. Jake and I have been friends since I was born and Paul is my fiancé so I'm in the loop. We're like a big family, my best girlfriend Leah is married to Sam's younger brother. You should leave me your number, I think you and Leah would get along great, you should really come along for our girl night!"

She writes her number on a piece of paper and hands it to me as she says, "I'd like that. I wish I could talk more but I have to get to work."

She hands me the car keys as Mr. Whitlock walks in. I have to admit he's a good looking man in his suit and cowboy hat, he looks a bit out of place in Forks but Jake has told me he's the best criminal defense lawyer around. He tips his hat to me as he greets me, "Ms. Swan, lovely to see you again. Would you do me a favor and let Paul know that he and the Pack are no longer suspects in the Ateara case?"

Feeling a smile light up my face I nod and reply, "Of course Mr. Whitlock, thanks so much for letting us know!"

He nods tips his hat again and he and Rosalie leave the shop. Jake comes up and puts an arm around my shoulders as he says, "You totally orchestrated that whole meet and greet with Sam and Ms. Hale didn't you?"

I nod and he kisses the side of my head, "You're the best B, I think she may be just what he needs."

He goes out to the floor as Paul comes in the door. He smiles at the banner and comes over behind the counter to kiss me before asking, "So how'd the meeting go? Did he like her? Did she like him?"

Smiling I tell him, "He's hooked, he did that thing where he kisses her hand and flashes the grin, she gave him her number. She's actually not so bad; she apologized for ogling you yesterday. I invited her to the girls night that Leah and I are planning, I think we could all get to be friends."

He smiles and replies, "That's great B, and it'll be nice for you to have another friend. It means more babysitters for when we have kids."

I laugh and ask, "Were you serious about wanting me to go off the pill this morning?"

Paul nods and drops his voice as he says, "I was dead serious Bella. I've wanted you off of it since we got back together. I want to start our family."

I smirk at him as I say, "What ever made you think I was on it to begin with?"

His jaw drops a little and he says, "I just assumed because you were on it when we were together back in the day."

Rolling my eyes a bit I reply, "Yes but after you and I broke up I had no reason to stay on it. I knew you weren't wrapping it and I never really understood why but I never told you I was on the pill and I figured you knew I wasn't and were just taking the chance anyway. I'm sorry Paul I didn't mean to hide it from you I don't want you to think that."

He grins and touches my flat stomach as he says, "So you could be?"

Laughing I reply, "I guess it's possible but I don't feel any different. I'm due for my period tomorrow so I guess we'll know then. You're not mad?"

He laughs and pulls me to him, as he says, "Fuck no I meant it when I said I want a bunch of kids and the sooner the better baby. There's no reason for us to wait, we're getting married, the business is booming, and we have more money coming in then we even know what to do with from the side stuff and the not so legal stuff. We're good to go baby, by the way, call Charlie! He wanted me to have you call him as soon as I popped the question but I didn't think that it was the best time you know?"

I half laugh half groan as I reply, "Paaaul! I just realized that our engagement story is that you proposed to me in the shower and then proceeded to make love to me against the wall! Ugh, at least it's original, and I guess it fits us."

****Paul POV****

I laugh for a minute with her before pulling her close and kissing my girl, my mind spinning with the fact that she could already be pregnant with my child. Fuck, I wish I had known about this before letting her get involved in Emily's kidnapping. She could have gotten hurt! What if Emily had struggled and kicked her in the stomach? I'm devouring her mouth when the bell over the door rings and I hear Seth shout, "God! Get a room you two!"

Bella jumps back a bit and starts to fall as she teeters on her sexy ass stiletto heels, I shoot my hand out and grab her around the waist steadying her and she smiles at me as I yell, "Damn it Seth! She could have gotten hurt! Get to work Prospect!"

He says, "Christ, I'm sorry Paul, I'm going!"

He heads into the floor and I kiss Bella on the neck as I say, "Be careful on those heels Baby Bell. You look sexy as hell today but I'd rather have you in one piece! I'm gunna go in and get started. Call if you need anything, if you feel strange or queasy tell me immediately okay?"

She rolls her eyes and smiles as she says, "I will, I'm gunna go into the office and call my Dad. I want to talk to him about those fucking cops who showed up here anyway. Oh! Jasper came in with Rose, he said to tell you that you and the Pack are officially no longer suspects in the Ateara case."

I feel the grin break on my face as I say, "That's fucking AWESOME! If Charlie asks tell him I'm taking my girl out to celebrate tonight okay?"

She nods and I head out onto the floor.

****Bella POV****

I go into the office and flip the light on. I walk over and sit behind the desk, picking up the phone I dial the number for my dad, his secretary picks up, "_Chief Swan's line, how can I help you?_"

Booting up the office computer I say, "Hi Kay, it's Bella, can you get him for me?"

Kay Call is Embry's mom, she's been my dad's secretary since I was just a kid, she's never been married in the time I've known her and I've often thought that she was carrying a torch for my old man. She tells me he's in his office and that he's been waiting for my call and transfers me in.

Dad picks up on the second ring, "_Chief Swan here."_

I laugh, "Hey Dad! Guess who's engaged!"

I can hear the smile in Dad's voice as he says, "_Congratulations Bella! Are you happy baby girl?"_

"I'm so happy Dad. Did you know that Paul got a new tattoo?" I ask

He replies, "_No, what'd he get?"_

Laughing I hope he's sitting down as I tell him, "He got my name on his neck Dad."

I hear his breath catch and then he starts to laugh. He laughs for like 3 minutes and finally reins it in and says, "_Wow, tell him I said good luck okay? At the same time though you have the rock to tell people you're off the market, I guess it's only fair he has something to let people know he is too. Can I take you guys out to dinner tonight?"_

"Not tonight Dad, definitely tomorrow though if you're available. Paul is taking me out to celebrate tonight with the Pack I think."

"_Sounds good Bella. I guess I'll call you tomorrow then?"_

I reply, "Hold on, I wanted to tell you that Paul's lawyer called and they're officially off the suspect list. What was with that cop Dad? He was really rude to me, and he tried to put cuffs on Paul when Paul told him he wanted to bring in his lawyer."

Dad sounds pissed as he asks, "_Ruiz? What did he say to you Bella?"_

I try to calm him down a little as I tell him, "Don't get upset Dad, Mr. Whitlock has already filed a couple of complaints against him. When he threatened to put Paul in cuffs I got in his face and asked him what the charges were and he threatened to put ME in cuffs. He didn't know I was your daughter at that point but it was still fucked up. When I left your office and he cornered me in the hall he said something really off color and then he threatened that he was going to get Paul and the Pack that it might not be this case but that he would eventually see all of them in jail."

I head Dad's breathing accelerate as he hisses out angrily, "_Don't worry Bella, I'll be filing a complaint with his supervisor at the very least. What did he say to you Bella?"_

Shit, "Don't worry about it dad, Mr. Whitlock already filed a complaint about it, there's no need for you to get involved on that one. I just don't like how they showed up at the shop here and tried to intimidate the guys into going without their lawyer."

"_Okay, if you change your mind though Bella let me know. I'll be talking to his CO about the way the request was handled and I'll mention that I didn't like the way he was speaking to you as well. I'm glad that the guys are off the suspect list, if Ruiz had done his job they wouldn't have been on it in the first place. I'll talk to you and Paul tomorrow Bella, tell him I said congratulations. I love you Kid."_

I tell him I love him too and we hang up. The bell above the shop door signals and I head back out to the counter to find Mrs. Ateara, Quil's mother, standing there. I feel my heart stop momentarily but I take a deep breath and shove the shock down. I plaster a calm smile on my face and approach the counter as I say, "Mrs. Ateara, how can I help you?"

She looks like hell, and I actually do feel bad for her, I see the tears in her eyes as she says, "Oh, hello Bella. I didn't know that you worked here. I haven't seen you at the hospital, didn't anyone tell you that Quil was hurt?"

What the hell? I look her in the eyes as I say, "I had heard something about that, Mrs. Ateara I don't know if Quil told you but he and I haven't been friends for a while now. It turns out he has too much of his father's side in him after all."

Her eyes go hard as she snaps, "Just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

I glare back at her not giving an inch as I say, "It means exactly what it sounds like. Your husband is a racist, Quil tried to get away from that but in the end he just had too much of the old man in him, Collin is the more disgusting one but Quil is just as bad in his own way. Did you know that he has a child that he refuses to see? Do you know why he refuses to see his son? It's because the mother is a white woman!"

She looks furious as she yells, "My son would NEVER abandon his child!"

I laugh and say, "Really? Well maybe you should talk to your husband because I know for a fact that the woman sent you a letter just last week with a picture of your grandson."

Paul comes out from the back and says, "What's going on here?"

I turn to him and say, "Paul, do you have that picture of Victoria's son Quil on you?"

He nods and pulls his wallet out and hands the picture to me. I slap it on the counter and say, "That's your grandson Mrs. Ateara, can you deny that he looks like his father? I would think that you'd be happy to find out you have a grandson at all, what with Quil being sterile now and all."

She looks a stunned as she looks at the picture, then she looks up at me and asks, "You said his name is Quil? The woman named him after my boy?"

I feel my face soften as I take pity on Claire, she was never anything but nice to me and I know that she didn't want Quil to take his father's path, I try to say it kindly as I tell her, "Quil Ateara Adams is his full name. I know this is hard for you to take in; I was floored when I found out. My fiancé Paul is a friend of the mothers."

She looks at me shocked and a little angry as she says, "Your fiancé? What were you doing with my son all those years just to run back to his enemy at the first sign of problems? My son loves you Bella! He has since he was 16."

I scowl at her and I say, "Look Claire, you're entitled to believe what you want about Quil, but he never loved me. I never even knew the real him until recently. We were friends and I admit I wanted more before I found out the truth but I can't close the door on what I know to be true now. Paul was telling the truth 2 years ago! Quil was the one who was lying through his teeth. He manipulated me, ruined my relationship on purpose because he thought he wanted me, only to find out that I had changed and I wasn't 'good enough' for him anymore."

I pause and gesture for Paul to come over, "I'm not going to fight with you. Paul is going to give you Victoria's number because I think you should meet your grandchild especially because he's going to be one of the only 2 that you will ever have. Did you know that Emily Uley is also pregnant with Quil's kid? That he was having an affair with her for close to a year? I didn't know it until just recently but I know that Quil has known for months and he didn't bother to tell me or anyone else. Though he probably will tell you when he's able to speak again because at least she is native."

She is gaping at me like a fish out of water as Paul scribbles the number on a slip of paper and thrusts it at her as he says, "Mrs. Ateara I'm going to ask you to leave now, you know as well as everyone in your family that we don't want your business, and that we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone for any reason. If you came here to try to run a guilt trip on my fiancé it's not going to work. We all know the truth of what happened 2 years ago it's Quil's fault, not Bella's that they aren't friends anymore. I'm going to give you fair warning, leave Bella alone, she has nothing more to say to you."

She nods curtly takes the number and leaves the shop, I breathe out a sigh of relief and Paul wraps a comforting arm around me as the door opens again and one of our regular customers comes in for an oil change.

**A/N: Stopping this chapter here, this was actually supposed to be my v-day gift to you guys but it got delayed by real life and Rock Band 3! Hope you guys liked the proposal. I hope it's clear that Rosalie isn't going to cause probs for Bella and Paul! Leave some love!**


	17. Dinner Date and Some History

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this fic is mine. There is a mini lemon in this chapter so just know that you've been warned!**

****Later that day BPOV****

At around 2:30pm I slipped out the door of the auto shop telling Paul I had to go back to my dad's to grab something and that I'd see him back at our place around 6. I drove the 25 minutes from La Push up to Forks and pulled into Dad's driveway.

I used my key and went up to my old room. Crossing the carpet to the desk next to the window I open the small drawer where I had put the plugs that Quil had gotten me for Christmas. I knew that Paul would be mad that I was going to see him but I wanted to give them back to him and maybe it didn't make sense but I wanted some closure.

I know, how much more closure did I need? I guess it was more that I needed the appearance of closure? Either way. I found them in the small box I had been keeping them in and did a quick check to make sure there was nothing else of his in my room.

Finding nothing I got back in my car and made my way over to Forks General. I parked in the visitors lot and made my way inside. I stop at the security desk to get a visitors tag and find out where I was going. The guard was a well-muscled good looking white guy with sky blue eyes, black hair, and an open friendly face; he looks me over appreciatively and smiles as he asks me, "Who are you here to visit?"

I took a deep breath and saw his eyes flit down to my chest and back up as I roll my eyes a little, and reply, "Umm, Quil Ateara."

He plugs it into his computer and says, "He's in D-wing, it's the older part of the hospital you follow this corridor back and when you can't go any further take the elevator up to the third floor. It's room D325."

He takes a blank visitors pass out of his desk and asks, "What's your name miss?"

I tell him, "Bella."

He flashes a grin at me, and if I wasn't with Paul I'd probably be much more interested, but as it is I'm just bored as he says, "That's really appropriate. It fits you. I'm Emmett, Emmett McCarty, I just moved here."

He holds the badge out to me and I reach my left hand out to take it as I say, "It's nice to meet you, I've lived here my whole life, but I actually just recently moved down to La Push."

He catches sight of the ring and his face falls slightly, but he recovers smoothly as he says, "That's cool, your fiancé is Quileute?"

I nod and he asks, "Don't they have a motorcycle gang or something down there? I've seen a couple Quileute guys in town with club vests."

Smiling, and laughing a little I say, "Yeah, my fiancé is actually one of the founding members."

His jaw drops a little and he says, "That's pretty cool, is it Quileute only do you know?"

I think for a minute and realize I'm really not sure, I tell him, "Honestly, I really don't know, so far all the guys ARE Quileute but I'm not sure if there's any sort of policy, you know? Wait, no, they had a white guy as a prospect at one point. He was a cop though and my dad told him he couldn't do both. Conflict of interest, ya know? It's getting kind of late, it was really nice to meet you Emmett, but I really have to get to my friend."

He nods and says goodbye as I walk away. I follow the directions that the friendly security guard gave me and follow the hall until I get to the elevator. I get on and the doors are closing when someone shoves their arm in and they open again.

I look up and Collin Ateara is standing in front of me, I stifle the gasp with a cough because I've never met him before, and if he realizes I know who he is then the jig is pretty much up. I had heard he'd been released from the hospital yesterday, his face is badly bruised and he's moving kind of gingerly but he's up and walking around so I guess they took it kind of easy on him. He looks me over and I ignore him until he says, "Bella Swan?"

I look up at him pretending to be puzzled as I reply, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

His gaze goes predatory and he reaches out and pushes the emergency stop on the elevator. I back away from him as I exclaim, "HEY! What the hell are you doing? Turn it back on!"

He shakes his head and I can hear the fear in my voice as I ask, "Why did you stop the elevator? Who are you?"

He smirks and says, "I'm Quil's cousin. You don't need to know my name paleface. I think the real question is what the fuck are _you_ doing **here**? COME TO RUB IT IN HIS FACE THAT YOU'RE FUCKING PAUL DIXON WHILE HE'S LYING IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL BED WITH HIS FUCKING JAW WIRED SHUT, TWO BROKEN HANDS, AND MISSING A DAMN TESTICLE?"

He's up in my space yelling in my face and he backs me up until my back hits the elevator wall. Trying to keep my cool, I level him with a glare as I say, "No, actually I'm here to return something to him and get some closure on a 6+ year friendship, and I don't understand why you're threatening me like this! Do you know what my dad would do to you if he knew about this? Do you know what _my FIANCE _would do to you if he knew about this? My dad is the Chief of police in this town 'Quil's Cousin' and you need to back up outta my face before you do something that you'll regret."

He puts his hands on my hips gripping firmly and pulling me closer to him, and that's all she wrote, because the next thing that happens is me kneeing him in the balls as hard as I can. When he backs up and doubles over in pain I punch him in the face, pivoting on my toes the way Paul taught me, and he falls to the ground. The elevator all of a sudden lurches the rest of the way up and the door opens to reveal Emmett, the blue-eyed security guard. He has his baton raised in one hand and the other poised over the holster where his stun gun is.

He pulls me out of the elevator and puts himself in between Collin and I as he asks worriedly, "Miss Bella, are you okay?"

I smirk a little as I reply, "Yeah, thanks, I'm doing better than my would be attacker anyway I think."

He moves forward as Collin starts to get up and kicks him in the gut as he says, "I saw him stop the elevator and threaten you on the closed circuit camera at my station, Forks PD is on the way. I can only override the manual elevator stop from the floor above where the stop occurred or I would have got you out sooner. Did he hurt you in any way?"

I take a deep breath shaking my head as I answer shakily, "He scared me pretty good, and he put his hands on my hips, but that's when I kneed him in the nuts and punched him in the face."

Shit, I can only hope that my dad isn't the responder, if he is he'll call Paul straight off and Paul will be pissed! Fuck! All I wanted to do was give Quil back the damn Christmas gift he'd given me! Emmett steps forward and cuffs Collin using one of those zip strips. I'm wishing a hole would open up and swallow me when I hear, "OH MY GOD, BELLA!"

Of course! I turn and Dad grabs me and hugs me tight as he asks, "Honey, are you okay?"

He turns to Emmett, "What the hell happened here?"

Collin moans from his place on the floor and Dad looks between the two of us and it clicks. I see the anger mounting on his face as he asks, "Bella did he hurt you?"

I shake my head, "No Dad, he did threaten me though. Oh, and he scared the fucking crap out of me, and put his hands on me, but I think I came out on top."

By the time I finish my statement my dad's face is purple with rage and he asks slowly, "Tell me exactly what happened Bella."

I take a deep breath and recap, "He got on the elevator, I don't know his name, and I've never even seen him before. He said my name, and I asked him if I knew him. He didn't answer me though; he just hit the emergency stop on the elevator. I asked him who he was and why he stopped it and he said he was Quil's cousin and he asked if I had come to rub Quil's face in the fact that I was back with Paul and that Quil was lying in a hospital bed missing a testicle with two broken hands and his jaw wired shut. I told him I was only here to return something to Quil and get some closure. I asked him if he knew what you and Paul would do to him if he hurt me, and that you were chief of police and he better get out of my face before he did something he regretted. That's when he grabbed me by my hips, he pulled me close to him and I kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and backed up a couple of steps, and I punched him in the face. Just after that Mr. McCarty here was able to override the manual stop on the elevator."

I lower my voice and lean into him as I whisper, "Dad, _please_ don't tell Paul."

Dad grimaces and he shakes his head as he says, "I won't, but you will Bella. Don't hide this from him, let him be there for you."

Wincing I say, "How's he gunna be there for me when he's in jail dad? He'll hunt this bastard down, and _**kill**_ him for touching me, you know that!"

Dad shakes his head, "Just tell him Bella, I'll take care of it, I won't let Paul do anything crazy."

Sighing in defeat I nod, "okay, I'll tell him."

He strokes my hair for a minute before pulling Collin up by his hair. He cuts the zip strip and slams him up against the wall not being the least bit gentle as he slaps the real cuffs on him while reading him his rights. I have no idea what he's going to be charged with, and frankly I don't care. I say goodbye to my dad and he tells me I'll have to fill out some paperwork but that he'll drop it off for me at Paul's later tonight.

The security guard, Emmett, comes over and I tell him, "Thank you so much for showing up when you did."

He laughs and says, "Girl, you had him handled, you didn't need me. Glad to be of service though, maybe I'll see you around."

I grin at him as I reply, "maybe, my fiancé will probably come around, either to thank you or warn you off. Don't take it personally if it's the latter, and if you're interested in their club he's the one to ask! See you around."

I realize that I'm on the third floor and I turn and see a door marked 'D wing'. Taking a deep breath I go through it and find room 325. The door is open and I walk in. Quil is sitting up and his eyes widen as I walk in. He has a white board and he picks up the marker and slowly, painstakingly writes, 'What are you doing here?'

I walk up to the bed taking in his appearance, his face is swollen and every inch of it is black and blue. His nose seems to be going in two different directions and his mouth is bulky from the wires holding his jaw in place. Moving lower I see that his left hand is in a bulky plaster cast, his right is in a similar cast but with the thumb out so that he can grip the marker to write on the white board.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and say, "Damn, you look like shit Quil."

He wipes the board on the blanket and writes, 'Yeah, I know. Why are you here?'

I walk up to the bed and place the small box on the table as I say, "I wanted to give these back to you. I can't use them."

He questions me with his eyes, and I say, "Look, lets not pretend anymore okay? I know what you did to Paul and me back then, the real truth of it. How could you do that to him Quil? To me! What kind of person are you?"

There's pain in his eyes as he writes, 'I wanted to be with you! I love you Bella.'

I scoff shaking my head as I reply, "You don't even know what that means. If you loved me, you would want me to be happy with a man who loves me enough to show it every _single_ **day** without worrying about what his family thinks about our relationship. If you loved me you wouldn't have lied to and manipulated me! You wouldn't have almost cost the man I love 5 years of his life. You wouldn't have _lied_ to **everyone** about what happened!"

I break off taking a breath and glaring at him before continuing, "God, I believed you! I trusted you, and I took your word over his because I'd known you longer and I thought I could trust you implicitly! Don't you ever dare try to tell me you love me, because you've proven over, and over again that you don't even know the fucking meaning of the word! I cared so much for you, and you were too preoccupied with my skin color and the fact that I smoke a little weed to care! I'm sorry that you're in the hospital and I hope that you get better soon, and that they find out who did this to you, but you and I, our friendship is done. There is absolutely no chance for us to ever be friends again, I just wanted to come here and tell you that, I wanted us to both have a sense of closure to this chapter of our lives."

His eyes are shimmering and if I thought he had real feelings I might feel bad for him. As it is I'm just a little annoyed as he writes on the board after wiping it, 'You're right. I'm sorry Bella. Be happy Bell. bye.'

I smile at him slightly before turning and leaving. Turning back I tell him, "I hope you find someone who makes you truly happy Quil, so that you can put all of this shit behind you."

I start to walk away when he makes a noise and I turn back. He writes on the board, 'Where was **Paul** late Friday night into Saturday morning Bella?'

I tilt my head and narrow my eyes at him in anger as I retort, "He and the rest of the Pack got into a _bar fight_ here in Forks. The bartender called the cops, my dad was on duty, and he threw them all into holding till they sobered up. The cops already questioned them. Their alibi is airtight. Goodbye Quil"

****Time-skip Paul POV****

I pull up at home to find Charlie and Bella in the kitchen doing some paperwork. Neither of them noticed me come in and I sneak quietly up behind them and read the paper over Bella's shoulder. I see the words 'incident report' and I snap, "What happened?"

Bella jumps and turns to face me, she looks fine, but scared. I ask again, "What happened, Bella?"

She takes a deep breath and tells me, "I ran into Collin at the hospital."

I feel my jaw tighten and I grit out, "Why were you at the hospital to begin with? Mr. Whitlock told us ALL to stay the fuck away Bella!"

Her face sets and she exclaims, "He also told us that you guys were clear! I just wanted to give Quil back the Christmas present he had given me. I didn't want it. I just, I needed some closure, Paul. Please don't be mad."

Bella gets up and wrap her arms around my neck as I pull her against me, cradling her against my chest as I ghosts my hands over her hips and say, "Okay, I'm not mad at you B. I'm sorry I got heated for a minute. What happened?"

Charlie breaks in, "Nothing too serious, that little son of a bitch thought he'd get smart with Bella on the elevator. The new security guard, Emmet McCarty, saw him hit the stop, the guy backed her up against the wall and put his hands on her hips, and that was all she wrote. Bella nailed him with a knee to the groin and when he fell back a little she cracked him in the face with a right hook that would have made a prize fighter proud! The guard was able to override the manual stop about a minute later."

I feel my heart stop momentarily; my arms tighten around B's waist as I say, "Jesus Christ! He could have **raped** you Bella, or WORSE!"

Charlie interjects, "but he didn't Paul. She's fine, she's home with us, he's in jail, and she's fine. These papers are for the restraining order and he'll probably be on probation for a long time."

I scoff, "Probation? Seriously? I want that mother fucker **DEAD**!"

Charlie snaps at me, "Oh yeah, you're really going to do my baby-girl a lot of good when you're in Clallam Bay Corrections Center, don't be a damn fool Paul. You've got 3 more fucking weeks of probation, do yourself a favor and just keep yourself in check, Collin will get what's coming to him! I promise you that."

****Bella POV****

Paul manages to calm himself down, and just buries his face in my neck breathing me in as I hold him. I stroke my hands through his hair as I whisper, "It's alright Paul. I'm fine baby, promise, I just want to get changed and ready to go out and have a good time okay?"

He nods and I go over and kiss my dad goodbye before I head back into the bedroom leaving him and Paul to talk. I run the shower and go back to my closet to pick out my outfit. Paul is taking me out to dinner in Port Angeles and then we're going to meet up with the rest of the Pack, Leah, and whoever the rest of the guys bring at this club down there.

I decide on a tight purple mini-dress it has a square neck with thin straps, ruching all over it, and stops at mid thigh. I slip my heels off and put them in the closet grabbing out a pair of black and purple heels and setting them on the floor next to the bed.

I go into the bathroom and slip my work clothes off and throw them in the hamper before slipping into the shower. The water is hot as it sluices over my body and I can't help but think of Paul's hands roaming over my body. I lather up my hair and rinse it out before shaving my legs quickly and grabbing my shower pouf and putting the matching body wash that goes with the perfume I usually wear on it.

I run it over my body thinking of the way Paul usually does it. The shower door opens and I jump startled as Paul chuckles softly to himself, and steps in as he says, "Don't stop on my account B. Actually, here, give it to me, I'll do it."

He takes the mesh sponge from me and squeezes the lather into one of his hands before dropping the sponge and rubbing his soapy hands over my stomach. He glides his hands down over my hips and then back up till he's cupping my breasts. I moan as he squeezes them gently rubbing over the nipples.

He turns me around so that I'm facing him and he circles his hands around to my back before streaking down to my hips. Paul spreads his fingers and moves his hands lower cupping my ass squeezing and kneading it firmly. I wrap my arms around his neck and he moves his hands lower and picks me up.

Paul lifts me easily bringing me forward to fuse his mouth to mine as my legs wrap around his waist. I moan into his mouth as his teeth catch my bottom lip and he shifts me so that he can slide himself inside of me. I run my hands over his huge biceps as he supports me easily with one arm wrapped tightly around my waist and the other under my ass.

The soap on my body makes it easy for him to glide against me as he pumps slowly in and out of me. I feel the pleasure mounting and I fist my hands in his hair as he attaches his mouth to my neck sucking and biting as I scream out his name.

He moans and I feel him spasm inside me before he sinks down to the floor of the shower. He's still inside of me and I squeeze the muscles of my pussy around him as he sits there planting tiny kisses all over my neck and catching his breath. I catch his mouth with my own and we share a gentle kiss before I stand up.

I rinse myself off as he stands up and kisses me hard and fast this time. I start to melt against him but he turns me loose with a smirk and says, "Later."

I smile at him and as I turn to leave the shower stall I feel the sharp sting of his hand smacking my ass. Laughing a little to myself I shake my head as I grab my towel off the rack and wrap it around me.

Going out to the bedroom I open my container of body lotion and apply it quickly all over. I'm bent over doing my legs when Paul comes out of the bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips. He wolf whistles, and I stand up smirking at him, as I say, "Right back at you babe. If you hadn't made reservations I'd say lets just stay in tonight."

He smirks and replies, "Hmm, damn my responsible nature. So the security guard was kind of your hero today huh B?"

I laugh and say, "I guess you could say that, although I think I was doing okay on my own. He asked about the Club you know."

Paul raises his eyebrows and asks, "Really? What'd he ask?"

I cross to my drawer and take out a strapless black lace bra, and a pair of tiny see-through black lace boy shorts as I answer, "He had asked if there was a MC down here, said that he'd seen some of you guys around town in your cuts. I told him yes, and that you were one of the founding members."

Pausing to slide the panties up my legs I see Paul stepping into his boxers, and staring at me, as I continue, "he asked me if you guys allowed white guys to prospect. At first I said I didn't know, and then I remembered that Deputy Collins had been a prospect at one point before Dad told him he had to drop out if he wanted to keep being a cop."

I lean over and position the bra over my breasts; positioning them in the cups I bring the hooks back and do myself up in the back pausing to readjust myself, as I stand straight again.

Paul clears his throat as he pulls on a pair of loose black jeans over his boxers and says, "So, you think he's interested in prospecting?"

I shrug and stand in front of the mirror, I grab a tube of smoothing gel and run a small squirt through my hair as I reply, "That's what it seemed like to me but I'm not sure. You should go by the hospital and thank him for helping me, I'm sure if he's interested in prospecting he'll ask you when he sees you."

I take my hair dryer and do a fast blow out so that my hair is falling in its natural waves halfway down my back. Paul grabs a short sleeve black button down shirt and throws it on over a black wife beater. He grabs his cut from the chair and tosses it on.

I finish drying my hair and grab my dress; I step into it and pull it up over my hips. I pull the straps of the dress up sliding my arms through the holes and do my zipper up as much as I can. Crossing over I turn to face away from Paul standing in front of him as I ask, "Zip me up please?"

He lifts my hair up and puts it over my shoulder and I grab it as he zips me up the rest of the way. He leans down a little and smells from my shoulder up my neck before planting a kiss on the hickey he had left when we were in the shower. I turn and catch his lips with mine briefly before I pull away and say, "Thank you. How much time do we have?"

He glances at his watch and says, "umm about 15 minutes."

I walk away over to the mirror on the dresser and lean over the dresser as I carefully apply my makeup. Finishing up as Paul comes over and wraps his arm around my waist he bends down and takes my mouth as his hand weaves into my hair. He grabs a handful of it and pulls back holding my hair still as he smirks down at me.

He kisses my neck lightly before moving back from me to put his shoes on. I grab my purple and black heels and slip them on as Paul finishes up. We walk out and Paul gestures to the bike with a bit of a smirk and I ask him, "Are you serious?"

He nods as he says, "Dead serious Bells, it's been a long time since you've ridden with me. You remember how right?"

I nod and he throws me a small black leather jacket. It has pink embroidery holding on the patches, and it says, 'Wolf Pack MC Women' across the back. It's kind of like his cut, but different.

He sees my smirk and he says, "Leah made them for you both"

I put it on and smile, as I watch he puts on a helmet, gets on the bike, and starts it up. He gestures me over and hands me a helmet and I'm glad I wore my hair down tonight. I put it on but immediately take it off and ask, "Am I the first girl to wear this helmet?"

He nods as he laughs a little and says, "yes, Bella, you are the first _person_ to wear that helmet."

I put it on and do the straps up before swinging my leg over the bike and settling in behind Paul. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist feeling the vibration thrumming between my thighs as he guns us forward and into the night.

****Time Skip still BPOV****

By the time Paul pulls us into the parking lot in downtown Port Angeles I've remembered just why I used to love riding with Paul. The way the bike vibrates between my legs is like using a vibrator to tease myself just to the edge but not enough to make me go over.

I'm pressed tight against Paul's back breathing in the mixture of his cologne, and the leather of his cut. Before Paul had a MC to belong to he had a leather jacket that belonged to his father. It was a bittersweet piece of nostalgia for him.

Paul's father wasn't winning father of the year on any planet, an alcoholic who was violent and volatile when he was drunk, he had made Paul's life miserable, until Paul got big enough to fight back. Paul often told me that the only pleasant memories he had of his dad were of when they worked on bikes and cars together, his father had taught him the trade and they built his first bike together. When they had finished it Paul was 18 and his father had given him the jacket, which he had bought when he was 18 and finished his first bike.

I loved that jacket and I wonder what he'd done with it. I hadn't seen it when I cleaned and it wasn't in his closet either. He pulls us into a spot and shuts the bike down as I swing off the bike. My legs are a little weak and I lean on Paul's shoulder for a minute.

Backing off I take the helmet off and put it on the back of the bike. He swings his leg up and over and takes his helmet off and puts it with mine. I look at him and ask, "What if someone takes them?"

He scoffs a little and says, "No one will take them. Would you want to put some strangers helmet on your head?

I wrinkle my nose in disgust as I shake my head and say, "I see your point. Definitely not!"

He laughs a little and wraps his arm around my waist, as he leads us through to the street side of the block. He tightens his arm around my waist a little as a man comes up and greets him, "Dixon! It's been a long time since I saw you down here man, where's the hot blonde you used to come down with? I thought she was your wife, dude."

I roll my eyes a little as I recognize the bouncer that works at the bar that I met Sam at. Paul deflects, "Damien man, you don't know what you're talking about. I'd love to talk but my girl and I have reservations."

The guy looks me over and says, "Oh, I get it, sorry man I didn't mean to shout you out if she didn't know."

Paul's eyes are deadly, and I can see him getting fed up with the guys rambling. Personally I just find it funny so I put a hand on Paul's arm to calm him as I say, "Don't worry about it man, I knew all about everything. You've got it backwards though, I'm the wife, she's just the mistress, and I'm back now so she's shit out of luck! We really have to get going, it was nice meeting you!"

I pull Paul along behind me as the guy just stares dumbstruck after us. Paul stops about a block over and wraps his arms around me as he whispers in my ear, "Thanks Bell."

I look at him confused and I ask, "For?"

He shrugs, "Just for being you."

He pulls me into the little Italian place, it's full but Paul made a reservation so they seat us right away. I take my jacket off and place it on the seat next to me. I don't have my purse on me but I brought my ID. Paul and I look at the menu and he smiles at me as he says, "You know, any other girl would have let Damien's mouth ruin the night. You just laugh it off. I was getting pissed and you knew just how to defuse the situation. It's stuff like this B. That's how I knew I was doing the right thing by fighting for you. You're just fucking awesome, and you're mine. I don't know how I got so lucky. Maybe it's just God's way of making up for my shitty childhood. If that's it I'd gladly go through that 10x over if I knew that at the end of it I got to keep you forever."

I take his hand as the waitress comes over. She's a good looking girl of around 23, blonde, stacked, the kind of girl who's used to men paying attention. She does a double take as she gets a load of Paul. She leans over a little as she talks to him, completely ignoring me as she says, "Hi there, I'm Dani, what can I get for you?"

Paul raises an eyebrow at her and pointedly refers to me, "Bella babe, why don't you order first."

Waitress grudgingly turns her attention to me as she grits out, "What can I get you?"

I rub my hand possessively up and down Paul's arm slowly as I think for a minute before saying, "I'll have a Malibu and pineapple."

She asks for my id and I give it to her, she checks the date and hands it back before turning her attention back to Paul. Her tone is breathier and a couple of octaves higher as she asks him, "What about you honey? What can _I_ get _you_?"

He smirks a little as he wraps his arm around me and replies, "Jack and Coke thanks."

She doesn't bother asking him for his id. She walks away and I turn to Paul a look of disgust on my face as I rail, "The freaking nerve of her! It's so obvious we're together and she can't even stop herself from flirting with you!"

He laughs and replies; "Well now you know how I feel whenever we go anywhere! Hell even my best friends check you out Bella! The hell of it is that those guys KNOW everything that we went through and they still can't even stop themselves! It's our curse baby. We at least know that the other person isn't interested in the slightest, it's not worth getting pissed about baby."

I'm about to reply when the waitress brings our drinks out. She sets them down and takes our food order. Paul orders 3 different appetizers and a steak dinner, and I get the fettuccine. She walks away again in a bit of a huff that her two top buttons being undone didn't catch Paul's eye the way she thought it would.

I smile at him and ask, "So what kind of wedding do you want Paul?"

He shrugs, "Something small, nothing over the top or crazy. Us, your dad, the guys, their girls, and my parents I guess."

I wince a little, Paul's parents… I take a deep breath and ask, "Have you even told them that we're back together yet?"

He nods and I ask, "How did that go?"

He snorts derisively as he replies, "about as well as you would expect. Mom said 'Thank God it's not that Kaycie woman! Bella at least is a nice girl who didn't feel the need to flaunt her breasts at every man she came in contact with', and Dad, well you know Dad."

I sigh rolling my eyes because indeed I do know Mr. Paul Dixon Sr.,

_**Flashback still BPOV**_

_Paul's dad had introduced us. He had a backroom tattoo parlor, and fixed bikes and cars on the side. When he was sober he was a very nice man, unfortunately sober was more of a seasonal happening. Meaning he was sober maybe 4x a year._

_For some reason he and my father had a decently cordial relationship, I'm not sure why, I always wanted to ask but something about my dad's mannerisms when I brought it up always made me drop it. Anyway, when my old truck had broken down to the point where Jake couldn't fix it anymore he had sent me to Paul Sr. I was 18 and Paul was 21, I thought he was gorgeous the first time I laid eyes on him._

_I stopped by a handful of times that week and even though Paul didn't live there he always seemed to be there whenever I stopped by, every time I would see him and my mouth would get dry, my pulse would speed up, and my hands would shake. He never said more than two words to me though, always just a cursory 'Hi, I'll get my dad for you', and I had just about given up by the time my truck was fixed. When I went in that last time to pick it up, his father took my hand and brought me right over to him, and said, "Pauly, this is Chief Swan's daughter, Bella."_

_Paul had mumbled out 'Hi' at me and his father had cuffed him up the back of the head and said, "Greet her properly boy, she's the girl you're going to marry someday."_

_He had looked at the man like he was crazy and had said, "Yeah, sure dad, chick like her wouldn't want a grease monkey like me."_

_His dad had scowled and waved him off calling him a fool. He walked away and I remembered the way his hazel eyes had held mine when he looked up at me. They hadn't roamed all over my body like most guys, they had held fast to my own. I had taken a slip of paper from the counter and wrote my number on it before crossing over to him and handing it to him and saying, "You're wrong, you know."_

_I had left the small makeshift garage and gone to meet Jake. When I told him about Paul he had just laughed and told me, "So you finally met my other best friend huh?"_

_I nodded and he told me, "well I probably would've introduced you sometime soon anyway. His dad introduced you huh? Was he rude to you at all B?"_

_I shook my head and he raised his eyebrows as he said, "Wow, it must be a miracle. I guess that's why Charlie asked Paul to go over there whenever you'd be there."_

_I had looked at Jake confused and he had told me, "Paul Sr. is an alcoholic. Like bad, the reason Paul is as buff as he is, is because he had to be. Sr. has a heavy hand when he's had a few, and Paul had to toughen up. His dad finally stopped beating him when he got big enough to fight back and win. When he's sober he's a decent guy, he taught Paul and I all he knew about bikes and cars, but his sober times are few and far between. That's why Paul, even though he will drink, he never has enough to get completely bombed, he's more an herbal fan."_

**End Flashback**

I snap back to the present and ask, "So what did he say?"

He takes a breath and rolls his eyes as he says, "He told me that he expected me to admit that he'd been right about you. I told him yes fine, he was. He was actually sober when I went over to tell him. I was shocked."

He takes a deep breath and continues, "I just wish he would stop for good the way he's been promising to for so long. I thought that when I moved out of the house at 19 that would have made him see. I thought that when I stopped going over there for more than 10 minutes at a clip it would make him realize that he had a problem. Hell I thought refusing to bring you over there after his drunken stupor at Christmas would have been enough!"

Paul stops to take a drink. Sighing he continues, "Mom says he's getting better, I just can't help but be afraid that he's just taking a break. He joined AA this time though, showed me his 1-month chip. He said that he knew that if he didn't quit he would never get to see his grandchildren. I told him he was right about that, and that if he fell off the wagon and hurt you, or one of our kids that I would kill him and Charlie who has been his friend for so long in spite of all of his issues would help me cover it up."

I'm holding him against me and I don't even bother letting him go as the waitress brings our appetizers out and puts them on the table without looking at either of us.

Paul shakes his head and smiles at me as he says, "Let's not talk about my dad anymore tonight okay?"

I nod and let him change the subject; "So Sam tells me that Miss Hale is coming out to the club tonight. It's their first date."

I smile and laugh as I say, "That's awesome! I told you he was into her."

He laughs and says, "Yeah, you were right, the only thing is, do you really think that we'll get through the whole night with all of us together and no one will bring up you and Sam, B?"

I feel my heart skip a beat and my face falls as I groan out, "Oh man, come on Pauly, you don't really think they'd be that stupid! Do you?"

He laughs and starts piling food on his plate as he says, "Oh, definitely! If only to see how cool she is. If she freaks out she's not going to get a second date, if she acts too casual about it it's a sign that infidelity isn't something she sees as a big deal and that's a strike. If she gets that good mix of indignant that no one mentioned it before and eh it's in the past and neither of you are looking to repeat the experience, then she's good."

I groan again as Paul tilts my face up to his and smiles at me as he says, "Shit happens, Baby Bell. You know we all got your back."

He offers me the stuffed mushroom that he has speared on his fork and I lean in and take a bite. I drink my Malibu and pineapple and take a small sampling of the appetizers as Paul digs in enthusiastically.

We're halfway through the main course when Paul asks, "So when do you want to do this?"

I shrug, "I dunno, when did you?"

He shrugs and says, "I don't know, how much time do you think you need to pull it all together?"

I think for a minute and say, "I'd say we could probably pull it off in as soon as a month or up to 6. It's whatever you really want to do Paul. I mean we know it's just going to be our families and the Pack. So that's really only like 20 people, we could do the ceremony on the beach with a reverend, and have the reception in our own yard. It's big enough for all of us I think."

He nods and says, "Okay so let's say Memorial Day weekend? That gives you 3 months to pull everything together. Do you think you can do it?"

I nod and reply, "Yeah I think I can pull it off."

We finish up and Paul gets the check. He turns to me and says, "Bella I just want you to know that I love you so much, I'm so glad that you gave me another chance. Thank you baby."

I blush a little as I say, "I should be the one thanking you! Any other guy would have written me off a long time ago. Thank you for holding on to us, and being willing to let me prove to you that I'm in this for the long haul, I won't let you down Paul."

He wraps an arm around me and squeezes me close as the waitress brings the check over and sets it on the table. Paul grabs it, glances at it and tucks a couple of bills into it before standing up and pulling me up out of the booth.

**A/N: Cutting this chapter here because it's long. I know it's been a while since I've updated this and this chapter is more transitional than anything. Next chapter is about halfway written hopefully should be up soon. I'm not sure why I threw Emmett in here and it might end up being just a cameo, let me know what you guys think. **


	18. Insanity

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original characters and situations contained in this fic are mine! Story is rated M and is only intended for readers aged 18 and over! **

**A/N: sorry that this took so long! I can't believe it's been over a month since I've updated this story. Crazy lemon at the end of the chapter, hope that makes up for the insane wait! **

****Paul POV from last chapter****

I wrap an arm around Bella's waist as we walk out of the restaurant. We turn right and walk the two blocks to the club. It's about 8:45 and as we get closer I see Brady walking up with Leah.

We walk over to them and Leah immediately grabs Bella's hand and they start doing the girly squeal thing over her ring. Brady shakes his head, but he's smiling and it's good to see him out of his funk, and back to being his annoyingly optimistic self again.

Jared comes up with his girl Kim, and I see Bella's face set in a scowl. She catches J's eye, and says, "Can I talk to you for a minute J?"

He looks down as if he's ashamed and nods.

****Bella POV****

J and I walk a few feet away, and I turn to him shaking my head, as I ask, "What the hell J? Why is _Kim_ here?"

He takes a deep breath and replies, "I love her B. I know she's jealous, and I know that she can be a bitch, but I honestly love her. We've talked about her problem with you and she's promised to try to be better. Embry and I swore that what happened with the cell phones was a joke, and that neither of us have ever had sex with you. This is her last shot B. If she goes back to the same old shit it's over. I love her but I'm not going to let her treat you poorly, you're my family, blood or not that's how it is."

I feel my jaw set and I make a face as I sigh in defeat and say, "Okay. Seriously though J, she ruins my night tonight, and I'm going to beat her ass. I trust you to keep her in line, and because I love you too bro, I will try to get along with her."

He hugs me, and replies, "I appreciate it Bells."

We walk back over, and Kim comes up to me, and says in a snarky tone of voice, "Hey Bella, congratulations on your engagement! I hadn't even heard that you and Paul were back together. Should you _really_ be _clubbing_ in your _condition_ though?"

I look at her funny and ask, "Excuse me? What _condition_?"

She smiles and says, "Well, the **baby** of course! I mean, why _else_ do people who have only been together for a **month** get _engaged_?"

Raising my eyebrows, and smirking mirthlessly I shake my head. Rolling my eyes as I turn to Leah and exclaim, "Come on girl! Lets go to the bar, I need a drink."

Turning back halfway to the door I yell back to Jared, "THAT'S HER **ONE** FREEBIE TONIGHT J! THE NEXT SMART FUCKING STATEMENT OUT HER MOUTH AND IT IS FUCKING _**ON**_!"

Jake and Embry came up and met us at the door. I was surprised that Jake hadn't brought his girl, "Jake, where's your girl?"

He gives me a hug as the bouncer waves us all in and replies, "We broke up. I didn't want to marry her, that wasn't going to change. I cared about her and everything but I just didn't see myself with her forever. Paul and I talked about it when he started talking to me about asking you to marry him."

He takes my jacket, and I ask Leah to get me a Malibu and pineapple as I walk with him to the coat check, and he continues, "I admit, at first I asked him if he was crazy. He told me that he _knew_ 100 percent that you belonged with him forever, and damn what anyone else thought because **he** was ready. I realized then that I was never going to _want_ to _marry _Nessie Cullen, I just don't have that soul deep _love_ for her the way that Paul has it for you. I want to feel that way about the woman I marry, and if it means I have to be alone for a while until I find that then so be it."

The coat check girl, a cute girl who's probably around our age, is just staring at Jake with stars in her eyes. I almost can't help the laugh that bubbles out of my mouth. Jake clues in quick as he hands her the jackets and she stutters out the price. He smiles at her as he hands her a 10 and tells her to keep the change.

She thanks him and hands him the ticket, and we head over to the bar. Leah meets me halfway with a drink in each hand, she hands one to me and puts her arm around my shoulder as she leans in and whispers conspiratorially, "10 bucks says I lose my shit and deck that bitch Kim before you do tonight."

I laugh and sip the drink she gave me, before exclaiming, "Oh hell yes, you are ON! If _ANYONE _is going to deck that bitch it's going to be me! I've been dealing with her shit for the last year and a half, and I am fed the fuck _up!_ I'm honestly a little pissed that Jared brought her tonight, but she's his Old Lady, and I guess we have to respect her._"_

Leah snorts derisively and scoffs as she says, "Don't let her kid you Bella, that _bitch_ is not Old Lady material, and she is NOT Jared's Old Lady. Hell, even Nessie wasn't an Old Lady, Jake called her his Old Lady but in the eyes of the _club_ she was **not**. Jake has his _DAD _as his contact, and Jared has his _mother_ as his. I always thought Paul was crazy having you as his when you guys weren't together, but I get it now, he was right all along."

She abruptly changes the subject, "So this Rose chick seems cool so far, she has potential."

I tilt my head confused and she continues, "She'd be a good Old Lady, she seems tough enough to hang with us, even tough enough to lead us as the Alpha's mate is supposed to do with the Old Ladies."

We get back to the table that the guys staked out for us Paul is sitting next to Brady and he pulls me on to his lap, while Brady does the same with Leah. Down the end of the table Jared is bent over talking to Kim way too low for any of us to hear, and I can tell by his posture, and the way he's gesturing, that he's reading her the riot act.

****Paul POV****

I run my hands over Bella's hips, before circling my arms around her waist as she leans casually against me, and sips the drink that Leah had gotten for her. Sam comes back to the table with his arm wrapped around Rose's waist. She's wearing a painted on short red dress, I look her over quickly and notice that her dress is identical to Bella's except for the color.

Bella hops off my lap and the two of them laugh and hug each other like old friends as Bella runs her hand over Rose's hip and says, "Great minds think alike I see! I love that color on you Rose!"

Sam waggles his eyebrows at me laughingly, as he says to her, "Damn B, if you tell me you like girls too I really just _might_ have to kill Paul and keep you and Rose both for myself."

Bella rolls her eyes, but she's laughing as she replies, "First off Sam, don't be cocky, Paul would destroy you. Second, just because I appreciate the fact that she looks good doesn't mean a thing."

I laugh, "Dude. Bella is about as straight as can be, well there was that one time…"

I break off and Sam's eyes go wide and the grin that splits his face is ridiculous. Rose is looking a little pissed at his obvious lust for Bella and that's when it happens: fucking **Jared** of _all_ people busts out with, "Dude! Paul, why the fuck did you put THAT image in his head? You know he's only _just_ stopped spanking it to his memories of the one magical night he got with my sister!"

All eyes are on Jared, Bella is glaring at him, and the rest of the guys and Leah are just staring at him in shock, as Rose is glaring at Bella, and Kim looks like her fucking birthday has come early. Rose takes a breath and I wait to see how she'll react.

She looks a little confused, and the dismay is obvious in her voice, "Wait, you had sex with Sam? When the hell did this happen? I thought you said you guys were all just a _family_ Bella? Paul, doesn't exactly seem like the _sharing_ type."

Bella takes a deep breath and explains, "It happened just before Paul and I got back together. I was in a rough place; I was looking to blow off some steam. I came to a bar down here, not this bar though, and I ended up meeting Sam. I wanted to just once in my **life** do the irresponsible thing. So we hooked up."

She pauses and tosses back half her drink before going on, "The next day a bunch of people were up my ass about it. I called Sam, and we ended up talking and putting it all out on the table with these guys because certain Pack rules were violated by us hooking up. That's actually what started Paul and I getting back together. I wish I could tell you that I regret it Rose, but I'm sorry I don't. I don't think I'd have ended up back with Paul without that experience with Sam. I told you the truth though when I said we're like a family. Sam to me is just that one really distant cousin that you had that really awkward experience with when you were at that weird in between age that you never want to talk about again. I've really come to love Sam as a friend, he's one of Paul's best friends. What happened between Sam and I was a one-time thing, and I don't have any interest in him romantically, I promise you that."

Rose is looking really uncomfortable but all in all this is looking good for her because she's not completely freaking out and being drama, but cheating is definitely a problem for her. She takes a deep breath, and sighs, "Okay, it's just weird knowing that the girl who is fast becoming a good friend has slept with the guy I'm sort of seeing. Sam, you and I can talk about this later. You and I are okay Bella, you're with Paul, and I can see it all over your face when you look at him just how much you love him."

The music changes to a Rob Zombie remix and I'm wondering who hired the stripper DJ for the club when Bella stands up and grabs Leah, and Rose, and the three of them head for the floor. Sam, Brady, and I sit back and relax while Kim grabs Jared and hauls him off to the floor. Jake and Embry are off trolling for girls. Me, I'll dance with my girl later, right now I'm enjoying watching her bump and grind against Rose and Leah.

I scan the floor, the club is dim but the girls are careful to stay in our eye-line, and the wolf face on the back of our cuts has glow in the dark paint around the eyes so I can easily find J and Kim. She's hanging all over him in that way that's clingy and desperate, and not at all sexy. I know J thinks he loves Kim, but I happen to agree with Leah, she is NOT Old Lady material. If she ever knew what we did to Collin and Quil she would probably call the cops on all of us, including him, herself.

Brady signals a waitress over. A hot brunette in the skimpy uniforms the club provides introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Angie I'll be taking care of you guys. What can I get for you?"

Brady is busy ogling her, so I clear my throat before answering her, "Hey Angie, we'll take a round of shots please, Jack."

She runs her hand down my arm as she says, "Is that all?"

I see Bella looking over, and I hope she's not upset, but she shrugs, and goes back to rubbing her body against Leah's. I take the waitress's arm gently by the wrist and move her hand off of me, "Yeah, that's all, thanks."

I go back to watching Bella and the girls dance. A man approaches them, but in the dim light of the club I can't see his face. I elbow Brady and we both sit up a little straighter as we watch the guy. He taps B on the shoulder, she turns around, and I can tell by her body language she's telling him to fuck off.

She turns back to Leah, and the guy turns and I can swear he's looking right at me as he grabs her around the waist. Brady and I jump up, knocking the chairs over with a clatter as we head onto the floor.

Bella is struggling, and Rose is holding Leah back to keep her from jumping on the guy. I shove through a bunch of people, and get to where Bella's struggling against the guy just as she manages to turn around, and nail the son of a bitch with a right jab straight to the face.

He falls back and I grab him, spinning him around, I'm shocked as I come face to face with Detective Ruiz. He smirks at me with blood running down his face, and takes out a pair of cuffs as he yells loudly, "Bella Swan! You're under arrest for assault on a police officer."

He slaps the cuffs on her, and starts hauling her through the crowd. A small crowd of college students who surprisingly aren't drunk yet come up to me, "Dude, we saw him grabbing her, she your lady?"

I nod and start to make my way out behind them and they call, "Hey wait up, we're willing to make statements."

Brady nods at me that he'll take care of it, and Sam comes running after me as I get to the door of the club. We go outside and I see Ruiz putting her in a car. I run up hitting the recorder that Mr. Whitlock had Bella sew into the vest in case of Ruiz continuing to harass us to turn it on, as I shout, "You dirty motherfucker! Where the fuck do you think you're taking her!"

He turns to me laughing with blood still running down his face, "I'm taking your little bitch down to the Port Angeles police precinct. Maybe we'll stop on the way, and I'll take her for a little test drive."

I cut him off, thumping my vest with my fist, and turning off the tape, "You lay one _finger_ on her, and I swear even your own **mother** won't be able to identify you!"

I get up in his face and he smirks, "Careful Mr. Dixon, wouldn't want to violate your probation now would you? I'm about 2 steps from taking you down on a disorderly conduct charge, and unlike Chief Swan who I **KNOW** is in your pocket, I _**WILL**_ make sure that those charges stick!"

Fucking son of a bitch! Keeping a tight rein on my temper I clench my fists at my sides, "I could give a SHIT what you do to me! I swear to you, you touch her, and I will _**end**_ you!"

He raises an eyebrow at me and I can hear the glee in his voice as he says, "Fine, have it your way. Paul Dixon you're under arrest for disorderly conduct, and threatening a police officer."

I turn around willingly and he slaps a pair of cuffs on me. Sam runs up and Ruiz pulls his gun on him as he says, "Step back Mr. Uley! This doesn't concern you!"

The rest of the guys, along with Leah, and Rose are standing back against the wall of the club, Sam puts his hands up, "I just want to know where you're taking them so that our attorney can be called."

He puts me in the back of the car with Bella and I can't hear what he tells Sam. I turn my attention to B, she's just sitting there still as a stone, she looks completely at ease and I don't know how. I catch her eye, and she smiles at me and whispers, "It's gunna be fine baby."

I relax a little because she's not upset or freaking out. Ruiz gets into the car and I look out and catch Sam's eye. He's on his cell phone, and he nods at me so I know he's on the phone with Whitlock.

Detective Ruiz starts up the cruiser and starts rattling off our Miranda warning. Bella and I just stare into each other's eyes and completely ignore him. About 5 minutes later he pulls into the lot and radios up for assistance.

Bella starts crying as 2 lady cops come out of the precinct, they open her door and she starts crying harder, tears rolling down her face. The first lady cop, a tall fit brunette takes her out of the car. Bella catches my eye, and winks, as she starts wailing.

Ruiz pulls me roughly from the car as the second lady cop comes up to him, she's a softer looking woman with light blonde hair and she comes at him accusatorily, "What the hell Detective? You know that departmental rules prohibit a male officer from bringing in a female alone. Why didn't you radio for a female officer to come back you up?"

He scowls at her, "Officer Roark, that woman assaulted me. I did not pat her down, or do anything other than cuff her, and read her her rights. That sobbing she's doing is all a fucking act!"

She looks at him skeptically, but follows the other lady cop and Bella into the precinct. I'm taken in, and they search me before taking my rings, and the laces in my boots and throwing me into holding.

****Bella POV****

I cry and cry as the 2 female officers pat me down. The blonde officer seems to feel bad for me, I think she thinks that Paul coerced me into it. She talks to me trying to get me to make a statement, "You okay Miss?"

They bring me straight into an interview room and start a recorder. They sit me down and cuff me in front as the blonde hands me a box of tissues, "There you go hon. This interview is being recorded, can you acknowledge that Detective Ruiz read you your rights?"

I shake my head and she asks, "He didn't read you your rights?"

I shake my head again and the brunette interjects, "Enough of the soft touch Roark, she's being uncooperative."

I take a deep sobbing breath as I tell them, "I'm not trying to be uncooperative! I was just celebrating my engagement!"

The brunette slams her hand down on the table, and snaps, "You were celebrating your engagement by nailing a police detective in the face? I gotta give it to you, you don't look like the type, looks can really be deceiving."

I shake my head back and forth as I feign a freak out, "No! No, no, NO! It wasn't like that!"

Roark backs her partner up, "Tierney, come on, back off. She's just a kid who hooked up with a bad crowd."

She turns back to me, "What happened Miss Swan? Did your fiancé put you up to this?"

I shake my head as I sob out, "No! Paul didn't do ANYTHING! He was sitting at the table with Brady and Sam! Rose, Leah, and I were dancing, a man tapped me on the shoulder. It was Ruiz. He's doing this because he hates my fiancé! He's setting him up!"

Her eyes narrow and she asks, "Wait, you know him?"

I nod, and she tells me, "I need you to start at the beginning, because Detective Ruiz doesn't normally work out of this precinct and we don't know anything about his history with you, your boyfriend, or his club."

The other cop, Tierney, interjects, "Come on Roark! You can't believe her! She's marrying a criminal for God's sake! I'm not going to sit here and listen to her badmouth a good cop!"

I sob out, "He's NOT a good cop! My FATHER is a _**good**_ cop! Don't you _**dare**_ lump him in with that bastard!"

Tierney's eyes go wide, and they soften as she asks, "Your father is on the job?"

I nod, "He, he's p, p, police chief. D, down in F, F, Forks."

She gasps and her partner looks at her in triumph, "Miss Swan, please, if you are telling the truth you need to make a statement. If Ruiz is a bad cop the only way to stop him from what he's doing is to tell us the truth."

At that moment Ruiz busts in, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Tierney regards him coldly, "You didn't tell us that she's a police chiefs daughter, Detective."

He glares at her, and I note the gauze plugged up his nose and the bruising under his eyes with pleasure, as he snaps, "Look what she did to my face! Who gives a shit whose daughter she is! She assaulted me!"

Roark speaks up, "Why did she do that? Was there a reason?"

He fumes, "This interview is over! If you two can't get past the fact that her father is on the job you need to remove yourselves from the case, and let more objective officers handle it."

Tierney snaps, "Oh get off it! You don't have any pull in this precinct Detective, I suggest you leave and let us continue our interview."

He scowls, at them and mutters, "We'll see about that."

Flashing one last glare in my direction he turns and storms out of the room. Roark turns back to me and I sob harder into my tissue. She's about to ask something else when the door opens again and a man comes in with Mr. Whitlock. He addresses Tierney, "Officer Tierney this is Jasper Whitlock, he's Miss Swan's attorney."

Jasper crosses to the table and sticks his hand out, "Officer."

They shake hands and he sits down next to me as he asks, "Has Miss Swan made a statement?"

Roark shakes her head, "No, she's been too upset."

He nods, "Can I have a few moments with my client please?"

They nod and leave the room. Jasper turns to me handing me a tissue and putting his hand on my shoulder, "What happened Bella?"

I lean in and tell him in a quiet voice because I don't know if they're listening, "I was dancing with the girls, Ruiz tapped me on the shoulder, I told him to get lost. I turned my back on him and he grabbed me, he was humping himself against me while I tried to get away. I finally managed to turn and I punched him in the face. That's when he hauled me out and arrested me. Paul got involved because he threatened to stop off and take me for a 'test drive' on the way here."

Jasper's eyes narrow, but he looks strangely happy, "there were witnesses who saw him grab you. They're willing to make a statement, Sam's waiting with them back at the club."

He turns and gestures through the two way mirror and the officers come back in. Tierney sits down and Jasper tells her, "Miss Swan is ready to make a statement."

She turns to me, "Okay, lets hear it."

I take a deep breath and let it out shakily, "I was at Club 47 here tonight to celebrate my engagement. I was dancing with my girlfriends while Paul, my fiancé, was sitting at the table with the guys. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, it was Detective Ruiz. I turned and I told him to get lost, that was it, I didn't touch him I didn't give him any reason to touch me. I turned back to my friends and he grabbed me around the waist. He was humping himself against me while I struggled to get free. Finally I managed to turn around and that's when I hit him."

Tierney looks confused, "Wait, this was IN the club?"

I nod and she asks, "How did Mr. Dixon get involved?"

I shrug, "He was coming through the crowd to help me when I punched Ruiz. Ruiz told me I was under arrest, slapped the cuffs on me and hauled me out of the club. Paul followed him, asked him where he was taking me. He, he told him that he was bringing me to this precinct but that maybe he would stop on the way and take me for a, for a 'test drive'. "

The shock on their faces is pretty priceless as I fake a sob. Jasper hands me a tissue and puts his arm on my shoulder in a comforting fashion as I continue, "Paul got up in his face for that, and he arrested him for disorderly conduct…he set him up!"

She looks confused, and Mr. Whitlock tells her, "This isn't the first, or even the second run in that Mr. Dixon has had with Detective Ruiz. A little over 2 years ago Paul assaulted a 17yr old male for making disgusting racial comments about Bella, their relationship, and their future children. The kid lied, and had his friends lie for him, and there was no way to prove it so Paul pled no contest. Chief Swan, Bella's father, spoke on his behalf at sentencing and he was given two years probation instead of the nickel inside that Detective Ruiz and the DA were clamoring for. Well about a week ago the same kid and his cousin were brutally assaulted. Detective Ruiz decided without any evidence that it had to be the Wolf Pack MC which Mr. Dixon is a member of. My clients have an airtight alibi for the time of the assault, they were in holding at Forks police station for public disturbance, no charges were filed. When Detective Ruiz brought Paul, and his business partner Jacob Black, another member of the club, in for questioning Miss Swan called me and I met them at the station. On the way out she went to see her father in his office and as she passed by Ruiz he made a very off color comment to her. I filed a number of complaints with his superior that day but I guess they didn't take it very seriously."

I see the comprehension dawning in Tierney's eyes, "So what you're saying, is this whole thing was just a way for him to get her boyfriend to violate his probation?"

Mr. Whitlock makes a duh gesture and she sighs, "I have to go talk to my CO. I'm guessing they're waiting on you to start the interrogation on Mr. Dixon. I just need Miss Swan to write out her statement and sign it, and she should be free to go."

I speak up, "Wait! What about Paul?"

Jasper rubs my arm as Tierney takes the cuffs off, "I'll take care of Paul, Bella. Don't worry, this won't stick. He's supposed to get off probation at the end of next week, I promise you that that will still happen."

Officer Tierney gives me a wan smile, "I'm sorry for how I went at you Miss. For what it's worth I believe you. I'm sure your fiancé will be just fine."

Jasper tells me to sit tight and he leaves the room with the officers.

****Paul POV****

The other guys in holding keep a respectful distance as they take in the cut and my overall appearance, I smirk a little because I know I'm intimidating as fuck. One of the meth heads in the corner looks like he's about to start giving me shit when an officer comes to the door of the cell, "Dixon! Come on."

I step to the door and turn around sticking my hands behind me out the hole in the cell door so that they can put the cuffs on me. I'm surprised when the cop says, "Not necessary, charges been dropped."

Turning around I know the shock is visible on my face, "What about my fiancé?"

He opens the door and I step out and over to the wall as he shuts the cell and locks it again. He turns to me as he gestures for me to move towards the outer door, "She's free to go as well. Your attorney is at the front desk waiting for you."

I go through the outer door and see Bella standing with Jasper at the counter. I go up to them and she jumps into my arms. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her deeply before setting her back down, "You okay babe?"

She nods, "Yeah, Jasper took care of everything."

I give Jasper a nod and he says, "I spoke to Clallam County Sheriff's they're suspending Ruiz pending an IA investigation, the charges tonight are being dropped on the condition that you both show up at 8am tomorrow morning to meet with Detective Randall. I'll be by to pick you guys up at 7, be ready."

He hands me my rings and shoelaces, and I nod at him, "Thank you Jasper, I really appreciate it man."

He waves me off, and they wait as I lace my boots back up and put my rings back on. I tie my boots and take Bella's hand as we follow him out of the precinct and he turns back to us and says, "Just doin my job. You boys pay me an awful lot of money to clean up this type of mess. Apparently Ruiz has been playin fast and loose with the rules for a long time, IA is just **achin **to yank his badge."

Jasper leads us to his car, "I'm goin to take you both back to the club, Sam has been sittin with a bunch of kids who are willin to make statements about what happened. I'm meetin Officer Tierney back there and we'll get their statements on record."

Bella gets in back and I sit up front with Jasper. We ride in silence and as we get back to the club the guys clap and cheer as we get out of the car. Leah and Rose run over to Bella and they hug each other as Leah hands her jacket to her. I notice Kim is gone, and J looks torn. I tilt my head at him in confusion as he goes over and hugs Bella. She looks at him, "What happened?"

He sighs, "She left me. Said that she couldn't be part of this lifestyle. She told me I had to choose between her, or you and the Pack. I told her that even if The Pack wasn't a part of this that I would choose you over her every time. She told me that that should tell me something, and I told her that she's right, and it did. I love you B, you're my sister, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone."

She hugs him and I hear her whisper, "I'm sorry big brother, she's a bitch, you deserve better."

He nods and I go over and we shake hands, "Prospect, can you take B home for me? I'm going to stick around here…"

Jasper cuts me off, "No, all of you have to leave, if you're here while we take statements he can argue that we coerced them."

Holding my hands up in surrender I join the guys and wrap my arm around Bella's shoulders as we walk back to the parking lot. Getting back on the bike I put my helmet on as Bella swings her leg over and settles in behind me. She puts her helmet on, and I rev the engine as I call back to her, "You ready baby?"

She wraps her arms tight around my waist, and speaks loudly so I can hear her over the engine, "I'm ready!"

We get back on the road with the whole Pack surrounding us this time. I'm surprised to see Rose on the back of Sam's Harley, she just doesn't look like that kind of chick, but I guess looks can be deceiving.

As we get into La Push the Pack goes it's separate ways. Bella and I turn off main street and make our way towards home. I pull into the driveway and cut the engine. Bella hops off and as I swing my leg over she takes my hand and she tries to pull me towards her but instead I pull her to me.

I run my hands through her hair as I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She melts against me and tangles her hands in my hair as she nips my lower lip with her teeth. I lift her up and groan into her mouth as her legs wrap around me. I pull her hair yanking her head back as I latch my mouth onto her neck.

I somehow make it to the door but instead of going through it I lean her against it and continue to ravage her neck while I streak my hands up to cup her tits through her dress. She moans and it shoots straight to my dick as I grind against her. I yank myself out of my lust induced haze and get my key into the lock as she fuses her mouth furiously to mine.

The kiss is intense, all teeth and tongue, she bites down on my lower lip hard and I finally get the door open and carry her through it. I put her down and slam the front door shut and lock it. Bella's eyes are ablaze with lust and I remember just why I used to love to make her ride with me.

She comes towards me and I stop her with a look, "Strip."

She smiles wickedly as she turns her back to me, "unzip me?"

I reach out and slowly pull the zipper on her dress down. She slides the straps down off her shoulders and slowly slides the dress down her body leaving it pooled on the floor. She steps over it, and turns around and bends over at the waist as she picks it up.

I smack her ass hard and she straightens up and turns around, her heart is beating furiously as I take a big step towards her and stare her down. I take the dress from her and toss it on the couch, "The bra too, leave the shoes, and the panties."

She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, holding it in place for a moment before pulling it away from herself, and tossing it at my head. I catch it and bring the fabric to my face, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume on it before putting it down. I back her up against the island that cuts the living room off from the kitchen and she leans against it as she stares up at me.

I admire the way her breasts rise and fall as she takes deep breaths. Keeping a whisper of distance between us I say, "You're so gorgeous Baby Bell. I almost can't wait. Go turn the shower on for me. I need to get the holding cell stink off of me before I touch you."

She looks at me quizzically, and I raise an eyebrow at her, "Go."

She smirks a little and puts an extra sway in her hips as she walks down the hall to the bedroom. I wait a couple of minutes before heading back. The shower is running and I can see that the bathroom is already filling up with steam, as Bella takes her makeup off. I make sure to stay out of her eye-line as I come up behind her and grip a handful of her hair.

She moans a little as I yank her head back, I use the low gravelly voice that I know she loves, and whisper in her ear, "I want you to go out to the bedroom, lay your sexy ass on that bed, and think about all the things I'm going to do to you tonight. You can do whatever you want, just as long as you stay on the bed, and keep those sexy panties on. I won't be long. Go."

****Bella POV****

I do what Paul says and go out to the bedroom. I kick my heels off and lay down on top of the comforter. I run my hands over my breasts and down my stomach thinking about Paul hands in their place. I moan a little as I cup my breasts brushing my fingers lightly over my nipples and then pinching them hard between my thumb and forefinger.

I reach into Paul's nightstand and bring out the half oz of bud and the bubbler that he keeps in it. Packing the bubbler I take his lighter and put the pipe to my lips, I take a couple of hits and put it down on the nightstand again. Feeling a bit spacey I run my hands over my bare shoulders and down over my breasts.

Streaking my hands down over my stomach I scratch the skin lightly as I move them down and over the front of my panties. I pause for a moment to take another hit and my eyes feel heavy and fuzzy as I rub my pussy through my panties. My eyes close and I whimper as the pressure of my hand rubbing my mound drives me closer to the edge.

I sense him before I even open my eyes, I can feel him standing over me, staring at me like a starving wolf stares at a rabbit. I let the smile slip onto my lips as I pretend I don't know he's there and just keep rubbing myself through the lace of the panties.

The bed dips and I feel him hovering over me, I open my eyes and he licks his lips as they lock onto his. Paul leans back and picks up the bubbler, he takes a big hit and holds it for 3 seconds before placing his lips against mine and blowing the smoke out into my mouth as I inhale it down into my lungs.

He pulls back and looks at me as I hold it for 5 seconds and exhale. Paul smirks as he kneels between my legs I bend my knees and place my feet flat on either side of him. He comes down and whispers in my ear in his gravelly sex voice, "put your hands above your head."

I do what he tells me and he takes my wrists in one hand effectively holding me down as he buries his face in my neck and inhales my scent as his knee presses against my pussy, "Mmm, what do you want Baby Bell?"

I whimper against him as I grind myself against his knee. He moves suddenly, replacing his knee as he settles between my legs, pressing himself against me. I arch my back and move against him and he pulls away shaking his head. His voice is hard and demanding with that gravelly edge, and if this wasn't a game we've played many times before I might even be a little scared, "**Stop**, stay still! _Tell_ me what you want."

I bite my lip, and my voice comes out in a whimper, "touch me."

He smirks and presses himself back between my thighs. He leans down, running his nose over my neck lightly, tickling, before he places a gentle kiss below my jaw line and makes me gasp as he opens his mouth and bites down abruptly, "Like that?"

I shake my head, and he moves lower sucking on the top of my chest and I'm sure leaving an impressive hickey, "Like that?"

Moaning a little, I breathe out, "No."

He takes the hand not holding my wrists and brushes it lightly down my arm drawing goose bumps. He ghosts it over my collarbone, and down over my breasts brushing lightly over my nipple which hardens immediately, "hmm, maybe like that?"

I arch my back again trying to increase the pressure of his hard length against my core. He pulls back, and his voice is hard, "One more time Bella, and I'm going to take you over my knee and spank that sexy ass till it glows."

I bite my lip, and nod to show I understand, as he settles back down against me. Paul pinches my nipple hard between his fingers, and I let out a moan but am careful to keep myself from thrusting against him. He smirks at me, "Good girl."

He bends his head and flicks the pebbled tip with his tongue and I whimper, "Paul, please."

He smirks again, "Please what baby?"

I pant out at him, "please, touch my pussy."

He lets go of my hands, "Keep them up there."

I snake my hands under the pillows and hold on to the edge of the mattress as he kisses me lightly on the mouth before moving down and sucking on my collarbone. Paul kisses down my chest and again swaths his tongue around my nipple.

I hold my body rigid as he sucks it into his mouth, he tongues around it as he sucks on it gently, and just when I'm getting used to the rhythmic pulsing he scrapes his teeth against it and I cry out as pleasure jolts through me.

I somehow managed not to thrust my hips and he switches to the left one. This one he starts out with a scrape of the teeth, then circles his tongue around it before sucking on it gently.

I can feel my body tensing as he moves down planting kisses over my stomach on the way down. He moves between my legs and shoots me a warning look, "Don't forget, keep your hands up over your head, and stay still."

I nod and he plants kisses all over my mound teasing me through my panties. I squeeze my eyes shut and he squeezes my thigh, "Open your eyes, Bella. Look at me."

I do what he says, and he blows hot air directly over my clit causing me to moan loudly, and grab the mattress with an iron grip. He moves his hand down and grinds it against my pussy through my panties, I'm soaking wet and I know he can feel it.

Paul pulls his hand away and I whimper in frustration. He chuckles, "don't worry baby, I'll give you what you want."

Before I know what's happening he's taken the waist of my little lace boy shorts and proceeded to rip them off me, I start to move and he stops me with a warning look, "Stay still. Just another couple of minutes, I'll tell you when."

I freeze and he shoves off his boxers his dick bouncing out as he gets them down to his knees. He grabs my legs under the knees and spreads me open wider as he lines his dick up with my opening.

He grabs himself at the base and teases my clit with the head, rubbing it in circles around it as I moan and struggle to keep myself still. Finally after what seems like hours, but is barely minutes, he moves the head down to my opening.

I feel him pressed against my opening and after a moment it pops in and I can't think, just feel. Lights are flashing and there's a wailing siren sound that I'm not even sure is real, my body jerks and convulses as my pussy slams down around Paul's throbbing dick.

He thrusts fully into me pulling me up as he whispers into my ear, "Don't think I won't remember that I owe you a spanking Baby Bell, I didn't say you could move yet."

I can't even think of a response so I do the only thing I can manage and grab a fistful of his damp hair as I latch my mouth onto his shoulder as he thrusts in and out of me at a pace that's much too slow and at the same time just fucking right.

I feel like it's seconds later and I'm dangling over that edge again, he grabs my hips and as he pulls out of me he flips me over onto my stomach and rasps in my ear, "get up on your hands and knees baby."

In a haze of lust I manage to get my knees under me and lift my ass into the air. He grabs my hips tightly, almost painfully, and pulls me back as he impales himself into me. My mouth is open and I know I'm saying something but I don't know what it is, probably meaningless gibberish as another orgasm crashes through me.

Paul pumps me frantically as I scream out his name and when I think he has to cum, it has to be enough, he flips himself onto his back taking me with him so I end up on top of him with his cock still lodged tightly inside of me.

I put my feet flat on either side of him and reach my hands back to grip his shoulders as I ride him reverse cowgirl. I can't keep it up and after 3 thrusts of our hips meeting I cry out again and he grabs me before I collapse.

He spins me around carefully so that I'm facing him and I can pretty much lay out on him as he grips my hips and pumps me up and down at his leisure. I don't even know if I'm conscious anymore all I'm aware of is the almost painful feeling of the pleasure overload and that I'm about to fall out.

Finally Paul rasps into my ear, "fuck, Bella, I love you."

He thrusts up inside of me one last time and all I know is blackness and the feel of him underneath me, inside of me, and the heat of his skin surrounding me.

**A/N: wow…umm..yeah. Sorry for the wait you guys! Hope the lemon makes up for it somewhat! Leave a review!**


	19. Will I Regret This?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content and character personalities in this fic are property of the author. Story is rated M and is ONLY intended for readers aged **_**18**_ **and over!**

**A/N: So love you guys for the reviews! **

****The next morning Paul POV****

I wake up to the alarm on my phone going off at 5:30am. I'm laying in bed with Bella in my arms in the same position she was in when she passed out on top of me about 3 hours ago. I run my hands through her hair as I whisper in her ear, "Bella. Babe, it's time to get up honey, Mr. Whitlock's gunna be here in an hour and a half to take us to the Sheriff's station."

She moans, "Noo, sleep please."

I laugh a little to myself as I rub her back, I know she's exhausted. I'm pretty tired myself to be honest, but I know that if we're not ready to go when Mr. Whitlock gets here he's going to be pissed. I shake her a little, "Bella. You have to wake up sweetheart, I know it's hard but you can sleep in the car a little on the way down to Port Angeles."

She groans, "damn it! I wish we didn't have to do this so early!"

I kiss her on the forehead, "I know baby, but the sooner we do it the sooner it's done."

She pouts at me as she rolls off of me and gets up off the bed. I swat at her ass as she walks into the bathroom and put my arms behind my head as I listen to her put the water on. I took a shower when we got home last night so all I have to do is hop in and wash off the scent of Bella's perfume and I'll be good to go.

After about 3 minutes I get up and grab my clothes for the day, a nice pair of jeans with no holes and a plain black fitted tee shirt. I pile them on the bench at the end of the bed and lay my cut on top of them. Bella comes out of the shower all damp and glowy from the hot water. She comes over and gives me a kiss as she says, "Don't be disappointed okay?"

I tilt my head at her in confusion, "About?"

She shrugs, "I got my period. I know you were hoping that I was pregnant, don't be too disappointed though, it just means we get to keep trying, and that we can have some fun in the meantime."

She breaks off and a look of horror crosses her face as she exclaims, "Oh _shit_! Paul! Baby you smoked pot last night! Shit, shit, _**shit**_! I'm so fucking sorry, Paul! I didn't even think! Fucking **SHIT**! It's my fault, you're going to go to jail and it's all my fucking stupid **fault**! God you and my dad were right all the fucking hair dye must have seeped into my brain I can't believe I was so fucking STUPID!"

Crossing the room I take her in my arms, "Shh, Bella, it's fine! I'm _not_ going to jail Baby Bell, I promise you it's going to be fine! I took my last probation drug test at the beginning of the week. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you when I took the stuff out last night. With all the distraction with Ruiz I never got a chance to tell you, but providing I keep my nose clean for the next 2 weeks, and show up to my probation officer's for my appointments, I'm off clean."

She shouts with glee and jumps into my arms, "Oh my God! I was so scared Pauley! I'm so happy that it's almost over though!"

I squeeze her tight before setting her down, "I am too baby, and don't worry, I'm not disappointed about the other thing, just means I get more time to myself with you before we start raising babies. Get ready to go, I have to pop a shower real quick."

She gives me a brief kiss before going over to her closet.

****Bella POV****

I go into my closet and pick out a nice pair of fitted jeans, and a dark green v neck halter top. I grab a hot pink and black bra and panty set and step into the tiny thong, pulling it up over my hips, settling the straps into place and smoothing them out.

I pull my jeans on and admire the way they hug my curves before pulling on the top. The green is dark against my skin and I can just make out the edge of the hickey Paul left on my chest last night. I smooth the shirt down over my breasts fussing with the neckline to best hide the love bite. I go back in my closet and grab a pair of heels, they're about 2 inches with a slight platform, and they make my outfit a little dressier.

I head out to the kitchen and take out a pan and some eggs. I make a simple breakfast of fried eggs and toast, and it's just about ready when Paul comes out of the bedroom. He crosses to the fridge and takes out a bottle of orange juice and puts it on the table before going to the cabinet and getting out two glasses.

He sits down and pours the juice out as I plate up the food and set one of the plates in front of him. I do the dishes quickly and sit down to eat with Paul, "So I'm guessing you got his threat about taking me for a test drive on the recorder?"

He smirks, "You bet your sweet little ass I did. He may not lose his job for it but I bet you he'll think twice before fucking with us again."

We finish eating quickly and Paul does the remaining dishes as I straighten up in the living room, grabbing my dress and bra from last night and bringing them into the bedroom to put in the hamper. I pause and spritz myself with perfume on my way back out.

A car horn honks and Paul calls out, "That must be Whitlock."

I grab my purse and Paul wraps an arm around my waist as we head out the door.

****Time skip still BPOV****

We pull up to the headquarters of the Clallam County Sheriff's department at 10 to 8, Paul gets out and opens my door for me. He takes my hand and we follow Jasper into the precinct, and up to the duty desk, "Jasper Whitlock, and clients to see Detective Randall in the IAD."

The cop working the desk calls up to the Internal Affairs Division, "Yeah, someone get Randall, tell him his 8am is here."

He hangs up and 2 minutes later a good looking man with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes comes down, "Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper makes the introductions, "Yes, Detective Randall, it's good to meet you. We spoke on the phone last night. These are 2 of my clients, Mr. Paul Dixon, and his fiancé Miss Isabella Swan."

The detective shakes Paul's hand while he surreptitiously takes in his cut, "I wish we weren't meeting under these circumstances, please, come up to my office."

We follow the man upstairs into a small office that is really more of a cubicle. He gestures to 3 seats spread around the front of the desk, "Please, sit."

We sit down and Detective Randall breaks the awkward silence, "So, lets just jump into this, you're alleging that Detective Ruiz is stalking and harassing, you and your girlfriend?"

Paul corrects in his offhand way, "Fiancé, and yes. A crime was committed in Forks last weekend, for whatever reason Detective Ruiz is convinced that myself and my club brother's have something to do with it, but we have an airtight alibi."

Randall cuts him off, "Mr. Dixon I read your patches when you got here, 'Wolf Pack MC Enforcer…That doesn't exactly put you in the category of fine upstanding citizen."

Paul snorts derisively, "That may well be, but my fiancé _is_. Bella's never even had a parking ticket, and he threatened to put her in handcuffs the first time he met her for simply standing up for my **right** to have an attorney present when I was being questioned."

Jasper cuts him off, "All of my clients carry around a contract stating who their attorney is and the fact that they refuse to answer questions without me present. When Mr. Dixon showed Detective Ruiz this contract, effectively invoking his Miranda **right** to counsel, Detective Ruiz told him that if that's the way he wanted to play then they would do it the hard way. He then tried to put Paul in handcuffs. Miss Swan intervened, and it's damn lucky for your department that she did, otherwise I'd be suin this whole department for so much money, all of your grandchildren would still be makin restitution to theirs. Ruiz then proceeded to threaten to put _her_ in cuffs if Paul didn't cooperate."

He pauses and takes a sip of bottled water that he brought in with him before continuing, "While at the station Detective Ruiz came into the knowledge that Mr. Dixon and his club brother's were enjoying some of Forks Police Department's fine hospitality during the time the crime they were suspected of committing was being committed. They had been involved in a scuffle and Chief Swan threw them in holding until they all cooled down, no charges were filed. Even faced with that iron clad alibi Ruiz didn't back off on his assertion that it had to be them. Finally I cut the interview off because it was getting redundant. During this time Bella was visiting with her father who happens to be Forks Chief of Police Charles Swan. As she left his office to come join Paul and me, Detective Ruiz cornered her in the hallway right in front of me, and he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. I will concede that there was a time not that long ago when Bella Swan and one of the assault victims, Quil Ateara, were very good friends, they were actually more than friends for a very brief period of time. Detective Ruiz cornered Bella and propositioned her. He asked her if he could have the same type of friendship that Mr. Ateara had. That's not exactly a threat, but it's very unprofessional conduct.."

Randall interjects, "Unless you have this on tape I'm sorry but I'm not inclined to believe you."

Jasper grins wickedly, "Well I don't have THAT incident on tape, but after that happened I had Miss Swan sew a recorder into Mr. Dixon's cut. Detective Ruiz's threat to stop off on his way to taking Bella in for hitting him last night and taking her for a 'test drive' _**is**_ on tape."

Detective Randall's eyes widen, "I'd like to hear this if you have it."

Paul takes his knife out of it's sheath down the side of his boot, and Randall's eyes bug out as he cuts a slit through the vest behind where his patches are sewn on. He puts the knife away and reaches his fingers into the hole and pulls out the little recorder.

He sets it on the table and hits the playback and we hear his voice tight and angry, "You dirty motherfucker! Where the fuck do you think you're taking her!"

Ruiz's voice comes next it's mocking and you can hear the damage to his nose in his voice, "I'm taking your little **bitch** down to the Port Angeles police precinct. Maybe we'll stop on the way, and I'll take her for a little test drive."

Randall's eyes darken and Paul takes the memory chip out of the device, "You can keep this if you want. I've made my point here."

Mr. Whitlock takes over, "Actually I need to take that back to my office and have a copy made. Now I want three things, I want Detective Ruiz at the very least suspended without pay. I want a _full_ investigation into his activities, and I want a restraining order barring him from having any contact with ANY of my clients, including and _especially_ Miss Isabella Swan. I also want this departments assurance that he will not be involved in ANY investigation that has to do with Paul Dixon, or any member of The Wolf Pack MC."

Detective Randall licks his lips nervously, "uh, I need to get my supervisor for you."

Jasper sighs, "You know, I was assured on the phone that your department was just aching to yank his badge. I'd like to know what changed your tone from that to 'if you don't have proof I'm not inclined to believe you'?"

Randall clears his throat, "Well, while I assure you that I am taking this seriously, it's hard for me to _want_ to side with someone who wears his criminal status so proudly on his chest."

Paul rolls his eyes, "If I had come in here in a suit and tie, my story would still be the same. The _FACTS_ would still be the same! Yes, I belong to a motorcycle club. Yes, I am dubbed the 'enforcer'; it's a freaking title, like secretary or treasurer just with more ominous connotations. In no way am I stupid, I know that that's an easy assumption for you to make, but you would be dead wrong. If I had something to hide would I be in here with my future wife making accusations? Why would I want to draw the added scrutiny if I had something to hide?"

Jasper puts a hand on his shoulder because he's starting to get heated, and Paul shuts up while Jasper talks, "So what you're saying is you are less than enthusiastic to help my clients simply because of their club affiliation? Gee, that sounds like profiling to me, maybe it's because they're all Quileute? Maybe it's really because they all live down on the Reservation? Now, I'm sure you wouldn't like that story to make it's way into the press. So why don't you run along and get your CO in here. I'd like to talk to him personally."

Randall coughs clearing his throat, "Yes, sir."

He leaves the room and comes back with a good looking man with black hair in an expensive looking suit and tie. Jasper stands up as the man introduces himself, "Hello, I'm Lieutenant John Park. I'm in charge of the Internal Affairs Division. I hear you've been having some problems with one of the Detectives?"

Jasper shakes his hand, "Yes, Detective Ruiz has been harassing, and I think possibly stalking my clients. These are 2 of my clients; Mr. Paul Dixon, and his fiancé, Miss Isabella Swan."

The lieutenants eyebrows raise, "Swan… Say, you aren't related to Charles Swan are you?"

I smile at him a little, "Yes, he's my father."

Lt. Park's face falls, "Your father? Wow, how does he feel about you marrying into the other side of the law?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "My father and Paul actually have a very good relationship. I find your insinuation that just because my fiancé is a motorcycle enthusiast that he must be a criminal, very insulting, and my father would too. My dad has always told me that all citizens deserve equal protection under the law, he says that that is the tenet of law enforcement that is the most important, and unfortunately the most overlooked. He says too many cops believe that the only people who deserve their protection are the ones they can relate to. Where does that leave the vast majority of society? Paul is a good man, yes he made a mistake 2 years ago, but he's been paying his debt and doing his time. He's kept himself out of trouble for 2 years, his probation is up in 2 weeks and if you talk to his probation officer you'll find that Paul has been more than compliant with the terms."

Jasper puts a hand on my shoulder and takes over, "Yes, I have to say that I find your insinuations quite insulting myself. My clients are motorcycle enthusiasts with the common bond of Quileute heritage, they are not criminals, one bad decision does not make Paul a career criminal, and if there were one shred of evidence in the Ateara/Young case that pointed to my clients I'm sure we would be having a very different discussion. As it is my clients have provided an unshakable alibi. Unless you are looking to question the ethics of Charles Swan I suggest you start taking this seriously and drop the attitude that you have about my clients social club. Which is ALL Wolf Pack MC ultimately is! It's a social club, not a gang, and my clients are entitled to all the same protections as anyone else."

Lt. Park's eyes are on his shoes and I've never seen a cop look more ashamed. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to meet my eyes, "You're right, I apologize for my callous comment Miss Swan. Mr. Dixon, you have the apologies of not just myself, but my whole department. I met Charles Swan a long time ago when I was just a rookie, you couldn't find a better cop in the whole state of Washington. He's a credit to the badge and his character in my opinion is indisputable."

Paul smiles, "Thank you. My future father in law is honestly one of my favorite people in the world, he testified on my behalf at sentencing 2 years ago and was the only one to believe my side of the story at the time. This time, however, I have proof."

He plays the tape again and Park's face has darkened like a thundercloud. His hands are clenched tightly and Jasper speaks up, "Lieutenant, I understand that you have to investigate. We're fine with that, but we have a few requests; first off I would like to request that Detective Ruiz be suspended without pay until the investigation into him is complete, I would like your assurance that he _will_ be _thoroughly _investigated, I want a restraining order barring him from having any contact with ANY of my clients, but especially Miss Swan, and Mr. Dixon. And I want your assurance that he will never be involved in any investigation involving Wolf Pack MC."

Lt. Park nods a little as he considers all this, "You say that your clients have an airtight alibi for the night that the Ateara boys were assaulted? I'm sorry I'm still playing catch up with Ruiz's most recent cases."

Jasper sighs, "Yes, they have an airtight alibi! They were all in HOLDING at the Forks Police Department! Numerous people saw them brought in, the dispatch girl, and one of Chief Swan's deputies, a Jesse Collins, have made statements that they both physically saw them in the cells throughout the night, and Deputy Chief Willet is the one who discharged them all in the morning. I told this to Detective Ruiz and he still wouldn't let it go!"

Park looks like his day has gone from bad to worse, "What were they being held for? Were any charges filed?"

Jasper runs his hand through his wavy blonde hair in frustration, "They were being held for public disturbance. No charges were filed, Sam Uley got a little bit handsy with Bella at a bar. Paul took offense and it was just a scuffle between brothers. No civilians were involved, and no property was damaged. Chief Swan held them till they sobered up and Deputy Chief Willet sent them home with a warning in the morning."

Park nods, "Okay, and this business at the club? Witness statements were taken by the book?"

Jasper looks thrown, "Seriously? Yes! Officer's Tierney and Roark of the Port Angeles PD and I took statements from 12 people who were in the club at the time that Detective Ruiz put his hands on Bella Swan. They have all sworn to the fact that Miss Swan was minding her own business and the Detective grabbed her before she ever even thought about laying hands on him. These statements were all independently verified."

He goes into his briefcase, "I have copies of them all, but they should be available in the official report."

Park nods, "Okay well I can assure you that I will do my best to meet your demands Mr. Whitlock. As of the moment I can get Ruiz in here with his union rep he will be suspended without pay pending investigation. Detective Randall is already starting on the restraining order. I just need your clients to fill out some paperwork and that should be the end of it. Also I want to assure you that if by some _miracle_ Detective Ruiz keeps his job, and that's a big IF, he will never be assigned to any case involving your clients in ANY way. Again I want to apologize on behalf of myself, and the whole department that any of this happened. Anyone who knows Ruiz knows he's a loose cannon. Miss Swan I want to assure you that if he makes any sort of overtures to you again that I will deal with it personally."

He hands me his card, "I want you both to call me immediately if he goes anywhere near you, or contacts you in any way."

Paul puts his arm around my shoulder, "Thank you. We'll be sure to do that."

Jasper interjects, "They'll call you immediately _after_ they call **me**, and then I'll call you. Thank you for taking this seriously Lieutenant."

Park nods again and Paul asks, "What about everything from last night? Is that all dismissed? Or what?"

Park runs his hands through his hair, "As far as I know it is. I spoke briefly to Detective Tierney this morning and she said that they hadn't even processed you, just put you in holding. Then when the case was given over to me all charges were dropped pending you showed up this morning. You definitely showed up, I called them when you were speaking with Detective Randall so it's all set."

Paul nods and we stand up and he shakes Park's hand, "Thank you for your help."

Park nods, "That's my job."

He turns to me, "Tell your father I send my best."

I nod, "I will, thank you. I wish we had met under better circumstances."

Jasper shakes his hand and tells him to expect his call later in the week for an update.

Park leads us out of the interview room and back down the stairs before leaving us at the duty desk. We go out to the car and Jasper smiles slyly at Paul, "It went well I think."

We get in the car and he turns to me, "Bella, the way you ran that guilt trip on him was insane. I've never seen a cop look so ashamed of himself! Have you ever thought of going into criminal defense?"

I laugh, "Actually no, I'm really happy with my housewife status. Thank you for telling me you think I could do it though. I appreciate that."

Paul turns back to me as Jasper gets back on the road, "I have to ask Bella, when did you develop the mind of a criminal mastermind? I mean I know I didn't teach you half the shit you know because sometimes you shock the shit out of me! I know Charlie didn't teach you this stuff either…"

I cut him off with a look and his eyes go wide as I smirk a little, "Actually, you'd be surprised what Dad has taught me over the years. Honestly I think once you guys got the club up and running he started grooming me for this, if only so that I could keep myself out of trouble. He taught me all the tricks to looking calm, cool, and most of all INNOCENT in the face of all of law enforcements usual scare tactics. He also told me the situations where the tearful girl act works heavily in my favor. Dad taught me how to beat a lie detector, he taught me how to shoot a gun, he also taught me the best ways to clean up after myself. The other stuff I taught myself. I guess it helps that I really don't care what happens to assholes who fuck with me, and mine."

Paul's eyes widen a little further, "wow Baby Bell, honestly if I didn't know you love me I'd be just a little scared of you."

I smirk, "Just remember that tattoo on your neck and know that if we ever divorce because you're unfaithful that I'm having it written into the divorce agreement that you can't cover up or alter it in any way."

He laughs a little, "Yeah, like that'll happen. Bella I would have to be a moron of epic proportions to go looking elsewhere when I have the perfect woman right here."

Jasper nods a little, "A good woman is hard to find, Paul. One who compliments a man like you without trying to change him? Who doesn't freak out when you come home a bloody mess, and none of it yours? I would say good luck to you if you ever tried to find another. Keep her safe."

Paul nods, "I know man. I've been on the other side, the grass is definitely greener right where I'm standing."

Jasper puts the radio on and we continue on in companionable silence.

****Time skip Paul POV****

Jasper drops us back at the house and Jared is waiting for us, "Hey man, how'd it go?"

Bella goes into the house as I slap him on the back, "It went great. Ruiz is suspended without pay, Bella put a guilt trip on a Lieutenant that had him practically kissing my ass, all in all a good trip to the police station. I'm honestly just glad it's over. That all this shit is done with. Actually I gotta get up to Forks General. I gotta thank that security guard that pulled B out of the elevator when she was stuck with that douche Collin."

He nods, "You want some company?"

I consider for a minute, Jared is like Bella's brother from another mother, it would probably be a good thing to spend some more time with him. I call across the yard, "**BELLA**!"

She comes to the screen door, "Yeah?"

I go up and open the door and take her in my arms kissing her soundly running my hands through her hair before letting her go just as suddenly, "J and I are gunna ride up to Forks General. What was that guards name?"

She's still a little breathless, "H, his name was Emmett McCarty. He was a big guy, not quite as pale as me, blue eyes, dimples, nice smile, black hair."

I nod, "Okay. We'll be back in maybe an hour or two. I wanna stop in and see if Pops is at home since I couldn't fish today. He may have gone with Billy, but he may have just decided to rest today."

Bella strokes my face lightly, "Thanks babe. I'll call the house and see if he answers and I'll send you a text if he's not at home. Leah is coming over with Rose a little later, she wants to go shopping."

I kiss her palm before stepping back, "Alright, go in the kitty and take 2 or 3 bills and get yourself something sexy for after your done with your visitor."

She nods, "Thank you."

I grab my helmet off the hook by the door and put it on fastening the buckle under my chin as I go back outside. I hop on my bike wheeling it up next to J's before gunning the engine.

We rev the throttles for a minute before taking off down the street. The day is overcast and before we even get out of La Push it's misting lightly, not enough to make it dangerous to ride but if it stays this way for the rest of the day we won't be able to ride tomorrow.

I watch the scenery as we go, the pines don't lose their green even in winter and we have been lucky not to get any real bad weather this year. I coast down the road, Jared beside me. I'm surprised to find he's a good rider, safe, no stupid chances or showboating as we ride double down the road.

Jesse was a show boater when we rode, that was one of the things that had counted against him in his prospective status, I was actually relieved when Charlie told him he couldn't prospect if he wanted to stay on the force. It kept us from having to make the awkward choice of cutting him. He's a good guy though, one of the few outside of my brothers I would trust with Bella's safety, but there's no room in a club for guys who don't care about their own safety.

If they don't care about theirs, they sure as shit don't care about anyone else's. We turn onto Forks main drag and a couple minutes later pull into the lot at the hospital. Parking is a bitch and I'm relieved when an old couple gets in their car in a good spot and backs out.

J and I park the bikes in the spot and kill the engines. He takes his helmet off and runs his hand through his hair absently. I get off my bike and put my keys in my pocket as we walk into the building. I take my helmet off as we get to the door and don't bother to fuss with my hair. I'm just going to be putting the helmet back on soon anyway.

We walk into the building and immediately I spot the guard Bella was talking about. He's at his station and his eyes widen a little as J and I walk up, "Hey, you Emmett McCarty?"

He nods, "Yeah, you must be Miss Bella's fiancé. Good to meetcha."

I smile, "Yeah, I'm Paul. Paul Dixon. Bella and her dad tell me I owe you a thank you. Personally, I feel I owe you a hell of a lot more than that! A simple thank you just doesn't do it justice. Bella, shit, that girl is everything to me, I've been in love with that chick since the moment I met her, she could have been badly hurt or worse stuck in the elevator with that goon! You helped keep her safe, and for that alone, I owe you at least a couple of shots! Bella said you had some questions about our club. Do you ride?"

The big guy nods, "Yeah, started riding when I was 16, I'm actually a mechanic in real life. I only took this job, because none of the shops I applied to out here were hiring."

I look at him considering, "Yeah, it's tough out here, all the shops are usually family owned, which ours was. Now though it's a club enterprise, apparently some of our prospects are mechanics too, which I didn't even know until recently."

I look sideways at J and he shrugs, "Hey, I'm Jared, Jared Tompkins. Bella is like a sister to me. I just wanted to also say thanks for helping her out. It's good to meet you."

Emmett shakes his hand, and I continue, "So, Emmett, do you know how to get down to the Res?"

He nods, "Yeah I rode down to the beach a couple of times after I first moved here."

I nod, "Cool, what time do you get out of here?"

He looks at his clipboard, "my shift ends at 3, but I have to wait for my replacement to get here, and the guy who comes in after me today is ALWAYS late, so it'll probably be closer to 4."

I look at J, who shrugs helplessly, "Okay so why don't you come by our clubhouse? Tonight, around 8 good for you? You can meet the rest of the guys, and Sam, he's Alpha."

He looks confused, "Alpha?"

Laughing, I reply, "Yeah, we're The Wolf Pack so instead of President, and Vice President we use Alpha, and Beta. If you get along with the rest of the guys we can talk about whether or not you'd be interested in prospecting."

He nods, and sticks his hand out, "That's, thank you, I'll definitely be there. Where is your clubhouse?"

I shake his hand, "It's in the same lot as Uley Construction. If you come down the same way you went to the beach you just have to make the left at the business district and it's down the road a ways. You can't miss it. The clubhouse is off to the left of the lot. I'm gunna leave you my number, text me when you get there and I'll come out to meet you."

I take a piece of paper and a pen off his desk and write my cell number on the paper with my name on it, and hand it to him, "Again, thank you. We'll see you tonight."

Emmett nods, "Okay, see you then."

J and I turn and go back out the door. I put my helmet back on as soon as we step outside into the mist and wait as J does the same. We walk back across the lot to the bikes and hop on and rev the engines. Finally I turn to him, "Hey, why didn't you and Embry ever tell me or Jake that you guys are certified?"

He shrugs and yells out over the engine noise, "Well, to be honest, we didn't want to push it. We knew you only agreed for us to prospect because of Bella, we didn't want to bother you. Plus I make a decent amount with my parent's store."

I roll my eyes, "J man, Bella is not the only reason I agreed for the two of you to prospect! Hell I didn't even know you and her were that close. I knew she hung with you on occasion but I thought you were Quil's friend more than hers."

He scrunches his face in disgust, "Ugh, the ONLY reason I was EVER friendly with that dick was because Bella liked him! You can't grow up down on the Res and _not _know what the Ateara's are. When she talked to me about him I told her it was a bad idea, but you know Bella. Always gotta touch the stove even when you tell her 800 times it's hot. That's why I love her though, she's got spunk, she's a tough chick, you know?"

I nod, "Yeah, look man, I know you can't be making even half of what you could make working for me workin at your parent's store. I want both you, and Embry at the shop on Monday, 7am. Bella will get you acclimated in the morning on the computer system, and then I'll put you on cars. Jake and I got more work than we can handle, we could really use the help. Hell if things work out with that guy in there I'll have him down there too. I'm not kidding when I tell you we're SWAMPED."

He nods, "Okay, I'll tell Embry. He's been begging for an excuse to drop the gig he has now so it shouldn't be a problem at all."

We get back on the road and I call over, "I want to go by Charlie's, Bella didn't text me so he must be home."

We ride the 5 minutes to Charlie's in silence and I see the cruiser down the end of the driveway as I pull in behind it. J pulls in next to me as I kill my engine and get off the bike.

Going up the walkway I make a note to get over and paint the porch because the old paint is flaking off in spots. The front door could use a fresh coat as well. I know that Charlie had been putting it off when he was sick. I had told him I could do it no problem but when Bella and I weren't together he hadn't wanted to upset her with having me come to the house.

I knock on the door and wait for him to come open it. J comes up beside me as Charlie opens the door, "Paul, Bella told me to expect you. How ya doin Jared?"

He steps aside and lets us in as I say, "Yeah I wasn't sure if you'd gone fishing without me this morning. Bella and I had to go down to Clallam County Sheriff's Department."

His mouth sets in a hard line, "Yeah, she told me the whole story. You should've called me!"

I wave him off, "You do enough for us as it is Old Man. Let Whitlock _earn_that fat retainer he gets every month! Though I do need a favor when you get a chance."

He smirks, "Yeah, yeah, what do you need, Son?"

I grab a beer out of the fridge and sit down at the table with it, "I need a background check. I invited that security guard who helped B at the hospital down to the club. I just need to know any contact with law enforcement, rap sheet, is he a rat, you know, the usual."

Charlie nods, "I thought you'd come asking about him."

He hands me a file, "He checks out. I figured he would because you have to be bondable to work security at a hospital. Nothing in the law enforcement files on him. He was a mechanic back in Tennessee, moved out to Port Angeles following some girl. I guess that didn't work out for him because he moved out here alone. I've talked to him some, seen him around town, at the diner. He seems to be polite enough, nice enough guy. Likeable. Personally I wanna know why a guy his size isn't playing for the NFL, or the NHL."

I drink my beer as I nod in agreement, as I flip through the file. Everything seems to be in order, but for some reason I feel uneasy. I push that feeling aside and follow Charlie out to the living room where he puts on the game and the three of us fall into companionable silence.

**A/N: cutting this chapter off here. I want to thank you guys again for the reviews for last chapter! I was really pleased with the response!**


	20. Father Issues

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content, and characters in this story are property of the author. Story is rated M and is NOT intended for readers under the age of 18!**

****From last chapter BPOV****

I get off the kitchen phone with my dad, and the phone rings again. I let it go twice and pick up, "Hello?"

A mans voice asks, "_Bella? Sweetheart is that you?"_

For a second I think it's Paul, but the voice is just an octave too deep and I know it's an older man. I wrack my brain for a minute and it hits me, shit it's been a long ass time since I spoke to Paul Sr., I shake my head to clear out the shock, "Yeah, it's me! How the hell are you Pop?"

He laughs, "_I'm doing good, honey, I'm doing good. Did Pauly tell you I stopped drinking?"_

There's a knock on the screen and I look up as I say, "He did! I'm proud of you Pop. How's Mrs. D doing?"

It's Leah outside my screen door and I wave her in as Paul Sr. says, "_Oh, Tiffany's doing fine honey. You know you don't have to call her Mrs. D, Bella. You're gonna be family soon enough."_

Leah comes in and sits down at the kitchen table. I snort derisively, "Oh no, she made it very clear that I was to call her **Mrs**. Dixon or some variant of that when I saw her at the hospital after Paul's accident last year."

He snorts derisively, "_Oh, I know what she said. You don't pay any attention to her. She was having a real bad day that day, and I wasn't making it any easier being too drunk to even realize what she was telling me when she told me my son had been in a wreck. Speaking of my son, Paul's not there is he honey?"_

I reply, "No, I think he's up at my Dad's house. He said he was going there after running an errand, he should be there by now."

He makes a considering noise, "_Yeah, I shoulda known he'd be up at Charlie's. I'll give a call over there in an hour or so give him time to run his errand. Thanks Bells. Try to get him to bring you by the house okay sweetheart?"_

Smiling a little, I answer, "Alright Pop, I'll try. If he doesn't want to go maybe I'll stop by one day without him. It was good to hear from you. Tell Mrs. D. I said hey."

He answers, "_I will hon. Have a good weekend Bella."_

I hang up the phone and turn to Leah, "Sorry Lee, that was Paul's dad."

She waves me off, she looks great in her simple jeans and a fitted black t-shirt over a tight black thermal top, "Don't even worry about it, girl! Wait, did you say that was _Paul's_ _dad?"_

I nod, "Yeah, why?"

She looks surprised, "I thought he was dead, or dead to Paul at least. Brady told me that Paul's dad is an alcoholic who was constantly bombed and beat on him and his mom. He said that Paul cut off contact with the both of them after a particularly bad Christmas."

I take a deep breath, and smooth my hair down, "Yeah, it was the Christmas before we broke up. His mom told him that Sr. had quit drinking, that it was for good this time. Well Paul believed her and we went over there for dinner. It was a disaster! Sr. was blitzed when we got there, probably had been drunk all day. He ended up hitting on me hardcore which he NEVER would have done sober, he cursed Paul out, and slapped his wife across the face. When Pop hit his mom, Paul lost it, he decked him and knocked him out. His mom was freaking, Paul felt horrible, and he ended up carrying his dad upstairs, and putting him into bed to sleep it off. He went off on his mom for lying to him about his dad being sober, told her he would not step foot in their house again until Pop had at least 6 months straight on the wagon. He barely even speaks to them anymore."

She rubs my arm sympathetically, "That must have sucked B. Why did you seem happy to talk to him?"

I get up and grab 2 cans of cola out of the fridge and hand one to her as I shrug, "Because he's Pop. I dunno, my dad and Paul Sr. have been friends for a long time, probably since I was like 7 years old, that's even before my own mother walked out. I don't know why, or how, but they've been friends for years. I didn't meet Paul till I was 18. Paul Sr. actually introduced us, I guess I just have a soft spot for the old man. Paul doesn't even hate him, when Pop is sober he's the nicest guy you could ever hope to meet, it's only when he's drunk that you have to watch out, unfortunately he spent the better part of about 23 years in an alcohol fueled stupor. He joined AA, Paul said he saw his one month chip, and that he's honestly trying this time, that he finally got serious because he knew that if he didn't quit he would never get to meet his grandkids."

Our conversation is interrupted by a loud knock on the screen. I jump a little and lean over to look out. Seeing Rose, I call out, "C'mon in Rose!"

She pulls the screen open and comes in, she looks great in her skin tight jeans and a fitted red t-shirt. She's wearing knee high boots with two inch heels making her a good half a foot taller than me, and even a few inches taller than Leah. Her blonde hair is tied back in a ponytail and she smiles at us as she sits down and crosses her legs, "So? Are we going out? Or what?"

I get up and go to the corner cabinet and pull out the coffee can that Paul calls the kitty. I open it up and take out 3 hundred dollar bills, seal it back up, and put it back into the cabinet as I grab my purse, "I'm ready to go, we were just talking about Paul's dad. It's a sensitive subject for Paul though so try not to ask him about his parents unless he volunteers information."

Rose nods, "Oh, thanks for telling me, that would have sucked to be the one to ask him something like that. Are we going to the mall? Or someplace else?"

Leah answers, "I think the mall this time. I want a good selection. Brady gave up the big bucks this time, and I want to get something special to wear for him."

I laugh out loud, "God, they're all on the same wavelength! Paul told me to take a few hun and buy some fancy lingerie for him for after Aunt Flow leaves town."

Leah laughs, and Rose kind of looks at us funny, "You guys don't have money of your own?"

Shrugging I answer, "We do, you know I work at the shop, but I'm his Old Lady. He takes care of me, and I take care of him, that's how it works."

Leah nods, "I work part time 3 days a week doing the invoices down at Sam and Brady's construction business. They pay me 250 a week, but if my husband wants to buy me some fancy lingerie, I'm certainly not going to say no! I take _my_ money and I do things _I_ want to do with it. If he wants me to dress up like a naughty catholic school girl he can pay for the plaid miniskirt and cut off button up."

I laugh, "I have an outfit like that if you want to borrow it instead of buy Lee."

She giggles a little, "I think you have a little more up top than I do doll."

I shrug, "Fair enough."

Rose still looks shocked, "So is that what Sam will expect from me? That I quit my job and be completely dependant on him?"

Leah and I look at her and I'm sure my own face reflects Leah's disdainfully raised eyebrow, "I think you should talk to Sam about what he _expects_ from you. Look, I know that this lifestyle is new to you, but there are some things you need to know. Things that Sam really should be telling you, but he probably doesn't even know what to tell you. He's never had an Old Lady before."

Rose looks skeptical, "does he have one _now_?"

I tilt my head at her, "I don't know. Does he? Look you need to realize that being an Old Lady is essentially being a WIFE. We're _more_ than wives though. Emily, Sam's wife, she **hated** the club! She got tired of asking him to choose between her and the club, because she never won. She came to hate him. She **cheated** on him."

She snorts in disgust, "He cheated on her too though didn't he?"

I sigh and run my hands through my hair, "Yeah, he did. Only, **he** did it _after_ 10 months of her not even kissing him hello or goodbye! _He_ was **faithful** to a wife who had cut him **off** for almost a _**year**_! Let me give you some advice, don't _ever_ throw his past in his face. You'll piss him off, and there's no reason for it. That's the difference though between a wife or a girlfriend, and a **true** Old Lady. I admit that our lives don't exactly conform to social norms, but we're happy Rose. Seriously, we have men who are sexy as hell, treat us like gold, take care of us when we need to be taken care of, but aren't too pigheaded to let us take care of ourselves when we need to do that too. Maybe to outsiders our lives seem like a 1950s Donna Reed flashback from hell, but Mrs. Cleaver we are _**NOT**_, that's something that you shouldn't forget."

Leah takes a breath, and her tone is somewhat softer than I expected, "This is our family, and we're a little fierce about that. Now, you _don't _**have** to be a part of that, that's your choice. Sam may not care if you work outside the home, or he may ask you to come work in the office. That's something the two of you will have to work out when you get to that. Sam is my brother in law, I've known him for a long time, he's a good guy. He let Emily walk _all_ over him because he's a **good** man. If you don't think that our **life** is for you, then you need to let him go now. Don't make him invest time with you if you know in your heart you can't handle being what he **needs** you to be."

Rose looks stunned, and there's a hitch in her voice, "But, how do I _know_ what he needs me to be? You guys are talking in cryptic circles, and he won't say anything other than I should talk to you guys because you guys are the only **true** Old Lady's right now. What does that even mean?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and soothe her for a minute as Leah says, "Being a **true **Old Lady is basically being one tough, **smart**, bitch, but still being lady enough to make him dinner, and clean the house. It's **not** loving him _in spite_ of the club, it's loving him _**AND**_ the club. Look Sam is Alpha. That means if he decides to take you as his Old Lady, and if you decide to **be** his Old Lady, that makes you Alpha Bitch or basically the leader of the Old Ladies. If the club keeps growing more girls will start hanging around, trying to pick up prospects, or even trying to pick up on **our** men. It's the Alpha Bitch's job to keep all of them, plus **us, **in line. If they don't listen the AB has to be tough enough to put them in their place. Alpha Bitch is responsible for organizing events, getting the other girls to help keep the clubhouse clean, and generally helping out whenever asked. Right now Bella and I share the job because there's only the two of us and neither of us is Sam's."

Rose looks uneasy again as she turns to me, "Yeah but Bella could have been."

I sigh, "Look, Rose, if you WANT this thing with you and Sam to have a chance you need to let what happened between me and him go. Otherwise, I _**promise **_that you will not be around for very long. If you were his Old Lady when it happened, that would be a different kettle of fish altogether, but you didn't even KNOW Sam when I met him Rose. It's in the past, and you need to leave it there."

Leah interjects, "Look, all of this boils down to the fact that we don't live in what is deemed 'normal' society. The life though? It's just that! It's a **life**, you're either all in, or you're out. That's a choice you have to make for yourself. You have to be sure you can handle it though. The number one rule of a **TRUE** Old Lady is 'know when to keep your mouth SHUT'. We don't talk to cops, if they ask us we don't answer questions about the club, we don't **know** _**anything**_ about their business, even if we DO. Do you understand that? Moreover, can you _**handle**_ that?"

Rose looks utterly frightened, but there's a determination in her eyes, as she snaps, "You're damn right I can handle that!"

She breaks off and takes a deep breath, "Look, I, I just really am not sure what I'm _doing_ anymore! Sam is the first guy I've met who doesn't play stupid mind games. When he wants to be alone he tells me straight out, when I'm talking too much or too little he talks to me about it, he calls when he says he will, and shows up on time. He's too freaking perfect! I keep waiting for the catch, and at the same time I feel like we're moving WAY too fast."

I laugh a little, "Umm Rose, Paul and I went from barely on speaking terms to ENGAGED in less than a month! It's like we told you before, we don't live in a culture that conforms to the so called norms of society. Sometimes it happens like that, it just hooks up. Girlfriend becomes live in, though once you move in together that doesn't automatically make you an Old Lady. He does have to actually tell you when he puts you on his form."

Leah asks, "Did he give you money today to come shopping with us?"

Rose shakes her head in the negative, and Leah nods, "See, you're getting all worried and he's not even rushing in yet."

Rose looks unsure, "He's already asked me to spend the weekend with him and stay at his place though!"

I roll my eyes, and my voice drips with sarcasm, and just a hint of mocking, "Oh _no_, a hot sexy man with a _really_ _**big**__ dick_ wants to make you his love slave, how absolutely **tragic** for you."

She actually has the nerve to scowl at me, "Can you please not talk about Sam's penis, Bella?"

I look at Leah, "Did she really just say that to me?"

Leah arches her eyebrow at me and just nods her head, as Rose continues, "Paul might not mind hearing about you fucking _my_ boyfriend, but I do."

Leah cuts her off, and her tone is cold, "Look, we like you a lot so far Rose, but don't _ever_ forget that our first loyalty is to our husbands, the Pack, and _each other_. We like you, but you're **no one's** Old Lady yet, that's something you shouldn't forget when you speak to us."

Rose starts to hastily apologize, "Look I really am not trying to offend you guys, and I'm sorry, but it's bad enough he doesn't even bother to hide how much he wanted Bella from me. All the time it's 'Bella is awesome', and 'Bella is such an amazing chick.' How am I supposed to feel about that? I like you Bella, I really do, but every time I look at you I see the girl that I know Sam really wishes he was with."

I take a deep breath and count to ten, I don't think Sam will be too happy with me if I punch Rose in the face. Rubbing my forehead in frustration, I slap my purse on the table, "Okay, look. Sam's a moron, he's a _**MAN**_, they're **all** morons in one way or another, especially when it comes to women!"

Leah nods and takes over, "Here's the thing Rose. Sam's been with 3 women in his whole life, his wife, Bella, and now you. In some ways I think he just doesn't know how to act with a new person. He was with Emily so long that it's not surprising that he's a little socially inept when it comes to the dating scene."

Sighing I interject, "I SWEAR to you that Sam does NOT want to be with me over you Rose. I won't lie to you, yes he got a little weird when Paul and I got back together. He did little stupid jealous things like interrupting us when we were kissing and such, but in the end he realized that he was being petty and jealous not because he really WANTED **me**, but because he was scared to be **alone **for the first time since he was a teenager. And not for nothing, I am a pretty awesome chick."

I laugh a little and she smiles as Leah nods and says, "She really is. I'll vouch for her. Look Rose, I've known Sam for a long time. He's one of the best guys I know, and I'm not just saying that because I'm married to his kid brother. He _wants_ **you!** If he didn't, he wouldn't waste your time. Stop over thinking it! Just have some fun! See where it takes you."

She finally looks reassured and I really hope this bullshit is behind us. I put the money into my purse and pick it up off the table, "C'mon, I'm driving!"

They get up and Leah and I put on our matching leather jackets as we head out the door.

****Time skip 4:00pm PPOV****

J drank beer while Charlie had soda, and I nursed the one beer I had grabbed when I got here, the game was halfway over when the phone rang. I catch Charlie's eye, "You want me to get that Pops?"

He nods, "If you don't mind."

Getting up I go into the kitchen and grab the phone, "Chief Swan's residence."

I'm surprised to hear the deeper echo that I know is my father's voice, but there's something different about it, "_Hey Pauly, it's Dad."_

Smirking a little I reply, "Really? Here I thought I was calling myself **from the future…**"

He actually laughs and I realize what the difference is, "Dad, are you sober?"

I hear the smile in his voice, "_Goin on 2 months now. I called round your place and spoke to Bells briefly. She sounds just as beautiful as ever, son. I told you you'd be a lucky man didn't I?"_

I laugh a little half in shock and disbelief, my dad hasn't been sober for 2 whole months since before I could even remember, "Yeah, you did. I guess you were right after all. Did you call to talk to me? Or were you lookin for Pops?"

He chuckles to himself a little, "_I forgot you both call us that. Pop and Pops, that's gunna confuse the grandbabies. I called to talk to you."_

I let the smirk into my voice, "Yeah well we'll figure that out when it comes to it. She's NOT pregnant Dad. I know that's the general consensus down on the Res, but she's not. Maybe someday in the near future, but not now."

He lets the sigh into his voice, "_So are you gonna invite your mother and I to the wedding? Or are you guys planning to elope?"_

Laughing a little, I answer, "You're invited to the wedding. We're not eloping, but we're not planning on doing anything too traditional either. You know Bella, she likes things simple. I'm sorry to cut this short Dad but I don't want to keep tying up Pops' phone line."

He replies, "_Alright, maybe you could come out to the house? Or I could come to yours if you're not ready to come home. I promise son, no booze, no scenes, I just want to see you. I know that I saw you last month but we didn't really get to talk, and I wanna __**talk**__ to you."_

I think about Bella and whether I want her there for my confrontation with my father. Ultimately if she's going to be married to me she deserves to know the truth, to be able to see the signs if I start to go the same way as the old man. I sigh as I answer, "I can't tonight Dad, Pack business, but how about tomorrow? Come on over to my place, say around 5:30 or so? You can have dinner with us. Is mom going to come too?"

Charlie is smiling at me from the doorway and I guess he caught the last minute or so of the conversation. I try to smile as I listen to my dad, "_Nah, not this time. Feel free to have Charlie come too if it makes you feel better Son."_

Taking a deep breath I sigh a little with relief, "Alright, I'll see you later then. Bye Dad."

He says goodbye and I hang up. Charlie comes in and puts a hand on my shoulder, "You okay Son?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and go in the fridge to grab another beer. I know Charlie doesn't drink anymore, and this is my brand, so I guess Bella must have brought it over for me sometime during the week so I'd have it when I came to the house.

For about the millionth time in the years that I've known Bella I think about just how lucky I am to have her in my life, she just takes care of everything, and everyone. I run my hands through my hair, "I'm okay. It's just strange, I can't bring myself to believe that he'll make it this time. If I tell myself he's just taking a break like the other times I won't be so let down when he falls off the wagon again."

Charlie squeezes my shoulder and I chuckle darkly to myself as I realize it's the most fatherly gesture I've felt in at least the last 6 years. He looks at the beer, "You're staying for a while right?"

I nod, "Yeah I figure I'll call down to Bella, let her know to expect 2 more for dinner tomorrow night. You'll come right?"

He nods and I feel some of the tension leave my limbs. Charlie looks at me with something like pity. He's the only one I would ever allow to look at me like that, because it's not that he actually pities me, he just knows EVERYTHING that my dad has put me through over the years.

He looks me directly in the eye, "You're not that scared kid he can push around anymore Paul. You got big, you got tough, and you fought back. What's more you've never repeated old patterns. You're a **good** man, and you became a good man without the help and guidance of your own old man, and that's something he'll never forgive himself for. I need you to know that I'm his sponsor for AA. This is the first time he's _EVER _asked me to sponsor him. I never told anyone, but I did the program when I was first diagnosed, I may not have needed it to stop but I figured better safe than sorry. I really think he's serious this time Paul. In the past when I offered to sponsor him he always refused. Said he had to do it on his own."

Charlie takes a breath, and continues, "I knew he was blowin smoke though. He just knew that I'd actually make him work the steps. He knew that I'd hold him accountable. So when he came to me and actually asked me to be his sponsor, to help him. I knew he was serious this time. I think you need to have faith in him this time that he's going to beat it Paul. Underneath the alcohol, your dad's a good man, I think he's finally realized that he needs to fix things with you before it's just too late and you decide to cut him out of your life permanently."

I take a breath, "What about mom? You know she's more than half the problem. She lies about his drinking, covers it up, doesn't ever try to help him **stay** sober. I seriously think she's afraid that if he gets sober he'll leave her. Every time he tried to go on the wagon when I was growing up, she'd bring alcohol into the house claiming that she forgot he was trying. I mean granted she had been buying alcohol consistently for God knows how long, but she got it worse than I EVER did! How could she **DO **that?"

Charlie looks uncomfortable, "I don't know son. You'd have to talk to her about that. Just, keep the faith okay Paul?"

I nod, and he asks, "You sure you want that beer son? I got some herb if you'd rather, Bella brought me over a bag last week."

A grin splits my face, and I put the beer back in the fridge, "Definitely."

He goes over to the cabinet, takes out a small blue bubbler, and hands it to me, "I think she said it's a sour diesel/kush hybrid of some sort."

Taking the piece I dig my lighter out of my pocket, "Yeah, I think that's what Jake's been rolling with the last few weeks."

Putting the mouthpiece to my lips I flick the lighter and pull a corner. Letting go of the carb, I suck in the moist smoke and hold it for 5 seconds before I start coughing it out as I exhale.

Charlie claps me on the back, "There ya go. Let's go back out to the living room, Jared probably thinks we ditched him."

Laughing I tell him, "I'll be out in a minute, I just gotta call Bella and let her know about dinner tomorrow."

He walks back out to the living room with the bubbler and I pick up the phone again and punch in my house line. I hope that B is back from the mall with the girls. Three rings later she picks up, "_Hello?"_

The sound of her voice never fails to bring a smile to my face, "Hey babe, I'm glad you're home. Umm how mad are you going to be if I tell you that our dads are coming for dinner tomorrow night? Around 5:30."

She sounds shocked as she replies, "_Wow, wasn't expecting that. That's fine though babe, I was doing spaghetti tomorrow anyway and you know I always make too much. There'll probably be leftovers for the Clubhouse too."_

I breathe a sigh of relief that she isn't upset about it, "Whew, thanks babe. I'm sorry to spring it on you like this, although if I didn't already have stuff to do at the club it woulda been tonight."

She brushes me off, "_Don't be silly Pauly, it's just our dads. It's not like you sprung a full Pack on me or anything."_

Laughing because yeah that would probably get me killed I tell her I love her and that I'll see her at home before hanging up with her. Thinking about my dad I run my hands through my hair, it's been a long road with my old man, As much as sometimes I really didn't like him, I did owe credit to him for me getting Bella, as much as he ever made my life hell, he kind of more than made up for it when he introduced me to Charlie's daughter.

****Time skip BPOV****

My dad pulls up in his cruiser with Paul at around 5:15. They come in and my question as to why Paul came with Dad in the car is answered as soon as I get a look at Paul's face.

I laugh a little, "Babe you're wrecked!"

He laughs full out, his deep booming laugh, as he kicks his boots off in the tiled area by the front door and my dad kicks his shoes off next to him. Paul comes over to me and scoops me up in his arms, "I'm sorry baby, I only smoked one bowl. I didn't think it would affect me like this. Damn, I'm flying."

He kisses me softly and I run my hands over his face as he puts me back down, "Pauly you were basically sober for 2 years straight. Jakes shit is monstrous, you should have known it would hit you like a ton of bricks, you have no tolerance to it anymore."

He snickers, "Yeah I figured that out."

My dad comes and gives me a hug before going to sit down on the sofa, "Bella you haven't seen Paul Sr. in a long time right?"

I nod, "Not since the Christmas before we broke up. Is Mrs. Dixon coming?"

Paul shakes his head, "Nah, dad wanted to talk to me without her first. He was sober when I talked to him Bella. First time I can ever remember that my dad's been sober for 2 months straight. Why do you address my mom so formally, but you still call Dad 'Pop'?"

I go into the kitchen and check on the chicken in the oven, and call out to the living room, "Because your dad never asked me NOT to call him Pop. I know you don't know but last year when you had your accident I called your mom and told her to come down because the doctor said it was really serious. Of course he was wrong and the serious condition guy was the guy who caused the wreck, but we didn't figure that out till after she got there. I went right up to her when she came in and I called her Tiffany like always. Oh my God Pauly, if looks could kill I woulda been one dead chick. The look of disdain and disgust that she gave me, I don't even think I can do it justice. Finally after staring at me for 10 minutes like I was some new kind of insect, she says to me, 'Don't you DARE call me by my first name you ungrateful little _bitch_. If you have to address me you call me **MRS.** Dixon, or some variant thereof. Otherwise don't you **dare** speak to me!'."

He's looking at me slack-jawed, "Damn, I didn't think she even gave a shit!"

He's about to say more when a knock sounds on the door. I get up and open it to see Sam on my porch, "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

I move aside so he can come in and he smirks a little as he gets a load of Paul who is looking really amused as he stretches out in his recliner, "Hey Bella. I just came by to ask how shopping went?"

Biting my lip I consider how to answer him. I know he's fishing, which means Rose said something. Right now she's measuring about a 3.5 because she just failed knowing when to keep her mouth SHUT. For a non Old Lady to complain about us to Sam was a big black mark against her. I sigh, "What did she say?"

He looks surprised, but resigned, "She didn't really say anything. She was fine until I asked how her talk with you guys went. She said it went as well as could be expected, but that she was a little hurt when you and Leah basically told her that she wasn't part of our family."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Does that sound like Leah, and me to you Sam?"

He sighs, "Look I don't know, frankly it does sound like Leah, and if you had a reason to say it I'm sure it could sound like you too."

He breaks off as he realizes what he said, and I know the vindication shows on my face, "Exactly, I'd have to have a reason. Look, right now Leah and I are acting Alpha Bitches, so what happens between us and a hang around girl is really our business Sam. Don't think that I don't respect your position, because I do, but Rose isn't your Old Lady right now. Just know that if we said something like that it means we were provoked into saying it. I'm a little pissed that she would complain about us to you, what does she want you to do, take us over your knee and spank us? I suggest we both just let it go. Even though I'm annoyed right now, I still like her. Maybe we should all sit down and talk about the female hierarchy though. I know that the AB is supposed to be your girl, but I don't know if she's up for that. Not saying she wouldn't be a good Old Lady, but I don't know if she can handle the rest of it without going off and whining to you every time someone says something she doesn't like."

He nods his head, "Honestly Bella, I've been thinking about that myself. Leah's been an Old Lady since the Pack was formed. You've taken to it so natural it's like you were born to do it. If you and Leah want to talk about it and come to a decision you can present your idea at the meeting on Thursday."

Paul interjects, and his tone is somewhat sobered, "Sam, man. You know that if Leah doesn't want it that it _should_ be Bella. The AB has to be someone that isn't going to go running to you with every problem with the other girls. She has to be able to handle that shit. I think that it should definitely be offered to Lee, but if she doesn't want it then Bella should be the one to take it. I know why we originally wrote it the way we wrote it but I think we have to think of what's best for the Pack. Maybe the girls should have their own sister club, and they should make their own hierarchy."

Sam smiles, "That could work man. It effectively keeps us OUT of it. It would have to be **true **old ladies only though. God forbid they let a bitch like Kim in…"

He smirks, and Paul howls with laughter as my Dad just shakes his head, and asks, "Bella, do you want to come back with me? You could ride Paul's bike back down"

Paul gives me his wicked grin, and I shake my head, "No way Dad! Look at him! If I bring the bike back before he goes down to the clubhouse he'll want to ride, and he's in no shape to. I'll drive him to and from the club tonight, and I'll bring him by tomorrow morning to pick up his bike."

Dad grins, "That's my smart girl. You know I have to test you every now and again."

He turns to Paul, "We on for fishing tomorrow, Son?"

Paul nods, "You know it Pops. I'll have Bells make us a spread to take out with us on the boat."

My dad laughs as he gets up from the couch, "Sounds good, Son. Your old man might turn up too. We talked a little about it, he wants to but isn't sure you'd want him there."

Paul waves him off, "I'll call him before I go over to The Den, I'm fine with him coming. I never had a problem with it. He stopped coming with us after the Christmas before Bella and I broke up because he didn't want to face your wrath after he hit on her the way he did."

Dad's face contorts in fury, "Don't freaking remind me! I knew I should have gone that year, I knew it was going to be a disaster. Kay was really nice to offer to make me supper that year though."

I roll my eyes, "She wanted to do more than make you supper, you know that, right?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, "What are you talking about?"

Shaking my head I roll my eyes at him again, "Dad. Ms. Call has had a huge whopping crush on you ever since I can remember! You're just too oblivious for your own good. You need to get back out there Dad. Don't you want to find a nice lady to keep company with? Neither you, or Kay is terribly old, you could even have another kid. Maybe give me a little brother."

Through all of this my dad's face has been getting redder and redder and I can't help the burst of laughter as he goes crimson at the mention of him having another baby and giving me a brother.

He smiles wanly at me, looking thoughtful as he waves me off, "Don't be silly Bella. Your mother…"

I cut him off, "Is not coming back from wherever she is Dad. She's been gone since I was 8 years old. She's **not** coming back."

Dad looks a little forlorn, and I feel bad for snapping at him. I sigh as he moves over to rub my shoulder, "Bella, honey I know she's not coming back. I accepted that a long time ago. It's just complicated okay? You know your mom had a lot of problems."

I snort derisively cutting him off, "Yeah, she was a cold cold woman who couldn't love her own daughter."

Dad sighs, "Ok look, what your mom did taking off on us was wrong. I admit that, but she had her reasons Bella. There were causes for the way she was. I let her down, consistently."

Feeling the familiar anger running through my veins, I snap, "That's _enough!_ Don't you DARE blame yourself for her! You were father and mother to me even BEFORE she walked out the door without so much as a 'I have to go. I love you. I'll miss you.' She couldn't even tell us goodbye! You treated that woman like gold dad, and she NEVER deserved it!"

Dad snaps back at me, "ENOUGH! Look, you listen to me Bella, you don't know everything that happened in your moms and my relationship. You don't know the things that were done to her by her own parents, by me, what I LET them do to her! So just stop it. She did wrong by you, and I have never denied that, but every single person she loved did wrong by **her** long before you were ever born."

In the course of my dad and I snapping at each other Sam had eased himself out the door telling Paul he'd see him later at the Den. Paul himself was gaping at both of us and I could feel the tears starting.

**A/N: Cutting this chapter off here, most of the next chapter is written, should have it up within a few hours.**


	21. Who's Alpha Bitch?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this story is property of the author. As always story is rated M and is only intended for readers aged 18 and over.**

****Paul POV Directly from last chapter****

A tear falls slowly down Bella's cheek and I feel anger start to build in me. She runs down the hall to the bedroom and shuts herself in. I sit up and turn to Charlie, "What the fuck Pops! You know how she feels about Renee, why do you push her for forgiveness for that woman?"

Charlie sighs and runs his hands through his hair as he sinks back down onto the sofa, "Because I feel like she deserves it. If not, she at least deserves for Bella to not hate her. She lost so much, we took so much from her."

I sigh because this is the cryptic bullshit that made Bella stop talking to Charlie unless it was absolutely necessary for most of a year. Hell this is the shit that made her move in with me a month into our relationship the first time we were together.

Shaking my head I take a deep breath, and screw up my courage, "Look Pops, whatever reason she had, if you want B to understand it you have to TELL her what it is! Otherwise if you keep pushing her to forgive the mother who was NEVER there for her and refusing to tell her why she's going to go right back to not speaking to you like she did the first time she and I were together. Whatever secret you're keeping, if you want her to understand, you need to come clean."

Charlie sighs heavily, "I know. I'm just afraid she'll really hate me when she finds out. Especially that I kept it from her all these years."

Shaking my head I chuckle a little, "Are you serious? Pops, Bella could NEVER hate you! She might be pissed, she might not talk to you for a while, but she could **never** legit HATE you. You're her daddy, that girl loves the hell out of you! Now go apologize to her for making her cry. The timer on the oven is about to go off."

He goes back to our bedroom and I put my head back and close my eyes as the room spins around me. I'm still mega high, but I'm maintaining pretty well. A couple of minutes later I hear the bedroom door open and Bella comes out with Charlie behind her. Her face is still a little splotchy but she looks better.

****Time skip still Paul POV****

After dinner Charlie heads out to go to work, the food killed my high and I'm functioning again as I turn to Bella, "Did he tell you?"

She shakes her head, "No, but he promises he will. I don't even want to know Paul. That's the thing, I just want him to accept my feelings about Renee. She was never a mother. She never even tried to be. She wouldn't hold me, she wouldn't hug me, she barely ever even spoke to me. She was like the ghost in the house, she was there, but it was like she didn't exist. And then she left, just up and walked out the door. I was there when she left, she walked right past me with her suitcase out the door as I cried and begged to know where she was going. She didn't even LOOK at me!"

I go over and wrap my arms around her, "Shh, I know baby, I know."

She snuggles into me, as I hold her. She relaxes for a minute but then jumps, "Shit!"

I jump a little, "What?"

She smiles, all calm again, pretending really because I know how she gets on this subject, "It's 7:00, when are you supposed to be down at the clubhouse?"

Laughing I hug her, "Anytime before 8. Do you want to drive me now?"

Bella nods, "Yeah, may as well. Do you want me to stick around? Or would you rather I come home and text me when you want to be picked up?"

Squeezing her tight, I reply, "Stick around, have a drink or two. Emmett is coming down tonight, I want to see how he fits in with the rest of the group, that includes you. Sam says if he fits in well enough we can ask him if he's interested in prospecting. I had your dad do the due diligence already. Leah should be around too, which will give you girls a chance to talk about which one of you should be AB."

She nods again, "Alright, well lets go."

****Short time skip BPOV****

I pull into the lot of Sam's construction company and park my outdated Saturn near the outbuilding that is 'The Den' or the Pack's clubhouse. The guys had only recently started calling it 'The Den' and it had yet to completely catch on.

My engine sputters and Paul winces, "Ouch, that doesn't sound good Baby Bell. I think this car is fixin to die on you. Might be time to think about something new. Or new/old."

I sigh, "Yeah it's been makin that noise more and more lately. The only thing is I can't just get a bike, we need a car too. I really want a car like the one you guys are working on for Rose. A car that's made of metal instead of plastic."

Paul smirks, "Alright, we'll talk about it at home."

I nod and he gets out of the passenger seat and comes around and opens my door for me. I get out and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Pauly."

He smirks again, "Of course."

Paul wraps an arm around my waist and brings me into the club. All the guys are there, and I'm surprised to see a handful of girls also. Leah is in the corner sitting on Brady's lap. I see Seth behind the bar, J with his arm around a good looking native girl that thank God isn't Kim, and Jake in the corner chatting with Embry and two white girls that must be down from Forks, Sam is the only one missing and I guess he's upstairs or something because I had seen his bike in the lot. I go over and sit across the table from Leah, "Hey Lee. How's it going Brady."

Lee rolls her eyes, and Brady smiles at me, "It's going good B. You guys doin okay?"

I nod and he kisses Leah on the cheek, "Alright, I'm gunna leave you girls to talk."

Leah hops off his lap and he gets up and goes over to Paul. She sits back down in the chair and we tilt ourselves so that we can keep an eye on the new hang around girls. We're both wearing our jackets, and even though it's warm in here I know that we'll both be keeping them on just to show our status as true Old Lady's.

Leah leans over the table, "So I hear Rose bitched to Sam about us telling her she wasn't part of our family yet."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah I know, he showed up at the house to ask me about it. I told him that frankly what is said between you and I, and any hang around girl is our business, and that if we said that we were provoked into saying it. He accepted that, he knows how it works Lee. Bottom line, we have to decide between ourselves which of us is going to take AB on a permanent basis. Paul says that the way they wrote it made sense when it was written but that now it doesn't, he says that if you want it you should take it, but if you don't then no one else should have the option but me. Sam actually agreed with him!"

Lee's eyes are wide with shock, "Seriously? So it's our choice?"

I nod, and she sits back and thinks for a minute, "You should take it Bella."

I feel my eyes widen, and she continues, "I know it doesn't make sense what with me being an Old Lady for so much longer, but it feels right to me that you should take it. You have the brains, the attitude, the whole package. I have the attitude, but we both know that when it comes down to it, it's not me that they strategize with."

I sit back contemplating, watching as a hang around girl walks over to Paul and puts her arm around his shoulders. I watch as he politely removes it, and says something to her. She frowns and walks behind the bar.

She grabs a beer and opens it bringing it back to him, and he rolls his eyes a little as he shakes his head. I turn my attention back to Leah, "Lee, are you sure?"

She nods, "I've never been more sure of anything other than marrying Brady. It's meant for you B, as long as I get to be your Beta Bitch, I'm happy with that."

I nod at her, "You are definitely my Beta. Now lets get over there because I see a bitch that is stepping over the line."

The girl who had gone behind the bar was leaned forward on it her tits in Paul's face as he was rolling a joint and pointedly not looking at her. I wrap my arm around his shoulder, as I fix her with a pointed glare, "S'cuse me honey, but unless you're going to spray some lemon pledge on that bar and dust it with your tits I'd appreciate it if you stood the fuck up and got them out of my Old Man's face."

Her eyes go wide for a second before she smirks, "Aww, what's a matter bitch? Can't handle a little competition? I'm sorry that yours don't measure up but I think your Old Man is enjoying the view here."

Leah scowls, and Paul snorts derisively, I cut them both off before they can start to go off on her. "Alright, lets get one thing straight. My perky full C's, are a _**lot**_ nicer than your sad, saggy double D's. If you had half a brain you'd realize that my man hasn't even glanced at your sorry rack once, he's been overly concentrating on rolling the perfect joint just to AVOID looking."

Paul moves and I take his spot on the high bar stool making sure that everyone can see me. I nod at Paul and he does one of those loud whistles with his fingers in his mouth. Everyone turns to us, and I start shouting so that everyone can hear me, "ALRIGHT, LADIES LISTEN UP! IN CASE ANY OF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM, MY NAME IS BELLA SWAN, AND _**I**_ AM ALPHA BITCH! THAT MEANS THAT _**ALL**_ YOU LADIES WHO ARE HERE, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MY BESTIE AND BETA BITCH LEAH, ARE HERE AT **MY FUCKING DISCRETION**! YOU START TO GET UP ON A MAN WHO HAS AN OLD LADY AND I WILL TELL YOU HOW IT IS, YOU GET UP IN MY FACE, AND YOU WILL BE TOLD TO LEAVE."

I pause to take a breath, "IF YOU DON'T LEAVE WHEN ASKED MY GIRL LEAH AND I WILL _MAKE YOU LEAVE_. FIRST TIME WE MAKE YOU LEAVE YOU ARE BANNED FOR 1 MONTH, AND ONLY WHEN YOU COME TO ME AND _APOLOGIZE_ WILL YOU BE LET BACK IN. SECOND TIME IT'S 2 MONTHS. IF THERE'S A THIRD TIME, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THIS CLUBHOUSE _**PERMANENTLY**_!"

Seth hands me a glass of vodka and lemonade and I sip it before continuing, "YOU SEE THE JACKETS THAT LEAH AND I WEAR? THEY MEAN THAT WE ARE A MEMBER'S OLD LADY. MY OLD MAN IS PAUL DIXON, ANY OF YOU SKANKS GET UP ON HIM, PUT YOUR TITS IN HIS FACE, SO MUCH AS _LOOK_ _AT HIM_ IN A WAY THAT I DON'T LIKE, AND I WILL **MAKE YOU** FUCKING SORRY. MY GIRL LEAH ULEY HERE, HER OLD MAN IS BRADY ULEY, SAME RULES APPLY TO HIM. IF YOU'RE TALKIN TO A MEMBER AND HE _TELLS YOU_ **HE ALREADY HAS** AN OLD LADY, YOU GO TALK TO _**SOMEONE ELSE**_, END OF FUCKING STORY! NOW, ARE WE CLEAR?"

Most of the girls nod but a few just look pissy and roll their eyes, "HEY, YOU THREE IN THE CORNER BY MY BROTHER JAKE, I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, ARE WE _**FUCKING CLEAR**_?"

Girl number 1, a pretty brunette wearing a short skirt and tight top nods, but the other 2 just roll their eyes again. Leah and I stride over to them, and get right in their faces, "You ladies having trouble comprehending what I'm saying?"

One of the girls is obviously young, like YOUNG, I'm talking maybe she's 17, MAYBE, and that's not cool. Before she even gets a word out I put my hands on my hips, "Get out."

She looks surprised, "Excuse me?"

I arch an eyebrow at her, "I think you heard me the first time. Do what I tell you, you're too fucking young to be in here. Get out before I call my father Chief Swan to come down here and take you back to your parents in cuffs."

This little bitch actually has the nerve to give me attitude, "Like, you're not my mother. You don't get to tell me I'm too young to do shit."

Leah and I exchange knowing looks, **knowing** that this bitch is about to get her ass beat, "You listen to me little girl. Every man in here is in his mid to late 20s with the exception of Seth over there who's 21. What're you, 17? You're TOO young to be here, the boys don't charge for alcohol but this is basically a bar. So let's see, strike 1: you're a bitch. Strike 2: you don't listen, and guess what, Strike 3: You're too damn young. Now, you have 2 options, leave, or my girl here and I will make you."

The other eye roller comes over, "Jamie, let's just go. Mom and Dad will KILL me if we get arrested. Plus we have that book report due on Tuesday."

I feel my eyes widen, and the anger at the guys stupidity courses through me, "SAM!"

He comes out from the kitchen and comes over to me, "What's up Bella?"

Crossing my arms over my chest I ask him, "What the fuck! These two are in _**HIGH SCHOOL**_! Who the **FUCK** let them in here? You guys need to be smart! Do you think that if they went home bombed or with hickeys on them that their parents would hesitate to call my dad? Do you know how _**PISSED**_ he would be? Christ, some common fucking _SENSE_ would be appreciated!"

Sam's eyes practically bug out of his head, "Shit!"

He raises his voice and addresses the room, "I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW WHO LET THESE TWO GIRLS IN HERE!"

Seth sheepishly raises his hand, and Sam says, "Guess what man! You're my fucking bitch this week, Prospect! You'll come on jobs and do what I ask when I ask, AND you're banned from The Den for the next 2 weeks with the exception of Pack meetings. Now follow these two out and make sure they get home safely."

He turns back to the girls, "You both need to leave, and stay the fuck away from here until you're out of high school for at least a year."

Seth comes over and follows the two girls out. Sam turns back and addresses the room again, "I NEED TO SEE ID FROM EVERY CHICK IN HERE THAT I DON'T KNOW PERSONALLY. YOU DON'T LIKE IT? YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT! I'M NOT PUTTING _**MY CLUB**_ IN JEOPARDY BECAUSE SOME UNDERAGE CHICKS WANNA COME DOWN HERE AND TRY TO PICK UP A MAN WHO'S TOO OLD FOR THEM ANYWAY! KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS _**IS **_PRIVATE PROPERTY!"

A couple of Quileute girls, including the one who had been showing her rack off to Paul, leave, and the rest of them start rustling through their purses. Paul had gone behind the bar and Leah and I go back over as Sam starts going around with a pocket flashlight and checking girls ID's.

I grab my drink off the bar and sip it as Paul brings one over for Leah. Sam finishes his rounds and comes back over to the bar, "So you guys decided that Bella is AB?"

We nod and he nods back, "That's fine. I figured that's how it'd turn out. Also it makes a little more sense that the AB is with the roughest member of the Pack. She's gotta handle a lot of shit."

Leah nods, "Yeah, we went on the grounds that we both got the attitude, but Bella is the one that you guys talk strategy with."

Sam nods, "Makes sense. Look you guys, I'm sorry that I went at you the way I did about what happened with Rose. I don't know the full story, and really I don't NEED to know the full story. I'll have a talk with her when I get home tonight about how things are going to be run from now on."

I nod and wrap my arms around Leah's waist as I lean against her, I'm tired all of a sudden, and I hope Paul doesn't want to stay out too late. I see him go out the door and I wonder what he's doing. My question is answered a moment later when he comes back in with Emmett the security guard from the hospital.

They come over to me and Leah, and Emmett's eyes widen as he takes in that I have my arms wrapped around her waist and my head on her shoulder, Paul just smirks, "You comfy babe?"

I smile at him, "Yeah, Leah's a good pillow."

Turning my smile to Emmett, I say, "Well if it isn't my hero! How's it going big guy?"

He smiles, "It's goin good Ms Bella. You look really nice tonight."

Paul raises an eyebrow at him, and he laughs, "What man? I know she's with you, I'm not gunna deny that she looks good though."

I look him over, he's a good looking guy, but there's something familiar about him that I can't place that kills whatever appreciation I may have for his looks. By the way he's staring at me, and Leah though it seems he doesn't have that same problem.

Paul gives him a shove, "Dude, eye-fucking my wife, and the wife of our Beta will NOT win you points down here."

Emmett pulls his eyes away, "I'm sorry man, I really wasn't, I feel like I know her from somewhere. Not because of the hospital thing, I felt like this when I met her the first time. She's definitely eye-fuckable but it's not like that. I don't know why, but I feel like I should know her, and for whatever reason it totally kills her hotness factor for me."

Paul turns to me, "Bella? Had you ever met him before the hospital?"

I shake my head, "No, never, but looking at him now there's something really familiar about him that I can't place. It really kills any level of real appreciation that I may have had for his looks as well."

He gestures at Paul, "See, she feels it too! It's fucking strange!"

Paul looks confused, but like me he can see that Emmett is telling the truth, "Oh, uh, okay... I guess I'll give you a pass on it this time."

Emmett nods, and Paul wraps an arm around my shoulder as he gently pulls me away from Leah so that I'm leaning on him instead. He whispers in my ear, "If you want to go on back to the house babe you can. I know you're tired."

Pressing my lips to his I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me closer. I open my mouth slightly letting his tongue slip between as mine moves out to rub over his. I wrap my legs around his waist and press myself closer to him as his hands streak down my back to cup my ass for a brief moment before I break the kiss.

I smirk at him a little, "Mm, okay. I love you Pauly, I might be sleeping when you get in so just try to be quiet."

I grab Leah and give her a quick peck on the cheek, "You want a ride home chica?"

She shakes her head, "Nah, I'll stick around here and keep an eye on things. Love ya bitch, sorry, Alpha Bitch! Go get some sleep."

Paul takes my hand, "C'mon babe, I'll walk you to the car."

He guides me out of the bar and over to the car. Grabbing my shoulders roughly he spins me around to face him and backs me up against the door. I smirk at him a little as he grabs my hips and lifts me up to kiss me.

Wrapping my legs around his waist I attack his mouth, kissing him fiercely. Paul grabs a handful of my hair and tugs lightly as he moves his mouth down my neck, he opens his mouth wide getting the maximum surface area of my neck and I know that I'm going to have one hell of a hickey when he's done.

I moan, and grind my pelvis against him as he sucks and licks on my neck. After about 2 minutes he pulls back and presses his lips to mine once more. He pulls back and lowers me down to the ground with a smirk, "There, that should let anyone who's looking know that you're taken."

I laugh, "Seriously Paul? Do you really think I even see other guys? All I see is you babe."

He hugs me tight against him, "Yeah, I know I can trust you Bella. It's all the horny motherfuckers out there that I don't trust."

He backs off and opens the door for me. I get in and he bends down and gives me one last kiss before shutting the door. I start the car and pull out of the spot, I can see Paul watching me till I pull out of the lot.

I drive the few blocks back to our house and as I pull into the drive I have a bad feeling. Something is wrong. The headlights hit the front door and I can see that the main door is wide open, just the screen is closed. I knew for sure that either Paul or I had locked the main door before we left.

A shiver runs down my spine as I feel the fear settle in my stomach, I throw the car into reverse and drive straight to Billy's. I feel the relief flood me as I see my Dad's cruiser in the drive.

I throw the car into park as I get out and run up to the door. Walking in I call out, "DAD!"

Dad comes out of the kitchen with Billy rolling close behind him, and they yell out in unison, "BELLA! What's wrong!"

I take a deep breath, "S, s, some, someone i, i, is in m, m, my house! Daddy! Someone's in my house! The door is wide open! I, I, I didn't know what to do so I came here!"

My dad is out the door like a shot on his radio as he goes into full on cop mode. Uncle Billy rolls himself over to my side and takes my hand, "Come sit down, Bella. Charlie will take care of whoever is in the house. Chances are whoever it was is gone by now anyway. You did the smart thing by getting the hell out of there. Sit down on the couch, and call Paul."

He presses my cell into my hand, and I hit Paul's speed dial, it rings twice and he picks up and he sounds high as shit so I guess he smoked his joint, "Hey Angel babe, I thought you were goin to sleep."

Groaning in frustration I snap, "Damn it Paul, find a more clear headed brother and put me on the phone with him!"

A second later Jake gets on the phone, "B? What's wrong honey?"

I take a deep breath, "Someone broke into mine and Paul's house Jake. I'm at your dads, Charlie went to go check things out. Do me a favor and bring Paul back here to come off his high, and you take whoever's sober and go help my Dad out."

He curses, "FUCK! I **told **Paul that fucking with that cop was a bad idea! We're on our way."

He hangs up and I get up and start pacing. Billy watches me with concern, "Bella why don't you get something to drink and try to relax."

I nod and go into the kitchen to grab a glass. I fill it with water from the fridge, before going back and sinking back down onto the couch.

Billy puts a comforting hand on my knee, "Bella honey it's going to be okay. Just take deep breaths and drink some of that water."

****Time skip still BPOV****

About 20 minutes after my dad left Paul and Emmett follow Jake in the front door of Billy's. Paul comes over to me, "Bella, babe! What happened?"

Jake breaks in, "Bells, Emmett, and I are going to meet Sam, J, and Embry at your place. We'll be back when we know something."

Paul sits down on the sofa next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders as he pulls me against him, "What happened?"

I sigh as I snuggle into him, "I don't know, I got back to the house and the main door was wide open, just the screen was closed. I was scared, and I figured my dad would probably be here, so I came here."

He takes a deep breath, "Wow, Bella I should go to the house and see what's going on."

He starts to get up, but as he does Jake, Sam, Embry, J, and Emmett come back in the front door with my Dad following close behind them. I sit up a little straighter as I ask, "Dad! What happened?"

He rubs the back of his neck in frustration, "Nothing really. The lock may have been picked on the door, it doesn't look like anything was taken, nothing was moved. Bella are you absolutely sure that you or Paul locked the door behind you?"

Paul interjects, "I did. I know I did!"

Dad nods, "Are you absolutely sure son?"

He nods, and Dad says, "Okay. Well I took prints from the doors and the windows, I have Paul's on file, but Bella I need you to come down and be fingerprinted so I can rule your prints out of the ones I took. You can come down in the morning."

Yawning I nod my head, "Okay. So it's safe for us to go home?"

He nods and Paul and I say goodbye to the guys. I get up and give my dad a hug before following Paul out to the car. We get in and he turns to me, "Okay, so alarm system, dog, gun, or all three. Pick."

I start the car up and look at him, "umm, all three I guess."

He smirks, "Good choice."


	22. Some Things Change, Some Stay the Same

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M and is intended only for readers aged 18+.**

****Sunday morning Paul POV****

I jolt and I'm in that place between asleep and awake. That grey sort of limbo where you kind of know where you are but you're not really there yet. I can feel the soft weight of Bella wrapped up safe in my arms, and I breathe a sigh of contentment knowing that it's real.

When I first got with Kaycie back in the day, there had been a couple of mornings where I'd be in this limbo between waking and dreaming, and I'd think that she was Bella. I would wake up, look down to find Kaycie instead, and I admit there were more than a few mornings where big bad Paul Dixon would tear up like a chick watching The Notebook.

It was a continuous nightmare that I honestly had started to believe would never end, and then it had. She had come back into my life so suddenly, and now we're getting married and really starting our life together. This shit with our house being broken into pisses me off. Nothing was touched, which to me rules out Kaycie, because I know that bitch would have wrecked shit if it was her. So logically that leads me to think it was Ruiz.

I open my eyes to find Bella watching me. She smirks, "I knew you were up."

Raising an eyebrow at her I ask, "How could you tell?"

She laughs, "Your arms went kind of vice like for a minute. You thinking about the break in?"

I nod, "Yeah, the only person I can think that it could be is our friend Detective Ruiz… That's really bad Bella. If he's fixating on you he could really get dangerous. A nut is one thing, but a nut who knows police procedure, and how to get around it is another thing entirely."

She nods, "That's true. I never thought of it that way. I guess we should talk to my Dad about it?"

I give her kind of a duh look, "You think? Yeah, definitely."

I glance at the clock, "We gotta get up, call your dad find out if he wants to just meet us at the station to get your prints taken. Then you can come back here, and he and I can go on to meet Billy, Jake, and my dad."

****Time skip BPOV****

Turning into the lot of Forks PD I pull into a spot and park. Paul gets out and comes around to open my door for me. I smile as he takes my hand and helps me out of the car, "Thanks."

He pulls me close and kisses me lightly, "You're welcome."

Paul wraps his arm around my waist and guides me through the lot into the station. As soon as we're inside Deputy Chief Willet starts running his mouth, "Paul Dixon you get your dirty paws off the Chief's daughter! Have some respect in this building!"

Dad comes out of his office and handles it before Paul even opens his mouth, "Willet, I think you're the one who needs to have some respect for my future son in law! Bella is a smart girl! She chose a good man for herself."

DC Willet snorts, "Yeah, she chose! Neither of **them** _chose_ squat! More like you, and his wife beating sot of a father chose for them! You threw them together."

Dad strides across the room and gets right up in DC Willet's face, "I suggest you shut your mouth if you want to keep your job Deputy Chief."

DC Willet's face has gone crimson and he puffs out his chest, "I will NOT! It's about time the girl learned the truth Charlie. She made it easy for you but you need to be honest and tell her that half the reason you sent her to Ol' Paul Dixon Sr. to get her truck fixed was because he **demanded** that you at least **try** to set your daughter up with his son. Payback he called it, remember? I heard the two of you in your office, Christ you practically sold her!"

Paul and I just stand there dumbstruck. Shit even if it's true I could really give a fuck that our dads had a hand in setting us up. It doesn't matter to me how Paul and I found each other. Though the idea of my dad signing me over like some medieval arranged marriage does kind of sting. Finally I ask, "Dad, what the fuck is he talking about?"

Dad barks, "My office. Now. As for you Willet, get the fuck out of _**my**_ precinct. You're on traffic duty for the rest of the **month**, go relieve Deputy Collins."

Paul and I hurry into Dad's office like a couple of teenagers caught making out in daddy's car . He comes in a minute after us and closes the door behind him. Sitting down behind the desk he takes a drink from a bottle of water and clears his throat, "Okay, DC Willet was mistaken. I did not SELL you to Paul, Bella. Not to Sr., or Jr.. The deputy chief just finds my friendship with Paul Sr. to be extremely _unbecoming_ of a man in my position."

Thankfully Paul is the one to say what I'm thinking, "Honestly Pops, I have wondered for _years_ how you and my dad got to be friends."

I nod, "I'm sorry. I don't mean any disrespect to Pop, you guys both know that I love him, and I enjoy his company when he's not completely blitzed, but I wondered how you got to be friendly with him too."

Dad rubs his neck and looks uncomfortable, "Honestly, it's kind of hard to dislike the man who is the reason I've been able to come home to my daughter for the last 15 years."

Looking at him in confusion I ask, "What do you mean?"

Dad sighs, "One night back when you were around 7 I was hanging out with Billy. I went to the Tompkins' store to grab a 12 pack. I was at the counter paying, when a man with a gun burst in the door, and stuck the joint up. I had my cuffs, but I didn't have my service weapon on me, so I couldn't do anything. Well the guy gets completely preoccupied with the clerk and I took my opportunity. I knocked the gun out of his hand and had the cuffs on him when I felt the barrel of a gun against the back of my head."

He pauses and takes a shuddering breath, "The guy had an accomplice, and when he saw the first guy getting put in cuffs he came in to save him. Well I started to take the cuffs off the perp I already had when there was a loud gong sound and the guy with the gun collapsed. Paul Dixon Sr. saved my life that night. He took the large industrial fire extinguisher off the wall and bludgeoned the guy upside the back of his head with it. If not for him I would have died that night. That guy surely would have killed me if it meant him and his buddy getting away clean. Paul Sr. is the reason I got to see my baby girl grow up. I owe him my life. I won't lie to you though, we both did plan and scheme a little when it came to throwing you two together."

Confused, I ask, "What do you mean?"

Dad shrugs, "Honestly, Sr. and I always talked about setting the two of you up when we had a chance. You being with Cullen for all of high school had me worried that we'd never get the chance. I was terrified that you were going to marry that asshole. When you _finally _broke up, our plans went into overdrive. It was just dumb luck though that your truck broke down to the point that Jake couldn't fix it."

Paul laughs, "Holy shit, the phone call!"

Dad smirks, and turns back to me, "Yeah. I called Paul, told him that I needed his dad to take a look at your truck, but that I wasn't really comfortable with you being alone with him. I asked him to do me a favor and stick around whenever you were there."

He turns to glare at Paul, "Never took you for a chicken Son. Your dad told me that you barely even spoke to Bella the whole week. Woulda been just our luck that you'd blow it."

Paul rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Christ, Charlie! She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen! I had seen her around with Cullen a few times over the years. She managed to drag his pompous ass down to First Beach a few times. So I knew that she had dated him, and I knew that he had money. Way more money than _I_ could have ever **dreamed of** back then. Can you blame me for thinking that a girl like her wouldn't look twice at a guy like me? Back then I was just a poor mechanic from the Res who didn't even have my own shop yet."

Dad just rolls his eyes, "Paul, you had known me for 12yrs at that point. I'm a little insulted that you thought I would raise my girl to be easily dazzled by money. Sure she got taken in by Cullen, but for all his good looks, money, and fake charm he very quickly lost his dazzle."

Paul nods, "Yeah, it's just too bad it took her 3 years to get away. At least she never slept with him though."

Dad turns crimson, and Paul's eyes go wide as he realizes what he just said, "Shit, Charlie, I'm sorry Pops."

Dad waves him off, "Okay enough of this conversation. You guys wanted to know how Paul Sr., and I got to be friends, and now you know."

He goes in his desk and takes out a special ink pad and a fingerprint card, "Come around here please Bella. This is a special ink, it will show up on the paper but not on your skin. This way you don't have to walk around looking like you just got out from spending the night in the drunk tank. Give me your right hand please."

I extend my arm and Dad takes my hand. He rolls my thumb on the pad and then rolls it out on the paper. I watch as the swirls and ridges show up on the paper. I hold still and loose as he does the same on the rest of my fingers and releases my hand.

He labels the paper, 'Bella Swan, right hand, exclusion prints'. He takes my other hand, and repeats the process of rolling my fingers on the pad and then on the paper until all the fingers on that hand have been done. He labels the paper appropriately and puts them into a folder that says, 'Swan-Dixon break in'.

I go back and grab my purse as Dad turns to Paul, "So you ready to go fish now Son?"

Paul nods, "Ready as ever. I wanted to talk to you about something though."

Dad gets his coat and throws it on before asking, "what's up?"

Paul stands up and wraps his arm around my shoulders, "I want to get a gun for our girl here. I want to know that in the event that someone should break in while she's at home that she'll be able to defend herself. I'm worried that this break in yesterday was Ruiz gathering intel on the layout of the house. I'm afraid he may be fixating on her."

Dad's face goes stone cold, "I'll take care of it. Don't worry, I'll get her a good one."

Paul clears his throat, "You can do that, but I want to get her one without the serial numbers as well. Then we'll take her out to the range and get a feel for how good a shot she is before we turn them over to her."

Dad nods, "Alright, I'm not thrilled about the idea of her having an unlicensed piece, but I can understand where you're coming from. I'm still going to get her a legit one though. This way she won't get in as much trouble as she would just having an unlicensed weapon. I should have everything pushed through by Thursday, the restraining order you guys put on Ruiz should help a lot with that, and we can take her to the range next weekend."

Paul nods, and we follow dad out of his office and through the station house, "That sounds good. I'm looking into getting her a good trained guard dog too, and I'm going to have an alarm company out to install an alarm system on the house as soon as I can."

Dad looks impressed, as he leads us over to my car, "Those are both good ideas, I'm proud of you Son. I always knew that I could trust you to make sure that Bella was safe. I know a company up in Seattle that trains up German Shepherds and sells them as guard dogs. A friend of mine from the academy moved out there, and he bought a dog from them after a string of break ins in his neighborhood. Good thing too because his house ended up getting broken into shortly after they got the dog and his teenaged daughter was home alone. When we come back through on the way back to the house so you can pick your bike up I'll give you the number for an excellent security company too."

Paul opens the car door for me and I lean in and give him a soft kiss on the lips, "I'll see you guys around 5:30 for dinner. I'll probably call Lee and have her come keep me company while you guys fish."

Paul nods, "Sounds good Bells, why don't you make lunch and see if Brady will join you guys, you can give J a call too, you know him and Embry are always in the mood for some of your cooking."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Gee Paul, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to have me guarded!"

He laughs, "That's exactly what I'm doing! I love you honey."

Laughing, I lean in to kiss him again, "I love you too."

I turn to my dad who's standing off to the side, and grinning like a fool, "I love you Dad! See you later."

Getting into the car I shut the door while Paul goes over to stand with my dad. They watch as I start the car and pull out of the spot. Waving at them I drive out and head for home.

****Short time skip still BPOV****

Pulling back into the driveway I park and go hurriedly into the house. Everything looks secure but for some reason the hair on the back of my neck is standing up and I just want to get inside. I try the knob first and thank God it's still firmly locked in place.

Going into the house I go straight for the kitchen. It's still relatively early, only about 10:30 in the morning but I'm pretty sure that Leah will be up. One of the things that I've learned since moving back in with Paul is how much work it is to keep the house. Sure I kept house at my dads but there's a huge difference between keeping someone else's house and keeping your own.

At my dad's place I kept house to his standards I didn't clean his room, my dad kept his fishing stuff in the laundry area and the only time I went in there was to actually do laundry. Here, in the house that I share with Paul I clean every room to _my_ specifications. Leah was the same way and we had started saying that 'no ladies get up as early as MC Old Ladies'. We had a clubhouse to help with, our own houses to keep, and our men to take care of.

Taking the phone off the hook I dial Leah's number. I listen to the ringing, once, twice, and she picks up, "_Hello?_"

I bring the phone to the table and sit down, "Hey chick. I didn't wake you up did I?"

She laughs, "_You kidding? I've been up for almost 4 hours._"

Laughing with her, I ask, "You want to come keep me company? Paul said to ask if Brady wants to come for lunch?"

She calls for Brady and asks him what he wants to do. They talk for a minute and Leah comes back on the line, "_Brady asks what you're going to make him._"

I laugh, "Tell him he, J, and Embry can fight it out amongst themselves when they get here and I'll make whatever they want."

She laughs, and then turns serious, "_Seriously B, are you doin okay? I can't even imagine how I'd deal with knowing someone had been in my home._"

Shuddering a little, I reply, "I'm okay, really. It doesn't look like they even touched anything which is weird. Paul thinks it may have been Detective Ruiz gathering intel on the layout of the house."

She gasps, "_That's serious B. Shit, he could come back anytime! Is Paul insane? Why the FUCK would he let you go back to the house __**alone**__? Brady and I will be there in 5 minutes. Call J and Embry and tell them to get their asses there!_"

I can't even help the laugh that bubbles out of my mouth but it's half panic, half bravado. I know she has a point, but even my dad didn't think that it may be unsafe for me to be alone here today, and if he didn't have a problem with it then it had to be ok. Right?

The phone clicks in my ear and I realize that Leah has hung up. Shaking my head I replace the receiver for a minute before picking it back up and dialing J's number. I listen to the sound of the ring, twice and he picks up, "_Paul?"_

Laughing I reply, "Nah bro, it's me. Paul wanted me to call you and Embry and ask if you guys wanted to come have lunch with me? Brady and Leah are coming over to keep me company in a few minutes so they'll be here too."

He thinks for a minute, "_That sounds good, we'll be over in about an hour._"

I hang up the phone and go to look in the fridge to see what I have to cook. Unless the guys want to accompany me to the grocery store they're going to have to be happy with homemade mac and cheese which is the only thing I have all the ingredients for that I don't have to thaw out.

****Time skip much later that afternoon Paul POV****

It had surprisingly been a great day. Charlie and I had left the station house and met my dad, Billy, and Jake down at the docks. Dad hadn't had one drink. I was shocked when he didn't even bat an eye when Billy and Jake took a 12 pack out on their boat. He hadn't even jokingly asked for one. It was the best day I'd had with him in a long time, probably the best one since back when he and I had worked on my first bike together.

I pull up in front of the house to see Brady must still be here with Leah because his bike's in the yard. Charlie pulls into the driveway behind me while my dad parks his truck on the side of the road. Charlie has my fishing stuff and what I caught today in his cruiser. I go over to the cruiser and take my stuff out of the backseat.

Dad comes up, and claps a hand on my shoulder, "uh oh, looks like the lady of the house has company."

My Dad is in his early forties, he got my mom pregnant at 17, their birthdays are within a week of each other and as soon as she turned 18 he married her quietly without telling either set of parents. He was worried that his folks would make a fuss try to say I wasn't his kid because they hated my mom and felt she had trapped him into marrying her, but as soon as I was born he said those fears were quashed because I looked just like him. I had his green eyes, and just like him I was born with a head full of short spiky ink black hair. My dad must have some killer genes because even with all the alcohol he's drank in the last 20 years he still looks like a man in his early 30s, he still has the powerful football build of his youth only slightly gone to seed. He's maybe carrying 15 extra pounds of fat around his muscled torso but with the way he's drank the last 20 years he's lucky it's not 70 or more, he's also lucky that he goes 6'3 so the extra 15 lbs isn't even really noticeable unless he takes his shirt off. I would say the only part of him to show his age is his hair which has gone a heavy salt and pepper in the last couple of years.

Laughing I reply, "Yeah right Dad. That's Brady's bike, Leah's with him. She's probably waiting to tear me a new one for letting Bella come back to the house by herself. Which I've been kicking myself over all day by the way."

Charlie nods, "Yeah, I mean talk about brain fart. What were we thinking?"

Shaking my head, I answer, "I don't know. I told you we should've come back right away."

Charlie looks uncomfortable, "Do you really want to be campin out at the clubhouse until Bella decides to speak to you again? You know probably better than anyone besides me, that the quickest way to rile her up is to suggest that she can't take care of herself. The gun, the dog, the alarm system, all that stuff empowers her. Try to stick her with security guards all the time and see how she takes it. I can guarantee you that it will not be good for you."

Sighing because I know he's right, I drop it and we head into the house. As soon as I'm in the door Bella shoots me a stern look, "Stop right there!"

I look up wondering what she's mad at me for, but I stay frozen in place. Brady laughs as Bella orders, "You had better NOT be dragging any smelly fish into my clean house! You, Pop, and Dad had better go into the garage and put the fish in the freezer out there and while you're at it leave your fishing rod out there too! Take off your boots and you can come in through the laundry room when you're finished putting the fish away."

Grumbling under my breath I turn around and wave Charlie who had come in behind me back out the door, "Sorry Pops, the Queen has spoken. We have to go through the garage. We're supposed to leave our shoes out there too."

He laughs, and from behind me I hear Brady making obnoxious whipping noises. I spin back around, "Hey Brady, I wouldn't be doing that if I was you."

He smirks at me, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, I laugh, "Because if you don't knock it off I'll tell Leah _exactly_ how her living room got all those muddy tracks all over it last week that you blamed on her cat!"

He sucks in a pained breath as I hear Leah's hand cuffing him upside the back of his head, and she exclaims, "I **knew** it was YOU! I _knew_ those marks were too big to be from the cat!"

I'm in the garage with Charlie and my Dad when Brady calls out, "Not cool, Paul! Not cool at all! We're heading out man! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

I get out the plastic wrap and set about wrapping the three fish I caught as I call back, "Alright man, thanks for keeping Bella company for me!"

I'm about to call out more when Leah storms into the garage, "What the FUCK were you THINKING Paul Dixon! You think it was Ruiz who broke in here and you let Bella come back _**ALONE**_! What if he had been waiting here for her! You better start taking CARE of her!"

I'm about to respond when Bella comes in through the kitchen, "LEAH! Stop yelling at him! You KNOW that Paul takes care of me! I'm _FINE!_ Nothing happened!"

Leah deflates a bit, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just, you're my best friend B. What would I do if something ever happened to you?"

Bella goes over and hugs her tight, "I'm fine Lee, no worries okay? Dad's going to push through the paperwork to get me a concealed weapons permit this week, and Paul's going to buy me some crazy expensive guard dog, and we're having an alarm system installed…"

I cut her off, "Tuesday. I called and set it all up, we're taking the day off from the shop and I'll be here to supervise everything. I promise Lee, between now and Tuesday I won't let her out of my sight. Okay?"

Leah nods and it's touching and surprising to me at the same time to really see how much she cares about Bella. The two of them were like the freaking odd couple, to look at them. Aside from their style of dress you wouldn't think they'd have a thing in common, but they were getting to be as close as sisters. No doubt in my mind Lee would be Bella's maid of honor or whatever when we tied the knot.

Brady comes in and starts to drag her out, "Lee, seriously Bella's fine. Paul will make sure she stays fine or he'll have to answer for it to the Pack for letting our matriarch get hurt."

Leah smirks, "That's right! You better keep on your toes Paul."

I wave her off and put the wrapped up fish into the freezer and kick my fishing boots off and put them in the corner. Dad and Charlie take theirs off and put them by the outer door as Brady and Leah leave.

Going back in I see that Bella has the table set and a large serving bowl of spaghetti with sauce in the middle and a bowl of meatballs next to it. We all sit down at the table and Bella makes up a plate and hands it to my dad, she serves Charlie next and finally makes up a huge plate and hands it to me.

I inhale greedily, "It smells awesome honey."

She goes over to the fridge, "What do you guys want to drink?"

The dad's answer in unison, "Soda water if you have it."

Bella smiles at them, "I do. I know it's what my dad likes to drink lately so I try to have some on hand. Paul honey what do you want?"

I think for a minute, "Uh, Root Beer if we have it is fine for me Baby Bell."

She nods and brings the two bottles over to the table. I take them from her, "Sit down Baby, eat while it's hot."

I pass the bottle of seltzer to Charlie and pour Bella and myself the root beer as she sits down and makes a modest plate for herself. We eat in companionable silence for a while and everything is seemingly perfect.

Halfway through my plate I set my fork down and decide now's as good a time as any to let my food digest and talk a little. I clear my throat, "So Dad, you wanted to talk to me?"

Dad takes a drink and clears his throat, "Yeah. Look, Son, I know that I've been a piss poor excuse for a father to you for the last 20 years. I know that there's absolutely no way I can take back the things I've done to you. The things that your mom and I both did. I just need to tell you. From the bottom of my heart and soul Pauly, I'm so, so sorry. If I could take back every time I laid hands on you, or laid hands on your mother in front of you, I would. I would do ANYTHING to take it all back, Son."

He clears his throat again and turns to Bella, "Bella. Sweetheart, I am so unbelievably sorry for what happened the last time you came out to the house for Christmas. My behavior was inexcusable! It was reprehensible! The things that I said to you were unforgivable, it was the alcohol but that's not any excuse for it. I promise both of you that I will work the program every single day for the rest of my life. I swear to you that I will not let you down again."

I can't help the little derisive snort that escapes me, if I had a dollar for every time my dad had said some variation of this little speech over my life I wouldn't need The Pack to earn.

He smiles at me sadly, "I know. You have no reason to believe the words I'm saying Pauly, but look at my face, look at my eyes. You've been with me all day, you know that not one drop of alcohol has touched these lips. In your whole life do you remember a time where I've been sober for 2 whole months Son?"

Shaking my head I take a sip of my root beer to calm myself, "No. I don't. What about Mom, Dad?"

His eyes cloud over a little, "I'm sorry Pauly, but your mom and I are going through a trial separation right now."

I breathe out a sigh of relief and three heads snap up to look at me in surprise. Taking a deep breath, I ask, "How long has that been going on? How's she doing with it?"

He shakes his head, "It only became official yesterday. We've been talking about it for the last month and a half, but it was only decided yesterday that we'd go forward with it."

Chuckling darkly to myself I ask, "Why now? I mean shit, you're _sober_! For the first time in over 2 decades you've been sober for more than a month and NOW she's leaving you? After she stuck with you during all of that bullshit horrible time? Why would she kick you out now?"

He looks down, mumbling something so low it's incomprehensible. Clearing my throat I ask, "Excuse me? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

My dad takes a deep breath, and before he even opens his mouth, I know what he's going to say, "I kicked her out. I'm sorry Pauly, I know it's hard to understand but…"

I cut him off, "No, I get it. What did she do?"

He sighs, "She constantly tried to tempt me. She'd bring home a bottle, and claim she forgot. Unlike all the other times though I opened it right in front of her and dumped it down the drain. She got angry, I called her on the fact that she did NOT forget. I don't understand why she has spent her life keeping me in an alcohol fueled stupor that didn't just hurt me, or her, but that hurt you! I'm not blaming her, don't get me wrong. I chose to drink the stuff, but what was she thinking?"

I cut him off, "Dad, I get it. I was talking to Pops about this yesterday."

Charlie nods, "It's true. I don't get her. I really don't. She suffered the most when you'd go off the deep end."

Bella surprised me when she speaks up, "I think I kind of understand. You drank, but you didn't go out and run around when you drank. It was her way of keeping you in the house, keeping you where she could keep an eye on you. In a way she used it as a means of controlling you. Although I think we all know you were far from controlled when you were drunk. Sometimes though you think it's just better to take the devil you do know, than to chance something worse from the devil you don't."

I know there's something underneath that statement that has absolutely nothing to do with my parents. She confirms it when she looks away when I try to catch her eye. I don't like thinking that Bella is hiding something from me. Thinking back to the morning we got engaged and she brought up how she had never been with Cullen physically and how she'd tell me the whole story another time I know that time is going to be coming probably sooner than she'd like.

Dad is nodding, "Exactly, I think you have it exactly right Sweetheart. I know it's hard to believe you guys, all of you have been burned by trusting me before. I swear though, I'm going to beat it this time. I really hope that the three of you will be in my corner."

I reach out and put a hand on my dad's arm, "We've always been there Old Man. We were just waiting for you to stand up and fight."

Dad grins at me, "As long as I know that I have you in my corner there's no way I can lose. I promise Pauly, never again. I have every intention of being there when Charlie walks his beautiful daughter down the aisle and you take her as your wife. I will not make it so that I'm unwelcome at the hospital when she goes into labor with my first grandchild. Your mother and I may work things out, we may not, but as long as I can have a relationship with you I promise, my drinking days are **over**."

I nod, "Maybe I'm stupid, but I actually believe you. Just…Don't make me regret it. Okay?"

My dad nods and we finish the meal in relative silence. When we're all finished eating Charlie and Dad insist that they'll clean up. I send Bella into the living room to start a movie and try to help them.

Charlie swats at me with a dish towel, "We don't need your help washing dishes Paul. We know how to clean up after a meal. Go spend some time with Bella. Try to get her to talk to you about that devil nonsense she was talking about before. We'll be out of your hair before you know it."

I scoff at him, "Please, you know me better than that, Old Man! And you sure as shit know Bella better than that. You know that she won't talk to me about that stuff until she's good and ready. If I try to push her she'll just clam up even more."

He nods, "Yeah well, at least try okay?"

I nod at him and go out to find Bella curled up in my recliner. Smirking down at her I nudge the chair with my foot, "Hey, you're in my chair girlie!"

She smiles up at me, "I know, I wanted to sit with you but since you were in there trying to help the dad's I figured I'd wait for you."

Hooking one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders I life her easily and sit down with her on my lap, "Better?"

Bella snuggles into me resting her head in the space between my neck and shoulder like a child. I start the movie and whisper in her ear, "You want to tell me what you were talking about before with that devil you know business?"

She sighs, "Not tonight okay? Tonight I just want to sit here and cuddle with you."

Smirking I shake my head, "Okay, but we're going to have this discussion soon Bella."

She yawns, "Can't it wait till after things calm down? When we're not worried about this possible stalker cop? When things have calmed down. I promise."

Rolling my eyes I let out a frustrated sigh, "Okay, just so you know that it will come out eventually."

She nods, "I know. You smell like fish by the way."

Dad and Charlie come into the living room before I can retort, and Dad speaks up, "Charlie and I are going to head out you two."

Bella hops off my lap and goes over and hugs Charlie tight. He strokes her hair and tells her he loves her before she lets go and gives my old man a hug. Dad looks surprised but happy as he hugs her back and tells her he loves her too.

I follow them out through the garage and wait as they get their boots on. I give my old man a quick hug and ask, "So where is mom staying at anyway?"

He winces a little, "She went to stay with your Aunt Lynne."

I scrunch my face up in a knowing wince, "Ouch. Not good."

He nods, "You can say that again."

My Aunt Lynne is my mother's sister, I hardly ever saw her growing up because she hated my dad. She was one of the only people capable of hating Paul Dixon Sr. when he was stone cold sober.

Smirking a little I tell him, "Well at least you don't have to listen to her tell mom 'I told you so' from sunup to sundown."

He laughs, "Yeah, at least there's that."

I watch as he and Charlie make their way to their cars and pull away into the night before shutting the garage, unplugging the electric opener, and heading back into the house. I check all the doors and windows before heading back to the bedroom.

Bella comes out of the bathroom in a pair of boy short panties and a tank top. She lays down as I go into the bathroom to wash the fish stank off of me. Stripping down I throw my clothes into the hamper and turn the shower on hot as it goes.

I wash down quickly and rinse the soap off along with the fish smell before turning the water off. Drying off quickly I toss the towel in the hamper. I catch Bella's eye and smirk as she watches me stride naked to the dresser to pull out a pair of boxers.

Pulling them on I slide into bed next to her and wrap her up in my arms, spooning her. She snuggles back against me and asks quietly, "Are you okay?"

I squeeze her gently, "I'm fine. Why?"

She shrugs, "I dunno, everything going on with that detective, and now to find out about your parents and them being separated?"

Running my fingers up and down her bare arms I plant a kiss on her shoulder, "I'm fine Baby Bell, as long as I have you and you're safe, I'm fine. Honestly we both know that my parents should have gotten divorced a **long** time ago. Whatever my moms insecurity. What she was doing, not just to him, but to me, and to herself every time she would bring booze home to him, it's inexcusable behavior. She was the worst kind of enabler. She enabled him to hurt all of us."

I sigh and inhale the sweet scent of her shampoo, "It's not even worth talking about right now. You have to get up super early. Jared and Embry are starting at the shop tomorrow morning. I need you there to start teaching the computer system at 7."

Her eyes flash, but she just laughs, "Nice of you to tell me! Just know that you're coming in with me."

I groan a little, but she knows I'm only joking. I let my hands roam stroking over her arms, and down over her hips as I close my eyes and let myself fall into sleep with Bella wrapped up safe in my arms.

**A/N: That's it for now. I know it's mostly a transitional chapter, but it's talking again so hopefully I'll have another chapter up quickly. **


	23. That Feeling You Can Only Say in French

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. As always this story is rated M and is intended only for readers aged 18 and over.**

****Tuesday morning BPOV****

It's around 8am and I've been up for 2 hours straightening up the house and making Paul and I breakfast. Since I had the day off I decided not to bother with getting dressed up, instead pulling on a pair of hot pink yoga pants, and a light pink fitted v-neck tee over a black bra and panty set.

Paul had gone back for a shower, and the water cut off a couple of minutes ago, so I assume he's getting dressed. The doorbell rings, I can see through the top windows that it's Sam, so I go to open it, "Hey Sam, what're you doin here?"

He smiles easily at me, and comes into the house, "Hey B, just stopped by to talk to Paul about some club stuff, and to do you guys a favor."

The alarm company van pulls into the drive behind my car and Sam watches the guys carefully as they come up to the door. I let them in, and they blatantly look me over until they catch Sam glaring at them.

The shorter one who has blonde hair, blue eyes, and kind of reminds me of Mike Newton back in the day gulps, "Hello! You must be Mr. Dixon, we spoke on the phone."

Paul comes down the hall from the bedroom wearing worn in jeans and a grey Dixon-Black Auto Repair t-shirt under his Pack cut, "Actually, _I'm_ Mr. Dixon. That's Sam Uley. You Johnson?"

The blonde nods and crosses over to Paul sticking his hand out, "Yes, Peter Johnson, AAM Security."

Paul shakes his hand firmly and the other guy, a shifty looking guy with black hair and gaunt features, eyes him up and down. Sam catches him, and turns to Johnson, gesturing with his head at the other guy, "So, this guy. He work with you on a regular basis?"

Johnson answers, "Oh, him? Nah, he just started, today's his first day in fact."

Paul's eyebrows furrow, and he asks, "Okay, is it possible to have someone else come out? We'd really prefer to have installers with a good amount of experience."

Sam interjects, "Frankly, I don't like the way he's been eyeing up my brother's fiancée, or the way he's been sizing up my brother since he walked into the room. Overall I think it's safe to say he makes both of us more than a little uncomfortable. Since the reason they're having this system installed in the first place is because of threats being made against the family, and particularly my brother's fiancée, I'm sure you can understand our wariness."

The blonde nods, "Oh, yeah, that's fine. We'll go out to the truck and radio for them to send another crew out. Your house is pretty small but this is going to be a 3 man job as it is to get everything wired up. As soon as I radio for the other crew I'll send Mark here on his way back."

We nod and the dark haired guy scowls a bit as they head back out of the house. Sam turns to Paul, "You mind if I stick around while they do this, I'm smelling something not quite right. I went out and brought a bug sweeper for the clubhouse. I want to run it over the house here before anyone come back in."

Paul tells him that's fine, and Sam goes back out to his truck, and brings in a small briefcase. He opens it up and pulls out what looks like a small handheld metal detector, "This will tell us if whoever broke in the other night hooked up any sort of surveillance devices, anything that transmits a wireless signal that isn't a regular wireless internet router or part of an integrated alarm system will pop."

Paul nods and his eyes have narrowed. I bite my lip, as he says, "Go ahead. I didn't notice anything that looks out of place or anything but it's better to have confirmation."

Sam switches it on and automatically there's a low chirping sound. Paul's eyebrows raise practically to his hairline, and I feel my blood run cold. Sam sweeps the kitchen but nothing raises the alarm, he sighs, "There's definitely something in the house, but it's not in this immediate area."

He goes out to the living room and the sound gets louder, he traces it over the walls, and a bright red light pops on, and the noise screams, as he sweeps it over the air conditioning vent up by the ceiling. Paul curses, "SHIT!"

Sam's eyes have gone cold. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a plastic baggy and a pair of latex gloves. He pulls the gloves on and Paul grabs a chair from the kitchen and brings it over for him. Sam stands on the chair and looks at the grate, "There's a loose screw up here, it's definitely been tampered with."

He unscrews the loosened screw, the grate flops down and Sam reaches his gloved hand in and brings out a small camera with a transmitter on it. He turns it over in his hands, finds the switch and turns it off.

The monitor goes back to the low chirping noise, and he sighs, "There's more."

He puts the camera carefully into the plastic bag and passes it to Paul before taking a screwdriver out of the inner pocket of his cut and screwing the vent shut again. Stepping down he continues to run the device over the walls, the chirping gets lower as he goes towards the basement and he and Paul exchange dark looks.

Paul looks mad enough to kill, as he growls out, "The bedroom!"

Sam goes back the other way being careful to sweep the hallway on his way towards mine and Paul's bedroom. He goes into the guest room for a minute but backtracks when the noise lowers. Finally he goes into the bedroom, the noise increases and he sweeps the dresser and around the bed but nothing pings.

Paul takes the device from him and brings it over to the air duct over the bathroom door. Sam should have checked that first because it's so obvious that that's where a camera would be placed, it has an aerial view of the whole room.

I feel nausea rip through me as he unscrews the cover and Sam reaches up and takes out another camera. Shit. Whoever it is who put these cameras in has footage of us in our bedroom, they have footage of us changing, possibly footage of Paul smoking marijuana, SHIT! All it would take is someone dropping that footage anonymously to Paul's Probation Officer, and he'd be gone for 5 years!

Thank God that I'd had my period the last few days or they would have probably had footage of Paul and I fucking. God. Paul seems to be on the same wave length as he comes over and hugs me, saying, "Shit, thank God for that time of the month huh, Baby Bell?"

I nod, "Yeah, definitely. I don't even want to think about it."

All the noise stops as soon as Sam hits the switch killing the feed on the camera. I breathe a small sigh of relief that that's the last of the surveillance equipment in my home, but my stomach is still clenched up in a tight knot, "Paul, have we smoked in here since Saturday night?"

His eyes go wide as he thinks about it for a few minutes, finally he shakes his head and I feel myself relax, "Oh, thank God! I couldn't remember, I didn't think we had but I wasn't sure. I knew I hadn't smoked anything since the night before I got my period, but I wasn't sure if you had or not."

He wraps an arm around me, and we head back out to the front of the house to wait for the alarm guys to come back in.

****Time skip around 3pm Paul POV****

These guys have been in my house for like 5 hours and I'm starting to get pissed. You would think that having both me, and Sam, glaring them down would stop them from checking out Bella's ass every time she leaves a room they enter, but no. Sam had ended up heading out around an hour ago to go take care of some Pack stuff.

The blonde, Johnson, finishes installing the sensor on the door and comes over, "Okay that's it, she's fully installed. What you've got here is a very high tech system, it detects not only if the window is opened, but also if the window itself is damaged in any way, or if someone comes through them. You opted not to have motion sensors in the rooms themselves because you're going to get a dog sometime soon. So that's it, we should be good to go."

He leads us over to the keypad by the door, and continues explaining, "Okay so what you want to do is hit arm, key your code in, and hit enter. After you hit enter you have a minute to open the door and leave, otherwise it's armed and when you open the door you'll have a minute to key in the code before it goes off."

I ask, "Okay so does that mean if someone breaks in they'll have a minute to try and guess the code?"

He shakes his head, "No, it's very high tech. The sensors can tell the difference between you or your wife coming in the door using a key, or someone forcing the door."

Rubbing the back of my neck in confusion I ask, "What about if the lock is picked?"

He smiles, "Good question. See the thing is, when you pick a lock you put varying amounts of pressure on the door as you play with the inner workings of the lock itself. The sensors pick up on that and the alarm will go off."

He goes back to the keypad, "Okay I'm going to take it out of test mode, you're going to hit arm, key in whatever code you choose up to 6 numbers, and hit enter. It will ask you to confirm the code, and you'll do that and hit enter again. After that it should tell you that your code has been accepted and that you're armed. To disarm you would hit disarm, enter your code, and hit enter. Easy right?"

I nod, "Seems like it."

He smiles, "Good. Alright well here we go."

He takes it out of test mode and gestures towards it, "Go ahead."

Johnson walks away and Bella comes over to stand next to me. I whisper in her ear, "What should we use?"

She thinks for a minute, before whispering back, "965372"

I look at her quizzically, "Will you remember that?"

She nods, and whispers back, "You will too, I'll explain it after they leave"

Nodding I go up to the keypad, hit arm, key in the number, and hit enter. It asks me to re-enter the code, I do and hit enter again and it tells me the key has been accepted and the system is armed.

Sweet. Johnson nods, "Okay so you're all set then, it was nice to meet you folks. You'll get a bill from the office sometime next week."

I shake his hand, disarm the system quickly and he goes out to meet up with the other 2 guys who had already gone out to the truck. Turning to Bella I ask, "Okay so what's the deal with the code? How do you know we'll remember it?"

She smiles, "If you correspond the numbers to the letters on the pad, like on a phone, it spells out WolfPB. You guys are the **Wolf** Pack MC, and our initials obviously P, and B."

Nodding I re-arm the system and go wrap my arm around her, "That is a good one. It's good that the keypad has the keys like the phone with the letters and the numbers. I've got something for you."

She looks up at me expectantly, "Oh yeah? And what would that something be?"

I chuckle at her flirting, "I have it in the bedroom, c'mon."

Turning I go down the hall to the bedroom, and into my nightstand drawer taking out the black and pink Glock 19 that I had had Riley pick up for me. I don't know how he gets the guns he gets but they're unstamped, no serial number at all, not just filed down the way they are on most throwaways.

She comes to stand in front of me and I hand it to her, "Here. It's not loaded. This is a Glock 19, it's what we call a throwaway, though I had Riley Duracoat the slide, trigger, and the bottom of the clips for you. If you ever need to shoot someone and run this is the gun you use, it's completely unstamped and untraceable you shoot it, wipe it down, and take the extra rounds out of it before you toss it. Your dad is picking a licensed piece up for you which he should have by Thursday, once he has your license pushed through we'll take you to the target range that the deputies use and you can show us what you got. Charlie is going to teach you how to take care of the gun and use it responsibly. I figured that was his right as a parent."

She laughs looking over the gun, turning it over in her hands and finally affecting the classic shooter's pose and aiming at the wall. She finds the button on the side and ejects the clip examining the empty magazine she nods, "This is seriously cool Pauly, thank you! I don't think I would ever want to throw it away though!"

I laugh, "Bella, Duracoat is like spray paint. Whatever gun your dad gets for you we'll make it awesome, don't worry about that.

****Meanwhile, ? POV****

Anger overwhelms me as I watch the monitors in my basement, those fucks! I watch as Sam Uley's face looms large on my screen as he reaches in a gloved hand and takes out my camera.

He flips the switch and Monitor 1 goes black. Monitor 2 is still up and running, right now I have an unfettered view of their bedroom. The Outlaw, and his whore. I had been watching, waiting for something interesting to happen, unfortunately the best I'd gotten was a bunch of shots of her changing clothes, getting ready for bed, and sleeping, the sort of boring shit that nobody would pay for.

Not even a little slap and tickle action. I guess it was her time of the month or something because from what I'd heard from my sources the two of them normally went at it like a couple of rabbits on Viagra.

Shit! The three of them come into the bedroom, Uley wielding the wand checking around the dresser, and the bed. Dixon grabs it from him, and comes right up to the hiding place. He reaches up and unscrews the grate, and Uley reaches in and grabs the Camera.

I get one shot of the whore's face, contorted in shock, disgust, and fear. The feelings that roll through me at seeing the fear on her face, pleasure, and lust. Frankly the lust disgusts me. If she had been anyone else I may have tried to get with her, get her away from the Native scum she was wasting her life with, but she had chosen the way it went down, Dixon, Uley, even Ateara who was good at playing the victim…all of them had gotten a piece of her.

Who knew how many of the others had had a taste of her. Probably they ran trains on her at their clubhouse. No, she was tainted, no better than my own old man's whore, his _Old Lady_, the one he'd left my mother for. Of course he left her for his whore only **after** beating her half to death a dozen times over, beating _me_ half to death at least half that many times. Biker scum, just like them. Her a whore, just like all Old Lady's. They would all pay for their crimes.

No, Chief Swan's daughter was going to find out that she'd messed with the wrong man. Her and her fiancé, and his club had ruined my life, and I was **going** to ruin theirs, I would take my own piece of her. When the time was right.

The Pack couldn't keep her safe all the time, they couldn't keep her under lock and key. Sooner or later she'd come out from under their protection, and when that happened, I'd be waiting.

****Time skip later that evening The Den Still PPoV****

Pulling into The Den I park my bike and kill the engine as I hop off and set the kickstand. The other guys, and Charlie, are all here already. I head in and see Pops at the bar nursing a glass of soda water, still in his uniform.

Heading over I slap him lightly on the back, "Hey Pop, thanks for coming."

He nods and asks, "What am I here for? None of these guys would tell me."

I motion for Sam who brings out the plastic bags and sets them on the counter, "Whoever broke in the other night planted these in our house. One in the living room in the ac duct, and one in the bedroom in the vent over the bathroom door."

Charlie's face goes purple with rage, the vein in his forehead pulsing with his anger, as his eyes narrow down to slits. He hisses out, "Are you telling me that some bastard has film of you doing God only knows **what** to _my_ _daughter_? Or are you telling me that I should be preparing to have my daughter call me and tell me that CCS broke your door in and hauled you off for a probation violation?"

He sips his drink, his hands still shaking as I reply, "No! Thankfully it's been that time of the month for her so the worst they have is footage of us getting changed, and sleeping, and we haven't smoked at all really since before the break in. We got really lucky Charlie. This stuff hasn't been contaminated, Sam wore gloves when he was taking it out of the vents, and he put it right into the bags."

Charlie calms down though his vein is still throbbing a bit as he breathes out a sigh of relief, "Well thank God for small favors. I'll take it in and run whatever prints I can find, but chances are there won't be any. I'll trace the serial numbers though, that might help us find out where they came from, and if we find out where they came from it can help us figure out who did it."

I can't even help the snarl as I growl out, "I **know** where it came from! It had to be that fucker Ruiz!"

He puts a calming hand on my shoulder, "You're probably right, Son, but we have to cover all our bases here. Jumping to conclusions, even if it's probably the right one, won't do us any good."

Charlie takes the bags, and says, "Alright, I'm going to take these back to the precinct, get to work on the processing. I'll call you when I have something."

He heads out the door and Sam passes me a joint, "Here man, smoke that and try to calm down. I have that guy Emmett coming down to talk about prospecting tonight. He's really cool, he gets along well with everyone. We'll have the vote on it tonight."

Nodding I pop the joint between my lips, and grab a lighter off the bar to light it. Sitting back, I take a deep drag off of it trying to calm myself. Taking on another Prospect means that for the first time ever the amount of Prospects will be equal to the number of Patched guys.

I motion for Sam and he comes back over, "What's up?"

Taking a hit and thinking for a minute, I ask, "Isn't Seth's 6 months coming up?"

He thinks back I guess counting the months, and nods, "Yeah. Next week I'm pretty sure."

I nod, "Well, do you think we should do the vote on his Patch tonight too? This way we keep the Patched number higher than the Prospects."

Sam nods, "Good idea, I'll give Brady the heads up and we'll do it tonight before we vote on Emmett."

As if on cue Emmett comes in the door, and Sam immediately goes into Alpha mode, "Hey McCarty! Come on over here."

He comes over and hops onto the stool next to me, "Hey Sam, Paul, how are you guys doing?"

I shrug, "Fifty, fifty. No worries though, nothing to think about tonight."

Sam takes over, "Emmett, are you interested in Prospecting for The Pack?"

Emmett nods, his drawl coming full out, "I'm here aren't I?"

Sam smiles lightly, "Okay, well, this is what's going to happen. We're going to go in that room and we'll vote. The vote needs to be unanimous, if it's not we'll ask you to leave. If it is unanimous, you'll get your cut, and the patches that will be your responsibility to sew onto it. We just have one other thing to vote on first."

He nods, and Sam goes over and talks to Brady, while Seth brings Emmett a beer. A minute later Sam calls out, "I need all Patched members in the meeting room!"

Jake, Brady, and I follow Sam into the meeting room, and take our seats around the large table. Sam clears his throat and calls us to order, "Okay, so tonight we have two important matters to vote on, those being the matter of Seth Clearwater's petition for full instatement, and Emmett McCarty's petition to Prospect."

He looks around at us and asks, "On the matter of Seth Clearwater becoming a Patched member. Does anyone have any reason why Seth should not be welcomed into our family as a full brother?"

No one speaks, and I take a hit off the joint, as he asks, "Okay, does anyone have anything to say in Seth's favor?"

Brady clears his throat, "As the member who invited Seth to Prospect I just want to say that I believe more strongly now than even back then that Seth is going to be a good fit for us. He has proven his worth time and time again and he has my whole hearted support for membership, and I'm NOT just saying that because he's my wife's kid brother."

We all laugh a little, and I speak up, "I have faith that Seth will grow to be a valuable asset to The Pack. He's a good kid, tough, and smart. He knows how to do what he's asked, and I believe that he's capable of making the tough calls when they have to be made."

Sam and Jake nod, and Sam puts it to the vote, "Okay then, all in favor of Seth Clearwater becoming a fully patched member say aye."

Four hands go up and vote 'aye' and Sam nods again, "Motion passes!"

He looks around, "Now on to the matter of Emmett McCarty. Who invites him to Prospect?"

I put one hand up, taking a drag off the joint before saying, "I do. He saved my girl from Collin Ateara at FGH, he gets along pretty good with everyone, and I think it's pretty obvious that he would be an asset to The Pack. Not to mention that Jake and I could definitely use another hand in the shop."

Sam nods, "Does anyone have any reservations about this?"

Brady speaks up, "I do… I know that Paul had Chief Swan run the usual background I dunno, something just feels off to me. I just, I don't think he is who he says he is."

I sigh, "Brady man, you had almost those same reservations about Jesse, and he was a great prospect. He's also still an asset to The Pack."

Brady sighs, "I guess you're right. I still want Jesse to run the due diligence again."

Sam shakes his head, "No, man. Chief Swan has never steered us wrong. If there was anything to dig up on McCarty he would have found it."

Brady sighs again, "Fine. Lets put it to the vote then."

Sam nods, "All in favor of Emmett McCarty being made the newest Prospect of The Pack?"

Even Brady reluctantly raises his hand, and Sam looks pleased as he announces, "Okay! So both motions pass. Let's give them the good news."

Getting up Sam goes to the cabinet and takes out the new patches for Seth, and the basic black leather Cut plus prospect patches for Emmett and puts them on the table. He opens the door and calls for Seth, "Seth man, come in here."

Seth looks a little confused as he comes in, "What's up, Sam?"

Sam smiles at him and pulls out the chair next to me, "Have a seat, Brother."

Seth looks completely thunderstruck as he looks around at us, before focusing back on Sam, "Are you fucking with me? Really? I'm in? Like for good, right?"

We all bust out laughing, and Sam nods at him looking him straight on, picking up, and holding out the patches, "I'm not fucking with you Seth. You're in, full fledged member."

Seth takes the patches and sits down, drawing his chair in and resting his arms on the table a look of awe on his face, "This is. Damn. So does this mean I get to bark at the Prospects to get me stuff now?"

I laugh, "Fuck yeah it does Man, give your first order."

He calls out, "Embry! Bring me a fuckin beer, **Prospect**!"

There's a shout of laughter by the bar, and Embry comes in a minute later with a cold one and hands it to Seth, "Here you go."

Seth tips the beer at him in acknowledgement, "Thanks."

Sam calls out, "Emmett, come to the doors please?"

Emmett looks nervous as he comes to the doors hunching over a little with his hands in his pockets, "Yes, Sam?"

Looking serious and every bit the Alpha of this Pack Sam asks him, "Emmett McCarty is it your intention to become a Prospective member of The Wolf Pack MC: La Push?"

Emmett nods, and speaks clearly, "Yes, it is."

Sam nods, "Will you keep our secrets as your own?"

He answers, "I will."

Sam nods, "Do you swear that you will NOT under _**any**_ circumstances speak to any law enforcement agency about anything that you may learn about our activities during your time with us?"

Emmett answers, "I do."

Sam nods, "And do you swear to respect and obey our laws?"

He answers, "Yes. I do."

Sam thinks for a minute, before saying, "Your Prospect period will begin today and last for a period of 6 months, during this time you will be tested both physically and emotionally, you may be asked to do things you are not comfortable with, you may be **told** to do things that go against your own moral code, if you decide to go ahead with Prospecting you are agreeing to do those things without hesitation, and without complaint."

Emmett gulps, and nods, "I understand."

Sam nods, "Okay then. Welcome to The Pack."

Emmett smiles as the rest of the guys go to slap him on the back and Sam brings him his Cut and explains the rules of it to him. That he can only take it off when it's absolutely necessary like for work, that under **no** circumstance is it _ever_ to touch the floor, basically that it is sacred and to be treated with the utmost respect. You treat your Cut better than your woman unless she's your Old Lady, then you treat her as good as it.

I don't know why but watching his facial expressions and mannerisms I'm suddenly reminded of Charlie and Bella. It's so strange, he rubs the back of his neck as if he's embarrassed by all the attention just like Bella and Charlie do, his eyes are the wrong color but if I look closely they are very similarly shaped to Bella and Charlie's.

Shaking it off as just weird déjà vu I walk over and pat him on the back as I exclaim, "Welcome to The Pack Em!", and hand him the still burning joint.

He takes a hit off of it, and passes it back to me, "Thanks Paul. I know that as the member who invited me that you're pretty much responsible for me, and I hope I make you proud man."

I nod, "Just don't fuck it up, and we'll be just fine."

We all laugh and Jared goes out and opens up the lot letting in some girls who were hanging around outside. Bella and Leah are supposed to come up together in about 20 minutes, and I can't wait to see my girl. I stake out a table in the corner and kill the joint before sitting back and trying to figure out my thoughts.

Why does Emmett remind me of Charlie and Bella? Is it just a strange coincidence? Does it have something to do with what Charlie has been hiding from Bella about his and Renee's past? Could Emmett be somehow related to them?

Shaking my head to clear it I'm broken out of my thoughts as Sam sits down across from me, "What's goin on Paul? You seem really out of it, and I know you aren't blazed as shit from that small ass joint."

I shake my head again, "It's nothing man, I'm high, and I want my girl. Everything's fine. Where's Miss Hale at tonight?"

He shrugs, "Fucked if I know man, it wasn't workin out so I had to cut her loose. She couldn't get over the fact that I slept with Bella. Thought I was in love with her or some stupid shit. I figure fuck it, I'll do what the rest of the single guys do and have a good time with the girls who hang around here. I'm still young, chances are I'll be an uncle before I'm a dad, but so the fuck what, you know?"

I nod, "Cool man, she was hot as fuck, but yeah the attitude was something you really didn't need. Hopefully she doesn't change her mind about Dixon-Black doin the work on her car though, that's a nice legal chunk of change we could use."

He shrugs, "I'm sure she wouldn't be vindictive like that. She took it well when I told her it wasn't working. It was probably the most civil breakup ever."

Sam spots a chick coming through the door, she must be from Forks, short and curvy in a tight top and short black skirt with honey blonde hair wearing a pair of stiletto heeled boots. He turns to me, and says, "Later", before getting up and heading over to greet her and stake his claim.

Left alone with my thoughts again I watch the other guys and wait on Bella and Leah to get here. Unfortunately Bella is so stubborn that she'll probably never want to know the truth of why Charlie is so insistent that Renee is not the horrible bitch she thinks she is. Which means that if I want to get to the bottom of this mystery I'll be forced to ask him myself, and I don't know.

Do I really want to know? Should I really even think about opening up this potential can of worms? Fuck!

**A/N: Cutting this chapter here. I know it's kind of filler and a bit shorter than usual, but there's still a lot going on. Should Paul ask Charlie the questions he has? What about Emmett? Is he who they think he is? How do you feel about Sam playing the field rather than trying to be in a relationship? Also what about the mystery POV? Do you think it was Ruiz? Who else may have an axe to grind with our Pack, or Bella? **


	24. Authors Note

**Okay, so I know a lot of you will be disappointed but this is not an update! I have gotten a bunch of messages and reviews asking when I'm going to update so I figured it's a good time to put an author's note up and address the questions.**

**I am NOT abandoning my stories, I still work on them every chance I get, unfortunately I also have a job and leading up to the holidays I was working about 59 hours a week with one day off. Basically I slept, worked, ate, slept. I also have a husband and what little free time I had was spent with him. **

**So unfortunately my updates have been coming along but very slowly. I just want to reassure everyone that my stories are not being abandoned, I will NOT leave them unfinished, and I have NOT forgotten about them. Sometimes we just don't have enough hours in the day to do everything we would like to do, but now that Christmas is over I'm expecting my hours to get cut and hopefully I will get an update up to you all soon!**

**~DGS**


	25. Ch 24: Mother Issues

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and all chapters may contain graphic language, sexual content, violence, glorification of criminal behavior/activities, and mild drug use.**

**A/N: Just want to let everyone know I appreciate you sticking with this story! I know it's been a damn long time since I updated it! So I'm cycling through my stories, trying to update them all more evenly, this may mean shorter chapters, but more of them!**

****The next morning Paul POV****

Bella puts down a plate of pancakes with 3 strips of bacon in front of me. We're both dressed to go into the shop, me in my baggy ripped jeans and Dixon-Black Auto Repair t-shirt, and her in black slacks that hug her curves and a fitted pink button down.

She fixes her own plate and sits down across from me as I put butter and syrup on mine. The atmosphere is tense, Bell looks skittish, like she knows what's coming. I take a few bites of my food before looking up at her seriously, "We need to talk about a couple of things Bell."

She winces, but her voice is calm, "Yeah? What's up?"

I sigh, "Look, are you ever going to talk to Charlie about what went on with him and your mom? Or are you just going to leave it unopened forever?"

She sighs, "I don't know… Chances are I probably won't ask. I really just don't think I want to know Paul. Can't you understand that? Aren't there things in **your** parents' history that you just **don't **want to know?"

"Fuck yeah there are, but the way Charlie talks sometimes when that subject comes up, I think I'd want to know exactly what happened." I reply.

Her fists clench, and she snaps at me, "Then _you_ fucking ask him Paul. Look if you want to know you feel free to go and talk to my dad about it. I won't stop you. The only thing I ask is that you keep it to yourself."

Holding my hands up in mock surrender, I try not to push her too far, but I have to let her know what I'm thinking, "And if you have a sibling out there somewhere? Are you telling me you don't want to know about that?"

Her jaw drops, her whole face going slack for a moment as she looks at me with wide eyed shock, before exclaiming, "What? If I have a _WHAT_! How could that even be possible Paul? I think I'd know if my dad had been out running around after my mom left, and I doubt Renee would go out and have more kids after running out on me."

Sighing in exasperation, I let out some of my frustration, "Fucking duh, Bella! I'm not saying a YOUNGER sibling. What if you have an OLDER one?"

She takes a deep breath, I can almost hear her counting to 10 in her mind before she finally lets it out and looks back up at me, "Look just drop it, I don't want to talk about this, Paul."

Taking a frustrated breath, I run my hands through my hair before getting up and walking away, "Fucking fine, Bella. You stick your head in the sand the way you **ALWAYS** do about shit like this. I don't understand why you can never just listen to me! You're always sorry later, and you **know it**!"

I storm out the door grabbing my jacket and helmet off the hooks by the door, and calling back over my shoulder, "I'll see you at the shop, I'm going to take my bike!"

Taking the drop cloth off my bike, I toss it by the garage door, and put my jacket on before swinging my leg over the bike, and settling into the seat as I flip the ignition switch, and turn the key. The bike roars to life under me, the snarling fury taking me to a place of bliss.

I rev the engine, listening to her snarl with my eyes closed, I know Bella is next to me before she even says or does anything, the sweet smell of her perfume envelops me.

Opening my eyes I catch hers, noticing that she has her helmet, and her leather that Leah made her on, I look at her quizzically. She shrugs, "I love you, and you're right, I'm always sorry when I don't listen to you, and when it comes to the subject of my parents I am a stubborn ass, and I'm sorry. If you're going to talk to Charlie, I want to be there. Whatever I find out, it'll be worth whatever dismay it initially causes me if it helps us move past all the Renee shit."

Nodding I wrap my arms around her and pull her close, whispering in her ear, "Thank you."

****Time Skip One Week Later still PPOV****

Dinner with Charlie and my dad is turning into an almost nightly occurrence, I know for my Dad it's a chance to connect with us all, a chance to make up for all the time lost. For Charlie it's a chance to check in with Bella, I know he misses her living with him, and I know that someday one, or both, of them will probably live with us.

I've been biding my time, trying to pick the best time to talk to him, unfortunately with the difficulties my parents have been having, my Pack duties, and Bella giving me that nervous look all week I haven't had a chance. I want to talk to him, but at the same time, I just want a chance to take a breath.

Finally, as the last plate is cleared, and stacked in the dishwasher, my dad stands up, "Alright Son, I'm gunna head on out."

He gives me a one armed hug, and heads out the door. Charlie starts to get up, and I hold a hand up, "Pops wait. Bella and I want to talk to you."

Bella sighs, "I think that's a bit of an overstatement, I'm just along for the ride."

She comes over and we all sit down at the table. He looks at me, "So, uh, what's goin on?"

I look pointedly at Bella, who sighs, before starting to talk, "Dad, I think it's time that you tell us what happened with Renee."

Pops' eyes bug out, "Bella are you sure? Once this is out, it can't be taken back. I just. I don't want you to hate me, Baby Girl."

Bella tears up a little, and she chokes out, "Daddy… I could **never** hate you. Not ever. It's just time, we've been dancing around it for years."

He nods, "Okay… Damn, I wish I could have a beer for this…"

Handing him a joint, I ask, "Will this do, instead?"

Pops shoots me a furtive grin, "Yeah, I guess."

Taking it, he pops it into the corner of his mouth, and lights it with his lighter. Setting back in his seat he takes a deep drag, holding it for a few seconds, and then exhaling in a rush.

He leans on the table, and starts to talk, "Well. You know that your mom and I, we met when her family moved here the summer before our sophomore year of high school. We were both 15, and we started dating in mid September. Things got heavy pretty quick, and by December she had skipped a period. We were scared to death, but determined to make it work."

Bella's face is carefully blank, Charlie stops to take a long, deep drag on the joint. He holds the smoke for almost 20 full seconds, and lets it out in long exhale, and starts again, "We snuck down to the clinic in Port Angeles, they told us she was only 6 weeks along, that she had plenty of time to decide what she wanted to do. She told them she already knew what she wanted to do, she was keeping it. God, she was so excited to be a mom…"

He takes a shuddering breath, and goes on, "We kept it secret as long as we could. It was winter so it wasn't like anyone questioned her heavy clothes. She was due in August, so we figured if we could just get through the rest of the school year we'd be home free. Well when spring rolled around and it started to get warmer I guess her mom started to become suspicious. Well one day in May, she had gone out, and Renee I guess was in her room admiring her belly the way pregnant women do, and her mom snuck back in, and caught her. It was our worst nightmare come to life."

Bella looks stricken, and Charlie is about white as a ghost, trapped in his memories. He puffs the joint, and continues, "Lynda dragged Renee down to the clinic in Port Ang, she demanded they 'take care of it'. Of course by this time Renee was about 6 months along, and they told her it was too late for that. Renee called me, and I showed up at the clinic. Lynda threatened to call the cops on me, report me for rape. We were both only just 16, she probably could have done it. She cornered me, told me if I went along with what she wanted that she wouldn't press charges. All I had to do was convince Renee to give up the baby. I tried my damnedest, told her I wasn't ready to be a dad, asked her how were we going to support ourselves? Let alone a baby!"

He breaks off again, taking a shuddering breath, puffing the joint. Bella has tears running down her face, I put my arm around her, holding her close, as Charlie goes on, "Well, Renee would not be dissuaded. She loved that baby so much already, she couldn't bear to think about not raising him herself. Lynda backed off only because the doctors told her that the amount of stress she was putting on Renee would likely kill her. In the end none of it really even mattered. Back then, well young girls who were pregnant in this area didn't have a whole lot of say in what happened to them and the babies they carried. We got through the rest of the school year, both of us barely managed to make passing marks. Renee thought Lynda was relenting, her dad still had no idea. And when Renee went into labor she called me, and we went to the clinic without telling Lynda."

Charlie looks like one of those guys having a 'Nam flashback, and I can't even imagine how he feels right now. He kills the joint, stubs it out in the ashtray on the table, and continues, "Well one of the nurses at the clinic called Lynda, and she got there about 20 minutes after the baby was born. She smiled, and Renee thought it was gonna be okay. She handed her the baby. Lynda looked at him, and then handed him to the doctor and told him, 'find him a good home. She's giving him up for adoption.'."

Bella by this time is crying, Charlie looks about there too, and even I feel tears pricking my eyes, as he continues, "Your mother started screaming, I tried to comfort her, and she looked up at me, tears streaming down her face, screaming at me, 'don't let them take him! Don't let them take him, Charlie! Please! Don't let them take our baby!'. Well, like I said, back then in this area a 16 year old unwed mother really didn't have much of a say. Lynda said she was giving him up, and so, she was giving him up. For 20 minutes Renee held that baby, bonded with him, and the loss of him nearly killed her. She had to be committed, she wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, she had screaming nightmares. When she finally came back to school we were halfway through junior year. The teachers I guess had heard some of what had happened, and they passed her just on her trauma I guess."

Raking a hand through his hair, he takes another breath, and goes on, "The school had orders to keep Renee and I apart. We were never to even be in the same room together. Her mom dropped her off, and picked her up every day. Finally, I caught her in the hallway and we skipped the rest of the day. We went down to Billy's, he and Harry were the only friends I had left. We were both close to 17 by this point, and when your grandmother threatened to call the cops on me I told her to go on and do it if she wanted, it wasn't going to stop me from seeing her. Your grandfather I guess got her to back off, she wasn't about to tell him what she had hidden from him, so she had no real argument. The man had no idea what had happened to his daughter, and he wanted to see some life back in her eyes, and so he put his foot down."

He takes another pause, and I get up and get him a glass of water, he drinks half of it before continuing, "Our relationship was slow getting back to any semblance of normalcy, we loved each other, but your mother resented me for allowing her mother to take our baby. She didn't trust me at that point. We stuck it out though, and eventually things evened out. May of Senior year we found out she was pregnant again. This time though, we had a plan. She didn't go to a doctor, she bought over the counter pre-natal vitamins from a drug store in Port Angeles, and after graduation I enrolled in the police academy. I turned 18 in June, and the day Renee turned 18 in August we went down, and got married at the courthouse. There was no way that I was gunna take any chance of your grandmother interfering this time. Billy and Sarah were married by this time and the twins were about a year old. They gave us a place to stay until I could afford a place of our own. My parents helped us out a little, but her parents refused to talk to us, and soon after you were born they passed away in a car accident. Your mother… she did love you Bella, she just, she was so afraid to get attached to you, afraid that someday someone, or something, would come along and take you away too. She never got over the loss of our first baby. Even though he's out there somewhere, and he probably has a good life, she just couldn't accept that he wasn't with her."

He breaks off, and drinks the rest of the water, before continuing, "She didn't leave us, because she didn't love us, Bells. She left us because she just couldn't stay here anymore without going insane from her own grief… it was killing her, Baby Girl. It was never you, it was just her own fear and her own grief that drove her away. Do you see? Do you understand now, why I can't stand to hear you hate her?"

Bella nods, her head still down, wiping away her tears, "Is that why you took Paul, and the guys under your wing?"

He nods slightly, "Partly. My son is out there somewhere, and hopefully he has a good father, someone who loves him even though he isn't biologically his. I figure the best Karma I can put out there for that is to look after other men's sons and care for them even though they aren't mine."

Charlie looks at Bella, "Are you okay? Do you hate me?"

Her head snaps up to look at him, "Daddy I could **never** hate you. Not ever. You didn't have a choice, neither did mom. I'm so sorry that you both had to go through that."

The testament of how much Charlie's story affected her, is the fact that for the first time since I've known her, she voluntarily calls Renee 'mom'. She gets up, and goes over to him, sitting lightly on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, telling him, "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for telling me."

He holds her tightly, whispering, "I love you too, Baby Girl."

They sit like that for a while, leaving me to my thoughts. Could Emmett be the son that was taken from Charlie, and Renee? The odds are so slim it's not even funny. If he is, what is he doing here? Is he looking for them? Or is it just coincidence?

Normally, I would stay out of Bella's family trauma, but this has to do with The Pack now. On the other hand I don't want to bring this to Charlie and not be sure. He gives Bella a squeeze, and she stands up, "You getting ready to head out, Daddy?"

He nods, "Yeah, I got some stuff I have to take care of before I go on shift."

He gives me a nod, "Son. See you tomorrow night."

Nodding back, I reply, "Sure thing Pops. Have a good one."

Charlie leaves. I lock the doors, and set the alarm, before going to sit down in my recliner. Bella comes over, and I pull her down onto my lap, nuzzling her neck, "Are you okay?"

She wraps her arms around my neck, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just so sad, what they went through. That they lasted through that mess is fucking insane. They never really had a chance though, Paul. It was only a matter of time…"

I hold her tightly, feeling her tears on my neck, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Bell."

She clings tighter, whispering back, "I love you too, Paul. Always."

Holding my girl, I formulate a plan, first step, get to know our newest prospect…see what his story is. If he's adopted I can go from there. If he's not, then I know it's not something that I need to think about anymore, and I can put those weird feelings to rest.


	26. Ch 25: All Things Must End

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content contained in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and all chapters may contain graphic language, sexual content, violence, glorification of criminal behavior/activities, and mild drug use**

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story. Honestly, as much as I love this story, I've come to really dislike it. This story was never really meant to be what it became. It was a Bella story that became a Paul story, and then became an MC story, and even though I do know where each characters story is going I just can't put the same amount of feeling into it that I once did, but I don't want to pull this story, or leave it unfinished, so I'm just going to wrap it up. Think of it as a tv show that got cancelled but the network let us know so we could tie things up in the final episode. Thanks for understanding!**

****Four years later****

Bella Dixon gets out of her empty bed, sighing as she greets another day, at least today is the last day she has to wake up alone. Today is the day that Paul and the rest of her boys come home.

She knows that she's lucky, the two years that they've been inside could have easily been twenty. She had her brother to thank for that. She thinks, '_God, my brother_...', it still floored her that she had a brother. That Emmett McCartey was her brother. At the time that he first started prospecting The Pack he was also an undercover DEA agent.

The DEA wasn't really interested in The Pack, they were interested in their Mafia and Russian Mob connections, The Denali and The Volturi. The Pack was just a means to an end for them. Emmett liked the guys, he thought they were mostly decent people, but he was an officer of the law, and he was going to do what he had to do to get to The Denali, and The Volturi, because they were not good people, and they were not little fish.

If Bella hadn't had the accident Emmett would have chewed The Pack up and spit them out to get what he needed. About three months after Emmett became a prospect Bella was involved in a motorcycle accident. She was riding on the back of Jared's bike, he hadn't checked his tires in a while, so he didn't realize that the treads were almost worn down to the bare rubber. He hit a wet patch, the bike went into a skid, he fell and rolled out of the way, receiving almost no injuries, but Bella's leg was pinned under the bike. It was her good luck that an ambulance was coming up the road behind them and saw the whole thing.

They managed to get her out from the wreck, staunch the bleeding, and get her to the hospital. It was almost too late, they thought that she'd die, and that if she didn't die she would almost certainly lose her right leg, but God was looking out for Bella Swan that day. Jared called Paul immediately, the whole club descended on Forks General to wait with Charlie and Paul. They were told that they could help her by donating blood because she was going to need transfusions.

Sam ordered them all to donate, so they did. Bella was Type O negative with some sort of rare amount of antibodies, Charlie couldn't donate because of his having just gotten off Chemotherapy, and the doctors told them that there was not much of a chance of any of the rest of their blood being suitable. They were preparing to airlift her to a bigger hospital in Seattle when the tests came back. Not only was Emmett a match, he was a perfect match.

The doctors were angry, one of them snapped, "Your daughter's condition is **very serious**! Why didn't you tell us to test your son's blood first?"

Paul said to the Dr., "They're not related."

Charlie had looked hopeful, yet reserved, as he asked the doctor, "Why would you think he's my son?"

The doctor had explained, "Chief Swan, it's very rare for blood from different people to be this close a match and not be related. You, and your daughter, have a rare blood type, a rare amount of antibodies, and an even rarer chromosomal anomaly that though it doesn't affect you in any way definitely distinguishes your bloodline from that of others. Mr. McCarty has all three of the same blood properties. There is no way that he is not your son. Did you really not know? Any of you?"

Tears ran down Charlie's face, Emmett sat down in shock, mumbling, "I knew I had been born in this general area, I did a little bit of research, but I was only able to find out anything about my mother's side of the family, my father wasn't listed on my birth certificate, and all I could find out was that my mother had left the area, and my grandparents had passed away. I never thought…"

After that things moved very fast, they took more blood from Emmett, and they were able to not only save Bella's life, but she didn't even lose her leg. She was admitted to the hospital, Paul stayed with her, and Charlie and Emmett went back to Charlie's to talk.

Charlie told Emmett everything about Renee, himself, their relationship, and the circumstances that led to him being put up for adoption. He told him that he had never stopped hoping and praying that he had ended up with a loving family.

Emmett told him that he'd had a wonderful family, he had loved them very much, and they had loved him, but that unfortunately they had died in a car crash a few years prior

Bella recovered, she was floored to learn that Emmett was the brother that had been given up for adoption by their unfeeling maternal grandmother. The three of them became really close, and Emmett started to have a change of heart about what he was doing.

He knew that he had to come clean, that they might kill him, but he had to come clean or chance having to send his father and his sister to jail along with his new friends. It was the first time that he had admitted to himself that the other guys were his friends, that after he found his family he wasn't the same person anymore. He had ceased to function in his capacity as a DEA Agent.

He called a meeting, full pack, along with Charlie and Bella. He refused to go into the meeting room, so they had the meeting in the common area of The Den. He took his cut, and handed it to Sam, "Sam, I want to say thank you for the opportunity, but I can no longer be a prospect of Wolf Pack MC. I have something to tell all of you, and I need you to hear me out. Please."

The whispers began, but Sam wrapped his fist on the bar, and called for silence. Emmett has the floor, "I want you all to know that I consider you family, and friends, that being said, I haven't been honest with you about who I am. My name is Emmett McCartey, with an e between the t and the y, I am an undercover agent for the Drug Enforcement Agency of the Federal Government. I have a handler who I meet with on a bi-monthly basis that I pass along information to. I was sent here to do a job, I didn't expect that I would end up liking all of you. I'll tell you everything that I know, and I accept the fact that you may kill me afterwards. I had to come clean you guys. I was afraid of what I'd find out about Bella, and Charlie. I don't want them to end up in jail, I don't want any of you to wind up in jail, but you might, and it's my fault."

The Pack was floored. Jared and Embry were left to hold Emmett at gunpoint while the rest of them went into the meeting room to have a conference. At first Sam was so mad that he wanted to kill both Emmett and Charlie, he was convinced that Charlie had withheld Emmett's background on purpose. Brady admit that he'd had Deputy Jesse Collins run the due diligence on Emmett for him again even after Sam told him not to and that it had been clear so it wasn't Charlie's fault.

Paul felt betrayed, and worse, like a betrayer. He had sponsored Emmett for membership because of Emmett helping Bella. If not for him they wouldn't be in this predicament. He tried to turn his cut in, but Sam refused to take it.

The decision was made to end the club at least for the time being. Brady and Leah had just announced that Leah was pregnant a few days before, so quickly joy becomes sorrow. Sam still wanted blood from Emmett, and Emmett for his part wanted to give it to him.

It was decided that they'd give him what's called a jump in, the whole Pack would beat the shit out of him for a period of 5 minutes. Usually this method is used as a means of initiation into a gang. For Emmett, it would be his exit and his only chance to survive.

Charlie couldn't believe that his son was a DEA agent, it made him proud beyond belief on the one hand, but he was terrified for his son in law and the others, and also for himself. Bella was the one with forward thinking.

She really had the mind of a criminal, and it often spooked more than just Paul. The Queen was who they looked to for answers, and she had them. She told Emmett that he had one chance to make things right. She always knew what the guys were involving him in, as of then he never had any involvement with either The Denali or The Volturi, so really his investigation was a bust. She told him that he was going to leave this meeting, and go straight to his apartment and call his handler.

When his handler arrived he was to tell him that Wolf Pack MC was officially no more. The guys had all grown tired of the life, they wanted normalcy, and not to have to worry about what their wives, girlfriends, and families would do without them in the event that they got killed or arrested. She told him that if he still wanted to be who he was, an agent of the federal government, he would have to leave and never come back.

She and Charlie had been friends and family with various members of The Pack for years, they wouldn't betray them by siding with him. He had to choose. His career, or his blood. She told him they would obviously understand if he chose his career and if that was his choice he was welcome to leave La Push, and Forks, they wouldn't touch him, they'd let him go, but if he ever came back, she would put a bullet in his head **herself**. If, however, he chose family, he was to destroy any of the evidence he hadn't already turned in, close out his investigation, and turn in his letter of resignation to the DEA. If he did all that the guys would jump him in, and they would all move on together, he may even be able to prospect again when they put the club back together.

Bella had gotten to know Emmett pretty well, she knew that with him coming clean and blowing his cover it meant that he could never go back to the DEA and continue on. They'd find out, and he'd be ruined, and probably arrested. Family was his only choice.

Emmett, though shaken to find out just how cold his sister could be when it came to matters involving her family, and make no mistake The Pack was **her **family, knew he only had one choice. He chose blood.

He had never told his handlers or anyone else about finding out about his biological family so he didn't think that would come back on him. He told Bella that he would do as she advised, and that he loved her and Charlie. He went back to his apartment, packed up his stuff, and called his handler, DEA Agent Jimmy Brogue.

He set up a meeting with Brogue for the next day, and then went to great pains to eradicate the true records of his dealings with Wolf Pack MC and their organizations. He then went to even greater pains to fabricate the new records which showed nothing more than a biker gang with a propensity for helping cancer patients medicate, all of which is legal in Washington State.

The next day he handed in his books to Brogue, and told him that Wolf Pack MC had been disbanded. Brogue was pissed, he didn't understand how all their intel could have been so wrong. His only solace was at least they had enough to present to the district attorney to have the various members rounded up for attempted murder on Quil Ateara, and also on receipt of stolen property, destruction of evidence, and distribution of stolen property on the chop shop ring. State level charges, but charges none the less.

Emmett handed in his resignation to the DEA, he told them he'd had enough of the life, just wanted to settle down someplace quiet and live a normal, quiet existence. He was a battered and bloody groomsman at Bella and Paul's wedding two weeks afterwards.

It was bad luck that he happened to be at The Den when the swat team raided. He was brought in, and charged as a co-conspirator on every single count of The Pack's indictment. The DEA wasn't stupid, they knew what he'd done, they just couldn't prove it, and so he too managed to evade federal charges.

The case took a long time to resolve. By the end of it, even DEA had come to refer to Bella Dixon as The Pack Queen. Her father was never touched by anything involving The Pack legally, but he lost the respect of his constituents, and was forced to retire if he wanted to keep his pension and benefits. Bella Dixon was never formally charged with anything, but DEA still consider her a person of interest. They know who really ran the show in the end.

While Paul was in prison waiting on a bail hearing, Detective Ruiz took his opportunity, and broke into the Dixon home. He attempted to rape Bella, and she shot him once in the groin, and once in the face. She called 911 and cool as a cucumber told the dispatcher she just shot a man who broke in, and tried to rape her, in the face and dick. She never cried, and the officers who responded said she actually scared them a little bit she was so ethereally calm. She was never charged with anything because of Ruiz's well documented history of stalking and harassment.

DEA and the District Attorney attempted to have Jasper Whitlock disbarred for behavior unbecoming of an officer of the court. Whitlock beat it, he was after all a defense attorney and it was well known that almost all defense attorneys walked a fine line when it came to attorney/client privilege. He'd certainly not have been under any obligation to report his clients to any law enforcement organization, he didn't have anything to do with their business, he did not procure them anything that wasn't legal, and he was not their accountant and had nothing to do with their assets.

Whitlock beating the bar association hearing meant that he was able to represent The Pack as a whole at their hearings, it was what DEA had hoped to avoid. The man was a shark in cowboy boots, and he square danced around the worst of the accusations. McCartey had handed in a report while undercover that Seth Clearwater had admitted to him that the Pack were the ones who had beaten Colin and Quil Ateara.

Clearwater claimed that McCartey had misunderstood, that he said that he WISHED they had been the ones. After that it became a he said/he said and since McCartey refused to testify that was pretty much that.

Brady and Leah Uley had a baby girl who they named Susan Belle. Brady was thankful to be there for his daughter's birth, and the first year and a half of her life. He was there for her first words, her first step, and he counted his lucky stars for it. Paul and Bella had no children, once the guys got arrested Bella went back on the pill so that she wouldn't possibly get pregnant and then have Paul miss anything.

Whitlock worked a deal, and after two years out on bail the members of Wolf Pack MC turned themselves in to the Clallam Bay Corrections Center to begin serving their sentences. They were given 5 years with the possibility of time off for good behavior, so they stuck together, and were model prisoners, and they had gotten 3 years off their sentences.

Leah and Bella kept the legitimate businesses up and running, yes including the weed business, there were always guys on the res who wanted to help The Pack, even if The Pack was supposedly no more. Whether or not The Pack had ever truly called it quits was one thing, it didn't really matter now. Sam, Paul, Brady, Jake, Seth, Jared, Embry, and Emmett were all in prison for 2 years, and now they were coming home.

Bella meets Leah and Susie Belle at the supermarket at 7am, they have a lot to do. David River and Jesse Collins are the ones who have stepped in and helped the girls the most. Former Deputy Jesse Collins was now the head mechanic at Dixon/Black Auto, and David River was the foreman at Uley Construction. They made good money, and they knew where they stood, they never tried to change things or pull rank with the women, they knew without a doubt Bella Dixon and Leah Uley were the ones in charge. They also knew that they were banking good will with The Pack. Bella talked quietly and often about how The Pack would be whole again, and Sam, Paul, and Brady were really grateful to the two men for making sure that their day to day businesses were well taken care of.

Today they are pack mules. Leah and Bella are planning a huge welcome home bash, girls, booze, smoke, the whole nine. The men were coming home, and they were free. No parole, no probation, done.

They do a huge shop, divided into three carts, one for each of their houses, and one for The Den, and they get Jesse and David to take the stuff for The Den back while they situate things at their own houses. Jasper arranged for the men to be picked up by a van so they could all travel back to The Den together, they weren't scheduled to be released until late afternoon, it could be as late as 5 before they walked out the gates. So the girls have plenty of time to get things ready.

They cook nonstop, making all of the guys' favorite dishes and desserts, they send Jesse out to buy the booze, and David over to Billy's to get the smoke, and they wait. Susie Belle runs around, yelling, "My daddy's coming home! My daddy's coming home!"

The van that the guys are traveling in honks it's horn as it approaches the lot of Uley Construction. Bella hits the gate, and the girls run out the door. The van parks, the doors open, and Paul jumps out of the passenger seat. Bella runs to him jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

She pulls back looking at his face, he still looks the same, but somehow more dangerous. His arms tighten around her, her legs tighten around his waist, and she whispers, "I went off the pill once you guys went inside. There was no point in taking it anymore. Make me a baby."

He grins at her, and carries her into The Den, he sees everything spread out, and he knows there's time for celebrating with everyone later, right now all he wants to do is take Bella upstairs to what he is sure are the pristine rooms on the second floor, and give his wife what she wants. Two years without his queen is just too long.

****One year later****

Bella lifts her 3 month old son from his crib, Paul Dixon III was born at 8am on July tenth, nine months to the day after his father was released from prison. He was born with a head full of spiky ink black hair, green eyes, and looking exactly like his father, but with slightly lighter skin.

She carries him out to Paul who is seated in his recliner, and says, "Someone wants to see you daddy."

Paul grins at her, and gently eases both of them onto his lap, holding Bella, as she holds the baby, "There, that's just perfect."

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope that wrapped everything up nicely.**


End file.
